


Legacy

by DRWest



Series: Mistborn - The other Side of the Coin [1]
Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: 10 years earlier, Character Background, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 133,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRWest/pseuds/DRWest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana Leary, a young country noblewoman who was raised by a skaa foster mother, has to leave her father's plantation to become a High Healer of the Lord Ruler's Healing Guild. Soon she realizes that the nobility in Luthadel is different from the people she grew up with, and she is confronted with the intrigues and deceitfulness of the High Court.<br/>Her history with skaa and her ruthless uncle Straff Venture eventually lead Alana to live a dangerous double life. With the aid of members of a young thieving crew she secretly helps the skaa in Luthadel. But what will happen if her newfound friends find out who she really is?</p><p>Possible background for the MB characters Ham, Dockson, Kelsier, Elend and Straff Venture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am no native speaker, so please be so kind to ignore my mistakes.
> 
> This book plays about 10 years before the events in Brandon Sanderson's Mistborn Trilogy.
> 
> Special thanks to Brandon Sanderson for writing his novel Mistborn and creating the lovely and less lovely characters I borrowed for this novel.

## Prologue

A scream echoed through the halls of the mansion. Lord Leary leaned over his wife. She was drenched in sweat and breathed heavily.  
"One more time, darling. One more time. Come on. You can do it," he reassured her.  
"I can't," she begged, her voice barely a whisper.  
The next labour washed over her, but she only screamed in pain.  
"Push! I need you to push! It will be over then, I promise. Push!"  
Powerless she pushed once more. With that the baby slipped out enough that he could grab it. He pulled it out of the birth canal and caught it. A woman about his age stood next to him, holding a towel ready. He gave the baby to her.  
"It is a girl, Fiora, a girl!" He was thrilled.  
But his wife didn't answer. She was unconscious. He immediately checked her vitals and sighed relieved when he realized that she had pass out because of exhaustion, only.  
"She will be fine, Lord Brandon," his assistant said calmly.  
"I hope so, Enna."  
He checked his daughter. Everything was well. The girl yawned.  
"What will be your baby girl's name?"  
Lord Leary looked wistful. "I will call her Alana." Then he went back to his wife and checked her. Finally he breathed deeply.  
"You did anything you could," Enna said.  
"You are right. Lady Fiora needs some rest. She is totally exhausted. Make it as comfortable as possible for her, will you."  
"Of course, my lord."  
The young lord left the sleeping room and walked into the main room where he sat down for a moment. But agitated voices let him perk up. There was a heated discussion going on outside of his private quarters. He stood again and went to the door to open it. Outside he found a skaa about his age discussing with one of his guards.  
"Lord Brandon!" the skaa called out. His eyes had a panic expression.  
"What is wrong, Harris?" Brandon asked.  
"Elyria. Something is wrong with the baby. She screams in pain but nothing happens. The elders say the baby is too big."  
Brandon frowned. He looked over to the sleeping room. The door was open and he could see the bed. His wife was sleeping. Enna held the baby so it could drink.  
"She will be fine, my lord," his assistant said. "You said it yourself, she is just exhausted. There is nothing you can do right now."  
"Stay with her. If something seems to be wrong send someone for me immediately," he replied.  
"I promise."  
Lord Leary left his quarters and together with Harris he hurried through the halls.  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" Harris asked while running. Apparently the guard had told him that Lady Leary had been giving birth.  
"A girl, her name is Alana." Brandon smiled and Harris smiled back.  
"Congratulation, my lord."  
"Thank you."  
It took a couple minutes until they arrived at the hovel by horse. They dismounted and hurried inside. A woman lay on the ground only comforted by a blanket. She screamed in pain.  
"Why is she on the floor? Bring me a mattress," Lord Brandon immediately ordered. "And a clean blanket. I also need boiled water."  
Skaa rushed away to carry out his orders. A mattress was brought and placed on the floor. Carefully Brandon laid the woman on the mattress between two labours. Their eyes locked and she smiled relieved. A moment later the next labour washed over her and she screamed again.  
Lord Leary checked the position of the baby and the birth parameters. "The head is big but she can do it."  
"The elders say it is too big," Harris said.  
"No it isn't. It is bigger than normal but not too big." Brandon put some leaves from his healer's bag in a cup and soused them with hot water. He waited until the water's colour changed to a deep brown. Then he removed the leaves, added some cold water and bend forward. "Elyria, drink this. It will help you."  
The woman nodded and drank the whole cup. A moment later she screamed again.  
Brandon sat back and waited. It took three more labours until the medicine showed effect. Elyria relaxed visibly.  
"Good. Now let me see." Brandon started to massage her belly. When the next labour came, Elyria didn't scream in pain. "Don't push, not yet," he ordered. "That's good. Hold it." He could feel a change under his hands. "That is much better." He smiled. "Elya, push with the next labour, okay. Give me all you have and don't stop until the baby is out. This is important."  
The woman nodded. With the next labour she pushed.  
"Don't stop. Go on. Come on. I need more." Brandon grasped for the baby's head he could see now and pulled carefully. "Push! Come on, just a bit more." With one flip the little body slid into the world.  
Elyria stopped pushing. She closed her eyes.  
"Oh no, stay awake. Come on, not you too," Brandon called. "Harris! Keep her awake!"  
Harris leaned over her and patted her cheeks. "Elya, open your eyes. Don't you want to see your baby?"  
"Stop that, brother. I am not dead. Let a mother have some breathing time at least." Elyria opened her eyes and smiled.  
Lord Brandon sighed relieved. He gave her the baby. "It is a boy." He smiled.  
The baby whimpered. Elyria immediately put the boy to her breast and the boy started to drink. She caressed his head. "Isn't he beautiful?" she whispered.  
"How will you call him?" Brandon asked.  
"I don't know. I still have no good idea."  
A gust of wind through the open door raised dust. When the wind died a grey flake floated down and landed on the boys back.  
"An ash flake?" Harris wondered. "Where does that come from?"  
"Ash," Elyria said.  
"That's what I said," Harris replied.  
"No, I mean his name. It will be Ash."  
"A wonderful name for a wonderful child," Brandon said, smiling. He stood. "I need to return and look after my wife and my daughter."  
"You have a daughter?" Elyria asked surprised.  
"Yes," he smiled deeply. "Her name is Alana."  
"A good name. You will be a good father." Elyria sighed and finally fell asleep with the baby in her arms.

***

_Five days later_

The sleeping room was decorated with draperies and tapestries. The large bed with a soft mattress on an ornate frame and decorated with lots of pillows and blankets against the cold was bathed in the first light of the morning sun. The baby bed stood next to it, but Lady Fiora had her daughter in her arms, trying to nurse her. The only a few days old girl didn't drink although she was obviously hungry. She didn't stop crying and her mother was close to desperation.  
"What is wrong?" Fiora asked worried. "Why isn't she drinking?"  
"I am afraid you have no more milk," her husband replied and packed his instruments away.  
"But I should have enough for her. She did drink until yesterday."  
"Sometimes a woman can't produce enough milk or the milk just stops."  
"But she will die without milk." Fiora started to cry.  
"Fiora, darling, don't cry. We will find a way," he said. But in fact he was afraid too. He had no idea how to keep his daughter alive without her mother's milk.

Sometime around noon the baby girl had fallen asleep, finally, although she hadn't been nursed and hence still was hungry. The worries for her daughter made Lady Leary sick. But her exhaustion and the lack of sleep during the last days made her doze at least.  
"Lady Leary?"  
Fiora sat bolt upright.  
"I am sorry. I didn't want to startle you."  
Fiora frowned at the woman with the baby who stood in the doorway. "You are Elyria, aren't you?"  
"Yes, my lady."  
"What do you want?"  
"My brother told me that your daughter needs milk. I can help."  
Lady Fiora looked at the woman's baby and then to the little bundle right next to her. Alana was whimpering in her sleep. She hadn't drunk for almost a day now. Her sleep was fitful. Instinctively Fiora caressed her little girl. She was afraid, terribly afraid.  
"I have more than enough milk," Elyria said softly.  
"You would nurse my daughter beside your own child?"  
"Yes, my lady."  
Fiora chewed her lips. There was no rule that forbade having a skaa nurse for a noble baby. "Come over," she said eventually.  
Elyria drew closer.  
"Give me your child."  
Nervous she gave it to her.  
Fiora looked at the little boy. He seemed to be satisfied and proper. Again she chewed her lip. Then she nodded. "Try to nurse my daughter."  
Elyria carefully took the baby girl, uncovered her breast and held the baby's mouth close to it. Soon the searching smack began although Alana didn't open her eyes. She found the nipple and immediately started to drink.  
Fiora felt an overwhelming relieve. Her child would survive. She blinked away upcoming tears. "So it will be," she said quietly. "You will nurse my daughter. But you have to stay close for that." She grabbed for the cord next to her bed and ringed. A servant immediately appeared. "Call my husband," she ordered.

***

_Two weeks later_

The baby girl slept on Elyria's breast, but her mouth still held the nipple. Carefully she freed her breast and handed the child to its mother, before she hid her breast again. Her own son Ash was full and sleeping in the girl's baby bed. Lady Fiora had insisted that the babies slept together as long as they were nursed together. Elyria herself slept in the same room as the noblewoman, her simple bed hidden behind a paper wall at the side, giving her a little privacy. This way she could care for both children easily.  
"Elyria?" Lady Leary suddenly said.  
"Yes, my lady?"  
"Promise to take care of Alana. Raise her like your own daughter. Will you?"  
"I don't understand."  
"I will die, Elyria."  
The skaa woman gasped in shock. "What are you saying? You will be fine, Lady Fiora. You will be a wonderful mother."  
"No. But I know _you_ will. Let Ash be Alana's brother. I can't give her one."  
"Lady Fiora, you scare me. I go and get Lord Leary."  
"No, Elyria. Stay. Stay with me."  
"I can't."  
With a surprisingly strong grip Fiora held her. "Promise it. Promise to take care of her."  
"I promise," Elyria said. Then she freed herself and hurried out of the room.  
A couple minutes later she returned with Lord Leary.  
"Fiora, what is Elyria telling me?" Brandon asked. He checked his wife's eyes and vital functions.  
Fiora just smiled. "Alana will be fine. You will be a great father and Elyria will be a good foster mother for her. She needs a mother, and a brother. Let her take care of her, promise. And let them grow up together like brother and sister."  
"Fiora, _you_ will be her mother." Desperation was in his voice.  
"Promise, please!" Fiora's voice was barely a whisper now.  
"I promise, but it won't be necessary."  
Fiora just smiled again and closed her eyes. A sigh escaped from her lips and then everything went quiet.  
"Fiora, no!" Brandon tried to reanimate her, but his wife was dead.  
Finally Elyria stopped him, gently pulling him away from her. "She has given up, Bran."  
"But why?" He sobbed. Elyria grabbed his head and pulled it to her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and cried hard.  
"There was a melancholy in her eyes the last two weeks. I guess she merely was waiting for her daughter to be safe," Elyria said after a while when he had calmed down again.  
"Is it my fault?" He looked up at her, guilt in his eyes.  
She caressed his head. "I have heard that noblewomen sometimes are seized with a deadly melancholy after giving birth, baseless."  
He nodded. "But why haven't I seen it?" He sobbed.  
"She hid it well when you were around."  
"I am a healer. I should have seen it."  
"If a woman doesn't want a man to know, he will not know," Elyria disagreed.  
The baby girl started to whimper.  
Brandon wiped his tears away. "Take care of Alana."  
Elyria nodded.


	2. Chapter 1 - Part 1

## Chapter 1

### » 1 «

  
The noble family of the plantation sat at the breakfast table together, the two noblemen dressed in casual suits and the only noblewoman in a gown for everyday life. They ate in silence but Lord Leary could see that Lady Ortwin was bothered by something. He didn't ask. Usually she was bothered by things only a noblewoman could be bothered by.  
"She did it again," she said eventually.  
"What, my dear?" Her husband, Lord Benten, frowned.  
"She snuck out last night and slept at the hovel with the skaa."  
"How do you know?" Lord Brandon asked.  
"I was awake early and couldn't sleep anymore, so I went to the window. I saw her returning."  
"You saw her through the mists, dear?" Benten was confused.  
"The sun was already rising. The mists were gone. However, she wore mundane skaa clothing again." She shook her head. "This can't go on. She is fifteen now. What if she starts a romance with one of the skaa boys? If she isn't already amorous with that Ash."  
"Ash is like a brother to her, I doubt she will start a romance with him," Lord Brandon sighed silently. His sister-in-law was exaggerating. Although he had to admit, that there had been a time when his daughter had wanted to marry the boy. But that lay several years back already and she never had mentioned it again.  
"How can you even defend that behaviour? She should learn to behave like a real noblewoman. What would the Lord Ruler think? Noblewomen don't sleep in skaa hovels. How shall she ever find a proper husband, if she is behaving like a plantation skaa?" Lady Ortwin went on complaining. "You are too mild with her." She sighed.  
"Didn't you already teach her how to behave like a noblewoman?" Lord Benten said. "May I remind you of the last ball we attended with her? I couldn't see any improper behaviour. She was a bit inexperienced, but that is normal for a girl of her age."  
"That is not enough." Ortwin dismissed her husband's comment. "House Leary still is a house with influence and power." She turned to Brandon again. "Why don't you send her to your sister, Lady Luisa? She would learn the ways of the court there and maybe gain the interest of one of the young heirs of the Great Houses."  
"I don't think she will like the idea," Lord Brandon said.  
"It isn't about liking, Brandon."  
"She could attend the Lord Ruler's Higher Healing School," Lord Benten suggested. "Like you did."  
"Oh, that is a _very_ good idea." Lady Ortwin was thrilled.  
Brandon frowned. He taught his daughter in healer since several years now and she already was an amazingly skilled healer. "That might be an option. Still she won't like it." Anyway he considered that option. He knew Alana wanted to become the best healer ever and there she would have the opportunity.  
In that moment the girl entered the room. "Good morning," she said and curtsied.  
Alana wore a gown now and her hair was done. There was no sign of a night spent in a skaa hovel. She had learned early in her life to hide her connection to the skaa when she slipped back into her role as a noblewoman. It was essential for her survival among the nobility. The local nobility was rather lenient but there were people out there who wouldn't accept her close relationship to skaa.  
"Good morning, my dear," Brandon replied smiling. She gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
"You are late for breakfast, Alana," Lady Ortwin complained.  
"I apologize," the girl just said and sat down at the table next to her father.  
Lady Ortwin harrumphed and looked at Lord Brandon, prompting.  
He sighed and turned to his daughter. "Alana, we were thinking about your healing training," he said, seeing how Lady Ortwin rolled her eyes. "I already taught you everything I know. We think it is time for you to attend a Healing School to accomplish your training."  
Alana smiled enthused.  
"We think the best school for you is the Lord Ruler's Higher Healing School. They know the newest methods and you could learn a lot new techniques."  
"The Lord Ruler's Higher Healing School?" Alana's smile vanished. "Isn't it in Luthadel?"  
"Yes, my dear. I was attending that school too. It is the best in the Final Empire."  
"But it is months away from the plantation. Can't I go to a school a little closer, one where I could return home from time to time?"  
"You could. But this is the best school in the Final Empire. You could live with your aunt Lady Luisa and your cousin Elend."  
"People I don't even know."  
"House Venture is one of the Great Houses already after only one year back in Luthadel; they are close to the Lord Ruler. You can attend court balls and meet the young lords and ladies of the other houses," Lady Ortwin added. "I wish I could be as young as you again and attend one of these great balls," she romanticised.  
"You could just visit Luthadel and do so." Alana shrugged. "You are not that old yet."  
The brothers bit their lips not to chuckle.  
"It is not that easy, my dear," Lady Ortwin said sighing. "However, you are young and unmarried. There will be so many opportunities for you."  
Alana raised one eyebrow and looked questioningly at her father. He just rolled his eyes.  
"Wasn't it you who always said you want to become the best healer ever?" Lord Benten asked to save the situation.  
"Yes." Alana frowned.  
"The best place to become the best healer ever _is_ the Lord Ruler's Higher Healing School. The best healers of the whole Final Empire would train you there."  
Alana sighed and her frown deepened. "How long will it take?"  
"I am not sure," her father replied. "When I was attending the school it took me four years, but I am a man and I was able to skip one class. I doubt that will be possible for a woman."  
"So we are talking about _five years_?" Alana didn't look happy.  
"Their normal entry age is sixteen. You will turn sixteen soon," Brandon said. He padded her shoulder. "I will send a messenger to Luthadel this very day to announce your arrival."  
Alana's shoulders dropped.

### » 2 «

  
The dark mass of the lake spread to the horizon. If one didn't know that it was a lake one had thought that it was an ocean. It would take weeks to circle it. The lake was fed by several springs from the near mountains but also by the River Searan that flowed southward carrying water from the northern lake. The water of the lake was dark. From far away the lake seemed to be almost black. Someone had said it was dark from ash but ashfalls were very rare down here in the south. The ashmounts surrounded the Central Dominance. And the Central Dominance was far away from the lake. It took about two months by horse or almost three months by carriage to reach the Central Dominance.  
The rarity of ash had one negative effect. The red sun burned much hotter in the south. Around the Central Dominance the weather was dominated by ashfalls what caused a milder climate during the summer but also a chilly winter. Fortunately the climate around the lake was affected by the lake's water mass. The water never froze during the winter because its water temperature never dropped enough. It caused a milder but snowy winter and an endurable summer. Farther away from the lake the summer was pretty hot and you couldn't leave the house without a headpiece and covered shoulders or alternatively a parasol.  
Alana sat on the shore, hidden between large rocks, on a flat boulder, a thick waxed blanket protecting her from the cold. Ash was with her. It was one of their hiding places, one of the places where they could be just kids, no matter if nobility or skaa.  
She loved to just sit here and watch the dark water. It was not only a place to hide, but to think or to relax. But she never went into the water. It frightened her. She didn't know why but the thought not to know what was beneath her feet made her shiver. Ash always teased her about her fear but he would have never forced her to go into the water. He loved her too much to do so. He never crossed that line. He always stopped when she signalled him that it was enough.  
Alana knew during spring he would go into the water again and swim and dive for hours as he loved to do. She usually sat on the shore, watching him. The next years she wouldn't be able to do so because she had to leave for Luthadel. She fought her tears. She didn't want to leave. All the people she loved were here in South Searan on her father's plantation.  
"I would like to see Luthadel," Ash suddenly said.  
"Why?"  
"It's the capital, the Lord Ruler's place. It must be fascinating."  
"The Lord Ruler made the skaa slaves. So why do you want to see his place."  
"Maybe to see his face and spit at him?" He winked at her.  
"He would kill you for that."  
"Yes, but at least everyone would say, see, that plantation boy has more courage than we have."  
"You are awful. I don't want you to die."  
Ash laid his arm around her shoulder and Alana leaned at him. "That's why I stay here and you are going to spit at him."  
Alana hit him and he laughed.  
"I don't want to leave," she said eventually and sobbed. "My father says it will take _five years_ to finish the training. That means I have to be away for at least five and a half year. And I can't just come home for a couple days."  
"See it that way. You'll learn a lot of things in Luthadel, not only about healing. Consider what you can do with that information. Maybe you will be able to change some things."  
"I doubt it."  
"But you can try."  
Alana sighed.  
"And when you come back I will be here." He hugged her and she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. Tears ran down her face.  
"Here you are," a familiar voice called. They turned. A skaa man in his mid-thirties joined them.  
"Hey Uncle Harris," Ash greeted him.  
"They are looking for you, Ally. Your carriage is ready."  
Alana sighed. She wiped away her tears and stood. Together they followed Harris back to the manor.

She had changed into her travelling gown. It was more comfortable than other gowns but not as comfortable as the skaa clothing she preferred to wear. Afterwards she had said goodbye to her uncle and her aunt.  
Some skaa servants were leaving with Alana, fortunately people she knew since years. Especially Enna, her maid, and Winslow, her driver, had accompanied her through her whole life already. The servants said goodbye to their families and friends when she left the manor. A group of guards was standing by. They would accompany them to Curafal where they would hire an escort to the next travel station. Every travel station offered that service so that travellers weren't forced to bring their own soldiers or guards on the whole trip. Although some of the higher noble houses did so.  
Alana's father stood next to her in front of the main entrance, his arm around her shoulders. Together they watched the servants. Then she spotted something. She squinted against the glaring sun. Three lonesome skaa stood at the far side of the courtyard. Alana's chest tightened. She lifted her gown so she could run. Once she reached the three she fell into the woman's arms. Tears ran down her cheeks and she sobbed terribly.  
"Ally, my dear. Don't cry. Everything will be fine," Elyria said. "The time will run away and you'll be back sooner as you think." She wiped away the girl's tears.  
"I will miss you, Moomy!"  
"I will miss you too, love. But my heart will be with you, my little girl, always."  
"Hey, don't worry, Sis. I'll take care of everyone." Ash winked at her, grinning. But he couldn't hide the pain in his eyes. They hugged tight.  
"I love you, brother," she said, sobbing.  
"I love you too, Sis."  
Finally Alana embraced Harris. "Take care, Sweetheart. And when you come back we'll make your new desk together. A desk perfect for the best healer in the Final Empire."  
"Sounds like a good plan." Alana still sobbed but she tried to smile.  
"You should go now," Elyria said. "Your father is waiting."  
Alana looked at all three of them. "I love you." Then she turned and ran back.

The girl fell around Brandon's neck. "I want to stay, Daddy," she sobbed.  
He lifted her and pulled her close. It almost broke his heart to see his little girl cry. "Oh, Alana, my dear. Luthadel is an exciting city. You will learn a lot and you will meet a lot of new people," he said.  
"But I would rather stay with you and Moomy, and Ash and Harris. Why can't they come with me at least?"  
Lord Brandon sighed. "You wouldn't want them there. Luthadel is no good place for skaa."  
"Then it is not a good place for me too."  
"Alana, we already talked about it." Brandon set her down and lifted her chin with his fingers, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Those five years will spin away. There will be so many new things. And when you return, we all will be here, waiting for you. I will take care of your friends. I promise."  
Alana sobbed again but eventually nodded. Still tears ran down her face. They hugged tight again. Then she approached the carriage and climbed into it.  
Brandon gave Winslow the sign to move.

### » 3 «

  
Alana looked out of the window of her carriage. They had been on the way for almost three months by carriage and boat, as expected, seeing nothing but snow first and then a dull landscape darkened by ash. Now she could see Luthadel, finally. The city seemed dark despite the winter sunshine. Alana missed her family and friends terribly and the sight of a dark city didn't make her feel better. She had sent a messenger ahead to announce their arrival.  
A horseman advanced the carriage. Alana could hear him talk to Winslow. Only parts of the conversation came to her ear. He was sent by House Venture. She could hear that he suggested changing the route although it would take longer.  
Alana opened the window of her carriage. "Winslow, I want to talk to the man," she said.  
"Yes, my lady."  
A moment later the horseman rode to her carriage window. "Lady Leary," he greeted her with an implied bow. "I am Lord Foglio, personal guard of Lord Venture. He sends me to accompany you to Keep Venture."  
Alana tilted her head. "Lord Foglio, why do we have to change the route?"  
"This way we would have to enter through Brass Gate."  
"Why is this a problem?"  
"We would have to cross one of the slums, my lady."  
"Slums? What do you mean?"  
Obviously uncomfortable the young man shifted on his saddle. "The skaa slums, my lady. Not a place for a noblewoman."  
Alana frowned. _Skaa slums_ , she thought. _What does that mean?_ "Is it a dangerous place?" she asked.  
"Not during the day. But it is inadvisable to go there at night."  
"I doubt it will take us until night to cross it."  
"That is true, my lady."  
"Then let us go this way. Our horses are tired as well as my people, and above all _me_. We are not interested in any delay." Alana turned to her driver. "Winslow, follow the man through Brass Gate."  
"But my lady . . ."  
"This was no request, Lord Foglio," she said and closed the window again.

Half an hour later they arrived at the city gate that was called Brass Gate and entered Luthadel through it. The buildings behind the gate were packed closely together. All structures were dark from ash, the ground almost completely black. Where she came from, ash rarely fell and the buildings were clean and bright.  
The streets within Brassgate, the slums were named after the gate as Lord Foglio explained, were cramped and dirty. Alana wrinkled her nose. She guessed during the summer time the smell would be rather unpleasant. The skaa she could see wore ash stained clothes, and some of them were barefoot despite the chilly weather. But the dirt wasn't the worst. Alana saw fear. None of them laughed and none returned a look. The people crouched when they drew closer. It shocked her. She had never seen such a place.  
At home the skaa wore clean clothing, only children ran around barefoot while playing on the warm days. People used to laugh and even sing during their work to make it easier and time go by faster. But the people here were different. Why?  
Alana remembered her father's words. _Luthadel is no good place for skaa._ Did he mean that?  
"This is what you call _slums_ , Lord Foglio?" she asked the man riding next to her carriage.  
"I told you this is not a place for a lady."  
"Don't these people work?"  
"Most of them work in the mills or forges. Others are thieves and cutthroats."  
"But why do they live in filth? Who is responsible for them?"  
"The Lord Ruler."  
Alana frowned. _I doubt the Lord Ruler himself will look for them._ _That means no one cares for these people._ From the corner of her eye, she could see that Foglio eyed her. She had to be careful. Her father had warned her that Straff Venture wasn't exactly a caring person and he didn't respect skaa as they did. Straff Venture was a typical Luthadel nobleman, her father had said, whatever that was supposed to mean. She would find out soon, she was afraid. Her father also had warned her to never mention that she was raised by a skaa woman and her best friends were plantation skaa. The nobility in Luthadel would never understand that and in addition it would probably endanger her family and friends.  
Eventually Alana couldn't see more of the suffering. She closed the curtain and leaned back.

It felt like hours until they arrived at Keep Venture. The carriage rolled into a wide hall connecting courtyard and keep. It protected the arriving guests from the elements. Lord Foglio helped Alana out of her carriage.  
The keep was a large building on open ground surrounded by a wall. Alana could see a garden to the side. She spotted several guards.  
"Alana, my dear." A woman about her father's age, probably a few years younger, hurried to the carriage.  
"Lady Luisa?"  
"Yes." The woman hugged her. "I am glad you arrived safe. I started to worry. What took you so long?"  
"Our canal boat was damaged and it took a couple days until it was repaired."  
Alana saw Lord Foglio report to a nobleman a couple years older than Lady Luisa. She guessed it was Lord Venture. A boy maybe ten years of age stood next to him.  
"Is this my cousin Elend over there?" Alana asked.  
"Indeed, my dear." Luisa waved the boy over. "Elend, I want you to meet your cousin Alana."  
The boy bowed and kissed Alana's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, beautiful Lady Alana."  
Alana snickered. She instantly liked the boy. "You make me blush, Lord Elend." She curtsied. "The pleasure is mine."  
Elend gave her a charming but also little bold smile combined with a twinkle around his eyes. It reminded her of Ash. That gave her a stab and she had to swallow. Alana decided not to underestimate the boy.  
Together all three climbed the stairs to the main entrance where the nobleman with Lord Foglio waited. The guard had withdrawn a few steps back.  
"Straff, this is my niece Lady Alana Leary," Luisa said.  
Alana curtsied. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Straff."  
The man frowned. "You will address me as Lord _Venture_ ," he just said. Then he turned around and went back inside without another word.  
Alana swallowed. She looked at her aunt. She could see pain in her eyes although she tried to hide it with a smile.  
"I am sorry for my husband's behaviour," Luisa said.  
"Father likes to show everyone who is the boss," Elend whispered.  
"Elend! That is not the way to talk about your father."  
The boy shrugged. It made Alana smile benignly. When Luisa moved on, Alana winked at Elend. He grinned in reply. Yes, she definitely liked that boy.  
They followed Luisa inside. In the doorway they passed Lord Foglio. Their eyes met and Alana saw an expression she couldn't identify. It made her nervous.

### » 4 «

  
Her quarters contained two rooms, a main room and a sleeping room, and a bathroom. They were comparable to her rooms at the manor in South Searan. The sleeping room was rather simple, containing a bed, a nightstand and a dressing table beside a wardrobe. The main room contained a lounge and a desk as well as shelves and a cabinet. The lounge was placed in a bay with floor-to-ceiling windows. When she looked out of the window she could see the garden of the keep. It was surrounded by a high stone wall, what gave her the feeling of being a prisoner. Behind the stone wall she could see more buildings. That didn't help with her already severe homesickness. At home she could see the plantation and the lake. The only visible buildings around were the storages and the stable.  
A servant told Alana that the family met for the evening meal. She followed him through the corridors of Keep Venture to the main dining hall. She tried to memorize the way to her quarters, but soon she realized that she would have to ask a servant to show her the way back. The corridor system was too complicated.  
After about ten minutes they arrived at the dining hall. It was richly decorated and contained several tables for the noble residents of the keep who all were family members of House Venture. The two entrance doors were guarded by two men each.  
The servant led her to the main table that was surrounded by the other tables forming an U. Lord Venture sat at its top end, surveying all tables and their occupants. A few feet behind him stood Lord Foglio and another personal guard. Lord Venture was accompanied by Lady Luisa and Elend as well as a few other family members who had gained his favour lately. So she guessed, at least.  
Alana curtsied to Lord Venture.  
"You are late," he noted.  
"I apologize, my lord. I am not familiar with the Venture traditions. I will ask Lady Venture to tell me the accurate house rules." She curtsied again.  
He dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "You may sit."  
The servant pulled out the chair next to Elend what let Alana sigh silently. She knew the boy already and liked him. Although she doubted that there would be any conversation.  
As expected there was no conversation during the evening meal. Everyone ate quietly, picking delicately at the food on their plates, cutting the vegetables in very small pieces. It made Alana swallow. She knew that kind of behaviour from meals during a ball. But that was in public. Nonetheless Alana copied the behaviour because she had the strong feeling that Lord Venture wouldn't hesitate to trounce her and to tell her how inappropriate her behaviour was. She was afraid she would have to order some additional food to her quarters to appease her hunger.  
From other tables Alana could hear a hushed conversation. Lord Venture glanced to these tables from time to time with a disapproving expression. Obviously he liked to eat in total silence. At home had been always a conversation during the meal. They had discussed the situation on the plantation or the hospital.  
After the meal servants cleaned the table but everyone stayed on his place. Nervously Alana glanced at Lady Luisa. She smiled reassuringly.  
"Your servants will be replaced by my servants," Lord Venture suddenly said without addressing a person directly.  
Alana looked up surprised. Had he meant her? Everyone looked at her. "May I ask why, my lord?" she asked carefully.  
"Skaa servants are for the lesser nobility." Still he didn't look at her. Instead he surveyed the other tables.  
Anger rose in Alana about his dismissive behaviour. "My servants are well trained and know my needs to the smallest detail. It would take weeks if not months to train your servants to provide the service I am used to," she replied. Lady Luisa shot her a warning glance, but she ignored it. She didn't want to abandon the people she knew and, above all, she trusted.  
Now Venture looked at her with thinned eyes. "I will not accept a disgrace to my house."  
"It is not my intention to cause disgrace to your house, my lord. Certainly I will use the service of your servants in public. But I will not abstain from the service I am accustomed to in private."  
There was a dangerous sparkle in Lord Venture's eyes. But apparently he didn't want to continue the discussion. He suddenly stood, turned and left the dining hall, followed by his personal guards.  
The others stood as well and left the room. While going past Alana some of them shot her a strange glance.  
"That was bold," Elend said when they were alone at the table. Only his mother had stayed with them.  
"No, that wasn't bold." Luisa shook her head. "Alana, I think we need to talk. There are certain rules you should know. Only due to your arrival just today that discussion didn't end in punishment."  
"In punishment?" Alana looked at her confused.  
"Yes, my dear."  
Elend rolled his eyes. "I told you, my father likes to show everyone who is the boss. You contradicted him. That is quite uncommon," he said smiling.  
Alana shook her head. "Punishment?" she repeated.  
"Well, house arrest is one of the more usual punishments. That would mean you weren't allowed to leave your quarters for several days." Luisa sighed. "However, you can keep your servants. But I warn you. Straff is not very fond of skaa. Keep them away from him."

### » 5 «

  
After a week living at Keep Venture Alana still had problems to orientate. The corridors of the keep were like a labyrinth, probably to slow down an attacking force. One could get lost easily or simply walk for hours without passing the same section a second time. She tried to remember what corridor she had to follow to find her quarters.  
A yelp from pain let Alana prick her ears. She quickened her pace. When she came around the corner she found her maid on the ground. Her lip was bleeding.  
"Enna!" She hurried to the woman and knelt down.  
"What do you think you are doing?" a voice bellowed.  
Alana looked up, startled. Straff Venture towered over her, his eyes furious. Panic rose in her heart. But then she looked at Enna and again saw her bleeding lip. It made her angry. She took a deep breath to screw up her courage.  
"Did Lord Venture hit you?" she asked Enna with calm voice.  
The woman nodded.  
Alana rose and flattened her gown. She raised her head and looked at Lord Venture with her head held high. "Why have you hit my maid, Lord Venture?"  
"I do not have to explain my actions to you," he replied with angry voice. Alana could see a dangerous sparkle in his eyes.  
"No, you haven't, my lord." Alana squared her shoulders a little more. "But my servants are my concern. If you have any problems with them, tell me. _I_ will see for their appropriate punishment," she said.  
Alana could see a twitch in Lord Venture's arm as if he wanted to hit her. But he contained himself. He simply turned around and left without another word. She sighed relieved when he was out of sight. Then she squat and checked Enna's wound.  
"I have to stitch this," she said quietly.  
Enna looked at her. "I am afraid you antagonized him. He is a dangerous man."  
"I know." Alana helped her up.  
"Ally, you have to be more careful. The people here are unlike your father."  
"I will not allow him to hurt my friends."  
Enna laid her hand on Alana's arm. "Let him never hear these words, my dear. I'm afraid he will hurt _you_ then."  
Alana sighed and nodded. "However, follow me. I will stitch the wound in my quarters, assumed I find the way back."

***

"Why do you help skaa?"  
Alana looked up appalled. The young Elend stood in front of her. "Excuse me?"  
"Why do you help skaa?" He cocked his head. "Why do you call them friends?"  
"Where have you heard that?"  
"Yesterday in the corridor."  
"You have been there?"  
Elend nodded. "I have seen my father hit her because she got lost in our corridors."  
"That was the reason?"  
He nodded again. "My father doesn't need a reason to hit a skaa," he added.  
Alana clenched her teeth.  
"Why did you call her your friend?"  
Alana sighed. "Come, take a seat," she said. The boy sat down next to her. Carefully she chose her words. "That maid, her name is Enna. She was born in Luthadel at Keep Leary. She was one of the servants who followed my father to South Searan. She helped my father to bring me into this world. As long as I remember she has been around me. She often took care of me when I was little. I respect her."  
"You respect her although she is only skaa?"  
"There is no _only_. She is skaa. And yes, I respect her for all she has done for my father and for me."  
"My father kills skaa."  
Alana inhaled sharply and closed her eyes. "You like that?" she asked.  
"No." The boy shook his head. A sad expression appeared on his face.  
"You will not have to do the same."  
He shook his head. "I have to. I am a nobleman. And noblemen kill skaa."  
"Who says that?"  
"My father."  
"Then let me tell you something. Not _every_ nobleman kills skaa. My father does not kill skaa for instance. I never killed skaa and I will never do so. Neither did my uncle Benten."  
"Really?"  
Alana nodded.  
A relieved smile erased the boy's sad expression. "Would you mind if I keep you company a little?" he asked eventually.  
"If you don't mind that I go on reading," she replied. "I would like to be prepared for my training."  
"No problem." He pulled a book out of his pocket and started to read himself.  
Alana watched him and smiled benignly. Ash never even touched books. He thought it strange that people wrote down what they knew. In his opinion everyone should share his knowledge face to face and he dismissed her argument that this could be a problem when the person was dead.  
Elend looked up again and met her eyes. He seemed confused by her smile.  
"I have a friend who hates books. It is nice to have reading company for a change," she said.  
"How can someone hate books?"  
"I don't know." She smiled deeply.  



	3. Chapter 1 - Part 2

### » 6 «

  
It was a dark day with heavy ashfalls mixed with rain when Alana was called. Shortly later she arrived at the greenhouse-like conservatory with its large floor-to-ceiling windows and beautiful plants. She sighed relieved when she realized that Lord Venture wasn't present, only her aunt and a man about Luisa's age.  
"Ah, Lady Alana. There you are," her aunt said. "May I introduce you to Lord Morris Rodingoan?"  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Rodingoan." Alana curtsied. "My father told me you will be my mentor at the Higher Healing School."  
"Indeed, my dear. We already met, don't you remember?"  
Alana frowned. "I have to apologize, but I do not remember."  
"Don't worry. You have been a little girl back then when I visited your father on the plantation. Now you are a young lady and already a well-trained healer as I hear."  
"My father started my training when I was seven, my lord."  
"Because he soon realized your interest, my dear. I am sure your father taught you well. Perhaps you will be able to skip a class as he did."  
Alana's eyes lit up. "You think this is possible for a woman?"  
"Oh, someone is missing home already." Lord Rodingoan smiled. It was a sincere smile, not the fake one Alana already too often had realized from the nobility in Luthadel. "Yes it might be possible. But I don't want to promise too much. We will have to see. It is not my decision, after all."  
"When will I start with my training, my lord?"  
"The new apprenticeship starts in two weeks. You have already been registered. There will be an introduction ball next week. I hope to see you there."  
"I will be there, my lord."  
"There you will also get any information you need in advance," he continued. "Anything else I will show you on your first day of training."  
"Thank you, my lord." Alana curtsied again. "Will you stay for dinner, Lord Rodingoan?"  
"I would be pleased, my dear."

For the first time Alana experienced a conversation at the Venture dinner table. Admittedly, it was the first time they had a high ranking guest. House Rodingoan wasn't a Great House but its reputation was high due to the work of Lord Rodingoan as a healer. He was a highly respected member of the Higher Healing School and the Luthadel Hospital and with that he was a very welcome guest among the high nobility. Not few of them owed him their lives or that of a close family member.  
Alana knew not much about the man, only that he had been a close friend of her father, while he lived in Luthadel. They had studied together at the Lord Ruler's Higher Healing School. Lord Rodingoan's words returned to her mind. _You have been a little girl back then when I visited your father on the plantation._ She tried to remember the event but there was no memory of it. Did that mean she hadn't been forced to change her behaviour while he had been there? She remembered quite well the visit of an old friend of her grandfather when she was eight. As long as he had been on the plantation she had been forced to behave like a proper young lady all the time and hadn't been allowed to spent time with Ash and her Moomy. She had hated every day of that visit.  
She studied Lord Rodingoan. What did he know about her relationship with the skaa? Did he know she was raised by a skaa woman? Did he know that her closest friends were skaa, without exception? She had no noble friends, although her aunt had tried to befriend her with some of the children of the local nobility. It hadn't worked. They all had been too stiff for Alana's taste.  
Straff Venture and Lord Rodingoan changed the topic and talked about the latest development of the health care system. Now Alana listened carefully.

### » 7 «

  
Alana left her quarters to catch her carriage. Tonight was her first ball in Luthadel. It wasn't one of the court balls but the one for the new apprentices at the Lord Ruler's Higher Healing School, a still important enough event that would find its way to the gossip among the court. All instructors including her mentor Lord Rodingoan and all new students would attend.  
Lady Luisa had used the last days to prepare her for the ball. Although Lady Ortwin had taught her a lot already, some things had changed since her aunt had left Fellise, a small suburb-style city an hour outside of Luthadel. It was good to have a current court member to tell her the necessary rules, the up-to-date allies and high nobility. They had been at a dressmaker's as well, given that Alana had no gown that met the currently accepted fashion.  
Now she wore a Luthadel style ball gown for the first time. It was floor-length and had several layers of underskirts that flared the bell-shaped skirt. They had decided to choose a gown with a lower neck, because she already was well endowed despite her young age. But she didn't have the preferred wasp waist of the Luthadel noblewomen, so she had to wear a corset underneath. She already didn't like it. It not only constrained her movement, it also didn't leave her much room to breathe. At home she had preferred to wear mundane skaa clothing; only at the manor or for the balls in Curafal she had worn gowns. However, South Searan fashion was less restricting. One could move freely in the gowns.  
Alana walked along the corridor and descended the stairs. Suddenly she slipped and fell. She cursed quietly.  
"Noblewomen aren't supposed to curse, Lady Leary."  
Alana looked up and blushed deeply. Lord Foglio stood in front of her and smiled impishly. He gave her a hand and helped her up.  
"Thank you, Lord Foglio." She flattened the fabric with her hands. "I am not used to these floor-length gowns. Where I come from, gowns are only ankle-length."  
"Even with ankle-length gowns these steps can be treacherous. The stone is very slick if wet. Someone must have left one of the windows open and water from the earlier rainfall got in," Foglio said. "May I escort you to your carriage?"  
"I would appreciate that, Lord Foglio." She linked arms with the man and he accompanied her to the main entrance. They didn't talk, but still the man made her nervous. She had no idea what to make of him. He was nice to her, but he was a servant to the house. They were supposed to be nice. But after all, he was Lord Venture's personal guard, a man who reported to him dutifully. Would he tell Straff about her accident?  
They reached the main entrance, where the carriage waited. Her own driver, Winslow, opened the carriage door for her. Although he was skaa, he was not distinguishable from lesser noblemen. He not only wore the same clothing, his behaviour was that of a very well trained servant. Even Straff expected him to be a lesser nobleman, and Alana most certainly wouldn't tell him otherwise. This way Winslow was allowed to serve her in public as well.  
"With all respect, Lady Leary, you look beautiful tonight," Lord Foglio suddenly said when they walked down the last steps to the carriage.  
Alana looked up surprised. Eventually she smiled and tilted her head.  
The Lord helped her into the carriage. "Have a nice evening, my lady."  
"Thank you, Lord Foglio."

The school building was lit with bright lights. It wasn't as big as a keep nor had it the surroundings of Keep Venture but still it was imposing. It was five stories high and each story contained dozens of classrooms. The first floor almost entirely covered a large hall where the ball took place. Next to the school building was the Luthadel Hospital that included a large park-like garden for its noble patients.  
The carriage stopped in front of the main entrance. Two large doors stood open. A servant helped Alana out of her carriage. With both hands she lifted her gown a bit that she could walk more freely. Then she entered the building.  
The main hall was lit brightly and lots of people were already attendant. Alana frowned when she realized that there were only a few women present. Most of the attendants were men. She sighed. What did she expect? Only a few noblewomen were working. Most of these women were lesser noblewomen. In all likelihood Alana would be the highest ranking noblewoman tonight.  
"Lady Alana." Lord Rodingoan approached her.  
"My Lord." She curtsied.  
"You look a bit uncomfortable."  
"I am afraid that I will have to dance more than my legs are used to."  
Lord Rodingoan laughed. "I see you have realized that there are only a few women present. But don't worry. No one will be offended if you decline to dance more than one or two times. I guess most of the noblemen didn't even expect to dance at all. Unfortunately it is uncommon to have so many women as apprentices."  
"So _many_? You are joking, my lord, aren't you?" She looked at him shocked.  
"Unfortunately not. This year we are really lucky to have more than a handful of female apprentices."  
Alana sighed. _This is going to be fun._  
Fortunately Lord Rodingoan stayed at her side almost the entire evening. He introduced her to several of the instructors and eventually Alana found herself in an interesting conversation with Lady Singer who headed the Department of Obstetrics. Unfortunately Lady Singer revealed that women at the Luthadel Hospital worked at her department only. Luckily, the Department of Obstetrics included the children's section as well. Either way, noblewomen weren't supposed to do handle diseases or do even bloody work.  
That was something Alana didn't like. She was used to treat injuries. On a plantation often people got hurt and most times their wounds were bloody. She decided to ask Lord Rodingoan if she could _learn_ the techniques, at least theoretically. Because these were the things she was interested in most.

On her way back to Keep Venture Alana reviewed the information she had gotten. It would take another week until she finally could start with her training. But Lord Rodingoan had invited her to visit him at work before and he would give her a tour through the school and the hospital. They had agreed to do that in two days. Alana looked forward to that day. Finally she could break free from Keep Venture where she currently felt like a pampered prisoner.

### » 8 «

  
Alana looked in the mirror. Again she was wearing a Luthadel style gown with a bell-shaped skirt. This time it was a dark green one with white applications. It was as low-necked as the gown she had worn for the introduction ball at her school.  
She was supposed to attend her first court ball that night, together with Straff Venture. Her adaption time was over, now she had to do what she was expected to do as a member of a Great House. She had to be present at court as much as possible.  
"Do you think it will be appropriate enough?" Alana asked.  
Luisa nodded. "It is cut after the latest Luthadel fashion."  
"Do you think _he_ will accept it?"  
Luisa studied her for a moment. Eventually she nodded. "Yes. I don't see a reason why he should criticize it. Even your hair is pinned up after the latest fashion. You will leave a good mark among the high nobility. Optically you don't separate yourself from the Luthadel society. But we have to talk about the proper manner."  
"I have memorized all the rules you told me. I even practised dancing."  
"I know. But I ask you to remember the rules how to behave regarding to your uncle."  
"I will not cause a scandal. I will do whatever he asks me to, and I will show subservient behaviour."  
"At the same time don't forget to behave like a noblewoman of highest station to others."  
"I am used to that from home. Our house is the one with the highest station in the area."  
"Good. At least that I don't have to worry about."  
"Why don't you come with us?"  
"I have to look after Elend. I am sure you understand that."  
Alana nodded. The boy was sick and had fever. She would have preferred to stay at his side as well, but it was the first large ball she was expected to attend, after all. If she stayed away she would definitely cause a scandal. She already had caught Straff Venture's eye twice, although still she didn't regret what she had done, but she had learned that he was a dangerous man one shouldn't mess with. Tonight she would be the noblewoman he expected her to be, or at least she hoped so.  
"It is time to leave now. You should be at the southern entrance _before_ him. He hates it to wait," Luisa said.  
Alana sighed and they left her quarters together. Luisa accompanied her to the carriage. Lord Venture hadn't arrived yet, fortunately. They waited for about fifteen minutes until he appeared. He was accompanied by a pair of guards as always.  
Straff paused and eyed her from head to toes. Eventually he nodded approving. He walked on and climbed into the carriage. Alana swallowed her anger about his arrogant behaviour. Every other nobleman would have helped the accompanying lady into the carriage first. One of his guards helped her instead, before he joined his partner at the back of the carriage.  
During the trip they didn't speak. Fortunately Keep Lekal wasn't far away from Keep Venture and they reached the keep soon. Alana followed Lord Venture one step behind into the ballroom. Surprised she paused when they entered it. She had seen few ballrooms until now but she had already expected that this one would be kind of eccentric. There had been certain rumours before. The ballroom's dance floor was sat on a platform at the centre of the room. Four similar platforms with the dining tables surrounded it. But the platforms weren't the only abnormality.  
The room was shaped like a pyramid. Four tiers of balconies ran alongside the room. Each balcony shadowed the one below. While the lowest one barely touched the corners of the dance floor, the topmost let one stand above the centre of it. In addition each balcony was lined by beautifully coloured stained-glass windows with exotic animals, distant landscapes and portraits of famous noblemen.  
A servant bowed to them and led them to one of the dining tables. Alana assumed that the four platforms weren't just for show. Each platform would separate the allied houses from their rivals as well, at least with regard to the Great Houses.  
Soon members of allied houses who had been invited by Straff Venture joined them at their table. Alana simply tilted her head to symbolize her higher ranking. As far as she knew one would never invite a nobleman of higher station to the own table.  
After a small dinner the first young nobleman approached them. He bowed to Lord Venture first and then to Alana. "Lady Alana Leary, I am Lord Seril Haught. Would you care to dance?"  
Alana tilted her head in approval and rose. Lord Seril led her to the dance floor where they joined other dancing couples. After a while of silent dancing, he started a conversation.  
"I heard you arrived just a few weeks ago, Lady Alana."  
"That is correct, Lord Seril."  
"South Searan sounds so far away. Did you have a long trip?"  
"Three months, actually. But I was told that it takes only two months by horse."  
"That must have been very boring."  
"It was indeed. Fortunately we passed several villages where I was able to refresh myself, mentally as well."  
He nodded solemnly. "I heard your father is a famous healer in South Searan."  
"He leads the most popular hospital in the area. People come from far away only to be treated by him."  
"And you will follow in his footsteps, is that true?"  
Alana nodded. "Yes. That is the reason I am in Luthadel, to become the best healer and make my father proud."  
With that the conversation died. They finished the dance and Lord Seril led her back to her table.  
The dance was followed by two more of the same structure. Everyone asked her about her trip and why she was in Luthadel. It rather bored her to repeat it again and again. But she endured it with a smile on her lips, always being the perfect noblewoman.  
After the third dance she took refuge in the bathroom. She took her time to refresh herself and to renew her make-up. Her feet hurt but she would not send one nobleman away even though that probably meant to dance the whole night. It was the only way to get away from Straff Venture and his business associates. She hoped he wouldn't decide to stay that long. Perhaps he even left before her and gave her the opportunity to leave the ball on her own.  
Two more dances with young noblemen followed, one worse than the other. Both men couldn't dance and trampled on her already hurting feet more than once. It almost made her refuse the next request. But finally she decided to give the handsome young man a chance.  
She followed Lord Mayn Erikeller to the dance floor. He put one arm around her waist and they followed the rhythm of the soft music.  
"I hope the previous lords didn't hurt you too much, Lady Alana."  
Surprised she looked at him.  
"I admire your patience with such poor dancers."  
"Even poor dancers need to practise, Lord Mayn."  
"That is true. But they should do so with servants not with ladies. I doubt they have impressed you with their dancing skills."  
Alana laughed quietly. "Not exactly."  
They went on dancing. Alana glanced at the young man covertly. He was perhaps two years senior to her but obviously already court experienced. She remembered that House Erikeller was one of the Great Houses. Perhaps his family had taken care of a proper training at court. He had grey eyes and lighter hair, not as light as typical for people from the Western Dominance, but also not as dark as it was typical for the Central Dominance. His face was rather narrow. He was only a few inches taller than Alana but his body was well proportioned with slender waist.  
"I have to admit that you dance better than I had expected," Mayn suddenly said.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I apologize, my lady. It is just that everybody said a country noblewoman wouldn't be able to dance."  
"I know no reason for that rumour. We might not be at court but still we have several balls a year where every house is present."  
"May I ask why your father left Luthadel?"  
"You may but you will not get an answer," Alana simply said. It wasn't just that this was none of his business she also couldn't answer that question simply because she didn't know it. Her father always avoided that topic.  
Lord Erikeller just nodded. "It is said that you will attend the training at the Lord Ruler's Higher Healing School. Is that true?"  
She sighed silently. _And here we go again_ , she thought. _The next conversation will die._ A bit she was disappointed because this had been the first different conversation.  
"Yes, I will," she said.  
"Then we will be colleagues soon."  
Surprised she met his eyes. He smiled. "You will attend the school as well?" she asked incredulously.  
He nodded. "I decided it a few days ago. Fortunately my father has been able to manage my late registration given that I already missed the opening ball."  
"You didn't miss much, I have to say. It was mostly introduction of the teachers. The really important things will your mentor tell you on your first day." She paused. "Who will be your mentor?"  
"Lord Can will be my main instructor and mentor."  
Alana nodded. "I have met him that evening. He is a very kind person. He leads the emergency surgery as far as I remember."  
Mayn nodded. "Yes. Surgery is my main interest."  
Alana was disappointed when the dance ended and Lord Mayn led her back to her table. In that moment Lord Venture stood.  
"We will leave," he said.  
Alana curtsied to him. Lord Mayn bowed to Lord Venture.  
"I hope we will meet again soon, Lady Leary," he said smiling and bowed to her as well.  
"It would be a pleasure, Lord Erikeller."

### » 9 «

  
The sitting room was filled with different members of House Venture, most of them chatting about the latest gossip. Alana still felt like a stranger among them, although she knew all of them already since a while now. She would have preferred to stay in her quarters, given that the weather didn't allow outdoor activities. But Lady Luisa had told her that she had to show presence among the family at least during her first months lest she would earn their disapproval.  
Alana had a medical book on her lap, although her mind returned to the events during the ball the night before again and again. For the first time she had had a normal conversation with someone else than her cousin or her aunt. She yearned for another chat with Lord Mayn instead of being bored by the petty conversations of the Venture family members.  
On the other hand, she wanted to leave Luthadel as soon as possible. She missed her time with her foster brother. They would go out now, roaming the plantation. Perhaps they would take the horses and ride to the borders of the plantation or along the lakeshore. The time that she had wished for Ash to be with her was already gone. Her father was right. This was no place for a plantation skaa. None of the Venture family would understand their friendship, but Elend and perhaps her aunt. They were Leary after all. A sudden burst of homesickness washed over her and she had to blink her tears away.  
A servant approached her. "Lady Leary!" He bowed. "Lord Venture is asking for your presence. You shall bring your healer's bag."  
Alana frowned. "Did he say why?"  
"No, my lady."  
"Where will I find the Lord?"  
"In his study, my lady."  
"Thank you. You may leave."  
The servant disappeared and Alana went to her quarters to get her bag. There had been no urgency in the man's voice so she decided not to hurry, although she knew that Straff Venture hated it to wait.  
When Alana entered the study, she overviewed the situation. Lord Venture sat in his chair at his desk, writing. Lord Foglio stood behind him, restraining the pain he obviously felt. His arm was bloody. Alana frowned due to Straff Venture's disinterest for his guard's wound.  
"You called, my lord." She curtsied.  
"Care for his wound," Venture just said. He didn't even bother to look up from his writing.  
"Lord Foglio, will you follow me to the conservatory," she said, choking down her rising anger.  
"You can sew him here," Lord Venture disagreed. Again he didn't look up.  
She clenched her teeth. "There is not enough light in this room to do a proper work, my lord," Alana replied. "I am sure you want the best treatment for your personal guard."  
Now Venture looked up. There was it again, the unspoken threat, not to cross that line. But she had chosen her words carefully. Eventually he stood. "Follow me," he said.  
They entered the conservatory. A servant was ready to take orders from Alana or Lord Venture. He had brought boiled water as she had ordered on her way to the study, just in case she would need it. Now she was glad about her forethought.  
"Can you take off your clothes, please," Alana asked Lord Foglio.  
Carefully he undressed. Again she realized that he tried to hide his pain. She gazed from him to Straff Venture who currently looked out of the window. _Is he trying to hide it from me or from him?_  
Finally Lord Foglio stood in front of her with bare chest. She could see a long bleeding cut on his upper arm.  
Alana put herbs into the water bowl for disinfection and pain reduction. While she carefully cleaned Lord Foglio's wound, she studied the man. He was tall and svelte, but still sinewy; not stocky as it was common for skaa. After all he was a nobleman. She could see that he was in good shape, as he should be as personal guard of a high lord. However, she had problems to guess his age.  
When she was done with the cleaning, she checked the wound. Fortunately it wasn't deep. She had no numbing agent at hand so she prepared a painkiller. Alana could feel that someone watched her. She glanced at Lord Venture. He still looked out of the window. Was he here to monitor her work or to see if his guard showed his pain? She frowned. His arrogance made her angry and she wanted to rebuke him for his behaviour. But she had to choke it down instead. When the brew was done, she turned to Lord Foglio who immediately looked away. Apparently he had been the one who had watched her.  
"Drink this," she said.  
He glanced at her for a moment. "I don't need a painkiller," he replied eventually, looking at Lord Venture's back.  
Alana clenched her teeth. "That was no request, Lord Foglio. Drink it!"  
He looked down at her again. The corner of his lips twitched. She wasn't sure if it had been an implied smile. He drank the brew.  
Alana waited a couple minutes until the painkiller showed effect. Then she stitched the wound. When she was done she applied a healing salve and bandaged the wound.  
"You shouldn't put weight on the arm for at least five days."  
Instead of answering Lord Foglio looked at Lord Venture. Alana frowned again.  
"As healer I suggest not to work as guard at least until I remove the stitches," she added.  
"Are you done," Lord Venture asked without turning.  
"Yes, Your Lordship."  
"You may leave."  
Alana choked her anger again. It cost her much restraint not to snap at him. She packed her bag. Lord Foglio's suit lay next to it. Covertly she slipped a small can of her healing salve into its pocket. She hoped he would know what to do with it. Finally she curtsied to Lord Venture and left the conservatory.

### » 10 «

  
The early spring sun heated the air up enough already that Alana could sit in the garden for a while when she wore a thick cloak and covered the bench with a blanket and fur. She had one of her schoolbooks on her lap and tried to understand the techniques described in it. But she wasn't used to learn from books. Everything she had learned from her father he had shown her. The only time she had worked with books was when she had been learning the herbs and their possible applications. Even so, her father had shown and explained most of it to her.  
Now, after her first days at school, she had realised that she would have to study books in the first months only. It bothered her. For that she hadn't left her home and her friends. Book studies she could have done at home as well. However, Lord Rodingoan had assured her that there would be practical exercises following. Most of the other students had no prior knowledge about healing and they needed the studies. Anyway, the ordered studies gave her an excuse to get away from the other family members, and with that came a kind of freedom, what made her feel better.  
In addition she had met Lord Mayn at school this day and they had had a refreshing conversation. Finally he had asked her to accompany him to the ball at Keep Hasting in two days. It meant she hadn't to go there with Lord Venture, something she really appreciated. Furthermore she liked to talk to the Mayn because they shared an interest for healing and, in addition, he was a good dancer. No more forced and repetitive conversations, no more hurting toes. That made her light-hearted.  
Alana rubbed her forehead. A headache announced its coming, unfortunately. She sighed and decided to finish for that day. She stood and flattened her gown. With her book tucked under her arm she returned to the building. A servant would put the blanket and fur away later.  
She passed the main entrance where Lord Venture arrived that moment. First she was about to hurry on to avoid meeting him, but then she spotted his personal guard. She hadn't seen Lord Foglio for a couple days and hoped he had been at home instead of working. It was time to remove the stitches if no other healer had already taken care of it. She decided to wait and ask.  
Alana curtsied when Lord Venture passed her. He ignored her intentionally.  
"My Lord, may I ask for your guards wound?" she asked nonetheless.  
Straff stopped, apparently annoyed by her impertinence. "He is fine," he just replied and moved on.  
Alana swallowed her anger and decided to address the guard directly. "Has someone removed the stitches already, Lord Foglio?"  
"No, my lady."  
"I would like to have a look at the wound. Tell a servant to call me when Lord Venture releases you."  
"I will, my lady."

Late in the evening a servant knocked at Alana's door.  
"Lord Foglio asks for you, my lady," the man said.  
"Tell him to meet me in the conservatory and bring some additional lights to the room, please. Furthermore send Enna to the conservatory with a bowl of boiled water."  
The servant bowed in reply and waited. Alana looked at him frowning. Then she realized that he was waiting for her to dismiss him. That was something she still wasn't used to.  
"You may leave," she said.  
The man withdrew.  
Alana shook her head and sighed. Then she got her bag and headed for the conservatory. She liked the room with all its plants, the floor-to-ceiling windows and the comfortable lounge in there. The only thing that bothered her about it was its proximity to Lord Venture's study. She would have preferred to treat Lord Foglio in her own quarters but it was inappropriate for a lady to invite a not related man into her quarters. She passed the study and sighed relieved when she realized that the room was empty. A moment later she entered the conservatory that was lit brightly due to the additional lamps she had asked for. Enna was standing by as requested.  
"Lady Leary." Lord Foglio bowed.  
She tilted her head in reply. "Lord Foglio, how is your arm?"  
"Much better thanks to your work and the salve you gave me." He smiled at her openly.  
"Let me have a look, please."  
Lord Foglio undressed. Again she realized his svelte, sinewy body. She rarely had seen undressed noblemen given that she mostly had treated skaa at her father's plantation. Only when she had helped her father at the hospital she had worked with noblemen. Alana removed the bandage and checked the wound. What she saw pleased her.  
"Would you sit down, please? It was annoying enough to stitch it while you were standing. As you might have realized, you are a _bit_ taller than I am." Actually he was as tall as her father, what meant that he was a head taller than she was.  
The comment made him smile benignly. He took seat in one of the armchairs.  
"Enna," Alana called her maid.  
"Yes, my lady." The woman hurried to her side.  
Alana handed her an empty bowl. "Hold that, please."  
Lord Foglio perked up. He looked at her confused. Alana bit her lips. _Don't be too nice to them when other nobles are around_ , she reminded herself. Then she removed the stitches carefully with scissors and forceps. Finally she cleaned the wound from fresh and dried blood. Then she applied the salve again but didn't refresh the bandage.  
"The suture looks good. You should apply the salve for a couple more days. It might still itch a bit from healing for a while. The salve will dampen it. You can get dressed again."  
"Will there be a scar or will the suture disappear completely?"  
"It will not disappear completely. But as the wound wasn't deep I was able to use a technique for the stitching that will leave a thin line only."  
"Thank you, my lady." Lord Foglio bowed with naked upper torso.  
"Get dressed," Alana repeated and blushed. She turned to her bag to hide it. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the man grin.  
It made her uncomfortable. She wasn't used to such open cheekiness from a nobleman. Had Lord Venture asked him to embarrass her? Or was this his true self? She decided to be careful. After all he was Straff Venture's personal guard. He wouldn't be, if Straff didn't trust him completely. Although he wasn't exactly a caring employer, his personal guards were men of devotion and loyalty. They would die for him. Something Alana couldn't understand. In the few weeks she was in Luthadel now, she had already begun to hate that man.  
When she was done with packing, Lord Foglio was back in shirt, vest and suit. He smiled at her.  
"It is good to know that there is such a good healer at Keep Venture now, who can take care of my wounds," he said.  
"I would prefer if there will be no more wounds, Lord Foglio," she replied and tilted her head. "Have a nice evening."  
He bowed to her and she left the conservatory.

### » 11 «

  
Lord Erikeller picked Alana up at Keep Venture with his carriage. It was a long way to Keep Hasting. She looked forward to a pleasant conversation.  
"My dear Lady Alana, you look beautiful," Lord Mayn said. He bowed and kissed her hand. She tilted her head and smiled in reply. He helped her into the carriage and followed her inside.  
"I haven't seen you at school the last two days, Lord Mayn," Alana noted after the carriage set in motion.  
"That is true. I have been out of town due to family matters. But I am glad that I was able to return in time." He smiled at her. "I wouldn't have liked to miss an evening in such a splendid company."  
"You wouldn't have known it if you hadn't been here," she replied. But she couldn't avoid blushing.  
"I would have known that I missed an evening with a formidable dancer, my lady." He smiled.  
Alana didn't reply to that. Instead she decided to change the topic. "You have missed a lot at school."  
"I am sure, Lord Can will help me to catch up," he said. "What did we go through, actually?"  
Alana told him the subjects taught. Eventually she explained the details as well given that she had already known the content before taught by her father. It was mostly a one-sided conversation but Mayn was interested in her experiences and asked a lot of questions.  
A knocking at the carriage door let them look up. Suddenly they realized that the carriage wasn't moving anymore. Mayn looked out of the window and seemed surprised.  
"We already arrived at Keep Hasting," he said and opened the carriage door. He climbed out and helped Alana out as well.  
Together they entered the keep's large central building that was surrounded by six auxiliary towers connected to the main building by wall-top walkways. Confused Alana looked around. There was no ballroom on the ground floor as expected.  
"Where is the ballroom?" she asked quietly.  
"It is on the top of the main tower," Mayn replied.  
She realized the height of the building. "Are we expected to walk up stairs all the way to the top?"  
He shook his head smiling. Then he led her to a platform where several other noblemen waited. Some of them backed off when they approached and the men bowed and the women curtsied. Alana tilted her head in reply. At three sides of the platform she could see stocky men, drenched in sweat. They stood far enough from the nobility not to bother them.  
Alana frowned as she realized that the men were skaa and some of them lined with several scars, older ones but also fresh ones. Taskmaster with whips stood next to them. She swallowed hard and had to look away when they entered the platform. With the help of pulleys the skaa pulled the platform up to the top where Mayn and Alana left it again.  
The ballroom was a simple room compared to the opulent grand ballroom of Keep Venture or the extravagant ballroom of Keep Lekal. The usual coloured stained-glass windows ran around the perimeter.  
A servant led them to a table where they enjoyed a short dinner. After that they decided to dance. Unfortunately they didn't return to their table afterwards. Mayn decided to mingle. Alana met some of his friends.  
"Leady Alana, it is an honour that you join us," a young lady said. She was barely older than Alana but appeared to be younger caused by a pink dress and fitting barrettes in her dark hair. With that came a voice of a high pitch and a nasally articulation. "I am Lady Gerli Ferell."  
The other three of the group showed respect and admiration as well. There was Gerli's companion Lord Darsh Sallen as well as Lady Freya Porell with her young husband Lord Koon Porell.  
They spent the largest part of the evening together, exchanging pleasantries and discussing several political manners, although Alana doubted that they knew what they were talking about. Lady Gerli was very fond of gossip and they learned a lot about the latest scandals and rumours.  
"Can't we dance a bit," Alana finally asked Mayn.  
He smiled and nodded.  
They strolled to the dance floor and joined the other dancing couples.  
"Do you like that kind of conversation?" Alana asked after a while.  
Mayn chuckled. "If you are a member of the nobility you can barely avoid politics and gossip. That is what these balls are for. You reinforce allies, make contracts, find new allies and show presence. And you find out about problems of other houses you might be able to use against them."  
Alana sighed silently. That was something she didn't like. To be a member of the nobility had many advantages but it also was a game, a dangerous game. Something she hated.  
When the music ended Mayn turned to return to his friends.  
"Will you excuse me for a moment? I need to refresh myself," Alana said.  
Mayn nodded and smiled. He kissed her hand. "Don't take too long or I will start to yearn for your company."  
She replied his smile. "I promise to hurry."

When Alana returned from the bathroom she found the group on one of the outer balconies. She paused when she heard who they were talking about.  
"Are you sure you want to marry her?" Lady Gerli asked.  
"House Leary might not have a meaning in Luthadel anymore but they are related to House Venture. And House Venture will be a powerful ally to my house."  
"You think she will fall for you?"  
"I am sure. She really is naïve. She already trusts me and obviously enjoys our conversation about medicine."  
Lady Freya snickered. "I still can't see you as a healer. You barely can stand it when someone coughs close to you."  
"It was the best way to gain her interest." Lord Mayn shrugged.  
"Will you finish the training?" Lord Koon asked.  
"I don't know yet. Perhaps. Knowing a bit about healing can be of advance."  
"You know that you will have to bed her from time to time to get an heir," Lord Darsh mentioned.  
"Oh, poor boy." Lady Gerli snickered.  
"I will survive it. Afterwards I fetch one of my mistresses and forget about it." Mayn smirked.  
"I swear she is wearing a corset underneath, else she could never fit into one of our gowns," Lady Gerli said firmly. "Doesn't she?" She looked at Mayn who shrugged. "You can feel it during the dance. Does her waist feel rather soft or hard?"  
"I really didn't pay attention to it."  
"Come on, do so. I want to know. Who is in the bet?"  
Alana took a deep breath. That was exactly what she hated about being noble. They were playing with her, trying to gain higher ranking through her, political alliances. Mayn even had started the healer training simply to impress her. She remembered her aunt's words during her court training at home. _At court everything is about power, alliances and intrigues. If someone smiles at you never forget that he might hide a dagger, simply waiting for you to turn that he can ram it into your back._ She nodded inwardly. _You were right, unfortunately. But very well, they want to play. You taught me how to play, my dear aunt Ortwin._ She straightened her shoulders and joined the group with a gentle smile.  
"I was looking for you. Are you hiding out here?" she said.  
"We needed some fresh air," Mayn replied with a fond smile. He laid his arm around her waist.  
 _Oh yes, you will find a corset there. Gerli will win her bet and has new gossip to share. But I don't mind, because I am way beyond your station and you will have to play after_ my _rules from now on._  



	4. Chapter 1 - Part 3

### » 12 «

  
Since four months now Alana was studying at the Lord Ruler's Higher Healing School. Although she knew most of the taught subjects already, she liked it. With her knowledge she was able to ask more profound questions after the lessons. She rarely asked during the lessons, to not to overstrain her colleagues, and in addition she didn't want to hawk with her knowledge.  
Alana had started at the age of seven to support her father at his hospital and the plantation, she had been able to care for the injuries of their skaa soon after, but most of her colleagues didn't have any prior knowledge at all.  
Fortunately the classes were mixed, so women learned the same subjects as men including the bloody work, though women weren't allowed to attend the exercises. Their exercises were restricted to the Department of Obstetrics where they worked mostly with pregnant noblewomen and children. Anyway, Lord Rodingoan sometimes let Alana assist with minor cases after school. After all he was her mentor what gave them a little more liberty.  
Every week the apprentices had two days to learn, visit their families or just relax. Most of the Luthadel apprentices used the time to go to balls. For Alana meant the free days that she had to spend more time at Keep Venture where she always felt the touch of Lord Straff Venture. He had an eye on her and used every opportunity to show her that he was the boss and Alana just a little nobody. So she spent most of her free time with her aunt and her cousin.  
Alana missed her father and her skaa family. Fortunately she really liked Lady Luisa who was a warm-hearted person, totally different to Lord Venture. Elend was more like his mother than his father. Though as young as he was he sometimes was too serious for a child. He should have a carefree childhood but with Straff Venture as father that was impossible. The boy often hid behind a book. Admittedly it brought forth that Alana and Elend usually sat in the garden with their books and read together while Lady Luisa embroidered foulards.  
That day was such a day and they sat in the shadow of one of the larger trees on a blanket.  
"Have you decided what you will wear for the ball tonight here at Keep Venture?" Lady Luisa asked.  
"I was thinking about a variation of that gown I was wearing for the school ball."  
"What kind of variation?"  
"This time a light blue, I thought."  
"Oh, that will underline your beautiful blue eyes."  
"Alana looks beautiful in every gown," Elend said.  
"Elend, stop that, you little charmer. You always make me blush." Alana smiled as she said that.  
"What? I just tell the truth. You don't look so stiff like the other court women."  
"Maybe one day you are going to marry one of these stiff court women," Lady Luisa said smiling.  
"I don't think so. My wife will be someone special, different from them. More like Alana." He said that with such a firm conviction, Alana had to snicker.  
"You think I am not serious?" Elend complained.  
Alana tilted her head. "I apologize, Lord Elend. Of course you are serious, and I belief that your wife will be someone _very_ special."

As planned Alana wore a light blue gown. Her dark hair flowed over her shoulder. She had been thinking about wearing it pinned up again, but finally had decided not to. There was no reason to hide her hair in a delicate headdress. Besides, Elend preferred it that way, more natural as he used to say, not like a puppet. Alana smiled at the thought of the young boy. She had grown quite fond of him. He was one of the few people who made her time in Luthadel endurable.  
Alana arrived at the large Venture table and curtsied. Straff Venture eyed her sceptical, but eventually nodded. She took a seat at Elend's side. A minute later Lady Luisa joined them and sat down next to her. For a moment Alana was wondering why she didn't sit with her husband, but he was surrounded by some business associates already.  
 _My husband will be different,_ Alana thought. _A kind man who cares for his family, a man I love. Why did you marry that monster, Luisa? I don't understand that._ She sighed silently.  
Her eyes wandered over the ballroom. Lots of noblewomen and noblemen attended the ball as always. The large court balls were always an event everybody tried to attend regularly. The location rotated from Great House to Great House. This time it was a Venture ball.  
Lord Erikeller had asked her to accompany him again after the ball a few months ago where she had discovered his real intentions. For two more times she had attended balls with him, but then she had told him they should restrict their contact to professional matters. Surprisingly he went on with his training, apparently gaining real interest in the subject. But it didn't change what he was, a typical Luthadel nobleman. He only cared for his house and his station and would do anything to achieve his goals.  
As always the court women were dressed in fancy gowns from all kinds of colours. On the streets you could mostly see the colours brown and black but here were the colours red, yellow, green and pink, for instance. The men wore more simple dark suits with coloured vests. Standing out of the nobility were the obligators with their intricate tattoos and their robes. Alana shivered. These people always made her feel uncomfortable. They were the Lord Ruler's henchmen who overlooked everything, including the distance between nobility and skaa. If they found out about her relationship with skaa, she would be seriously in trouble.  
Alana's gaze went on over the guests. She found Lord Mayn among them as expected. He mingled with his usual friends. The young man bowed to her and she tilted her head in reply. Her eyes wandered on to see who else was attending the ball, known and unknown. She wore a bored expression because a woman of her rank should never show too much interest in the other attendants. Actually she had no interest but there was nothing else she could do right now. So at least she tried to find out who mingled with whom.  
She had hoped to spot Lord Rodingoan but apparently he didn't attend or at least wasn't present yet. She liked to spent time with him and he would be a good excuse to leave the Venture table. Although he was beneath her station, he was her mentor and with his high reputation no one would wonder or even frown about it.  
Suddenly Alana paused. Her eyes locked with Lord Foglio who was standing with a group of young noblemen. He simply nodded at her instead of bowing, a smile playing around his lips. She tilted her head in reply, a bit annoyed by his improper behaviour. Anyway she wondered about his attendance. She only knew him as Lord Venture's personal guard and hadn't expected to see him as a guest at a court ball, especially not at a Venture ball where usually all of his guards were on duty. She looked away for a while, feigning interest in another group of people, before she turned to her left.  
"Lady Luisa," she whispered. "May I ask you a question?"  
"Of course, my dear."  
"I see Lord Foglio is attending the ball as a guest and I was wondering about it. I thought he is just a minor lord, given that he works for another nobleman."  
"Oh, it isn't uncommon that even court noblemen work for other noblemen. In his case he is the personal guard of the head of one of the Great Houses. It is a privilege never given to a minor nobleman. He isn't a member of a Great House but with the right marriage his family can gain further privileges. After all he is the _heir_ to House Foglio."  
"But if they are high nobility, why then has he to work for another nobleman? Shouldn't they have enough influence and money to run their own businesses?"  
"His family had financial problems during the last decade. His father never overcame the death of his wife. But with the earnings of his son he was able to pay his depths."  
The string orchestra on a platform started the next title. A young man approached the table.  
"Lady Alana Leary," he bowed slightly, "I am Lord Festen Urbain. Would you care to dance?"  
"With pleasure, Lord Urbain," Alana said.  
Lord Urbain led her to the very centre of the hall. They joined the other dancers. For a few minutes they danced without a word.  
"I heard you will be trained as a healer at the Lord Ruler's Higher Healing School," Lord Festen started the conversation.  
Inwardly Alana rolled her eyes. _Not that again_ , she thought. "That is correct, Lord Festen."  
"May I ask why you want to become a healer?"  
"My father is a healer," she replied. "Since I was a child I helped him with his work."  
They continued with a little small talk. Suddenly Alana felt a touch on her emotions. She frowned and met the eyes of the young man.  
"Are you Soothing me, Lord Urbain?" she asked, an angry tone swinging in her voice.  
His eyes widened in shock. "I apologize, my lady."  
"Never do that again," she warned.  
"I promise."  
After the music finished, Lord Urbain escorted her back to her table, bowed courteously and withdrew.  
There were three more young lords she danced with. They never got beyond small talk. As much as Alana liked to dance, the talks bored her to death. She yearned for Mayn's company and the interesting chats they used to have. In those moments she regretted that she had turned him down. However, it was much more interesting to talk to Elend. Unfortunately her cousin had been sent to bed two hours ago.  
"Lady Luisa, do you think it is too early to retreat?" she asked her aunt. "I am tired."  
"No, my dear." Lady Luisa smiled.  
"Thank you. Good night, my lady." Alana curtsied. She turned to Lord Venture but he was caught in a business discussion and didn't pay attention to her.  
Leisurely she approached the front gate to leave for the private wing of the keep.  
"I hope you are not leaving already," a voice stopped Alana. She turned to find herself standing in front of a young nobleman.  
"Lord Foglio, you have startled me," she complained.  
"I apologize, my lady." He smiled and bowed to her. "But I couldn't let you leave."  
Alana frowned. "Why is that so?"  
"Always when I tried to ask you for a dance tonight someone else was faster. Now it seems I have missed my chance." He gave the impression that he was really sorry about that.  
For a moment Alana faltered. She eyed the man. By now she assumed him to be about ten years her senior; still it was hard to tell. With his green eyes and short dark hair complementing his svelte appearance with broad shoulders, he was quite attractive. The suit he wore with its dark green vest fit him pretty well. As he was a head taller than Alana, she had to look up to meet his eyes.  
"Let me at least tell you how beautiful you look tonight. You outshine the whole court."  
Alana blushed although she didn't want to _. You should be used to that kind of compliments by now_ , she scolded at herself. "I guess for that compliment you have earned yourself a dance," she said.  
Lord Foglio smiled happily. "I would be pleased."  
"Though, on one condition."  
"Whatever you want, Lady Alana."  
"Be careful with that statement, Lord Foglio. It could break your neck," she warned.  
"As hard as it may sound but you might be the only woman around here who would _not_ take advantage of it." He smiled fondly. "But you haven't told me your condition yet."  
"My condition, indeed." She met his eyes. "You always give me the feeling to talk to your father. Don't you think it is time to tell me your given name?"  
Surprised Lord Foglio's eyes widened. He thought back and finally smiled embarrassed. "You are right, my lady. Where are my manners? Lady Alana Leary, I am Lord Markes Foglio, heir to the house." He bowed courteously.  
"Much better, Lord Markes." Alana smiled and gently took his offered arm. He led her back to the dance floor.  
"How is your arm?" Alana asked after a moment of silent dancing.  
"As good as new, thanks to a wonderful healer." He smiled.  
"Is the scar still visible?"  
"I would show you but I am afraid I cause a scandal if I get undressed now." He grinned mischievous.  
Alana blushed. "You are awful, Lord Markes."  
"That's what my grandmother uses to say."  
"Why, then I have to agree with her."  
He chuckled. The music got faster and they adapted their dancing speed.  
"I was wondering why you stopped to attend balls with Lord Erikeller," Markes eventually said.  
Alana frowned. "Why did that make you wonder?"  
"House Erikeller is one of the Great Houses. Lord Mayn may not be its heir but he is third in line. However, a bonding between the Houses Leary and Erikeller might have raised House Leary back to its old station."  
Alana's frown deepened. "Actually, Lord Erikeller and his friends are not the kind of people I like to spend my time with. Fortunately House Leary still is in a high enough position that I am not forced to play such political games." She couldn't suppress the slight sour undertone.  
Now Lord Markes raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I thought Lord Erikeller is a colleague of yours."  
"Yes, he is. That doesn't change his political intentions."  
For a while they danced in silence. Alana realized that Lord Markes' grip was more firm than that of the other lords she had danced with the last months. While they had rather seemed uncertain, he radiated firmness. He actually _led_ their dance and not the other way around.  
"I am glad you decided to stay for that dance," Lord Markes eventually broke the silence.  
There was something in his voice that made Alana look up. Their eyes met. What she saw surprised her. Regret. But what did he regret? Asking her about Erikeller and destroying their banter thereby, or was it her answer?  
"I didn't know you are such a good dancer," she replied. "I am glad I decided to stay so I could find that out."  
"I am humble against your graceful moves, Lady Alana."  
"Are you always that flatteringly, Lord Markes?"  
"Only if it is the truth."  
Alana sighed. "It is hard to differ between courteousness and honesty among the court nobility," she said. "I prefer if people either tell the truth or just remain silent," she complained quietly, a sad expression in her face. Lord Foglio didn't reply to that. Surprisingly Alana found herself worrying that he had decided to remain silent.  
Suddenly he leaned down to her ear. "I meant what I said, Lady Alana. Every word," he whispered.  
The music stopped and the dance ended. Lord Foglio kissed her hand but his eyes kept contact with hers. The way he looked at her made her nervous.  
"May I escort you to the private wing?" he asked.  
Alana tilted her head in approval. He was Lord Venture's personal guard. It wouldn't cause a scandal when she left in his company toward her quarters, although they had danced before. Again she took Markes' arm but not out of courtesy but rather to steady herself. Wordless they left the grand ballroom and walked along the corridor to the private wing of Keep Venture. There she released him and turned to look at him.  
"Thank you, Lord Markes. Maybe next time we can repeat this and it will be more than just one dance."  
"I would be honoured, my beautiful Lady Alana." Again he kissed her hand, giving her the same look like on the dance floor before. "Have a good night, my lady." He bowed courtly and withdrew.  
For a moment Alana stood like lost. Her head spun. Her knees felt like jelly. What was different? Every nobleman she had danced with tonight had made her compliments. And it hadn't been the first time. It was the usual courteousness of the nobility. It was part of the nobility's game. A game she had started to play herself months ago. Why did it feel different when he said it? Was it his unusual cheekiness that consistently peeked through when they were alone? Confused she shook her head and retreated to her rooms.

### » 13 «

  
In the morning Alana still felt strange. She sat on the couch in her quarters' bay, drinking a cup of tea, still wearing her nightgown. She thought about the evening's events. Her reaction confused her. All her caution regarding Lord Foglio's position as Straff Venture's personal guard, a man who Straff trusted with his life, had been forgotten.  
First Alana almost missed the knocking at her door. The second time she noticed it. She threw over a robe and opened the door.  
"Good morning, my dear." Lady Luisa smiled.  
"Lady Luisa? Did I miss an appointment?" Alana asked surprised.  
"You missed breakfast. So I thought I look after you."  
"That is really kind of you, Lady Luisa. Come in."  
"My dear Alana, would you stop calling me lady when we are alone, please."  
Alana smiled. "Luisa. Would you like some tea?"  
"Oh, with pleasure, thank you."  
Alana prepared another cup of tea, something she still preferred to do on her own when she was alone, and then both sat down on the couch in the bay.  
"It has been an exciting evening." Luisa smiled benignly at Alana. "I have seen you decided to stay a little longer, finally."  
"Lord Foglio didn't leave me another choice. He was so charming I couldn't resist."  
"Oh, I have never known him as a charming man. Guess you must have gained his heart."  
Alana raised her eyebrows. "You think?"  
"Why, at least he has watched you the whole evening. To be honest, I have never seen him dance before. He always seemed to be more interested in political discussions with his friends. But he is coming to an age where a nobleman should start to look for a wife." She winked at her.  
Alana immediately blushed, remembering the way he had looked at her when he had kissed her hand. "Don't you think I am a bit too young for him?"  
"Too young?" Luisa raised her eyebrows. "How old do you think he is?"  
"I guess he is about ten years older than I am."  
"He is _four_ years older than you are, my dear. He is twenty. But even _if_ he were older it wouldn't make a difference."  
"But then isn't he a bit young to be a personal guard of a high lord?"  
"He is an Allomancer, a Coinshot. He was trained as a guard since he hit his fourteenth year."  
"What does that mean, Coinshot?"  
"He is a Misting who can burn steel to Push at metal objects like coins," Luisa explained. She saw Alana's confused expression. "You barely talk about Allomancy at South Searan, don't you?"  
She shook her head.  
"But you know that your father is an Allomancer?"  
"He is a Soother," Alana replied.  
"I am sure he made you feel better when you had to leave your home."  
"No," Alana shook her head. "I don't like it. When I am angry I want to stay angry. He uses it to make his patients feel better but we have an agreement that he never Soothes me, except I ask for it."  
Surprised Luisa raised her eyebrows. "Does that mean you can _feel_ his touch?"  
Alana nodded.  
"How is that possible?"  
"I don't know. He guesses that he has Soothed me too often when I was a child and I learned to notice it. Obligators are trained to identify a Soothing touch as far as I know. I guess it isn't much different."  
"Maybe your father is just not careful enough." Luisa chuckled.  
"I don't think so. Lord Festen Urbain tried to Soothe me yesterday. He was shocked when I asked him to stop it."  
"It is considered to be rude to temper with anyone's emotion. Of course he was shocked when you realized it. Perhaps it will teach him not to repeat it in the future. But we made a digression. We were talking about Markes Foglio." Luisa smiled knowingly. "He is not a bad fit. Due to his Allomantic ability his standing amongst the nobility has grown. Unfortunately the standing of House Leary isn't as high as it used to be." She sighed. "You know this was Keep Leary before it became Keep Venture. I inherited it from your grandfather."  
"Father said grandfather died from grief. Is that true?"  
"My dear Alana, you don't want to talk about Markes, do you?"  
Alana blushed. "To be honest, I am not sure what to think about the events yesterday. I thought I was already used to the nobility's games by now but apparently there still are things I have to learn."  
"Don't be so hard on him. Not everyone is playing a game."  
"I used to think so about Lord Erikeller."  
Luisa sighed. "Don't let Lord Mayn's behaviour influence your judgement too much. There is a big difference between Markes and Mayn. While Lord Mayn inherited his station by birth Lord Markes gained his current station due to hard work."  
"And his Allomantic ability," Alana added.  
"Yes, but while Mayn is a young man who never did anything else but ordering drinks and dance, Lord Markes bears responsibility. He always gave me the impression to be a very straight man who knows what he wants."  
Alana sighed. "Just give me a little time to sort and above all to become clear about my feelings."  
Luisa patted her arm. "I understand. Maybe I should leave you alone for now. If you need someone to talk, my door is always open to you."  
"Thank you, Luisa."  
Both stood and Luisa hugged her.  
At the door the woman stopped. "There is one thing you should know about my husband, that I haven't told you yet. He is a Tineye. Do you know what that means?"  
Alana nodded, visibly not excited about it. It meant she had to be even more careful when she was with her skaa servants.  
When Luisa had left, Alana returned to the couch and tucked her legs. _Don't let Lord Mayn influence your judgement too much_ , she remembered her aunt's words. _That is easy said._ She sighed.

### » 14 «

  
The market was almost empty. Only a few customers were seen, wandering from stall to stall. Ronan nervously knead his hands. He surveyed the stalls for the one with the best chance. He knew his chance was little, but he didn't have any choice. His wife was awfully sick and she didn't get better. He knew fruits could work wonders, he didn't understand why but he knew it was something in them. But with the food tokens he earned for his work they never got fruits or even meat.  
Ronan decided to try the fruit and vegetable stall at the end of the market. There was no customer at the moment. With crooked head he walked over to the merchant.  
"Master, please. Are there any aged fruits you want to dispose of?"  
"What are you asking, skaa? Do you want to insult me? I don't have aged fruits. I only have fresh fruits," the merchant ranted.  
"Please, Master, I need fruits for my wife."  
"If you need fruits you have to buy fruits."  
"Please, I only have food tokens, I don't have money. My wife needs some fruits, please," Ronan begged. "She is pregnant and sick."  
"I said no. And now leave, I have a customer." The merchant turned to a young noblewoman who had appeared behind Ronan. "What can I do for you, my lady?" The merchant smiled at her.  
Ronan's shoulders dropped and he hung his head. Frustrated he walked away.  
"Hey, skaa," a female voice called him.  
Ronan stopped and turned around. The young noblewoman at the stand looked at him, frowning. He bowed to her. "You're calling me, my lady?"  
"Yes." She waved him closer with the typical noble manner as if they call a servant. "You need money to buy fruits?"  
He nodded. "Or just fruits, my lady. My wife is sick."  
"I know. I couldn't avoid your begging," she said dismissive. "What are you willing to do to earn fruits for your wife?"  
"Anything, my lady." Again he bowed respectfully.  
"Anything?" The noblewoman seemed to consider his words. "I might have a little job for you and I would pay you with fruits. Are you interested?"  
"Yes, my lady." Hope rose in him.  
"You see the bench over there?" She pointed at a lonesome bench near the river's canal.  
"Yes, my lady."  
"Meet me there in five minutes." She turned without waiting for an answer and addressed the merchant. "I need perlan fruits, sweet ones."  
Ronan looked at the noblewoman in wonder. He had no idea what she was going to ask him to do, and he was a little afraid. But on the other hand he didn't have a choice. He turned and walked to the bench. He stopped next to it at the railing and waited respectfully.  
It took more than fifteen minutes until the noblewoman joined him. She sat down at the bench and placed her basket next to her. Ronan could see a lot of fruits in it and a bag.  
"Tell me about your wife," the noblewoman said without looking at him.  
"What do you want to know, my lady?"  
"What month is she in?"  
"Seventh month."  
"Is she a thin woman?"  
"Yes, my lady."  
"You said she is sick, describe it."  
Ronan wondered but did as ordered. "She has fever and shivers a lot. Her skin is pale."  
"Since when does she have the shivering?"  
"Since two days. It's getting worse."  
The young woman frowned. "Does she sweat a lot?"  
"Yes."  
The noblewoman sighed. "If she sweats keep her wrapped in blankets even if she complains about it. She needs to be kept warm, even if she feels like she is too hot. Cool her forehead with a wet towel. If it gets warm, refresh it." She reached for the bag in her basket and put it next to her at the bench. Then she stood up. "Meet me here tomorrow at the same time."  
"What about the job, my lady?" Ronan wondered.  
The woman looked into his face for the first time now. "Follow my instructions." There was an implied smile around her lips and her eyes seemed friendly, not as arrogant as he was used to. "And meet me here tomorrow."  
With that she lifted her basket and left.  
Ronan stood dumbfounded. After a moment he grabbed the bag and opened it. It contained different fruits, most he didn't even know.

### » 15 «

  
The kitchen was empty besides Alana and a kitchen maid, who assisted her. Alana was wearing an apron over her gown to protect it from flour stains. She had put all ingredients into a bowl and now kneaded the pastry for her pie. The recipe she had gotten from her Moomy. She had used to bake that pie for her. Alana loved it, but she had never baked it herself. She was homesick and that was the reason she had decided to bake it herself. Furthermore it was the right season for perlan fruits.  
"My lady, if Lord Venture sees you here, he will be furious," the kitchen maid said. She sounded afraid.  
"Why, is that so, Milla?" Alana smiled at the woman. "Don't worry. He is away and won't return before the day after tomorrow."  
"But someone might tell him, my lady."  
"Who should tell him?"  
"Perhaps I will."  
Alana spun. She held her hand at her breast and took a deep breath. "Lord Markes, isn't it supposed to be indecorous to startle a lady? You seem to have made a sport out of it."  
"I apologize, Lady Alana," he said bowing, but his eyes twinkled mischievous. "May I ask what you are doing in the kitchen wearing a maid's clothes?"  
"May I give that question back?" she replied.  
Milla withdrew with crooked head, apparently afraid.  
Lord Foglio was about to answer but then he seemed to reconsider and just smiled. "I don't wear a kitchen maid's clothes, but you are right. It is none of my business," he said eventually. He bowed again and turned to leave.  
"If you are already here you could help me, if you don't feel too noble to get floury fingers," Alana said. Immediately she bit her tongue. _What am I saying_? _I can't ask a nobleman to help me bake!_ She wished she could turn back the time and make her words unspoken. But it was too late.  
Lord Foglio stood in the doorway and didn't move for a while. Finally he turned and cocked his head. He looked at her face and then at her hands. Alana followed his gaze and realized that pastry remains stuck at her fingers. Quickly she hid her hands behind her back, deeply blushing.  
Markes started to laugh heartily.  
Alana blushed even more. She wanted to sink into the ground.  
"Oh, Alana," the young nobleman said, still chuckling. "You are so different from any other noblewoman I have met until now." He walked over and stepped to the table. Then he looked down at her and grinned. "What do I have to do?"

"Delicious. I have never eaten perlan pie before, unfortunately," Markes said.  
They sat together in an alcove at the side of the kitchen. Given that it was no dinner time yet, the kitchen still was empty. Although Alana guessed that Milla had taken care of that they weren't disturbed.  
"I would say fortunately," she replied. "Else you would realize how terrible I bake." She smiled shyly.  
"No, Alana. That can't be terrible. That pie is too good." He grinned at her with twinkling eyes. Then he bent over and removed a pie crumb from the corner of her mouth.  
Alana's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat when he touched her.  
Markes paused, his finger still touching her face. For a moment time seemed to stand still. Then he crossed the remaining distance and tenderly kissed her lips.  
Alana shivered.  
He slowly leaned back again, still looking into her eyes. No one said a word. Suddenly he reached for his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief.  
"You might want to clean your fingers," he said quietly, handing her the handkerchief.  
Alana took it. There was no need to clean her fingers because they had eaten with forks. "May I keep it?" she asked carefully. She knew that within the nobility a handkerchief given from a nobleman meant he was seriously courting.  
A smile flashed over his face. "It would make my day."  
Alana stuck it into her sleeve.  
"I guess, I should leave now," he said and stood up.  
Alana looked at him, wishing to freeze the time. She didn't want him to leave. But on the other hand she knew it would be the best for now. Else the situation might end awkward. And that she didn't want.  
"Markes?"  
"Hum?" He looked down at her, a fond expression in his eyes.  
"Why aren't you away with Lord Venture and his family?"  
He frowned. "I don't know. I was wondering myself. He told me to stay and take care of the house."  
"I am glad he did." She smiled.

### » 16 «

  
Ronan waited at the railing again. But the noblewoman didn't appear at the arranged time. Normally he would have left after half an hour but a voice in the back of his head told him to wait. There had been something in her eyes. It was crazy but he had had the feeling that she cared. Maybe she had a reason to be late. So he stayed and waited. Ash started to fall from the sky.  
"Hey, you! Why aren't you at work?" a guard called him.  
Ronan jumped. "I have finished my work already," he said with a bow.  
"What are you loitering here then?"  
The guard was in a bad mood. Ronan had to be careful how to answer. He had heard about other skaa just being killed by a grumpy guard. "I am waiting for my lady," he replied. Suddenly he realized that he didn't know her name. How would the guard believe him if he not even knew her name?  
"What lady?" The guard asked as expected, his mood definitely getting worse.  
"I don't think this is your business," another voice said with an arrogant tone.  
The guard turned with sour face but he immediately froze as he realized the noblewoman standing behind him. "My lady." He bowed with respect.  
"Is my servant causing any trouble?" she asked with an annoyed tone.  
"No, my lady. I was just asking why he is standing around here."  
"He is waiting for me as I told him to."  
"I am sorry, my lady. Your servant didn't tell me."  
The woman frowned. "You may leave," she told the guard with a dismissive gesture.  
The guard bowed and moved on.  
"I am sorry, my lady. But I couldn't tell him . . ."  
The young noblewoman raised her hand and Ronan went quiet. She looked down at the bench wrinkling her nose. But didn't she watch the guard too? Ronan wasn't sure but he had the strange feeling that she was acting.  
"I hate ash," she said annoyed. "Clean that for me?"  
Ronan pulled a kerchief out of his pocket and cleaned the bench as good as possible.  
"Thank you."  
She had said the last words so quiet that Ronan almost missed them. He looked up in surprise. There was it again, that implied smile and the look in her eyes.  
"What is your name?" she asked after she had settled down.  
"Ronan."  
"And your wife's?"  
"Kayla."  
"So how is Kayla today?"  
"No changes. She still shivers a lot and has fever. But I think the wet towels comfort her."  
"Good," the woman said. She reached into her basket and laid a bag next to her. "You will find fruits in here as well as some medicine. The powder you disperse in water, one spoon per cup. But boil the water before. She can drink it warm or cold, how she prefers it. Give it to her in the morning before you leave for work and in the evening when you return. The pills contain vitamins and minerals. Give her two of them every morning with lots of fluid. In addition she should drink a lot. If you give her water, always boil it before. Though I would prefer if she drinks tea. Do you have tea?"  
"No."  
"Then I will bring you some tomorrow."  
The young noblewoman, Ronan guessed her to be about twenty and thereby just a few years younger than he was himself, stood up again and turned to leave.  
"Wait!" he called.  
The woman turned again and met his eyes.  
"Who are you?" he asked. "Why are you helping us?"  
She eyed him for a moment before she replied. "I am Lady Alana Leary. I am a healer. Where I come from we care for the skaa." She implied a smile. "See you tomorrow, Ronan."  



	5. Chapter 1 - Part 4

### » 17 «

  
Alana was already dressed and now waited in one of the keep's lounges. She tried to read a book but she was too nervous. Luisa and Elend sat with her, the boy absorbed in one of his books.  
Eventually a servant approached them. "Lady Leary, Lord Foglio is here to pick you up."  
"He shall wait in the conservatory," she replied, barely hiding her excitement. She wanted to jump up and simply run to him, but that was not appropriate for a lady. "I will be there in a couple minutes," she said instead.  
The servant hurried away.  
"Are you nervous?" Luisa asked.  
"Terribly!" she stood and flattened her gown. "Do you think he will like it?"  
"If not he would have a very bad taste." Luisa laughed. "And I doubt that."  
"I like it," Elend said.  
"Elend, my dear, you like everything I wear." Alana smiled.  
"Because everything you wear looks good on you."  
The women laughed and Alana gave the boy a kiss on his cheek. She flattened her gown again and left the room.  
Markes was waiting in the conservatory. He looked out of one of the floor-to-ceiling windows when she arrived. Alana cleared her throat. Markes turned and just looked at her.  
"Have you lost your voice, Lord Foglio?" she asked smiling.  
"No, Lady Leary, I just enjoy the view. You look stunning. Every nobleman will envy me tonight."  
"I guess I will have to fight some jealous noblewomen as well," she replied.  
Markes smiled and offered his arm. She took it. Together they left the conservatory and passed Straff Venture's study. Alana glanced into it. Straff sat in his chair, apparently ignoring them. But she was sure he had listened to every word. For a moment she wondered why he had allowed that his guard courted her.  
A bad feeling got hold of her heart. His guards were devoted and loyal to him. Markes knew her relationship to her uncle. He had accompanied him more than once when they had clashed. How could he seriously court her if he knew that she didn't obey to his boss?  
Silently they walked along the corridor and descended the stairs. When they arrived at the carriage, Markes helped her into it. Alana sat down and looked out of the window, still silent. Out of the corner of her eye she could see how he watched her. The carriage jerked into motion.  
"Is it something I said?" he asked eventually.  
Surprised she looked at him.  
"You are so quiet tonight."  
"I apologize, Lord Markes," she replied.  
He frowned. "Why back to the lord then?" he asked.  
"I . . ." She sighed. "I am sorry, Markes. I am just confused."  
"About what? Something I said?"  
Alana shook her head and met his eyes. "You know my relationship to Straff Venture."  
Markes nodded. "That is hard to overlook."  
"Why then are you courting me?"  
He seemed confused. "I don't understand. What has your relationship to him to do with us?"  
"I got the impression that all his guards are very loyal and above all devoted to him."  
Now he raised his eyebrows in surprise. Eventually he shook his head. "I am loyal to him, yes. He hired me to protect him, and that is what I do. But I am definitely _not_ devoted to him." He took her hands and kissed her fingers. "I like the way you stand up to him. You don't cower. That is one thing that distinguishes you from other noblewomen. And it is one thing I like about you."  
"You really mean that?"  
"My grandmother always complains that I am too straightforward. She says it might once cost me my head. Perhaps she is right about one thing. It will cost me a part of my body, but it will not be my head, I am afraid." He leaned over and kissed her tenderly.  
"You are awful, Lord Markes," Alana whispered afterwards.  
"I know." He smiled.

Alana suppressed a yawn. Markes smiled benignly. "Are you bored," he whispered into her ear. They stood together with two other couples who were discussing political matters.  
"I would prefer to dance," she replied pleading.  
Markes turned to the group. "If you will excuse us, my legs get rusty," he told them. Then he guided her to the dance floor where they joined the other dancers.  
"Thank you," she said relieved.  
"You are not really interested in politics, are you?"  
"Neither politics nor gossip. I guess I am a terrible noblewoman."  
"You just have different priorities." He bent down. "I like that. Anyway, I prefer to dance with you just as much."  
When he lifted his head again, there was something in his eyes that suggested he would like to do something else as well. It let Alana's body react, what confused her. She looked away.  
"Don't," Markes whispered. Their eyes met again and he smiled knowingly.  
"You make me nervous, Lord Foglio."  
"Perhaps that is what I intend, Lady Leary." He smiled mischievous.  
"You are awful," Alana complained.  
"I am afraid that is what you like most of me."  
Alana gave him a hidden slap with her hand on his shoulder. He just grinned.  
They finished the dance, but didn't return to their companions. Instead they went on a stroll. They climbed the stairs to the first row of balconies and walked along the beautiful windows of Keep Lekal. Alana tried to ignore the surrounding nobility as good as possible.  
"You are so quiet, Alana. What is bothering you?"  
"I just wondered how many of them might be Tineyes. How can one have a private conversation on such a public event?"  
"Don't worry. There aren't that many. Allomancy is not as common as it used to be a couple hundred years ago. Only a small percentage of the nobility actually has Allomantic abilities."  
"You have."  
"Yes." He smiled. "Fortunately. It opened my family a lot of doors."  
"Still, it makes me feel uncomfortable."  
"My ability?"  
"No." She smiled at him. "But he thought that some of them might be Tineyes and listen into our conversation."  
"Are your preferred topics that secret?" He smiled benignly.  
"No, I am just not used to share my conversation with people I don't know. I wished we would be in South Searan at our lake. There you can be sure that no one else is listening."  
"I like the thought to be alone with you at a lake."  
Alana glanced at him. Again she saw that certain expression in his face. Her heartbeat fastened and she was sure that her pupils dilated. The thought made her blush. "You are awful, Lord Foglio."  
He chuckled quietly. "I know a place where we can have a little more privacy, if you would like that," he said eventually.  
Alana nodded and he led her up to the highest balcony. They looked down at the dance floor. She suddenly was glad that she didn't have problems with heights. Two more couples stood next to them on the balcony.  
"I wouldn't call that much more private," she noted. "Although I have to admit that it is a very nice place."  
"Not private enough?" Markes grinned and took her hand. He pulled her away toward a large plant. Behind that plant they found a door that he opened. They entered a small balcony and Markes closed the door behind them. "Better?" he asked.  
Alana looked at him surprised. They were surrounded by mists. During the day she was sure this place provided an incredible view over Luthadel. "I didn't expect that."  
"Too private?" He grinned mischievous.  
"Actually, no." She smiled, although his bodily closeness made her terribly nervous. There wasn't much space around them.  
Alana suspected that the balcony had been created as a watch platform for a guard. She looked up at Markes and met his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. First she didn't know how to react, but finally she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. He didn't push any further, although she was sure he wanted to. But beneath his cheekiness he obviously was a perfect gentleman. After a while he let her go again.  
"That was nice," she said, immediately feeling like an idiot for it.  
"Yes, it was," he replied. "And I hope we can repeat that from time to time." He smiled down at her.  
It made her heart leap.  
Suddenly he frowned. He tapped her necklace with his fingernail. "This is metal," he noted.  
Alana nodded.  
"You shouldn't wear metal," he said.  
"Why?"  
"It is too dangerous."  
"I don't understand." Alana was confused. Why was it dangerous to wear metal? Lots of noblewomen wore metal bracelets, necklaces and rings. Suddenly she felt something pushing against her and she was pressed against the metal railing behind her. Without it she would have fallen, she was sure. Appalled she grabbed for Markes. The pressure disappeared and he pulled her into his arms.  
"I just Pushed a little bit, else you would have fallen. Please, don't wear metal. I don't want to see you getting hurt because of that."  
"You did that with your Allomancy?" she asked, shivering slightly.  
Markes nodded. "I am a Coinshot, a Steelpusher. I can Push against any metals, also those worn on a person's body."  
Alana turned and lifted her hair. With that she bared her neck. Markes opened the latch of the necklace. Afterwards he slipped the jewellery into his pocket.  
"Promise me, to never wear metal again," he asked.  
"I promise," she said. Still she shivered.  
Markes laid his arms around her and held her. They stood on the balcony for a couple more minutes, but the romantic atmosphere was destroyed.  
"What about another dance?" Markes asked eventually.  
"That is a good idea."  
They left the balcony and returned to the ball.

### » 18 «

  
Normally Alana hated her free days. But this time she couldn't wait for it. Markes had invited her to a boat trip on the River Channerel. Accordingly, this morning she got up fast and prepared for the day. She chose a more comfortable gown with fewer layers of fabrics. It was one of the gowns she had brought from South Searan. She didn't have to wear a corset underneath and was able to move freely. She hoped, Markes would like it, and especially like _her_ in it. It was the first time she would be the person she had been before she arrived in Luthadel. She wanted that he met the country noblewoman, the person she was among the nobility at home.  
When the servant appeared to tell her that Markes was waiting, she hurried along the corridors to the main entrance. He waited outside, blinking against the sun.  
"What a perfect day," Alana said smiling.  
Markes turned and smiled as well. "A beautiful day with a beautiful woman. You look marvellous." He pulled her close and gave her a kiss.  
"Lord Foglio," she admonished him, but her eyes smiled. "That is not the proper way to behave in public."  
"Why, I don't see anyone else except your carriage driver." He grinned impishly. "Unless you count him as public."  
"I do."  
"Then I am glad that the skaa are not as stiff as the nobility." He kissed her again.  
"You are awful, Lord Foglio."  
Markes just grinned.  
"Wait a minute. How do you know that Winslow is skaa? Straff thinks he is a lesser nobleman."  
"That is why you are allowed to use his service in public." He grinned even more. "I know."  
"You didn't answer my question, Lord Foglio."  
"Right. Well, you have brought only skaa servants. I simply guessed that your carriage driver is no exception."  
Alana looked at him sceptically.  
"I promise not to tell Straff Venture." He winked at her and offered his arm.  
She rolled her eyes, but took the arm.  
When they approached the carriage, Winslow hid a benignly smile. He opened the carriage door. While she climbed into the carriage, Alana winked at him.  
"Thank you, Winslow," Markes said. "Take us to the northern landing stage, please."  
Surprised she looked at him.  
"My late mother taught me, courtesy shouldn't be restricted to standing or ancestry." He smiled knowingly.  
"I think I would have liked your mother."  
Markes' smile widened. "I am sure she would have loved you."  
The carriage jerked into motion.  
"Now that no one is watching." Markes grinned and switched to Alana's side of the carriage. "I hope you don't mind my inappropriate behaviour." He pulled her close and kissed her anything but conservative.  
"I think I will survive it," she whispered breathlessly afterwards, and cuddled up against him.  
He smiled. "I had hoped so."

When they arrived at the northern landing stage, Alana sighed.  
"What?" Markes looked at her questioningly. "I thought you would look forward to our boat trip."  
"I do. But we now have to return to appropriate behaviour."  
He gave her a wide smile. "We could do a one way trip and ask Winslow to pick us up at the southern landing stage."  
"The way back with the carriage would be faster than with the boat."  
"We could tell Winslow to do a sightseeing tour. Luthadel is large and you can easily spend hours while cruising through the streets."  
Alana laughed. "You know that you are a terrible nobleman?"  
"My grandmother would totally agree with you." He grinned.  
Alana snickered and straightened her gown. She knocked at the door.  
Winslow immediately opened the carriage door. He tried to look serious but around his eyes she saw happiness. Alana was sure that he had noticed anything that had happened inside, not that much had happened really, beside lots of cuddling and kissing and fooling around. But it would have caused a scandal at court anyway. Markes climbed out of the carriage and helped her out. She blinked against the sun. Winslow opened a silken parasol that shaded her face.  
"Thank you," Alana whispered.  
"Winslow, meet us at the southern landing stage," Markes said.  
Winslow looked at Alana. She nodded confirming. Again she saw the hidden benignly smile. She linked arms with Markes and together they strolled to the landing stage.

### » 19 «

  
"Ronan, please." The woman pleaded. "You know I can see anything from far away. I am going to hide in the shadows of a building on the other side of the canal. I need to see her. Without her I might be dead by now, or at least had lost the baby. Maybe it is the last chance I have."  
"But if you are going to burn tin, you have to promise me to be careful. Only use a bit. I don't know what it will do to the baby."  
"Ask her."  
"What? No! Kay, she has helped us but if she finds out that you're a Misting, I'm not sure if she wouldn't call an obligator."  
"Then ask her in generally, out of interest."  
"She will know it."  
"She doesn't know where we live and it is the last day you'll see her."  
Ronan sighed. "Okay, I'll try. But I don't promise. You hide well, will you?"  
"I'll do." She smiled.

Ronan waited at the bench again. They had met almost every day the last two weeks. Kayla was well now and he just wanted to thank Lady Leary. He glanced over the water to the other side of the canal. Somewhere there Kayla hid in the shadows.  
Lady Leary appeared a couple minutes later. She had a silken parasol in her hand that shaded her face against the burning sun. She smiled as she recognized him.  
"Hello Ronan," she said.  
"Lady Leary." He bowed.  
The noblewoman sighed quietly. "How is Kayla?"  
"She is fine and sends her thanks."  
"That is great."  
"May I ask you what we can do to make sure the baby will be healthy?"  
"Kayla shall drink a lot. I brought you some more leaves for tea. She should go on to eat fruits."  
"It's hard to get fruits for us, as you know."  
"True. But you don't have to worry about that anymore. You will get fruits from me."  
Surprised Ronan looked at her. "But she is well now."  
Lady Leary looked at him confused. "You think that I stop meeting you because Kayla is healthy?"  
"Don't you? I mean, you helped us a lot, but now that she is fine . . ."  
Alana smiled. "Why, if you don't want my help anymore, I will stay away but I would _like_ to help you. I like you Ronan and I want you to have a healthy little baby."  
"You really mean that, Lady Leary?"  
"Yes, and I would really prefer if you stop calling me Lady Leary when we are alone. My friends at home call me Ally."  
"But you're a noblewoman and I am just a skaa." Ronan was confused. How could he call her the way her friends did?  
"Ronan, you are a good man and as I said, I like you. I guess it is time for you to learn something about me. Maybe it will make you more comfortable."  
She stood up again and walked to the railing next to him, but far away enough to maintain appearance. She looked down at the water.  
"My mother died shortly after I was born," she said with a very quiet voice. Ronan barely could hear her words. "The woman who nursed me and who I love like a mother is skaa. Those friends who call me Ally are skaa as well, all of them."  
Ronan's eyes widened. "That's why you help us."  
"Yes. You needed help and I hate that no one cares about the skaa in Luthadel. Where I live my father takes care of the skaa. He is a healer as well as I am. He would have taken care of Kayla immediately. But in Luthadel . . ." She shook her head. "I am in Luthadel for my training, but I miss my home, I miss my friends. I hate this dark and depressing place. There are only a few people who make me feel home in Luthadel. You are one of them."  
Ronan just stood dumbfounded. Was she telling the truth? _It would explain everything_ , he thought _. She plays the noblewoman who is using a simple skaa worker for her own little jobs. Everyone around thinks I am working for her and she makes sure that people go on believing it._ _She can be so arrogant and mean as a typical noblewoman from the Great Houses when others are around. But when they are gone she is a very kind person who really cares._  
"Ally," he carefully asked.  
"Yes?"  
"What do you think about Mistings? I mean Mistings among the skaa."  
"They aren't supposed to exist and they would be killed if an obligator or even Inquisitor would find out."  
"Do you think it is right?"  
Alana perked up and looked at him. "Are you a Misting?"  
"No, but I might know one."  
She smiled. "Don't worry. I don't think they should be killed. After all they are people who have a right to live. I don't mind if there are half-bloods. I don't know why the Lord Ruler forbids it, I don't understand it."  
"I think he is afraid of the skaa Mistings."  
"Because of their Allomantic ability? Hum, that might be possible. But I doubt that they could be really dangerous for him." She looked down at the water again. "It is Kayla, isn't it?"  
"Yes." Ronan bit his lips. He had answered too fast but now he couldn't take it back. It was too late. If she was playing him they already were doomed.  
"You are worried if burning a metal could be dangerous for the baby," she said.  
"Yes."  
"It isn't. Not if she burns it away before she goes to sleep. The metal shouldn't be digested. But the burning itself isn't dangerous."  
"Thank you," Ronan whispered. "Thank you for everything."  
"I have to thank you, Ronan." Alana returned to the bench and picked up her basked. "For making my life in Luthadel a little better." She covertly smiled at him. "I suggest we don't meet every day anymore. It is not necessary, once a week will be enough that I can bring you some fruits for Kayla and the baby. And we should change the meeting point from time to time. I have the feeling that some people get suspicious, especially one certain guard." She turned her head slightly into the direction of a guard standing about three hundred feet away from them.  
Ronan carefully glanced in that direction. It was the guard who had bothered him the second day. He stood far away enough that even with tin he wouldn't have been able to overhear their conversation. Ronan suspected that Kayla hadn't been able to hear a word as well.  
"There are people in my life who shouldn't know about our connection," Alana said.  
"Then we should meet at another place next."  
"You know the main street from the hospital to Kredik Shaw?"  
"Yes."  
"There is a double basin coming from the river. You know that?"  
"Yes, it is on the eastern side of the river."  
She nodded. "There is a shop for herbs I like to visit. Between it and the basins is a little park. Meet me there in a week. That place should be safe for a while."

### » 20 «

  
They were sitting in the garden of Keep Venture, playing Regrac. Tonight would be another court ball they wanted to attend together. Alana enjoyed every minute spent with Markes. She preferred to be alone with him as they could cuddle and kiss as much as they wanted. But unfortunately there were not many opportunities. Due to his work for Lord Venture she could be glad when she saw him at all. She wasn't happy about it. She knew Venture had many enemies and that endangered Markes.  
"Do you like to work for Lord Venture," she suddenly asked.  
Markes seemed surprised about that question. After a moment of thinking he looked up to the balcony closest to them. But there was no one to be seen. He shook his head. "I don't have a choice," he said. "I don't have the money to start my own business and my standing is not high enough to get the credits."  
"What would you like to do?"  
"Honestly, I haven't thought about it."  
"You didn't? Why don't I believe you?"  
Markes cocked his head and looked at her. "You know you are a remarkable person?"  
"Why, remarkable is a new one." She smiled.  
Grinning he shook his head. "I did spin around some ideas with my friends, true. But those were more their ideas than mine. My family doesn't have the reputation to be big in business. I haven't learnt anything else but being a guard. When my father found out I am a Coinshot he had me trained by the best Steelburners. It cost him a fortune. But that's how I got the position at House Venture. It not only raised our standing, I was able to pay my father back a multiple of his costs as well. By now I am the main earner in the family. However, maybe one day I can stop working as a guard. But I have to raise my reputation, my standing even more to do so. That's the only way to get enough money _and_ contracts. Then I can think about an own business, maybe trading."  
"What can you do to raise your standing?"  
"Currently there are only two options for me. Becoming a member of the Lord Ruler's palace guard would be one of it."  
"What would be the second option?" Alana asked when he didn't go on. She already knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from him, to see his reaction.  
Markes looked at her, seriously. "The other option would be to marry a woman above my standing."  
"A woman like me?"  
He frowned. "Do you think I spent time with you because you are a woman with a higher standing, a member of House Venture?"  
"You wouldn't be the first," she replied quietly. Still her experience with Mayn shadowed their relationship. Until now she had been able to ignore it. She had enjoyed their time too much. But when it came to that topic she couldn't avoid it.  
Markes clenched his teeth. "I am not sure if I shouldn't stand up now, leave and be insulted."  
Alana looked to the ground, ashamed.  
Markes lifted her chin with his finger and forced her to look into his eyes again. "You seriously worry about it?"  
She nodded.  
He snorted. "Until today I thought you are a little naïve by ignoring the court and its conventions. But I see now that you understand its ways much better than I expected." He stood and knelt down before her.  
Surprised she looked at him.  
"My dear Alana, let me assure you, I adore you from the deepest of my heart and with every day I fall in love with you even more."  
Alana blushed. "You barely know me, Markes."  
"I know that you are a kind and wonderful woman who is so much different from those court women. And I know that you bake the best pie I have ever eaten before." He winked at her.  
She snickered.  
"Do I have to know more?"  
Alana felt flattered. But could she trust him enough to endanger her family, her friends? She really liked him. Maybe she was in love with him. No, it was too dangerous. Despite her feelings she had to protect them.  
"Perhaps not." She smiled at him. "Besides, there is a saying that a woman might be more interesting if she has her little secrets."  
Markes chuckled and his eyes twinkled fondly. But then he grew serious again. "Marry me, Alana."  
Her heart skipped a beat. "Are you serious?"  
"Yes. I want to tell everyone tonight that I have found the woman I want to spend my life with."  
Alana's heartbeat fastened. But she was uncertain. Not about her feelings but about anything else. She needed to talk to her aunt before. "Give me a bit time to think about it, will you?" she asked therefor.  
Markes nodded but seemed to be disappointed. No, not disappointed, he was afraid as she realized. It made her heart leap. For a second she wanted to give him his answer right away. She wanted to kiss him and lie in his arms. But at least this time she had to maintain appearance.

When Markes had left to get prepared for the ball, Alana hurried to the lounge where Lady Luisa was supposed to be at this time of the day. Unfortunately she wasn't alone.  
"Lord Venture. Lady Luisa." Alana curtsied. "Lady Luisa. I would like to talk to you in private."  
"There are no secrets between my wife and me," Lord Venture declared.  
"There are certain matters that women prefer to talk to women about only," she replied.  
Lord Venture frowned in disapproval. Again she had dared to contradict. Alana knew that he didn't like her. But she didn't care. He couldn't do anything to her. She was a noblewoman not skaa. As long as he didn't know about her skaa connections she was save.  
"Straff, would you excuse me, please." Lady Luisa curtsied, grabbed Alana's arm and shoved her outside.  
Alana tried to say a word, but Luisa put a finger on her lips. _Tineye!_ she remembered. They followed the corridors to Alana's private quarters. They didn't speak till then.  
"Alana, you play a dangerous game," Luisa warned after she had closed the door. "Don't underestimate Straff. He is a dangerous man who would sell his own grandmother if necessary."  
"There is nothing he can do to me."  
"Are you certain about that?"  
Alana frowned. Her self-assurance faded. "He wouldn't dare to touch Elend, would he?"  
"I am not sure, but he wouldn't be as reserved with Lord Foglio."  
Alana gasped.  
"Just be a little more careful in the future, will you?" Luisa calmed her again.  
Alana nodded. "About Lord Foglio I wanted to talk to you." She shyly smiled. "He has proposed to me."  
"Oh Alana, that is wonderful."  
"I have asked him to give me some time to think about it."  
"You need to think about it? I thought you like him."  
"I do. It is just . . . I am not used to the court's ways. How does an engagement take place? What are we allowed to do and what not?" She looked at her for help.  
"Sit down my dear," Luisa said.  
Together they settled down on the couch.  
"First of all you have to announce your engagement in front of an obligator. He will witness the event and validate it after he has checked your relations."  
"Our relations? What does that mean?"  
"The Lord Ruler only allows marriages between nobles that are not related, at least not too close. You wouldn't be allowed to marry Elend for instance."  
"I see. How does it go on?"  
"After the obligator validated your engagement you will be engaged for at least three months. Don't ask me where that comes from, I have no idea. At least it is a good timeframe to prepare the wedding. In your case you might want to have your father around."  
"It would take more than two months to contact him and another two to three months for him to come to Luthadel."  
"How much you lengthen your engagement is your decision. There is no limit. I have heard about couples who have been engaged for years before they got married."  
"During the engagement are there any responsibilities or prohibitions?"  
"I guess you are more interested in possible prohibitions." Luisa smiled knowingly.  
Alana blushed.  
"Don't worry. In public you will have to maintain appearance but in private you are allowed to do whatever you want."

He waited in the garden. The sun set in bright red light and bathed the sky in colours like flames.  
"It is beautiful, isn't it?"  
Markes turned and smiled at Alana, who had approached him. "Not as beautiful as you are." His gaze flickered to her hand where a handkerchief was bound around her wrist. It was _his_ handkerchief. He caught his breath. "Oh Al," he said and pulled her close. He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, feeling the warmth of his body through her gown.  
"You make me the happiest man in the whole Final Empire," he whispered.  
Instead of replying she kissed him again.

When they arrived at Keep Hasting, Markes left Alana for a moment to talk to an obligator. She waited and watched the other nobility. _How many of you are like Markes and how many like Straff and Mayn?_ she wondered. _Father said, Straff is a typical Luthadel nobleman and Markes says he loves me for_ not _being like them._ She cocked her head.  
"An Atium bead for your thoughts," Markes said.  
Alana smiled at him. "I was thinking that you are not a typical Luthadel nobleman."  
He grinned. "I am not sure if that is meant as a compliment."  
"My father said Venture is a typical nobleman. You are not like him, not at all. I am glad about that."  
"If you see it that way, then it is good for me." He smiled at her.  
"What did the obligator say?" She asked.  
"He will check our backgrounds and then contact me. But I doubt he will find something. As far as I know Houses Leary and Foglio have no familiar connections." Markes looked down at her. "Would you care to dance?"  
"I would love to."  
They joined the other dancing couples. As expected they kept the noble distance even married couples had to maintain. Anyway, Alana felt Markes' warm palm at her waist through her gown and when she looked up into his eyes she could see his desire. In that moment she was glad about the distance. But on the other hand she would have preferred to leave the ball with him immediately and to go somewhere where they could be alone.  
After two more titles they approached a group of young people.  
"Why, could the two of you finally take your hands off each other?" a young nobleman smirked. He was a member of House Erikell, distantly related to House Erikeller. A few hundred years ago one of the family members had decided to found his own house and just changed the name slightly. However, Alana didn't even remember the man's given name. She didn't like him much. He was a braggart. But he also was a Coinshot like Markes and they had been trained together.  
"That are the moments I am sad not to be a Pewterarm. Then I could dance for hours." Markes smiled down at Alana. She just rolled her eyes.  
"Then we would have never met," Erikell replied.  
 _Perhaps not the worst_ , Alana thought. She glanced at Markes who winked at her. It seemed that he had thought the same.  
An obligator approached the group. "Lord Foglio," he said.  
"Prelan Gerall." Markes nodded courteously.  
"I am here to tell you, that we don't have any objections."  
"Would you witness the announcement, please?"  
"Of course," the obligator replied.  
Alana got on her tiptoes. "Shouldn't we do it at the Venture table?" she whispered.  
"You are right, my dear." He turned to Prelan Gerall. "Would you follow us, please?"  
Together they went to the table, where Lord Venture sat with his family and business associates.  
"Lord Venture," Markes bowed to the man.  
"Lord Foglio." Venture frowned at Alana who stood a step behind Markes. "What can I do for you?"  
"My lord, I would like to announce my engagement to Lady Alana Leary. Given that you are her uncle and she currently lives in your house, I ask you for your permission."  
Alana's heart dropped. Venture had to permit the engagement? Panic crept down her spine. She looked at Lady Luisa, who smiled reassuring.  
Straff Venture leaned back and eyed his personal guard. "Are you sure she is the right woman for you, Markes? She is kind of . . ." He wavered. ". . . uncut."  
Markes smiled. "An uncut brilliant, my lord."  
Venture frowned but nodded. "You have my permission." He turned away without even dismissing them.  
But Markes didn't care. Smiling he turned to the obligator who nodded. "I witness your engagement."  
The Venture family and even some of Venture's associates congratulated. Just Elend seemed to be unhappy.  
Alana squatted in front of the boy. "Aren't you happy for me?" she asked quietly.  
"I know I am too young, but I would have liked to marry you," he said with hushed voice.  
"I feel honoured, my dear. But we aren't allowed to marry. We are too closely related. By the way, I remember you told me that your wife would be someone very special."  
"You are someone very special."  
Fondly Alana gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I love you too, my dear. You will always be my favourite cousin."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise."  
Elend squared his shoulders. "Lord Foglio?"  
"Yes, Lord Elend." Markes bowed.  
"You will take care of her. If something happens to her, I will personally see for your punishment."  
Markes pretended to swallow but then smiled. "I promise, my lord. A punishment will not be necessary."  
"I take your word for it."  
Markes bowed again. "May I abduct my fiancée, my lord. I am sure she would like to dance."  
Elend nodded in approval.  
Markes offered his arm and she linked with it. Together they strolled back to the dance floor. Alana felt light-hearted. She was engaged to Markes. Even Straff Venture had given his permission. She wanted to embrace the whole world.  
"It seems you have a young admirer," Markes said, when they arrived on the dance floor. "But I can't blame him for it." He smiled fondly.  
"That is why the two of you are my favourite noblemen in Luthadel."  
"Oh, does that mean there is another one _outside_ Luthadel?" He pretended to be shocked.  
"Yes." Alana smiled mischievous. "My father."

### » 21 «

  
"Ally." Ronan smiled and bowed to maintain appearance. He was dressed as a servant. Alana had decided to give him a servant's suit because it showed everyone he was working for nobility. Guards less often bothered him and it was easier for them to be together. Everybody thought he was one of her servants already waiting for her with a blanket and a parasol against the heat of the sun.  
Alana usually pretended to read a book and ate some snacks like some other nobles did. The double basin with its fountains was a pretty place and Kredik Shaw could be seen from here. It made the little park favoured by the nobility. Alana used to sit away from the others and to speak so low, that Ronan always had to be prick-eared to understand what she said. But he himself did the same. That way even Tineyes couldn't follow the conversation.  
"Hello Ronan." Alana returned his smile. "How are you doing? And above all, how are your baby and its mother doing?"  
"We all are fine. Tiya is a beautiful little girl and - thanks to you - healthy."  
"Stop thanking me all the time." Alana grinned. "It is not necessary."  
"I still have problems to abandon it, I am sorry. I guess it's your gown."  
"I am afraid so. I would prefer simple skaa clothing, trust me. But certain people would have a problem with it, unfortunately." She sighed and sat down on the picnic blanket he had unrolled on the ground.  
"You seem different today."  
"Different? In what way?"  
"I don't know. Your cheeks glow as well as your eyes."  
Alana smiled. "I am engaged since yesterday."  
"Markes has proposed to you? That's great. I hope he is the right man for you."  
"I think so." Her face clouded.  
Ronan only could see it because he currently was unpacking some snacks from her own basket.  
"What do you worry about? You said he is nice to your servants."  
"I don't know what he would think about _this_. After all, he is a nobleman."  
"I know what you mean. It's hard to believe that someone from the nobility cares for skaa." He glanced at her.  
"I know, I know. But my father wasn't raised by skaa and still he cares for them, because he cares for _all_ people."  
"You hope your fiancé will be the same?"  
"Ronan, I don't know what to do. I feel like betraying him. But I am afraid. I don't want to endanger my family, my friends. On the other hand I _want_ to tell him. If I can't share that with him, how can I marry him?"  
"Don't worry about us. But you are right, a relationship depends on trust. If you don't trust him, your love will die sooner or later."  
"I know. But what if he thinks about skaa like all the other noblemen? What if he calls the Canton of Inquisition? My father, my Moomy, my brother, I can't endanger them. They probably would kill them."  
"Then test him."  
"How?"  
"I was afraid you'd ask. I don't know. Guess it depends on his personality. I can't help you with this. I don't know him."  
Alana sighed.  
Ronan finished his preparations and stepped behind her.  
"Do you know what I hate?" she asked.  
Ronan shook his head but realized that she couldn't see it. "No," he said.  
"That I have to sit here with you, acting. I would prefer to have you at my own house where we could speak freely. I could have your daughter around. Your wife could work for me as my seamstress and you as my personal servant. No one would question it."  
"Sounds good." He hesitated. "Do you know what I wish?" he asked eventually. "That we could sit here together, talking, laughing and no one would have a problem with it."  
Alana snorted. "I would prefer that too. But unfortunately it is impossible. At least my version is a possible future, assumed that my fiancé could accept skaa as equal."  
"Don't make too great demands on him. It would be enough if he accepts your attitude."  
"You are right as always, my friend."  
Alana ate some snacks and skimmed through her book half-heartedly. After a few minutes she looked at the sun. "I guess it is time to leave. The sun will set soon and I still have a little walk ahead of me." She stood up. "Give your daughter a hug from me, will you. If everything works fine you either live in my house in a couple months or you will leave Luthadel with me heading towards Lake South Searan as soon as I have finished my training."  
"I'll keep my fingers crossed."  
Alana smuggled a bag with fruits and other goods into the basket Ronan had brought with the blanket and the parasol. She flattened her gown and picked up her own basket. Ronan bowed to her before she moved on.

### » 22 «

  
Markes had wrapped his arms around Alana's waist, standing behind her. Together they watched the sunset on the balcony of one of the keep's lounges. They were alone, fortunately. It gave them a little privacy.  
"Do you love me?" Alana asked.  
"Yes," he replied.  
"Why?"  
"Why?" Markes sighed. "You know that is a hard to answer question."  
"Try it."  
He sighed again and searched for words. "I love you because you are someone special. You are different. You don't worry about getting your hands dirty." He paused. "You have wonderful hair and beautiful eyes. You have a fine sense of humour. And I love you because you are not a typical Luthadel noblewoman who only cares about gossip and politics." He inhaled deeply. "And you smell good."  
She chuckled.  
"I love you because you really care for others."  
"Yes I do. I care for others. But not only for noblemen," she whispered.  
"I know."  
Alana frowned and turned to meet his eyes. Markes continued to hold her. "You know?" she asked, looking up at him.  
"I saw it in your eyes the day you arrived, when we were crossing Brassgate. You didn't like what you saw. But it wasn't that kind of disgust that I had expected from a noblewoman, it was rather sadness. It made me curious. I watched you since then."  
Surprised she raised her eyebrows. Then already he had started to be interested in her?  
"When you told Straff that you wanted to keep your skaa servants because they know what you need, I knew that was only half of the truth," he went on. "All of your servants are skaa but you treat them better than other noblewomen treat their noble servants. They even smile if they see you albeit they try to hide it when others are around. Skaa normally hate nobility. But your servants, they like you. You treat them with respect."  
"I know your mother has taught you to be courteous to everyone. I am not just courteous, I really _care_ for them."  
"I know."  
"You don't have a problem with it? Lord Venture was furious when I protected one of my maids."  
"You protected one of your maids in front of _him_?" Markes looked at her in shock.  
Alana nodded.  
"Now I know why he isn't very fond of you."  
"For him skaa are less than nothing."  
"I know. Al, promise to be careful. Venture is a dangerous man."  
"I promise." She looked into his eyes again for a long moment. "You haven't answered my question."  
"What question?"  
"If you have a problem with it, that I care for skaa as well?"  
Markes shook his head. "No. I have never favoured how they are treated by the nobility and I like the way you treat them."  
Alana smiled relieved. She tip-toed and kissed him. Markes held her tight.  
"I would like to see you without your gown," he suddenly whispered, breathing heavily.  
Alana looked at him, trying to read his eyes. "Not here, not at Keep Venture," she replied.  
He nodded understanding. "I guess it is time you meet my family, anyway."  
Her eyes widened. "Your family! I totally forgot they live in Luthadel."  
"They don't attend court balls. But let me warn you, my grandmother is a very traditional person. She is not very happy about you becoming a healer."  
"No, Markes. I don't become a healer. I already am a healer, as you have experienced. I become the _best_ healer in the whole Final Empire."  
"Not exactly a small ambition."  
Alana smiled. "I just know what I am able to."  
Markes grinned. "She is not going to like it."  
"Her problem, not mine."  
"This will be an interesting meeting." He laughed.  



	6. Chapter 1 - Part 5

### » 23 «

  
The carriage stopped in front of a rather small but well maintained mansion. There were no guards in front of it as Alana was used to from other mansions and especially from Keep Venture. She remembered that Lady Luisa had mentioned that House Foglio had had financial problems. And Markes had said that he now was the main earner. Somehow she doubted that Straff Venture paid him very well.  
"Finally! It was about time that Markes stops hiding you." An elder man with a big smile in his face approached them when Markes helped her out of the carriage.  
"Father, I did not hide her."  
"Why haven't I met her earlier, then?"  
Markes chuckled. "Father, may I introduce my fiancée to you, Lady Alana Leary."  
"Alana, I am pleased to meet you." The lord simply kissed her hand instead of the formal bowing.  
"The pleasure is mine, Lord Foglio." She curtsied out of respect for the father of her fiancé.  
"Please, as you are a member of our family now, call me Aron. When my mother isn't around we avoid that courtly behaviour. I hope you don't mind."  
Alana smiled fondly. "To be honest, I am glad about it." She already liked the man.  
They entered the Foglio mansion. An elder servant accepted Alana's scarf. She linked arms with Markes when they entered the parlour. An old woman was sitting in an armchair. She wore a gown as if attending a court ball and her white hair was pinned up to a complicated headdress _._  
 _It must have taken hours to prepare her hair_ , Alana thought.  
"Grandmother, may I introduce my fiancée to you, Lady Alana Leary, niece of Lady Luisa Venture."  
There was a brief glowing in the old woman's eyes as if remembering something great from her past.  
Alana curtsied. "Lady Foglio, it is a pleasure to meet you."  
"I doubt it. I am sure my ill-bred son and my grandson have told you that I am an antiquated old woman." She waved dismissive with a knobbly hand.  
"No, my lady. The term they used was traditional." Alana smiled.  
Lady Foglio looked at her surprised. "Hum, you seem to be a straight person. That will not bring you far at court."  
"I am not interested in getting far at court through lies and intrigues, my lady. I prefer to do it through my work."  
"I have heard about it. You are trained as a healer at the Lord Ruler's Higher Healing School, they told me." She raised one eyebrow. "Is that true?"  
"Yes, my lady."  
"Nonsense, a lady doesn't work. You will stop that after your wedding."  
Alana frowned. "With all due respect, my lady, but that is not your decision."  
"Whose is it then?"  
"It is your grandson's decision. Whether he marries me, a healer, or he marries someone else."  
Lady Foglio raised her eyebrows. "You would turn him down if he would order you to stop your work?"  
"Fortunately I don't have to make that decision because he likes what I do and he wouldn't order me to stop it."  
"Is that so?" She turned to Markes.  
"Yes, grandmother. I fell in love with a healer, I will marry a healer and I am going to be wedded to a healer." He smiled at Alana. She smiled back.  
"Love." The old woman snorted and shook her head. But again there was something in her eyes. "Ah, suit yourselves," she eventually said.  
"My lady?" Alana asked for her attention.  
"Hum?" Lady Foglio grumbled.  
"Thank you."  
With a dismissive hand the woman waved them away.  
"I hope you stay for lunch," Aron said when they left the parlour.  
"She is staying for two days, father."  
"Ah, perfect. Then I will tell Idara to prepare guest quarters." With a quieter voice he added more to himself, "Although I doubt it will be necessary."

"You are going to disappoint my father."  
"Why so?"  
"You are actually _using_ the guest quarters."  
Alana snickered. "Here I have anything I need," she replied without interrupting her work.  
Markes frowned. "What are you doing anyway?"  
"Will your grandmother join us for lunch?"  
"No. She prefers to eat in her quarters."  
"Because she can't hold cutlery?"  
"Yes, how do you know?"  
"I have seen her hands. She has heavy arthritis."  
Markes wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and looked over her shoulder. "Are you preparing medicine for her?"  
Alana nodded and gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
"She has criticized your work and you have nothing else to do than helping her." He shook his head and chuckled. "That is exactly why I love you."  
"Will you be so kind and bring this to her?" She turned and handed him a jar with a liquid.  
"I am not sure if she will take it."  
"Tell her it is a refreshing tea I have made and that I would be honoured if she joins us for lunch."  
"Will it work so fast?"  
Alana nodded and smiled.  
"Can she drink too much of it?"  
"No. She can drink as much of it as she wants."

An hour later Alana and Markes joined Lord Aron at the dining table.  
"I don't understand why Mannie had to prepare a fourth place setting, mother will not join us."  
"Apparently someone thinks otherwise," a grumpy voice sounded from the door.  
"Mother? I don't understand."  
"Maybe you should ask your treacherous daughter-in-law-to-be."  
Markes and Alana grinned.  
Aron turned to Alana. "What happened?"  
"She tried to poison me," Lady Foglio said before Alana even had a chance to answer. "Your equally treacherous son brought me a jar with _tea_ , as he said. But it seems Lady Leary has tricked me into drinking some of her medicine instead." She grabbed a fork and a knife. "Now let's stop talking. I am hungry."  
While Aron sat there dumbfounded, Lady Foglio glanced at Alana. A twinkle appeared around her eyes. Alana tilted her head in reply.

She looked out of the window of Markes' quarters. "I like your mansion much more than Keep Venture."  
"Why?"  
"It is smaller, more homely. It reminds me of my home at Lake South Searan." Alana sighed. "I miss my family and my friends."  
"Would you like to return?"  
Alana turned. She realized that he had taken off his suit and vest. The upper button of his white shirt was opened. Again she realized how attractive he was. She looked up to meet his eyes. "I would love to. But I will stay if you don't want to leave."  
"You hate Luthadel, the court and its nobility, but still you would stay for me?"  
She nodded. "Because I love you."  
Markes caressed her face. "I love you too, Al. If you want to leave I will go with you. Perhaps I can work for your father there." He smiled at her lovingly.  
It made her heart leap. She nodded.  
Markes leaned down and kissed her. First it was a tender kiss but soon it got more demanding. When Alana felt his questing tongue exerting moderate pressure to open her lips, she hesitated and pushed him away, gently. Confused he looked down at her.  
"Have you ever been with a woman before?"  
He nodded. "At my manhood ceremony."  
"Was she skaa?"  
He shook his head. "No, she was noble. No one of my living family has ever killed a skaa."  
Alana smiled relieved. She got on her tiptoes and kissed him again. This time he pushed her away.  
"Have you ever been with a man before?"  
Nervously she bit her lip and shook her head.  
"I will be careful," he promised. Then he embraced her again and kissed her tenderly first, but slowly growing more demanding.  
This time she parted her lips and let his tongue enter. When the tip of his tongue touched hers she felt a tingling sensation running through her body, something she had never felt before. His hand wandered up to her neck and opened the upper button of her gown. She didn't protest, although a shiver ran through her body. Slowly, he went on with the other buttons. Finally her gown fell to the ground. He kissed her throat and shoulder with tender lips while his hands wandered over her back. Suddenly he stopped.  
"I am afraid you have to help me with your undergarments," he whispered embarrassed.  
Alana snickered quietly. She took his hands and guided him to the straps that held her undergarments in place. Eventually they fell as well.  
Markes stepped back and looked at her. He studied her body from head to toe as if to memorize every feature. It made her feel naked, literally. She shivered and couldn't avoid blushing. Shyly she looked to the ground. When she looked up again, their eyes met and he smiled fondly. He approached her again and kissed her, longingly. Then he turned her around, leaning her back against his chest.  
Alana closed her eyes and rested her head at his throat. She tried to relax in his arms, despite her nervousness. She felt how Markes explored her body with his hands while nibbling her earlobe. His finger followed the curve of her breast and finally he cupped it with his large hand, gently massaging it. Her nipple hardened under the warmth of his palm. It made her breathe faster.  
Feeling aroused, she plucked up her courage, turned around and kissed him deeply. Then she began to unbutton his shirt with trembling fingers. A little uncertain she glanced up to his face. Markes looked down at her, smiling fondly. She opened all buttons thereupon and then pushed the shirt back to bare his shoulders. For a moment she leaned her cheek against his chest, feeling his warmth. Then she carefully kissed his chest with short and tender kisses. She gazed at his face again. He had his eyes closed and his head leaned back. She hesitated first, but finally opened his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. Again she looked up, searching for confirmation that she did the right thing.  
Markes opened his eyes and looked down at her, a strange expression in his face that made her heart throb even more. Then he simply nodded. More certain now, she gently pushed his trousers over his buttocks and it fell to the ground.  
When she finally pushed down his underpants, his upright swollen manhood broke free. She didn't dare to touch it although she felt the urge to do so. Instead she followed his example and stepped back to study his tall, almost V-shaped body with moderately broad shoulders and slender waist. Her eyes went deeper and she swallowed, now realizing that his manhood had a size fitting the rest of his body.  
"I will be careful," he whispered again.  
She nodded.  
Markes took her hands, slowly and carefully kissing each finger, then her palms and the inside of her wrists. Eventually he lifted her. Alana wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his warm skin on hers, and breathed in his smell.  
He carried her to his large bed where he laid her down carefully. Then he climbed over her. His lips explored her body, his tongue circling around certain points she hadn't known that they could cause such pleasurable sensations. Alana closed her eyes, enjoying his touches with all her senses.  
Gently Markes bit her nipples, sucking them in a moment later. She moaned quietly. He sucked harder what intensified the feeling. After a while he let the nipple go and his tongue ran lower, over her stomach, around her navel. She felt his hand on her thigh, caressing it and thereby slowly moving inwards, then along her inner thigh upwards. She felt a deep, pleasurable sensation again. Instinctively she spread her legs. His hand cupped her mound, his fingers gently touching the fold beneath.  
When he didn't go on, Alana opened her eyes and looked down. Their eyes met and she saw the hunger in his. But obviously he waited for her permission to go on. She nodded, although she was a bit afraid. But she trusted him.  
Markes' lips returned to hers. They kissed, tenderly first and then more demanding. She felt his hand between her legs, questing for her entrance, testing it with his fingers. She moaned and instinctively reared up to him. He raised his pelvis and she felt a different touch, warm, hard and eagerly questing. She gasped as his manhood found her untried opening and pushed into it, carefully. He pulled back and pushed again, going deeper. He moved out and in again, carefully, but deeper with every move.  
Slowly first, he increased his pace matching her moaning and squealing, causing a sheer sensual pleasure. She reared up to him with every nerve and muscle taut until paroxysms of pleasure shuddered through her. He increased his pace even more until she heard his quiet outcry and felt his pulsing.  
He sank down onto her, breathing hard. She wrapped her arms around him, hiding her face at his throat, smelling his warm sweat. He drew back and rolled to her side, stretching out next to her.  
Their eyes met and she smiled deeply. She saw the relief in his eyes and he replied her smile.  
"Haven't you said, you only have been with a woman at your manhood ceremony?" she whispered breathless.  
He nodded. "It has been a long night and she was eager to teach me." He smiled impishly.  
Alana chuckled. "You are awful," she said quietly.  
His smile broadened and he pulled her into his arms. She cuddled up against him, enjoying his warmth.

***

The sun bathed the room in warm light. When Alana opened her eyes she looked into a smiling face. Markes lay next to her, resting his head on his hand, watching her.  
"Hi," he whispered.  
She smiled in reply. "How long are you watching me, already?" she asked.  
"About an hour, I guess."  
"What did you see?"  
"A beautiful woman who soon will be mine."  
Her smile widened. "I thought I am already yours."  
He bent over and kissed her. "Not enough."  
For a moment they watched each other in silence.  
"Al, how old are you?" Markes suddenly asked.  
"I am sixteen."  
He raised his eyebrows in surprise and then laughed quietly.  
"What is so funny?"  
"I was thinking about the other sixteen year old noblewomen at the balls. I always said that they are too young for me, too childish. Now I am going to marry a sixteen year old noblewoman."  
"I can be childish as well."  
He smiled. "Yes, but in a different way. When you are childish you just kid around. You don't giggle half the day about everything and play the arrogant lady the other half. When you are serious you seem more grown-up. I had guessed you more like eighteen or even twenty."  
She suddenly smiled in remembrance. "You know that I thought you are in your mid-twenties?"  
"You are kidding?"  
Alana shook her head. "You seemed so serious, almost restrained when you picked me up last winter."  
"Restrained? Really?" He laughed. "Guess I am a good actor then. I am everything but restrained."  
"Why then are you still on that side of the bed?"  
Markes looked at her surprised. Alana just grinned impishly.  
"Why do I have the strong feeling that someone acquired a taste for something?" He climbed above her grinning and bent down to kiss her. "I didn't realize that I was that good."  
"Let's say you are an apprentice who could use some more practice."  
"I see. Then let's have lots of practice that I become a master." He bent down again and kissed her deeply.

### » 24 «

  
"You seem to be very happy today," Ronan said.  
"I am." Alana smiled happily. "Markes is just amazing. I love him so much."  
"That is great. I am glad for you." He unpacked the snacks for her picnic.  
"We will return to South Searan together as soon as I get my degree," Alana told him. "I want you and your family to come with us. I will bring you into Markes' house as soon as I move in with him after the wedding."  
"Have you told him about me?"  
"Not specifically. But he knows that I care for skaa and he likes it. His whole family treats skaa well. They have two skaa servants in their house, Mannie and Idara. They are an elder couple. They seem to be happy people. There is no subservience in their behaviour. If you didn't know they are skaa you wouldn't see it. First even I didn't realize it."  
"That sounds unbelievable, especially when I consider who Markes works for."  
"He doesn't like it. That's why we will leave together. He can work for my father or take over the plantation management. I guess my father would be glad if he could concentrate on the hospital."  
"Have you told him about your family, I mean about Ash and Elyria?"  
Alana sighed. "Not yet."  
Ronan frowned. "That is not good, Ally. You have to tell him before you return. Better before you marry him."  
"I know and I will."  
"You're still afraid," he noted.  
"Yes. It isn't just about me. It is about my father, my friends. If an obligator finds out it might be a death sentence for them. Certainly they will send Inquisitors from the Conventical of Searan to wipe them all out."  
"Conventical of Searan?"  
"It is a conventicle of the Steel Ministry. They train Inquisitors there."  
Ronan gasped. "Your father is braver than I thought."  
"They still are far away from my home. The conventicle is a couple days west from River Searan. We live on the southeast side of Lake South Searan on the border to the Crescent Dominance, right between the lake and the mountains."  
"I have never seen a map of the Final Empire."  
"Let me assure you, it is far enough away that they normally don't bother us."  
"Have you ever been there, at the conventicle?"  
"No, and I am not very keen on going there. When we left for Luthadel we travelled along the border between Eastern Dominance and Southern Dominance."  
"I see."  
Alana heard the undertone in his voice. "I apologize. I will bring a map next time, if you want to."  
"Sounds good."  
A noble couple approached them.  
"My lady, you get visitors," Ronan said loud.  
Alana looked up from the book she pretended to read. "Lord Erikell, what a surprise," she said, suppressing her shock. Why, of all people, had it to be him?  
"Lady Leary, I am surprised as well. Lady Edora already told me that she has seen you from time to time sitting here alone. What are you doing here?"  
"I am enjoying the sun, a book and a snack as you can see," she replied.  
"As far as I know Keep Venture has one of the most impressive gardens."  
"Unfortunately it also has the eye of the Venture family who never gets tired to ask me questions about my work. I prefer to have some privacy from time to time, especially after a hard day."  
Lord Erikell eyed Ronan. "You should at least get a better servant. This one is a simple skaa as far as I can see."  
"Are you offering me a Terrisman?" Alana looked at him with interest.  
Suddenly uncomfortable Lord Erikell looked to the lady next to him. "It is late already. We should leave for dinner, Lady Edora. If you will excuse us, Lady Leary." He bowed and they withdrew.  
"What an unpleasant man," Ronan whispered when they were far away enough.  
"You name it. He didn't even bother to introduce Lady Edora. I have never met her before. I guess she is from a lesser house." She sighed. "Unfortunately I have to endure his company at least until the wedding. He is a Coinshot as well as my fiancé. They got trained together."  
"You made him quite uncomfortable with your comment about a Terrisman. What is a Terrisman?"  
"Terrismen are the most expensive servants ever. The Terris people have the best training. The Lord Ruler overlooks a special breeding program for them. To have a Terrisman for your service means something _very_ special."  
"I still don't know why it made him so uncomfortable."  
"Let me say it that way. Lord Erikell is a poser." She chuckled. "But in reality he is so unimportant that I don't even remember his given name."  
Ronan laughed quietly.  
"It is getting colder day by day," Alana noted. "Soon we will have to switch the meeting place again. We can't have picnic during the winter time."  
"May I suggest something?"  
"Feel free."  
"The market we met first. As your servant I could wait there for you, you can buy fruits and vegetables and I will carry them for you. Your carriage could pick you up afterwards."  
"That sounds like a good plan. But still we have a couple warm days left. We should enjoy them."

### » 25 «

  
The carriage drove up to Mansion Foglio. Winslow jumped off the driver's seat and opened the carriage door. He helped Alana to climb out.  
"Will you stay overnight or shall I wait?" he asked.  
"Return to Keep Venture, Winslow. I will stay."  
"Good." The man smiled at her. "Have a good night then, my lady."  
Alana laughed quietly but then grew serious again. "I hope Lord Venture will let him go home tonight."  
"I will cross my fingers."  
"Thank you, my dear friend. Have a good night."  
Alana entered the building. Mannie greeted her. "Is someone of the Lordship at home?"  
"Lady Foglio, my lady."  
"Where do I find her?"  
"She is in her quarters, resting. She is having trouble with her circulation again."  
Alana sighed. "I will prepare her some medicine. I would like to have dinner with her. Will you prepare some, please?"  
"Of course, my lady."  
Alana went straight to her guest quarters to prepare some medicine for Lady Foglio. She rarely used the room, only if Markes didn't return until she went to bed. Else she usually slept in his room, when she stayed overnight. The mansion had the advantage that it was closer to the hospital what gave her a good reason to stay more often. But the biggest advantage was that she could move and speak freely.  
She liked the whole family. Although Lady Foglio pretended to be an accurate and traditional noblewoman, Alana had soon realized that she was a kind and lovely old lady. She just hid it behind a rather grumpy personality. Lord Aron was an elder version of Markes though with a broken heart. He rarely showed the deep pain that still had hold of his heart, but if he showed it then Alana could see how much he missed his late wife. He had truly loved her.

The dinner table was set for two people. Alana accompanied Lady Foglio to her place and helped her sit down.  
"How long did you say will it take until your medicine works?"  
"A couple more minutes, Lady Foglio." Alana smiled at her and took seat herself.  
"Alana, my dear, would you stop calling me Lady Foglio, please. It makes me feel even older than I am."  
"I would be pleased, Lady Lyddy."  
"That is much better." She took a sip out of her glass and grimaced. "That is no wine."  
"No, it is tea. Alcohol doesn't mix well with your medicine."  
"I knew there is one hitch."  
Alana chuckled.  
"So, my dear. What did you want to talk about with me?"  
"The wedding ceremony. There is only one month left and I still have no idea what I shall wear. I hoped you could give me some advice."  
Lady Foglio smiled. "You could ask your aunt about it. Why asking me?"  
"You know your grandson better and after all you have been a lady of the court for quite longer than my aunt."  
Lady Lyddy snickered. "Let me think about it."  
For a moment they sat in silence and ate.  
"First rule of all, do not wear anything that currently is popular," she said after a while. "Markes is not very fond of those gaudy gowns the young women use to wear today. It should be simpler. Do you have any gown he liked a lot?"  
"He always likes my gowns. At least that is what he says."  
"If he says so he means it. It shows that you must have a good taste for gowns." The old woman smiled.  
"But what colour should I wear? Does he have a favourite colour?"  
"As far as I know he does not. You should wear a colour fitting your beautiful eyes. What about a light blue or a turquoise?"  
Alana smiled in remembrance. "I was wearing a light blue gown at the court ball we danced together first. Markes liked it."  
"Light blue it is then."  
They heard voices from the hallway. A moment later Markes sauntered in.  
"Ah, my two favourite women together." He smiled and gave his grandmother a kiss on her cheek. He circled the table until he stood next to Alana. "I hope you don't mind, Granny." He bent down and kissed Alana's lips.  
Lady Foglio cleared her throat. "That is not appropriate, young man," she reminded him.  
"I know." He smiled impishly and turned to Mannie who had followed him. "Is there some dinner left?"  
"Yes, my lord."  
"Good. I am pretty hungry." Markes sat down next to Alana. "What were you talking about?"  
"None of your business," Lady Lyddy said.  
Surprised he raised his eyebrows and looked at his fiancée.  
"None of your business," she confirmed and smiled mischievously.  
"Uh oh, my grandmother and my fiancée ally. What will come up to me after the wedding?"  
"Be afraid," Alana said, her eyes twinkling.  
"Trust me, I am. Maybe it is good when we leave for South Searan soon after your degree."  
Lady Foglio shook her head. "Why, do you think your family will stay in Luthadel when the heir is leaving?"  
"I have asked her to come with us." Alana grinned.  
"Oh dear, this is going to be an interesting life with you. You already make plans behind my back."  
" _You_ didn't want to marry one of those giggling noblewomen."  
Markes sighed stagy. It made the women laugh.

They lay in bed cuddled up against each other. Markes caressed Alana's back lost in his thoughts.  
"Markes?"  
"Hum?"  
Alana got up on one arm and looked down at him. "I have a request."  
"Go ahead!"  
"There is someone I really care about. He has been a good friend the last months. I would like to bring him into your house after the wedding, him and his family."  
Markes frowned. "What kind of friend is that?"  
"He is skaa."  
Surprised Markes raised his eyebrows. "I didn't expect _that_."  
"That I befriend skaa?"  
Markes nodded. "I knew you care for them but befriend them." He shook his head. "You are far more fascinating than I had expected. What other surprises lay ahead of me?"  
"I guess more than you think."  
He laughed quietly. "You really meant that when you said a woman is more interesting if she has her little secrets." He cocked his head.  
Alana bit her lip.  
He sighed but then smiled. "Whatever those other secrets are, I am sure you have your reasons not to tell me yet."  
"You are not disappointed?"  
He shook his head. "I trust you. What is your friend's name?"  
"Ronan."  
"Ronan. Why, I guess we will have a new servant after our wedding."  
Alana bent down and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.  
"I love you, Markes!"  
He just smiled and kissed her again.

### » 26 «

  
Alana froze. The place where she was supposed to meet Ronan was empty; no parasol, no blanket, no basket and above all, no Ronan. Fear crawled down her back. Where was he? Slowly she walked to the place and looked around. Beside her two other noblewomen sat in the park accompanied by their servants. Could she ask them? _No, they would wonder why I look for my skaa,_ she thought. _After all they are replaceable._ But she couldn't search for him as well. She had no idea where he lived. What could she do? Waiting, in case that he had been delayed? That would look suspicious. No noblewoman waited for her servant. Alana's shoulders dropped. There was nothing she could do. She felt awfully lost.  
Alana went on and decided to talk to Markes about bringing Ronan and his family into his house before the wedding, although there were only a couple days left now until the wedding day. But every day he worked in the mill he was in danger. He had told her how often people were beaten by the taskmasters and sometimes even just killed when they didn't work hard enough in their eyes. It was time that she freed him from that danger. Hopefully she would get a chance to do so.  
She had grown very fond of Ronan in the last months. He had been a person she could talk about anything to. Their friendship had reminded her of her relationship to Ash. She couldn't really compare Ash and Ronan, because Ash was like a brother to her and they had not much in common, but in a way Ronan filled his place here in Luthadel. He had given her the feeling of home even more than Markes.  
It wasn't that she didn't feel at home with her fiancé but Ronan reminded her very much of the place where she had grown up, a place she terribly missed with its straightforward people and the beautiful, endless landscape. They would have to spend their honeymoon at Lake South Searan. It would cost her at least seven months at the school but it was possible to take a break. With Markes at her side it wouldn't be so bad to return to Luthadel for the rest of her training. She had sent a message to her father, telling him about Markes and their engagement. But she also had told him that she wasn't willing to wait five or six months for the wedding and that they instead would come home after the wedding, having a ceremony there as well together with all the people she loved.

***

Ronan worked in one of the grain mills. Most of the Luthadel mills were steel mills, but the grain from the surrounding fields needed to be grinded as well. He looked at his pocket watch, a present from Alana. It already was beyond the time he was supposed to meet her. He sighed and went on with the cleaning.  
There had been an incident at the mill earlier that day. One of the workers had stumbled into the mill work. His arm had been crushed and blood had been splattered all over the mill work and corn and the freshly grounded flour. The taskmasters had been furious about it and the workers had to stay until the mill work was spotless.  
Ronan crunched his teeth. They had killed the unfortunate worker immediately. A skaa worker was nothing, easily replaceable. They only cared about the ruined corn. They might have ruined a whole family by killing the man but they were just skaa. No one cared. Ronan shook his head. _No, that's not true. Ally cares._ But she was the only one, or maybe not. She had told him, that her fiancé didn't like the way nobility treated skaa. It made him feel better. He knew when they got married Alana would move in with Lord Foglio. She had promised to take him in as well as Kayla and Tiya, to give them a job at their house. Ronan knew she would do so, he had learned to trust her with his life, although she was a noblewoman.

***

When Alana returned to Keep Venture, Enna hurried to her. "You need to come fast," she urged.  
"What is wrong, Enna?"  
"Lord Elend," the skaa woman just said.  
Alana's heart dropped. What was with Elend?  
A few minutes later they entered Elend's quarters. The boy lay on his bed, his mother sat at his side. Elend was bleeding all over his face, his clothes were ripped. She could see bruises and lacerations all over his body.  
"Oh Lord Ruler, what happened?" She knelt down and examined his body. The boy was barely alive. "Who did that to him?"  
"It was the ritual," Luisa sobbed.  
"Ritual?" Alana didn't understand. "What are you talking about?"  
"The beating. The only way to see if a child is an Allomancer is to make it Snap," she sobbed. "Often children die during the process."  
"Who did that?"  
"He didn't tell me it would happen today," Luisa sputtered instead of answering directly. "I knew it would happen sometime but I didn't know when. There was not even a healer standing by."  
"He? Are you talking about your husband?"  
Luisa nodded.  
"That damn bastard." Alana seethed with anger. She wanted to jump up and rush out to take Straff to task. But that had to wait. She needed to care for Elend first. "I need boiled water, blankets and my healing bag. It is in my quarters." She turned to Enna. "Get my bag, Enna. You know where it is."  
"Yes, my lady." The woman left the room in a hurry.  
"Luisa, go! Get the water and the blankets. Go!" Alana ordered. Finally Lady Venture got on her feet and hurried out.  
"Hey, Sweetie, everything will be fine," Alana whispered to Elend.  
Enna returned with her bag and Luisa brought the blankets. Another maid entered the room with the boiled water.  
Alana treated Elend's wounds. "He has broken ribs and a broken leg," she said. "How can someone do that to a child?"  
"They always do it. It is the only way to make them Snap," Luisa said, her voice trembling.  
"Only to the boys?"  
"No, the girls as well. But only one percentage will be a Misting or even Mistborn afterwards."  
"You mean _all_ the nobility in Luthadel is doing that to their children?"  
"Not only in Luthadel."  
Alana closed her eyes. "If someone dared to touch my children, I would kill him," she growled.  
"Is he alive?" someone suddenly asked, cold and uncaring.  
Alana spun.  
Straff Venture stood in the doorway.  
"You bastard, how could you?" She jumped to her feet and wanted to attack him, but Luisa held her back.  
"Don't," she said warning.  
Straff Venture laughed. " _I_ didn't do anything. I just watched." He grinned self-satisfied. "Lord Foglio was so kind to do the beating." His voice oozed with taunt. "He did a good job. It wasn't even necessary to reanimate Elend."  
Alana's eyes widened with shock. She gasped. "You are lying," she spluttered.  
"Markes is a good boy." Straff's self-satisfied smile deepened. "He does what he is ordered and in this case he even was honoured. Not everyone is allowed to beat the heir of a Great House. You can be proud of him. It will raise his reputation."  
"No," Alana whispered. She felt as if someone ripped her heart apart. She couldn't breathe. "No," she repeated, her voice breaking. She turned and hid her face on her aunt's shoulder.  
Venture laughed evilly and left the room.  
With a desperate outcry, Alana slumped to the ground.  
Luisa knelt down next to her and held her tight. "Why Straff, why? Why do you hate her so much?" she whispered, comforting her terribly crying niece.

### » 27 «

  
Heavy make-up hid the red circles around her eyes. Straff Venture had forced her to join them for breakfast and had wallowed in her misery, telling her details of the beating, reminding her of the honour it was that her fiancé had been allowed to do it. Only because she didn't want to satisfy him even more, she had endured it, wordlessly. But it had cost her much of her self-control not to start to cry again. Fortunately Markes hadn't been on duty, standing behind him during the whole breakfast. She hadn't been able to stand that.  
After breakfast Alana looked after Elend. The boy still was unconscious, but fortunately stable. For a while she sat by his side, caressing his face, crying silently again. She didn't care about her smeared make-up. There was no one who could see her.  
Eventually she returned to her own quarters. Fortunately her rooms weren't far away of those of her cousin. Alana slumped on the couch in her quarters' bay. She stared into space, her arms wrapped around her knees, feeling numb. She barely realized what was happening around her. A knocking at the door ripped her out of her lethargy. She wanted to ignore it, but it repeated again and again.  
"Go away," she cried.  
"Alana, it is me, Luisa."  
For a moment Alana was undecided. Finally she stood and opened the door.  
"Oh dear," Luisa said, when she saw her face.  
Alana knew she looked terrible. But she didn't care. Nothing really mattered for her right now. She just wanted to die.  
"There is someone who would like to talk to you," Luisa said quietly. She stepped to the side and Markes appeared behind her.  
Alana's eyes widened. "Go away!" she demanded, fighting the tears which returned to her eyes. She turned and went to one of the bay windows, wrapping her arms around herself. She heard how the door was closed again.  
"Alana, listen to me, please," Markes pleaded.  
"Go away," she just repeated.  
"I couldn't disobey."  
His words caused sudden outrage in her. She turned. "Is that your excuse?" There was angry disbelief in her voice now.  
"Every child will be beaten sooner or later. It is the only way to make them Snap. They did it to me as well. Otherwise I wouldn't be a Coinshot by now." He lowered his voice. "We would never have met without it."  
She didn't respond. Anger and disappointment fought with desperation and pain.  
"Someone else would have done it, and they might have killed him," he went on, sounding desperate. "At least this way I could be sure he will survive."  
The anger won. "There is no way to make sure," she snapped. "You could have killed him." Her eyes sparkled furious. "You never know the medical condition of someone without checking him before, especially not of a child. He could have an undiscovered blood disease or a heart problem and even the simplest beating would have killed him," she ranted.  
Markes just stood there, pain in his eyes.  
"How could you dare? You know how much I love him." Tears ran down her face when the desperation took over again. "He could have died. How can you even _think_ about beating a child let alone _do_ it?" Her voice broke and she sobbed hard.  
Markes stepped closer and tried to wrap his arms around her, but she pushed him away.  
"Go!" she cried out. "Leave me alone and never come back." She sunk to the ground, weeping. "Go away!"  
For a while Markes didn't speak. He just stood there, helplessly. "He tried to warn me," he suddenly said. "Elend knew what would happen. He told me it would hurt you. He said his father is using me, using me to hurt you. Is that true? Did Venture use me?" He squat down. "Tell me, did he use me to hurt you? Did he order me to beat Elend to hurt _you_?"  
Alana just nodded without looking at him. But she saw how Markes clenched his fists.  
"That bastard is going to pay," he growled. Then he jumped to his feet and sallied out.  
It took a while until Alana realized what he had said and how, and above all, what it meant. Her eyes widened. "No!" She got to her feet and hurried out. She ran along the corridor where she bumped into Lady Luisa. "Where is Straff?"  
"In his study, I guess," Luisa replied, confused. "What happened?"  
"He is going to kill him." Alana gathered her gown and ran on. Luisa followed her.  
When they entered the study the room was littered with coins. Two men stood at Venture's side, ready to defend him, while he - seemingly bored - cleaned a glass dagger from blood with a handkerchief. Markes lay on the ground, breathing heavily. His side was soaked with blood, and blood trickled from his lips.  
"Markes!" Alana cried out. She knelt down at his side, immediately checking the wound. It was deep and bleeding heavily in pulsing waves. The glass dagger obviously had hit the lungs and grazed the heart. Tears ran down her face.  
"I am sorry," Markes whispered, coughing more blood.  
"Be quiet," Alana said. "Preserve your strength."  
"I am going to die, you know that."  
"No, you are going to live."  
"No, Al. Even if you hate me, you would treat my wound by now if I had a chance." He caressed her face, pain in his eyes, pain deeper than from his wound. "I love you, Al. Please forgive me."  
"I forgive you," she sobbed.  
He smiled relieved.  
"I love you! Stay with me," she pleaded. "We will marry and have wonderful children."  
"I hope they will look like you and not like me," he said smiling.  
"You are awful, Markes Foglio," she replied.  
He chuckled and coughed more blood.  
Alana bent down and kissed his lips. His body relaxed. She wrapped her arms around him and cried.  
"Get him out of here. He is ruining my carpet," Straff said with cold voice.  
The two guards went over and one of them grabbed for Alana's arm to pull her away. She slapped his hand away.  
"Don't dare to touch me," she said in a gravelly voice, profound hatred controlling her from one second to another. She carefully laid Markes down and stood up. "He is one of your own. Give him at least the respect you would wish for yourselves."  
The two men looked at each other, unsettled. Finally they lifted Markes and carried him out.  
Alana followed without even looking at Straff Venture. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction by attacking him. But she made a promise to herself and to Markes.  
 _You will pay for that, Straff Venture. One day you will pay._

### » 28 «

  
Ash fell from the grey sky the whole day already. The rain had stopped just an hour ago. It was the fitting weather for a dark day. Alana had put up the hood of the black cloak she wore over a dark grey gown. Her tears had dried by now. There was determination and hatred left only.  
The day after Markes' death she had found out that the two men in Venture's study were Coinshots. They had simply Pushed Markes' coins away. In addition, Luisa had told her that Straff never had used a glass dagger before, a dagger a Coinshot couldn't Push away. She hadn't even known that he owned one, at all. It meant only one thing.  
Straff Venture had awaited Markes' attack. Cold-bloodedly he had planned to kill him. Alana was sure, that he had done it only to break her. She guessed it was because of her rebelling against him, and her fondness for the skaa. Luisa had warned her that he was ruthless and dangerous. Until now she had been too naïve to see what sick bastard Straff Venture was, how far he would go to achieve his objectives. She had known that he enjoyed killing skaa, and that he was a ruthless businessman. But she had never expected that he would do something like this, that he would kill another nobleman in cold blood out of base motives.  
Inwardly Alana shook her head. _You will not break me! I will let you pay, one way or another._ _I have been a naïve young woman before. With killing Markes you have changed that. But not the way you wish._ Had he stopped earlier he would have succeeded, perhaps. But with killing Markes he had gone too far. Neither was she afraid of him now nor was she going to visibly rebel against him. She planned to weave a fine net of tripping hazards that would bring him down sooner or later. He wouldn't even realize what she did until it was too late.  
"Alana, it is time to leave," Aron said. He laid his hand on her shoulder.  
"In a minute," she replied.  
The few people who had attended the funeral were already gone. There hadn't been many after Venture's announcement that Markes had tried to kill him. Luisa had wanted to come with Elend, anyway, but Venture had forbidden it.  
Alana stared at the dying fire that had burned the mortal remains of her beloved fiancé, caressing the handkerchief he had given to her with her thumb. She wore it bound around her wrist.  
"I will take care of Aron and Lyddy, I promise," she whispered.  



	7. Chapter 2 - Part 1

## Chapter II

### » 29 «

  
It was a sunny but chilly day and time to meet Ronan again like the last months. Instead of meeting in the park for picnic they met on the market as Ronan had suggested. He used to carry the things she bought. At the end of the market, Winslow was waiting with her carriage. He never asked about Ronan, but Alana could see in his eyes that he knew. Winslow had been around her as long as Enna. She trusted the man.  
When Alana arrived at the market, Ronan was waiting as always. He smiled, but she could see it was afflicted. When she moved closer she saw that bruises became apparent in his face. Along his neck was a dark red stripe.  
"What happened?" Alana whispered with shock.  
"Guess the taskmaster had a bad day," Ronan replied. He took Alana's basket.  
"Whipping?"  
Ronan nodded slowly. She could see that it hurt him.  
"Has someone cared for the wounds?"  
"Kay has cleaned them as good as she could."  
Alana frowned. She walked on and Ronan followed her. Suddenly she stopped. "Things can't go on like this. How long will it take you to pack your stuff?"  
"A couple minutes, we don't have much."  
Alana nodded. She went to one of the fruit and vegetable stalls and bought some vegetables. The merchant filled them into the basket Ronan was carrying. Alana hurried to the carriage hereupon.  
Winslow accepted the delivery and stowed it.  
Finally Alana turned to Ronan. "Pack your stuff. I will meet you at Mansion Foglio in an hour, all three of you!"

Alana entered the Mansion through the main entrance. After Markes' death she hadn't changed her routine. She stayed overnight at Mansion Foglio every couple days. Aron had insisted that she used Markes' old quarters. First she hadn't been sure if it was a good idea, because she felt the pain more acute in there, but after all, it reminded her of him. The last thing she wanted was to forget him. Over the months the pain had dampened a bit, and she had been able to return to a normal life, but only due to the help of her friends. Anyway, she missed Markes awfully.  
"Lady Alana. I didn't expect you today," Mannie welcomed her.  
"Don't worry, I brought vegetables." She waved at Winslow to bring them in. "Is Lady or Lord Foglio at home."  
"Yes, both of them. They are in the parlour, playing Regrac."  
"Good." Alana gave him her cloak and entered the parlour.  
"Alana, what a surprise." Aron stood up and hugged her.  
Alana curtsied to Lady Lyddy. "I know I wasn't supposed to be here today, but certain circumstances made me change plans. I have a request."  
"Sit down, my dear. I hate it to look up all the time," Lady Foglio said. "Your medicine is good but not that good." She winked.  
Alana took a seat and went on. "You remember I told you that I have a special servant for my after work picnic, that I used to have during the warmer days. He is working in a mill during the day. I would like to have him available every time I need him, given that he is a very reliable servant. When Markes was alive we were talking about taking Ronan and his family in. His wife is a seamstress. Every house should have its own seamstress." She took a deep breath. "I would like to bring them into your house instead of Keep Venture. Lord Venture isn't very fond of skaa servants. I am glad he accepts those I brought from South Searan. Certainly, I will pay the expenses."  
Lyddy waved the last comment aside. "You said his wife is a good seamstress?"  
Alana nodded.  
"She could help Idara. Her eyes aren't so good anymore. She has problems to repair my gowns. And Mannie could use some help with the garden. He has a bad back as you know."  
Alana smiled. Normally if a skaa servant couldn't do his work anymore, he was turned adrift, but not in House Foglio. They cared for their servants. They were almost as old as Lady Foglio and had started to work for the family when they had been children.  
"May we hear about the certain circumstances?" Aron asked.  
"Ronan has been whipped today without reason. He barely could carry my basket."  
Aron shook his head, a sad expression on his face.  
"When will they arrive?" Lyddy asked.  
"I told him to meet me here in an hour. That was about thirty minutes ago."  
"Mannie!"  
The servant immediately entered the parlour. "Yes, my lady?"  
"Tell Idara to prepare a room for new servants. It will be a couple, so we need a large bed."  
"And a baby bed," Alana added.  
"They are having a baby?"  
She nodded.  
Lady Foglio's eyes started to glow. "It has been a long time since we had a baby in our house. I would have preferred a great-grandchild but . . ." She didn't finish.  
For a moment they sat in silence, everybody thinking of Markes. Alana fought back tears. She missed him terribly.  
Mannie left the room not awaiting further instructions.

***

Ronan entered the room they used to live in with a group of other skaa. It was a cold and cramped place. They had a fireplace, but it wasn't enough to make the place warm. It was enough not to freeze.  
"Ronan." Kayla hugged him, but he flinched. "I am sorry," she said.  
He smiled and whispered: "Kay, we are leaving."  
"What?"  
"She will take us in. We leave this place and I never have to go back to the mill." His eyes glowed in excitement.  
"Are you sure?"  
Ronan nodded. "Get Tiya."  
Half an hour later they arrived at Mansion Foglio. Kayla shuffled nervously with the babe in her arms and Ronan laid his arm around her to comfort her. "Don't worry."  
"When you told me that her fiancé has been killed I've given up the hope she'd take us in. Now we are here. But what will his family say?"  
"We'll see."  
Ronan took a deep breath and stepped to the wooden door. He knocked. A minute later an elder man in servant clothing opened the door.  
"My name is Ronan. These are my wife and my daughter. Lady Leary has ordered us to come here."  
The man smiled. "I am Mannie. Come in."  
They entered the building.  
"I will tell Lady Alana that you are here."  
He left them alone and Kayla gazed at the lobby with its carpet and paintings.  
It took only a few minutes until Alana appeared. "Ronan." She smiled. "And you must be Kayla and Tiya."  
Kayla nodded. "I am honoured to meet you." She curtsied.  
Alana turned to the servant. "Mannie, has Idara prepared the room?"  
"Yes, my lady."  
"Good, show them where they will live from now on and then bring boiled water and towels to the room."  
Mannie nodded. "Follow me, please," he said to them.  
They did as requested and followed along a narrow corridor, passed the kitchen, where tasty smells came from, and the laundry. Finally they arrived at an open door. Mannie stopped there and waved into the room.  
"This will be your place," he said.  
Ronan entered the room and paused astonished. The room was small but it contained a large bed and a small one with bars for the babe as well as a washstand and a heater where a fire was burning inside. Accordingly, the room was warm and cuddly. Tears filled Ronan's eyes. He looked at Kayla who was as astonished as he.  
"This is for us," she asked incredulously.  
Mannie just smiled and nodded. "I will be back in a minute," he said.  
Shortly later he returned with hot water and towels. A woman about his age followed him.  
"Welcome at Mansion Foglio. I am Idara. If you need something, ask me." She looked at Tiya. "May I?" she asked with a soft voice.  
Kayla gave her the babe and Idara caressed the little girl. "We never had children on our own," she sighed. "And with Lord Markes dead we will never have great-grandchildren for Lady Lyddy. He was her only grandchild." A sad expression appeared on her face.  
 _She must have liked the lord,_ Ronan thought. "What about the rest of the family?" he asked.  
"There are not many left. Lord Markes was the heir, now it will be one of the cousins. Lady Lyddy has two brothers. But they don't live in Luthadel."  
Someone harrumphed at the door. They turned to find Alana there. Ronan smiled at her. "This is like paradise," he said.  
"Unfortunately. I would prefer if it were what it is, a sparse room." She turned to Mannie and Idara. "Thank you. You can leave now."  
Idara gave Tiya back to Kayla, and both left the room. They closed the door from outside.  
"Ronan, undress please. I would like to see your wounds." Alana put her bag on the ground and retrieved a little pouch from it. She poured its contents into the boiled water.  
Ronan undressed carefully and heard Alana take a deep breath.  
"I would love to whip these bastards with their own whips," she growled. "Lie down on the bed, please."  
He did as requested. The next moment he felt how she cleaned the wounds with the prepared water. Surprisingly it didn't hurt much. He wasn't sure if it was her experience of treating wounds or the stuff she had put into the water. Perhaps a little bit of both. When she was done she applied a salve.  
Out of the corner of his eye he could see how Kayla cocked her head curious. She watched every move of his friend. "Ask her," he said.  
"What?" Kayla jumped.  
"Ask her what you want to know. She doesn't bite."  
"Oh, are you sure about that?" Alana laughed quietly. "Don't worry, Kayla. If you have a question, ask."  
"What have you put into the water?"  
"Belaris and Griech, they disinfect the wounds and make them hurt less."  
"And the salve, what is it?"  
"Maliva, it helps wounds to heal."  
Ronan smiled, listening to the women. Everything Alana did, Kayla asked for the 'what and why'.  
"Okay, you can get dressed," Alana finally said. "There are some new clothes for both of you. For Ronan I am sure they will fit. For you Kayla there are different sizes, look what will do. At the washboard you find soap and water. If you need hot water ask Mannie or Idara where you can find some. They usually are in the kitchen at this time, preparing dinner. When you are done, go to the kitchen. Idara is preparing a meal for you as well. Eat. Afterwards I would like you to meet your hosts." Alana smiled. "See you later."  
"Ally?" Ronan stopped her.  
"Hum?"  
"Thank you."  
Her smile deepened. "You are welcome, my dear friend."  
When she had left, Kayla moved to the washboard. She still had Tiya sitting on her hips. She picked up the soap and smelled. Ronan wasn't sure if she was burning tin.  
"It smells like fruits," she said and looked at him. "Ronan, this is a dream. How can that be true?" She sat down on the bed and with one hand she caressed the cover. "It is soft." She stood up again and moved to the small baby bed standing next to the large bed. She put Tiya in it. Afterwards she turned and fell around Ronan's neck. He could hear her sob.  
"What? Why are you crying?"  
"I am so happy. Tiya can grow up at such a place." She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I love you."  
Ronan kissed her.

In the kitchen they found Idara as promised. "Mistress Idara, Lady Alana told us to meet you here for some food."  
"Oh, don't call me mistress. I am just Idara." The woman smiled. "I see the clothing fits you pretty well. Take a seat. I will bring you something to eat."  
A minute later she served a plate with dough wrapped vegetables. Incredulously they looked at the plate. "There must be a mistake. That's nobility food."  
"Hum? Oh, no. This is servant food." Idara smiled. "We eat almost the same as they do. They just have more variety on their table."  
"You mean we always get such food?" Ronan looked at her with wide eyes.  
"Yes. Eat or it is getting cold."  
Hungry they devoured the wraps. Carefully Kayla licked every part of her fingers not to miss a crumb.  
Idara laughed. "You can wash your hands over there. When you're done I'll take you to Lady Alana."

"Oh, come on, that was mean," Aron protested.  
Lyddy snickered and Alana laughed.  
"That is not funny. She must have tricked me."  
"No, she hasn't. I have seen it coming three rounds before," Alana said.  
"Why didn't you warn me?"  
"And miss all the fun? No way!"  
"My dear son, this is the reason why we women always win against you."  
Aron grumbled.  
Someone harrumphed at the door. It was Mannie. "The new servants are here to meet you."  
"Ah, very well," Lyddy said. "Send them in."  
Ronan and Kayla entered the parlour. Kayla had Tiya in her arms. She curtsied while Ronan bowed.  
"Your Lordship, I am Ronan and this is my wife Kayla."  
Lady Foglio leaned back and eyed them with firm eyes. She frowned.  
Ronan got nervous. Alana could see it in his eyes. She decided to break the silence. "Ronan is a good worker, used to hard work. As I told you he worked in a grain mill before. While he isn't working for me he can help in the garden and with repairing. He is used to serve during a picnic as well. Perhaps Mannie can show him the basics of a house servant. Kayla is a seamstress. The baby shouldn't be a problem. As a seamstress she barely leaves her room so she can take care of the babe and work at the same time."  
Lady Foglio didn't reply. Still she looked at them very grumpy. "Bring me the baby," she said eventually.  
Kayla swallowed and looked at Alana, irritated. But Alana just nodded, smiling. Kayla handed Tiya to Lady Foglio.  
The old woman took the baby and caressed its face. Tiya immediately laughed at her. "Oh, dear!" Lyddy sighed. Her features softened. "What a cute little girl." She looked at the mother, smiling now. "Welcome at Mansion Foglio. Idara and Mannie will explain our rules, mostly important when we have noble guests." She looked at the babe again. "Would you mind to do some of the sewing close to me instead of in your room?"  
Kayla smiled relieved. "Of course, my lady."

### » 30 «

  
After work Alana had met Ronan at the market again and they had bought some vegetables. It wasn't necessary anymore to meet this way, but a nice tradition by now. Winslow had picked them up and together they had moved to Mansion Foglio. Now Alana sat together with Lady Lyddy at the dining table.  
"Lyddy, I am not sure if this is a good idea," Alana said.  
"I feel like a young woman again. What can be wrong about it?"  
"You haven't been at a ball since ten years, lots has changed since then."  
"Nonsense. Court hasn't chance since thousand years. What should have changed in the last ten?"  
"You really want to go, don't you?" Alana smiled.  
"Yes!" The eyes of the old woman glowed in excitement.  
"You should take Aron with you at least."  
"No! He would destroy all the fun."  
Alana laughed. "Okay, then take Mannie with you. He will take care of you and can call me anytime you need something." She grinned. "Or if you need someone to rescue you from all your admirers."  
"Oh, trust me, my dear. There is no need to rescue me from them. I am old enough to take care of myself." Lyddy winked at her.  
"I am afraid so." Alana smiled deeply.  
"By the way, we will throw a party for your birthday next week. I need a list of people you would like to have invited."  
"That is not necessary, granny."  
"Nonsense. I have already ordered the sweets. Be so kind and give the list to Aron."  
Alana sighed. "You will need a few more servants as well. I will send you some of mine."  
"There is something I wanted to talk to you about, anyway," Lyddy said. "You told me that Venture uses every chance to terrorize your skaa servants, just to annoy you."  
Alana grimaced and nodded.  
"Why don't you bring them into our house?"  
"I have never thought about it." It was a good idea. In the beginning Alana had needed her skaa servants to feel at home at least a little. By now she was accustomed to the keep and its inhabitants. It wasn't necessary anymore that she endangered her servants, although she definitely would miss especially Enna's service.  
"Why, then do so," Lyddy said. "No one will question if we have a few more skaa servants in our house."  
"Lady Foglio, sometimes I could kiss you." Alana smiled fondly.  
Lyddy patted her face. "I am glad you stayed after Markes' death. Without you I think we wouldn't have made it. To be honest, I would prefer if you move in here as well."  
"I can't. I have to stay at Keep Venture. It is the only way to pull the strings without Venture realizing it. If I would be just a guest from time to time he could watch over me."  
"I know you want to avenge Markes' death, but I am afraid Straff will hurt you even more."  
"He can't hurt me anymore."  
"I doubt that, my dear." Lyddy sighed. "Bring your servants in and don't forget to give Aron the list with your guests."

***

Alana hugged Elend when he and his mother arrived at the party. She had invited Straff as well to maintain appearance, but had made sure that he wouldn't be able to attend. It was always good to know herbs that were normal ingredients but in combination could cause diarrhoea. Even if Straff spotted the herbs with his tin, she doubted that he knew their combined effect. He would feel sick for at least two more days.  
"Straff send's his regrets, he doesn't feel well," Luisa told her, a twinkle around her eyes. Alana was sure that she guessed the right thing.  
Alana turned to the next guest. "Lord Morris." She curtsied. "I am glad you found the time."  
"Oh, it was quiet at the hospital. But I asked them to call me if something is going on. I might have to leave early."  
"I hope not. Have you ever met Lady Foglio?"  
"It has been a while, but yes, we have met before. I remember she was very fond of a certain lord. Unfortunately he married your grandmother."  
Alana looked at him surprised. "Are you telling me she was in love with my grandfather?"  
Lord Rodingoan nodded.  
"But how do you know? You must have been a baby back then."  
"Oh, I wasn't even born. But at court everybody knew. It was an open secret. Lord Foglio and Lord Leary have been close friends. They have served together in the Lord Ruler's army."  
"You have to tell me more about that, but it will have to wait. I have to greet my other guests, first." She smiled apologetic.  
Beside her family and Lord Rodingoan Alana had invited some of her colleagues and a few of Markes' old friends she knew from court. It was a small birthday party compared to those the core members of the Great Houses used to throw. Those parties always were as big as court balls. Fortunately Alana wasn't one of the core members. Since Markes' death she only attended court balls at House Venture, but merely to have an eye on Straff and his associates. As her father had said once, 'it always pays to know your enemy'.  
Alana looked around. Her guests seem to be fine. A couple of them had gathered around Lady Foglio. She guessed she was telling them stories about her youth at court. Even some of the younger people seemed to be interested. It made her sigh. She wished Markes could be here as well. They would be married by now. Perhaps they would have spent her birthday together with her family. She missed him terribly. Alana blinked away her tears.  
Elend caught her eye. He was sauntering around, visibly bored. She joined him.  
"Hey," she said.  
"Hi," he replied. "I haven't given you your birthday present, yet." He picked something out of his pocket. It was a small jewel case.  
Alana opened it and gasped. It contained a pendant in the form of a Tarok leaf, the healers' symbol. The three symmetrically arranged filigree long leaflets and two smaller ones between them were completely made from crystal. Even the teeth on the edges of the leaflets were indicated.  
"Elend, this is beautiful."  
The boy grinned happily. Alana hugged him tight and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She took the pendant out of the case and handed it to Elend.  
"Would you be so kind?" She squat and Elend put it on her neck.  
"It is completely made from crystal. So you don't have to worry about Allomancers," the boy explained.  
"Thank you so much, my dear." She gave him another kiss.  
"Are you sure I am not allowed to marry you?" he asked flushing.  
Alana laughed fondly. "Unfortunately."  
"Maybe one day they will change it."  
"Maybe. But until then you might have found a woman a little younger than I am." She winked.  
Elend rolled his eyes, what made her laugh again.  
A moment later he grew serious and asked: "Al?"  
"Hum?"  
"Why did your servants move to Mansion Foglio?"  
"Because of your father. You know he isn't very . . ." She hesitated. ". . . fond of skaa. In addition there are more than enough servants at Keep Venture, Mansion Foglio only had four."  
"The servants seem to be content."  
"Yes, because House Foglio treats its servants well, regardless if they are noble or skaa."  
"They don't kill skaa?"  
"No." Alana frowned. "Why are you asking?"  
"Father killed one of his skaa servants a couple days ago. He was tortured before." Elend seemed appalled.  
Alana clenched her teeth. "How do you know?"  
"I had to watch it. He said it would make me stronger."  
She took a deep breath. That were the moments she wanted to kill Straff Venture immediately. How could he do this to a child?  
"Elend, your father tries to make you think that his behaviour is normal, but it isn't. Promise me to never forget that."  
He nodded firmly. "I promise."  
"Good. Now let's enjoy my party. I would like to show everyone what great present you gave me."  
Elend immediately grinned as she had hoped for.

### » 31 «

  
High fever confined Lady Luisa to her bed. She was delirious. Alana guessed intoxication. She had given her an antidote mixture. But it didn't work. Alana was frustrated. She changed the wet pack she used to dampen the fever.  
"She isn't getting better?" Lord Morris asked when he joined her.  
Alana shook her head. "Since three days high fever and she is getting weaker."  
He checked Luisa's vitals. "There are no signs of a disease. I think you are right with intoxication. But what could it be?"  
Alana lowered her voice. "I am afraid she was poisoned with a more exotic poison. The problem is, even with a Tineye it is impossible to find out if it was ingested."  
"Perhaps if we can get her to vomit. I could call one of our Tineyes to check it."  
"After three days I doubt there will be something left. But at least we should try it." Alana nodded.

An hour later, one of the hospital's Tineyes arrived. They instilled Aok and brought Luisa on her legs. A minute later the Aok did what it was supposed to do, it made her vomit. The Tineye analysed the vomit but eventually shook his head.  
"I am sorry. I can't find anything of interest."  
Alana closed her eyes. _There must be another way_ , she thought. _If the poison is ingested it enters the bloodstream through digestion._ Suddenly it hit her. "The blood," she said. "Can you analyse digested poison through the blood?"  
"It works with poisoned wounds," the man said. "I don't know if the concentration in circulated blood is high enough with digested poison."  
Lord Morris immediately tapped some blood. The Tineye analysed it through smell and taste.  
"It is Frelasse," the man suddenly said.  
"No!" Alana called out. "Not Frelasse." She sat down and covered her face with her hands.  
"Why? It can be treated," the man replied confused.  
"Yes, but only within two days. Lady Venture is sick since more than three days," Morris explained. "We still have to try it," Alana jumped to her feet and prepared the necessary medicine. Morris joined her and helped.  
The Tineye shuffled nervously with his feet. "May I get back to the hospital?" he asked carefully.  
"Yes," Lord Rodingoan replied, without looking at the man. "We should use a stronger potency," he told Alana.  
She nodded.  
Finally they instilled the medicine and sat back.  
Alana stared at Luisa. "Why?" she suddenly asked and looked at Morris. "Why is someone trying to kill her?"  
Frelasse was a poison that couldn't be taken by mistake because it wasn't natural. It was a complicated procedure rarely known what made the poison very expensive and rare. Fortunately it didn't kill immediately. But without a Tineye trained to identify poison there was no way to find it out.  
"I don't know," Morris replied. "As far as I know she doesn't have any enemies. Perhaps one of Venture's enemies poisoned her."  
"That would be useless. I doubt Venture would even grieve. He has been here two times since she got sick and just asked if she got better. There was no emotion. He could have asked for a servant's health hardly different."  
Morris frowned but then he shook his head.  
"I am afraid you guess the same as I do," Alana said quietly.  
"I don't see a reason."  
"Since when does he need a reason? May I remind you of Markes?"  
Lord Rodingoan clenched his teeth. "Let us hope the medicine will work."

### » 32 «

  
It was the second funeral Alana had to attend within a way too short time span for her taste. This time lots of nobility was present. Alana had laid her arm around Elend's shoulders. The boy fought his tears back.  
"Hey," Alana said. "It is not wrong to cry."  
"You don't," he replied.  
"You are right, I don't."  
"You don't want him to see you cry, do you?"  
Alana looked into Elend's eyes for a long time. How could a child of about twelve years already be so serious and observant? _You know the reason,_ she thought. _With this father he doesn't have a chance. With his mother gone it will be even worse._ She sighed. _But I am here. I can be at his side for at least the next years._  
Elend cocked his head. For a moment Alana had the feeling he knew what she thought. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her. Alana held him tight.

After the ceremony an elder man approached Alana. "Lady Leary?" he asked.  
"Yes."  
"My name is Lord Arlington. I have been a confidant of Lady Luisa. She asked me to give you this." He handed her a sealed envelope.  
"Are you sure this is for me and not for her son?"  
"She asked me to give it to Lady Alana Leary in case she would die."  
"She knew it?"  
"I am afraid she guessed it. As far as I have heard she was poisoned."  
"It is true, unfortunately."  
"Are there any speculations who has done it, if I may ask?"  
"Speculations yes, but I will not accuse someone without any evidence."  
"A wise decision." Lord Arlington bowed and withdrew.  
Alana stared at the envelope. It was sealed with her own seal, the seal of House Leary. She tucked it into one of the hidden pockets that were sewn into every gown. She would read it later when she was alone. She looked around and found Elend standing next to his father. She was about to join them but Aron approached her.  
"Alana, you should leave Keep Venture. It is an even more dangerous place now," he conjured her.  
Alana shook her head. "I can't. It is necessary that I stay, now more than ever before. Shall I leave Elend alone with his father? I can't take him with me, Venture would never allow it. Elend is his heir. There is no other way to protect him. I have to stay."  
"I am afraid to lose you as well. You are like a daughter to me. Isn't it enough that I have lost my son to that bastard?"  
"I promise to be careful. I have already thought about some precautions," she smiled.  
"Are you telling me about it?"  
"No, it is better you don't know about it. Not yet, at least."  
Aron sighed. "Will you be at ours tonight?"  
"No. I will stay with Elend. I guess he will need me tonight."  
The man nodded.

There had been a family dinner and Alana had spent the whole evening at Elend's side. Now the boy was in his bed, finally sleeping. She had decided to stay in his rooms overnight against Venture's protest. Perhaps he guessed that Elend was the key to her revenge. If she went on shaping him the way she wanted him to be, Venture would lose. As long as she lived at Keep Venture she was able to influence the boy, to make him rebel against his father's doctrine. By now it was the only thing she could do to Straff Venture.  
Alana sat down on the couch in Elend's quarters. She fished the envelope out of her pocket. Then she pulled the lamp closer and carefully broke the seal. The letter it contained was written in Luisa's handwriting.  
 _Dear Alana, when you read this letter, I will be dead. That means my concern was legitimate. I am afraid my husband will kill me one day or another. Our marriage is merely a show for the nobility since Elend was born. I know he has at least a dozen mistresses. You may ask why he would like to kill me. Without me, Keep Venture is his. I have inherited it from your grandfather and it is Elend's heritage. If I would leave him he would lose the keep._  
 _After your fiancé's death things have gotten worse between us. We fought a lot lately. And yes, I really am thinking about leaving him. The only problem I see is Elend. He is his heir and I wouldn't be allowed to take him with me, I am afraid. I have to make preparations to take him with me, if necessary by kidnapping him. If Straff finds out about it, he will kill me, if he doesn't already plan it anyway._  
 _However, I already told you that Keep Venture was Keep Leary before. That is the reason I write this letter to you. There is a secret about this building no one knows about beside me. Grandfather told me before he died and I will pass it on to you as Elend is too young to understand the relevance._  
 _This building isn't just a keep. It is a stronghold as well. It was designed to protect its inhabitants by all means. The whole building has hidden chambers and most important hidden passageways. Every room, every corridor has one or more entrances to these passageways. You will find the symbol that marks those entrances in the corner of this letter._  
Alana stopped reading and studied the drawing. It was a simple helix ending with a dot. She stood and looked at the walls that were blotched with different symbols. It took her a while until she found such a helix. But there was nothing she could identify as an entrance. She frowned and decided to finish the letter first.  
 _You might wonder how to open the doors. It is as simple as clever. They react on the combination of touch and turn. Just lay your hand on such a symbol and turn your hand clockwise. It will activate the mechanism. On the right side of every door within the passageways you will find the same symbol. Just touch it and the door closes immediately. Look for the entrances and memorize their positions. Perhaps one day it will save your life. I advise you to destroy the letter after you have read it._  
 _My dear Alana, I ask you to look after Elend as long as you are in Luthadel. Straff will do anything to form him in his own image. Please don't let that happen. Elend is a good boy and a Leary in his heart. I am afraid Straff will break him. I know it is a dangerous request but you are the only person close enough who has Elend's trust and can withstand Straff._  
 _Take care of yourself and give my brothers a big hug and kiss when you return to South Searan._  
 _With love, Luisa._  
Alana was stunned. For a moment she just sat there not knowing what to think. Suddenly she heard a sound coming from the adjacent room. The door was open and she heard Elend turning in his sleep. It reminded her of one part of the message. _Destroy the letter after you have read it._ Alana removed the glass body of the lamp and held the letter into the flame. Slowly the fire ate the paper. Alana burned her fingers when the fire reached the part she was holding. "Ouch," she cursed silently. She put the warm glass body back over the flame and removed the ash of the paper. Then she sat back and thought about her aunt's words.  
"I still smell the fire," Elend suddenly whispered.  
Alana moved to the sleeping room and found him awake, sitting in his bed. He looked at her teary-eyed.  
"I still can smell the fire from the funeral," he repeated.  
Alana clenched her teeth. Of course he smelled fire, but it was from the paper. She laid her arm around his shoulder and comforted him.  
"Why? Why does someone kill my mother?"  
She frowned. "Why do you think she was killed?" She asked.  
"Everybody said it at the funeral. They say she was poisoned."  
 _Why does nobility always has to gossip?_ She cursed inwardly.  
"I don't know," she lied. It would be easy to tell him, his father did it. But what would happen then? He would hate his father, he would accuse him. And then? Straff would have to break him or remove him. Both options were inacceptable. Maybe one day when he was older she would tell him, but not now. "Perhaps it was a mistake. Someone else was the target." She caressed his head. "Your mother was a beloved woman who really cared. How could someone hate her enough to kill her? That is impossible," she said.  
"Do you think we will find the killer?"  
"It is not that easy. The poison is hard to trace."  
"But you will try?"  
"I will try to find any evidence, I promise." That was the truth, she didn't have any evidence and she would look for it, to destroy Straff Venture.

### » 33 «

  
The bag dropped to the ground. Kayla looked at the bag and then at Alana, confused.  
"You said you would like to learn," the noblewoman said. "Today I will start to teach you."  
"To teach me?" she asked. "In healing?"  
Alana nodded. "Yes. First, we will start with something I don't have, but you. You have a rare but helpful ability."  
Kayla's eyes widened. She didn't know what to say or even think. She was really going to teach her in healing. That was unbelievable. "How is my tin going to help?"  
"You can smell and taste things far beyond my imagination. You can identify herbs by taste as well as poison."  
Now Kayla understood. "Lady Luisa. She was killed with poison."  
Alana nodded. "A Tineye identified the poison, but it was too late. I am a possible target of Straff Venture. I want you to learn to identify every known poison."  
 _I am her backup_ , she thought. "I see."  
Alana looked up surprised and cocked her head. Suddenly she smiled. "Why, yes. That is one reason I teach you," she said. "But not the only one. I am not allowed to help skaa, but you can."  
"You helped skaa already."  
"You remember how hard it was. I would have preferred to see after you myself instead of relying on Ronan."  
Kayla smiled, now enthusiastic to start. "What will we do first?"  
"I have brought some typical herbs and a first collection of poison. You will have to memorize how they smell and taste."  
The skaa woman frowned. "Isn't it dangerous for me to ingest poison?"  
"Don't worry. Each of the vials contains a thinned solution of the poison. Even if you drink the whole vial you wouldn't get sick. But the solution is enough for a Tineye to identify the poison. The solutions are made for the Tineye training explicitly."  
"What about cross reactions?"  
Surprised Alana looked at her. "Cross reactions?"  
"Um, isn't that possible?"  
"It is, but I am surprised you know about it. Even some of my colleagues hadn't heard about cross reactions before they started their training."  
"I don't remember who told me."  
"It doesn't matter." Alana smiled. "You are right. There can be cross reactions. That is why we have different collections of poison. Each collection contains only poison groups that don't cross react."  
"Ah, good." Kayla smiled relieved.  
"The vials are labelled. You find the name of the poison and its group on it. I have also brought a book that explains the effects of every poison." She gathered a thick book from her bag as well.  
Kayla flushed. "Um, Ally," she said, shuffling with her feet uncomfortable.  
"Yes?"  
"I can't read."  
Alana sat down. "Damn it," she cursed. "I haven't thought of that." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully.  
"I am sorry," Kayla whispered, feeling guilty.  
"Don't be. It is not your fault. It is the fault of this society." Alana sighed. "Well, I guess I will have to teach you reading then first."  
"That is not necessary," a familiar voice said. Alana turned. Ronan stood in the doorway. "I can read."  
"You can?" Alana seemed surprised. "How?"  
"My father was a scribe for a merchant. He thought it would help me one day and taught me."  
"You can write as well?"  
Ronan nodded.  
Kayla smiled at him. "You could teach me," she said.  
He smiled in reply.  
"Sounds like a great idea," Alana said. "Well, this is going to be a hard time for you. Learning reading, writing _and_ healing at once isn't an easy task."  
"I can make it. I am skaa." Kayla grinned satisfied. "We can learn faster than nobles."  
"You are absolutely right." Alana grinned as well. "Although I envy you for that ability."  
"A noblewoman envying a skaa." Ronan laughed. "This is so . . ."  
"Ridiculous? Crazy? Unbelievable?"  
"Guess a little bit of all," he said grinning.  
Alana now laughed too. "Okay, I will show you how it works first," she said eventually.  
Kayla nodded, feeling as happy as never before. She was healthy, she had Ronan and Tiya, she lived in a warm place with good food and nice people, and now Alana would teach her to heal. It still felt like a dream, too good to be true.

### » 34 «

  
Keep Venture was bathed in sunshine. It was Alana's free day and she decided to read in the garden instead of hiding in her room. Still the garden reminded her of Markes, because they had spent a lot of their time together there during the last year, until his death. Now it seemed so long ago since he had asked her to marry him. Still she felt her heart tighten when she remembered it. It hurt so much.  
For a moment Alana had thought about leaving for Mansion Foglio, looking after Kayla's progress, but it would be suspicious if she spent too much time there. Anyway, she had to keep up appearance at Keep Venture, to be not just a guest but a resident, a common sight, a person who could be dismissed easily.  
On her way to the garden Alana passed the main entrance and heard unknown voices. Curious she hid in the shadows. There was a family waiting, lesser nobility as it seemed. The young girl, just a few years younger than herself, was very anxious. Her mother had her arm laid around her shoulders and was talking to her. Alana couldn't understand the words.  
Straff Venture joined them a moment later. The father bowed while mother and daughter curtsied. Venture didn't say a word, he just frowned.  
 _Arrogant bastard_ , Alana thought.  
He eyed the girl, touched her buttocks and grabbed her breasts. Alana gasped in shock. She felt like watching a meat inspection, but the meat was a girl. The girl shivered and the parents seemed to be nervous.  
"What's her name?" Straff eventually asked.  
"Amaranta," the mother replied.  
"Does she have any experience?"  
"No, she is a virgin," the father said, looking proud.  
"Not any longer. I will take her." Straff fetched a pouch and handed it to the father. The man bowed and he and his wife withdrew.  
Alana steadied herself at the wall, still shocked. She watched Straff take the girl away. She could see tears in the girl's eyes, but as well she seemed to have accepted her fate. Alana felt sick. She knew that Venture had brought some of his mistresses into Keep Venture after Luisa's death but she never had expected to see him _buy_ a girl for his pleasure. The worst was the girl was noble and younger than herself. She knew that he was having sex with skaa women in whore houses and it was a pleasure for him to know that they had to be killed afterwards. Markes had told her about it. He often had had to accompany his employer to the whore houses as his personal guard. Fortunately he had never been the one who had to kill the girl afterwards. But buying a child and actually a member of the nobility?  
"Sick bastard," she whispered.

***

"No, it was wrong again." Frustrated Kayla sank on her bed.  
Ronan shook his head, sighing. "It was _one_ out of hundred."  
"But it was wrong. It could kill someone if I diagnose it wrong."  
"I am sure Ally would say you are already better than expected. She will be impressed."  
"Or she would say the same as I do. It was wrong and it could kill."  
Ronan sighed. "Let's have a break."  
"No, let's start from the beginning."  
"Kay, you are kidding, aren't you? That means a hundred vials again. It is after midnight already."  
"Then we should start _now_."  
On one hand Ronan was annoyed but on the other hand he was very proud. Kayla was so eager to learn, it impressed him every minute. He sighed again and grabbed a vial. Kayla closed her eyes and he put a drop on her stuck tongue.

### » 35 «

  
The symbol was hidden between dozens of other symbols that decorated the stone walls. Alana laid her hand over it and turned the hand. Quietly a part of the wall disappeared into the ground. First time when she had analysed the passageways she had gotten lost. The servants had wondered when she suddenly had appeared in the laundry. After that incident she had drawn a map of Keep Venture to orientate. First she was thinking about adding the passageways to the map but then decided not to. It was too dangerous that it got in the wrong hands.  
Alana entered the passageway and touched the symbol inside. The door closed as fast and quiet as it had opened before. A small lamp helped her to see something. Without, it would be pitch black. She turned the lamp's fire down so the wick merely glowed. Now it was dark again. Alana took a deep breath and followed the narrow corridor. She climbed stairs after a while. When she arrived at her destination she turned the light back on. She looked for her marker on the wall. There it was, her marker for Venture's study. She grinned satisfied. She turned the light down again and went on.  
During the last months Alana had begun to memorize not only the places of the door symbols. As well she tried to learn the passageways by rote and above all in complete darkness. Maybe one day she would have to use the system without her map and without a light. For her training she had marked the doors with her own symbols to identify the room or corridor behind.  
Suddenly she hit a wall. "Damn," she cursed. _I must have missed a turnoff._ She turned her light on and checked the wall in front of her. There was none of her signs. She turned around. Something was different. She tried to retrace her last steps and entered another corridor. There she found one of her signs. It was the one for the main entrance. She turned again and froze. A chill ran down her spine.  
There was no corridor behind her. The way she had come from was gone. Alana stepped closer to investigate the wall but her hand grasped into air. Her eyes widened. As it became clear what was going on, she started to grin. There was no wall. But the corridor walls there were made with a visual trick. The walls were created in a way they wouldn't cast a shadow no matter in what angle she held the light. It was an architectural masterpiece. With lights on she would have never chosen that way because she thought there was a wall. But in the darkness she had went through it.  
Curious she followed the new corridor. After about three hundred feet she found the first door symbol. Unfortunately there was no spy hole like at most doors. She turned her light down, took a deep breath and opened the door. Surprised she entered the garden of Keep Venture. The door was hidden inside the surrounding wall of the keep behind a bush. Alana could hear two guards talking. They were standing on top of the wall. She returned inside and closed the door. Then she followed the passageway further.  
Suddenly the tunnel ended. There was another door symbol. Alana looked through the spy hole but the room beyond was dark. She touched the symbol and the door disappeared into the ground. She stepped out and looked around, confused. She had no idea where she was and it was dark around her. She turned her light up to enlighten the room. It was a small room without windows and doors, maybe a cellar. There was a ladder at the opposite end.  
Alana climbed the ladder and carefully opened the trapdoor. She found herself in a small chamber. Through a spy hole in the outer wall she could see an alley behind. It was empty. She opened the door to the alley and stepped out, but then she heard voices. She returned to the room and locked the door. She looked at herself. She was wearing a gown. Perhaps she should return with a cloak to hide the gown and her face. She had to know where that alley was.  
She went back downstairs through the trapdoor. In the cellar she paused. There was a stone block standing at the wall. It reminded her of a chest. She went over and checked it for a locking mechanism. But there was no lock. On the front she found the symbol for the doors. She frowned. She laid her hand over it and turned the hand. A moment later she heard a cracking sound and the chest's top moved into the wall behind.  
Alana found certain stuff inside. There was a cloak, male skaa clothing, a dagger and a small pouch. She opened it. Beside some gemstones it contained beads of different metals. One she identified as atium. She guessed the others where the eight basic allomantic metals iron, steel, tin, pewter, brass, zinc, copper and bronze. Only a Mistborn could use all of them, the more common Mistings only one. Like Kayla, she could use tin, or Markes, he had used steel. Every metal gave the person who could burn it a special ability. But that was anything Alana knew about it. Allomancy had never been her area of expertise. Even with Markes being a Coinshot she hadn't been interested in it.  
Alana put anything back into the chest but the cloak. She closed the chest by touching the symbol and then climbed the ladder again. Wrapped into the cloak she entered the alley. Ash fell from the sky so no one wondered about the hood covering her face. It took her a moment to orientate but finally she realized where she was. Next to the Sootwarrens. The skaa slum began only one block away from the entrance. _That is why there is skaa clothing. You could mingle with the skaa._

### » 36 «

  
Some snow had fallen during the night. It covered the small garden of the mansion with a slight grey layer. Alana looked out of the window. During the two years she now was in Luthadel she had rarely seen snow. Mostly there was slush only during the winter time.  
"Where I come from the snow is white," she said.  
"It mixes with the ash," Lyddy replied. She sighed. "Can you believe how fast that little girl is growing?" She caressed the head of Tiya who was playing in front of her. "How long ago is it now that you brought them into my house?"  
"Not any longer and it will be a year."  
"I am glad you did it. I can't believe that a little skaa girl brought that much laughter back into my house."  
"You know they are not as different as the Lord Ruler is trying to make us believe. If I would give Kayla one of my gowns and do her hair, you wouldn't see the difference."  
"That is true, indeed. But she doesn't have the behaviour of a noblewoman."  
"She could learn it. Perhaps it is easier for her than it was for me."  
"Perhaps."  
"It is unbelievable how fast she is learning to heal," Alana said. "She already can tell me every poison and what it causes. She can clean and sew a wound and treat the common infections."  
"Oh yes, I was glad to have her around when that stupid lamp broke."  
Alana smiled at Lyddy. "However, I need to leave now. Tell Ronan to meet me at the market later. I would like to buy some fresh vegetables. You need the vitamins and so does Tiya."  
"It always amazes me how it is possible to have fresh vegetables during the winter."  
"They are hard to cultivate but it is possible. The snow helps to protect the plants from the frost. It is harder if we have a winter with less snow."  
"The landlady is speaking." Lyddy snickered.  
"I miss the plantation. I miss my father and my friends." Alana sighed. "Lyddy, when I return to South Searan, will you and Aron join me even though it will not be with Markes?"  
"Honestly, me at a plantation? I am not sure if this is such a good idea."  
"Please, think about it."  
Lady Foglio sighed. "I will do so, my dear."

***

It had been a hard day at school and Alana was tired. She would have loved to go home directly and into her bed. But she had an appointment with Ronan. He already waited at the market when she arrived there. She greeted him smiling but then immediately went on to the market stalls to save time.  
They didn't talk much, they didn't have to. Fortunately the time when they were restricted to their meetings was gone. It was freezing and Alana pulled her cloak closer. She was glad she hadn't to carry the basket on her own. Even with gloves, as Ronan wore, it was chilly. She envied the skaa for their hardened bodies. Ronan didn't even seem to feel the cold, at least, not as much as she did. She was glad when they finally reached the carriage that protected her from the cold wind. Winslow stowed the basket and Ronan climbed up to his driver's seat and sat down next to him.  
Alana wrapped a blanket around herself. Still she was freezing. _Maybe I am getting sick_ , she thought. _Living in the city has made me weak_. She snorted _. Ash would tower over me and call me mollycoddle._ She missed her foster brother, since Markes' death even more than before. Although she could talk to Ronan about her problems and worries, even about her feelings, it was a difference. Ash wasn't just a friend. He was like a missing part of her. Nonetheless, the thought of him laughing at her made her smile.  
She had gotten a letter from her father just a few days before. Ash had joined the security staff of the manor a couple months ago and now was trained as a guard. She had problems to imagine the boy as a man who wore armour and watched the manor. But on the other hand when she looked in the mirror she could see that she had changed a lot in the last two years. She wasn't the little girl anymore who had left the plantation.  
A loud bang made Alana flinch. The next moment the carriage horses whinnied and the carriage gained speed. She was thrown back on her seat. She heard Winslow curse and then trying to calm the horses. But the carriage still was jolted around. Another whinnying and another jolting followed soon after, and a moment later the carriage stopped abruptly with the sound of an impact. It was followed by a cracking.  
The carriage tipped over and Alana lost her footing. She was thrown against the carriage door and her head hit the frame. The next moment the door broke free and Alana fell. When she hit the ground a sudden pain shot through her body and afterwards she felt frosty cold. It brought her back to her senses. She had fallen into the river. She looked up and saw the carriage hanging from the bridge, the horses entangled in the balustrade, Winslow trying to free them.  
"Ally," she heard Ronan calling. She saw him standing at the balustrade as well.  
Suddenly she felt the cold even more. Her clothes had soaked with icy water. She treaded water and tried not to sink. But it was hard. She couldn't swim and the cold and the heavy clothing slowed her motions. With every move she grew more tired. Her head started to spin again. Eventually she eased and stopped treading. Her heavy clothing immediately pulled her under water.  
Memories flashed through her head. She saw Ash, teasing her about her fear from water. He laughed, but it was a fond laugh. And then she saw Markes. She saw his green eyes and his mischievous smile. She closed her eyes as he bent down to kiss her. _I miss you so much_ , she thought.  
Like in a dream she heard something drop into the water next to her. Hands grabbed her and pulled her back up. When she broke the surface her survival instinct forced her to breathe. Through haze she saw Ronan's face, worried. He swam to the canal bank pulling her with him, holding her head above the water surface. She didn't fight. She didn't even feel cold anymore. She felt warm. It was so easy to let go. But Ronan didn't let her go. His arm was wrapped around her chest, holding her tight.  
Finally they reached the steep bank. Ronan pushed her upwards. Other hands grabbed for her. She could see Winslow's face. He pulled her up and laid her to the ground, wrapping his cloak around her. Then he turned to help Ronan. His voice barely penetrated the fog in her head.  
"Come on, give me your hand. Don't let it go."  
Alana turned her head but she couldn't see a thing. Why didn't he pull him out? Sudden fear for her friend returned her consciousness. She rolled over and with much effort she crawled to the bank's edge. Winslow tried to reach Ronan's hand, their fingertips touched but Winslow couldn't get hold of him. His arms were too short. Ronan's moves grew slower with every second, he was exhausted and the cold water didn't help. Alana reached out for him. She was taller than Winslow and she grabbed Ronan's hand. But her fingers were stiff from the cold and his hand was wet and slick. She lost the grip again and the river's current pulled him away.  
"Ronan, no!" she tried to scream but her voice failed. She could see his eyes and his lips were forming words. _Take care of Kay and Tiya_ , she read. A moment later Ronan was pulled under water and didn't come up again.  
"No, no!" Tears ran down her face. "No, please, no."  
Winslow didn't move for a while. He was shocked. But then he turned to her. Their eyes met, Alana saw the same pain she felt. She wanted to scream but her body didn't follow her orders anymore. Her ears whooshed and the fog in her head returned. A moment later she passed out.  



	8. Chapter 2 - Part 2

### » 37 «

  
The mists started to fill the streets. Kayla stood at the window and looked outside. "I don't understand. They should have been back long ago." She was worried.  
"Perhaps Lady Alana was delayed at the school."  
"But the mists are out."  
"Winslow is used to the mists. After all he is a carriage driver."  
"But Ronan isn't."  
"You are afraid of the mists, aren't you?" Lady Foglio padded her shoulder. "You shouldn't worry about something natural."  
"Every skaa is afraid of the mists."  
"I never understood that. Why is that so?"  
"The mists _aren't_ natural. They live and they kill. And the mistwraiths steel your soul."  
"There are no mistwraiths in the city and I have never heard about someone being killed by the mists."  
"But they did long ago and they will do so again."  
Lady Lyddy frowned. "I am not sure if this is a skaa legend or simply a fairy tale your ancestors used to keep the children at home during the night. I have never heard about such things."  
"What if something happened? What if Lord Venture . . .?" She didn't finish, just swallowed.  
"He wouldn't dare to attack her during the day. There is no way to explain that," Lady Foglio replied, but Kayla saw concern in her eyes. "Mannie!" the old woman called.  
The servant appeared a moment later. "Yes, my lady."  
"Tell my son I need to talk to him, immediately."  
Mannie bowed and disappeared. Sometimes Kayla wondered if he was waiting behind the door all the time. It took a couple minutes until he returned with Lord Aron. His hair was wet and dishevelled.  
"Mother, what is so important that Mannie had to drag me out of my bath?" He tried to flatten his hair with his hand.  
"Alana is missing. Winslow went to the hospital to pick her up and Ronan was supposed to meet her at the market. None of them is back until now. Kayla worries because the mists are already out. At least Ronan should be back if she was delayed by her work."  
"But he isn't?"  
Kayla and Lady Foglio shook their heads.  
"That indeed is strange."  
"Go to the school and see if you find out what happened."  
Aron sighed but nodded. "Mannie, prepare my horse."

On his way to the school Aron crossed the river Channerel. He stopped his horse when he saw the broken balustrade. He guessed a carriage must have broken through. Aron inhaled sharply. Alana's carriage was missing as well as Ronan. They would have to cross that bridge after the market visit. That meant Ronan would be with them then.  
"No, please no. Not Alana as well. Please!" he prayed. "Let her be at school, please."  
But his subconscious mind told him that Ronan would be at home then. He spurred his horse and galloped onward.  
When he arrived at the school he found its main gate locked. Panic crept down his spine.  
"The hospital! If there was an accident, they have to know."  
He turned his horse and galloped the short way to the hospital's entrance. He jumped out of the saddle and hurried inside. He stopped the first nurse he ran into.  
"I am Lord Foglio. Was there an accident with a carriage today?"  
"Yes, my lord."  
"Was it Lady Leary's carriage?"  
"Are you related to Lady Leary?"  
"Yes," he replied. It wasn't true anymore, but she had been his daughter-in-law-to-be and for him she always would be.  
"You should talk to Lord Rodingoan. He is treating her."  
Aron sighed relieved. When Lord Rodingoan was treating her, it meant she was alive. "Where can I find him?"  
"I will take you to him."  
Winslow stood outside a room, kneading his hat, when Lord Foglio arrived there with the nurse.  
"Please, wait a moment," the nurse said and entered the room.  
When she had closed the door Aron immediately assailed the carriage driver. "What happened?"  
"Everything went so fast, my lord. They installed a new street lamp. One of the ropes ripped and the lamp crashed into the street right next to the horses. I couldn't hold them. They bolted," he explained. "A guard tried to stop them at the bridge but that freaked them out even more. They jumped aside right into the balustrade. The carriage tipped over, right over the balustrade. Lady Alana was ejected and fell into the water. Ronan jumped after her and rescued her but . . ." Winslow swallowed. "He didn't make it, my lord. He drowned. Lady Alana fell unconscious. A hospital carriage was called and they brought her to Lord Rodingoan."  
The door opened and Lord Rodingoan appeared. "Aron!"  
"How is she?"  
"She will survive, but she almost died."  
"Winslow told me what happened. Can I take her home?"  
Lord Rodingoan frowned but then nodded. "I guess it is better than Keep Venture. I will come with you."

The hospital carriage stopped at Mansion Foglio. Winslow climbed down and helped Lord Rodingoan to unload a stretcher. They brought it into the house.  
Kayla waited behind the door with Mannie. She gasped when she saw Alana lying unconscious on the stretcher. She turned to find Lord Aron standing in front of her. She jumped in surprise.  
"We need to talk," he said quietly.  
Kayla's heart dropped. Panic crept down her spine. She followed Lord Aron into the parlour where Lady Foglio was waiting with Tiya and Idara.  
"Idara, take Tiya and bring her to bed," Lord Foglio ordered.  
The woman nodded and left with the girl, who didn't even protest. It seemed as if she felt what was going on.  
Lady Foglio eyed her son. "What happened?"  
Lord Aron turned to Kayla. "Kayla, I would prefer if you sit down."  
Kayla's legs turned to jelly, but she stayed on her feet. He didn't have to voice it, she knew it already. She felt it deep inside. But still a part of her clutched at straws.  
"There has been an accident today with the carriage. Alana fell into the river and Ronan jumped after her to rescue her. Alana almost drowned and got hypothermia, but she will survive. They tried to help Ronan out of the water as well but he was too exhausted. They couldn't get hold of him to pull him out of the water." Aron looked at Kayla again. "I am sorry," he said softly. "He didn't make it."  
Kayla felt like someone had removed the ground beneath her. She couldn't think. _No! Please, no!_ Her head spun. With a sudden outcry she sank on the ground. Shivering and crying she rocked to and fro.  
Lord Aron knelt down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't say a word, just held her. Kayla barely felt the warmth of his body, again she cried out, hiding her face at his shoulder. Pain! There only was pain. She couldn't feel anything else.  
She didn't see how Winslow entered the room, but she heard his voice. "We have brought Lady Alana to her sleeping room. Lord Rodingoan is with her. He asks who will take care of her that he can give treatment orders."  
 _He saved her life. I have to take care of her. She has to survive. Otherwise his death was for nothing._ Kayla broke out of Lord Aron's embrace. "I will take care of her," she said and stood.  
"Kayla, I am sure Idara can do that."  
"No, she trained me. I know what to do." She wiped her tears away. She left the parlour and ran to Alana's quarters, where she found Lord Rodingoan.  
"What is the diagnosis, my lord?" she said, trying to ignore her own pain.  
Surprised he looked up. He eyed her curious. Apparently, he eventually decided it was worth to tell her.  
"She got hypothermia and is in shock."  
Kayla nodded. "What do I have to do?"  
"First, we need to keep her warm. We have raised her body temperature to normal at the hospital already. But I guess she will get fever soon. Keep her wrapped in blankets even if she complains. Never forget, healers are the worst patients." He smiled. "To reduce the fever you need to cool her as well. Do you know how to make wet packs?"  
Kayla nodded again. "Can I give her Tarok to reduce the fever?"  
Surprised Lord Rodingoan raised his eyebrows. "Yes. But only one cup with a spoon full of pulverized Tarok. We need a little fever to fight the bad cold she will get."  
"One cup per day or three times a day."  
The Lord smiled. "Three times a day."  
"Anything else, my lord?"  
"No. When something unexpected happens, call me."  
Kayla nodded. "Yes, my lord." Her head still spun, but she memorized any word. _She has to survive, for Ronan. He wanted her to live. She saved me and Tiya and now he saved her. She must survive. I need to focus on that._  
Lord Rodingoan packet his stuff and rose. He went to the door and passed her. "She trained you well," he whispered.  
Appalled Kayla looked at him, but there wasn't disapproval in his eyes rather compliment. He smiled at her.  
"You should be careful. There are many people who wouldn't approve of training a skaa."  
"She just taught me some basics that I can take care of Lady Lyddy when she is away," Kayla lied.  
"Don't worry. I don't mind if she trains you. It is always good to have someone with a little bit more knowledge than usually. But as I said, be careful. Hide it in front of noblemen. Even if they seem friendly, they can get very dangerous for you if they see their supremacy threatened."  
Kayla nodded. "Thank you," she said.  
"Take care of Alana."

### » 38 «

  
They had put an additional bed for Kayla into Alana's sleeping room as well as the baby bed. This way she could watch her around the clock while doing her normal work for Lady Lyddy. Although the elder noblewoman had told her that it wasn't necessary. She should take her time instead to grieve for her husband. Still it made Kayla wonder. She wasn't used to such behaviour. She had met several noblemen and noblewomen during her life already and none of them was comparable with the people she had met during the last year.  
First it had been Alana, her husband's friend and now her friend as well. She had helped them, perhaps saved Kayla's but definitely Tiya's life. And afterwards she had maintained a close friendship to Ronan, finally bringing them into this house where noblemen lived who were barely different. They cared for their servants. Idara had told her that neither she nor her husband Mannie had ever been beaten by their masters. Lord Markes had been the same. A caring young man who had even given them birthday presents. He had been deeply in love with Lady Alana.  
Idara had mentioned that she had feared for Lord Aron after his son's death. He had hardly overcome the death of his beloved wife, and then to lose his only child had been terrible. Only with Lady Alana's help he had been able to manage it. He loved her like a daughter.  
Kayla sat on her bed and watched her friend, while Tiya played on the ground. She was glad that they had given her a bed in here. She couldn't stay in her own room. Not only because she wanted to watch Alana. The room reminded her of Ronan and that memory hurt too much. As long as he had worked in the mill she had worried for his life every day. The taskmasters were cruel people. They beat skaa just out of fun. Every evening she had waited for Ronan, not knowing if he would return.  
And then they had moved into Mansion Foglio. With that day she had stopped to worry. She knew none of them would hurt him. And now he was dead. Her heart tightened and she had problems to breathe. She closed her eyes and tried to fight back her tears. But it didn't work. Eventually she stopped fighting and cried terribly. She hid her face in the pillow that Tiya wouldn't see her cry.  
Suddenly it knocked. Kayla braced herself and wiped her tears away. "Come in," she called afterwards.  
Lord Aron entered the room. "Hello Kayla," he said softly.  
Kayla stood and curtsied. "Lord Aron."  
"Kayla, dear. Stop doing that when we are alone." He patted her shoulder. "How is she doing?"  
"She has fever now. But Lord Rodingoan said that is good. She needs it to fight her cold."  
"Was he here today?"  
Kayla nodded. "Yes, in the morning, shortly after you have left."  
"Did he tell you when she is supposed to wake up?"  
"He thinks within the next three days." She bit her lips. "I have told him that she liked Ronan," she added eventually.  
"You did? Why?"  
"He wondered if she and Ronan had been close, because an emotional trauma could extend her coma. I didn't tell him that they were close friends, but I think he knows anyway."  
"Lord Rodingoan is a good man. He always treated Idara and Mannie with respect, and even helped them by our request when they were sick." He sighed. "However, there is another reason I came." He paused and met her eyes. "We thought about a little burial ceremony for Ronan."  
"There is no body to burry," she replied quietly, feeling a sudden stab.  
"I know. But we can do a ceremony anyway. Perhaps it will help you to say goodbye."  
Now Kayla couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She sat down on her bed again and cried.  
Lord Aron sat down next to her and embraced her.  
"Why him? I thought he would be save here," she sobbed.  
"He knew the risk. He wanted to save his friend. He was willing to die for her. He knew that jumping into the river could be his death sentence. Anyway he did it, for her. You know that, Kayla."  
She nodded. "But it hurts so much."  
"I know, my dear, I know."  
"How did you manage it, when your wife died?" she asked quietly.  
He didn't reply immediately. "I didn't. I almost killed myself to stop the pain. But then I remembered something. I wasn't alone. I had Markes. I told him about his mother very often. I wanted that he never forget her, that she would live on in his heart. It saved me, although I still struggled."  
She pulled away from him and wiped her face. "I have Tiya."  
He nodded. "Yes. I doubt she will remember her father much, but you can tell her about him. Let him live on in your heart and in her heart."  
Kayla met his eyes and saw the pain. _He has lost not only his wife but his son as well. But still he moves on._ She turned to Alana. _You gave him a reason to live._  
"Yes," Lord Aron said, as if he had read her thoughts. "Without her I hadn't survived. Markes loved her very much, and I understand why. She is a good person. It shouldn't have ended this way. Do you know how he died?"  
Kayla shook her head. "I only know that Straff Venture killed him, he trapped him."  
Lord Aron nodded. "He died in her arms. They had fought before, because he had hurt her very much, unwillingly. Markes was so desperate when he got Lady Luisa's message late that night. He was so afraid to lose Alana because of the incident, it almost killed him. In the morning he returned to Keep Venture to talk to her, to ask her forgiveness. But she didn't forgive him. She sent him away. And then he realized that Venture had tricked him into hurting her. Markes tried to kill him, but Venture stabbed him. Alana couldn't help him anymore."  
"But she forgave Markes before he died, didn't she?" Kayla asked.  
He nodded. "But still she blames herself for his death. She thinks he might never have tried to kill Venture if she had given him a chance, if she had forgiven him earlier." Finally he shook his head and sighed. "If I had lost Alana as well, it would have killed me. I am very thankful that Ronan saved her live. He didn't die for nothing. He gave his live for her. I owe him that. I will do anything to give you and your daughter a good life, a life he had dreamed of for you. I promise you that."  
"Thank you."  
He sighed again. "We will do the ceremony tomorrow in the evening, if you want to."  
Kayla thought about it. Eventually she nodded.

### » 39 «

  
A toddler was babbling. Alana frowned and opened her eyes. She raised her head but immediately sank back. She felt dizzy. For a moment she just laid still until she felt better. She was hot, so she guessed she had fever. The room was barely lit by a lamp standing on the table. She was in her own room at House Foglio, she realized. Again she heard Tiya. How was that possible? Ronan's room was at another floor. _Ronan!_ Suddenly the memories washed over her. She gasped. "No! No!" Tears shot into her eyes, her heart felt like someone would squeeze it.  
"Ally, you are awake." Kayla's face appeared above her.  
"Tell me it was a nightmare, please," Alana pleaded, sobbing. She grabbed her arm.  
Kayla's eyes filled with tears as well. "No, it wasn't." Her voice broke.  
"Oh Kay, I am so sorry. I am so sorry." She spread her arms and Kayla sank into her embrace.  
Both women cried terribly.  
After a couple minutes, Kayla left her embrace. She wiped her tears away. "I am glad you are awake," she said quietly. "You should have been since days. We were worried."  
"How long have I been out cold?" Alana asked.  
"Twelve days."  
"Twelve days? That is long for hypothermia."  
"You had high fever as well. Lord Rodingoan even had to increase the Tarok dose."  
Alana didn't really listen. Her thoughts went back to the river. Again tears welled out of her eyes. "I couldn't hold him. It was so cold and my fingers were so stiff. I really tried to hold him, to pull him up. I am so sorry, Kay."  
"It was a wonder you were conscious, at all. Winslow told me you tried to help, but Ronan was too exhausted." She shook her head. "It isn't your fault."  
"But it feels like it was my fault. He saved my life. He should have stayed out of the water." She sobbed terribly.  
"Don't do that, Ally. He saved your life because you are his friend. You saved our lives. Without you Tiya and I might have died. Without you Ronan might have been killed by a taskmaster at the mill. Without you we wouldn't live in this house."  
Alana shook her head. "It doesn't make it hurt less."  
"I know."  
"First Markes and Luisa, now Ronan. Is it me? Why do the people I love have to die?"  
"It is not your fault."  
"Perhaps Luisa, but Markes was killed because of me and Ronan died because he saved my life."  
"Stop that, Ally!" Now Kayla's voice sounded angry. "Stop pitying yourself."  
Alana's eyes widened. "I am not . . ."  
Kayla cut her off. "You are! Would you prefer to die? Ronan's and Markes' death would be for nothing. They loved you, they protected you. They would have killed for you and they died for you. Don't make their deaths useless," she scolded.  
Alana swallowed. "But---"  
"There is no 'but'! You live. Make the best of it. Make them proud."  
Alana's head spun. She closed her eyes. She still felt the pain and the wish to die, if it would bring them back to life. But on the other hand Kayla was right. _I will make you proud, I promise._

Lord Rodingoan checked her vitals and nodded in approval. "Very well, your assistant did good work," he said.  
"My assistant?" Alana wondered.  
"Your Mistress Kayla. Don't worry. I know you have trained her and I support it." He padded her shoulder. "I have a question, Alana. Have you ever had any acherontic experience before?"  
She looked at him confused. "I apologize. I have never heard that word before. What does that mean, acherontic?"  
"Near death experience, my dear."  
"Ah," she understood. "No, I have not. Why?"  
"You might have Snapped. I know you are familiar with the tradition of beating common within the nobility."  
Alana felt a stab. Pictures of her fight with Markes returned into her mind. She fought back the upcoming tears.  
"The beating is done to make the people Snap. You could have Snapped due to the events and come to an Allomantic awakening."  
"The chance is very low."  
"Your father is a Misting."  
"So is Elend's but he is no Allomancer."  
"True, but anyway I would like to test it."  
Alana sighed and nodded. "What do I have to do?"  
Morris pulled a vial out of his bag. "Drink that solution. It contains small flakes of every metal."  
Alana frowned.  
"Don't worry. Even if you can't burn them it is hardly more than trace elements in our water. It will not be poisonous to digest."  
Alana opened the vial and swallowed the solution. "What now?"  
"Why, that is the interesting part, I can't help you with that. I am no Allomancer. Just look into yourself if you find something new, something you can work with."  
She frowned but then closed her eyes. She concentrated and looked if she would feel anything different. There wasn't any difference. She sighed and opened her eyes. "No, I . . ." She trailed away. There was something. She cocked her head. Something pulsated. It was like a warm hearth. She tried to touch it with her senses and immediately felt any fatigue go away. It returned immediately as she let it go again. Surprised her eyes widened. "For a moment I felt like new born."  
"What did you do?"  
"There is something. I guess I touched it and immediately felt much better."  
"Is there only one thing, or are there more? Look."  
Again Alana cocked her head. But there was only one pulsating source. "It is only one."  
"Touch it again."  
She nodded and reached out for it.  
"Now, would you mind to lift the chair?" He stood and pushed the chair closer to her that she could grab it.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Just do it."  
Alana frowned but did as he had requested. To her surprise the chair wasn't as heavy as she had expected. She could lift it easily. She put it back down and looked at Morris.  
He grinned. "Looks like we have a Pewterarm."  
"You are kidding me?"  
"You said you felt like new born?"  
She nodded. "My fatigue is gone."  
"With burning pewter you can enhance your physical abilities, you feel less fatigued for instance, and you are stronger. It is one of the more complex abilities. You should look for a trainer."  
Alana though about it, surprised and a little bit excited. But then she frowned. "Would you mind to keep it to yourself?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I would prefer if it stays between us. I don't want Straff to know."  
Morris raised his eyebrows but then nodded. "I see. Anyway you should see a trainer."  
Alana nodded. "I will."  
"However." He pulled another vial out of his bag. "You should drink that."  
"Pewter?" she asked.  
He nodded. "It will help you to recover faster."  
"Do I have to do something special for that?"  
"Not that I know. Just burn it."  
Alana downed the contents of the second vial as well. She felt how the warm hearth in her stomach increased in size. Then she touched it again.

### » 40 «

  
Darkness covered the city but lamps filled the room with light. At her request Lord Rodingoan had organized some books about Allomancy. With her newly gained ability, she had decided it was time to know more about it. During last weeks she had used her ability from time to time, but more than once with unpleasant results. Now she sat in the library of Mansion Foglio and read. With her was Kayla, reading a book about herbs and their purpose. Alana had told her that she now was a Misting as well. It might save her life one day if Kayla could give her pewter when she was poisoned or injured.  
For a moment she watched her friend. She was fascinated how fast she had been able to read and write. She knew Ronan had taught her but she hadn't realized that she now was almost as good as her. It had taken Alana years to learn it. She guessed that was one of the big differences between skaa and nobility. Skaa were more fertile than nobility, to provide more workers, they learned faster, to be easily replaceable, and they were tougher, to work under hard circumstances. It was told that the Lord Ruler had made the skaa to what they were now. They were slaves as a punishment for what their ancestors had done. But what had they done to be punished? That the ministry didn't teach. If you asked for it, they just said 'The Lord Ruler knows'.  
Alana returned to her own reading. She hadn't found anything about specific ability training. It seemed it was really necessary to look for a trainer. Still she hoped to avoid it.  
"Ally?"  
"Hum?"  
"There is something, I don't get out of my mind." Kayla bit her lip. "When I went to the drapery today I passed a woman with a baby. The baby is sick. I had a look at it, but I couldn't find anything. She said, it isn't drinking and she was afraid, it would starve while her breasts are full of milk." She looked at her pleading. "Can't you have a look at it?"  
"I am not sure if the woman will let me help. I am a noblewoman. Anyway, if someone sees me, I could get lots of trouble."  
Kayla bit her lip even more, nervously.  
"Okay, spit it out," Alana demanded.  
"I don't know, it is crazy but it could work. I am not sure if you will like my idea. I mean, you said you would like to help more people."  
"Would you stop to beat around the bush, please?" Alana sighed.  
"What if you disguise as a skaa?"  
Surprised Alana raised her eyebrows. The clothing in the passageway's chest came back into her mind. "That could work," she said thinking. "Especially, because I am used to wear skaa clothing from back home." She considered the idea. She couldn't walk around in skaa clothing during the day. Someone might recognize her. Anyway, it would be suspicious if Lady Alana Leary disappeared during the day. It would be hard to explain when she vanished while someone was looking for her. Besides, someone could see her leave the mansion in skaa clothing, and that would endanger House Foglio as well. She shook her head. "Not during the day. I would have to do it during the night."  
Kayla's eyes widened with horror. "At night the mists are out!"  
Alana sighed. She had blocked out that skaa were usually afraid of the mists. "Kayla, I know you are afraid of the mists but you don't have to. Back home I snuck out almost every night to sleep at my Moomy's. Ash and I often were outside during the night to play. I remember my Moomy and Uncle Harris always have been worried. But I never met a mistwraith nor did the mists hurt me. I slipped out a few times because steps got slippery from mist but that was it." She leaned forward. "Do you want to help that woman and her baby?"  
Kayla bit her lip again, but then nodded.  
"Do you know where she lives?"  
She nodded again.  
"Then we will have a little excursion tonight."  
She could see how Kayla swallowed but she knew she wouldn't back off. Not if it was the only way to help that woman.

"I can't believe that Ronan's clothing fits you." Kayla shook her head.  
Alana looked at herself in the mirror. "The trousers are a bit short but the shirt is perfect."  
"It isn't the typical clothing for a skaa woman."  
"I know. But I guess it will work for tonight. Perhaps you should make some clothing for me if we want to repeat this." She grabbed a cloak and threw it over her shoulders.  
"We should braid your hair. Skaa rarely wear it open," Kayla mentioned.  
"You are right." Alana sat down and Kayla braided her dark hair to a long tail.  
When Alana looked into the mirror again, she cocked her head. "Okay, without the makeup and with the braid I can't recognize the noblewoman. What do you think?"  
"I think you are a pretty skaa." Kayla smiled.  
"A pretty skaa with a much prettier skaa friend." Alana laughed and laid her arm around her shoulders.  
Then both women closed their cloaks and pulled the hoods up. Afterwards they left the Mansion through the delivery entrance. While Alana walked with the confidence of someone used to the mists, Kayla just scurried after her shivering from fear.  
After a while Kayla stopped her. "Over there. That is the house."  
Alana nodded and they went to the door. They knocked. It took a while until a fearful voice answered. "Who is there?"  
"Ally and Kayla, we are healers," Alana replied.  
"We are here to help Marsella with the baby," Kayla added.  
The door opened a crack wide. "But the mists are out."  
"We are healers, we don't have to fear the mists," Alana said.  
Kayla looked at her surprised.  
Alana shrugged. It had come to her that moment. It seemed plausible.  
The door now opened enough that they could slip through. An elder woman immediately closed it behind them.  
"Where can we find Marsella?" Kayla asked.  
"Upstairs, second door to the right."  
They went upstairs and found Marsella together with a dozen other skaa in the mentioned room. The woman looked at them in disbelief.  
"Let me have a look at the baby," Alana asked her.  
"You were out in the mists," Marsella just said.  
"Yes. We are healers," she repeated. "We don't have to fear the mists. They can't hurt us. They never touch healers."  
The woman looked at Kayla. "Is that true?"  
Kayla nodded, perhaps wishing she could believe the words herself.  
Marsella handed her baby to Alana. She unwrapped the child and checked it. "When did it stop to drink?"  
"Two days ago."  
"After the last time she drank, where was she? Was she with you all the time, or did you lay her down somewhere?"  
"I laid her down to do my work."  
"Where?"  
"Over there." She pointed at a blanket on the wall.  
Alana laid a blanket over the baby's weak body and went over. She checked the ground. It was dirty as expected. Under the blanket she found leaves to soften the ground. She returned to the baby and searched her bag until she found her forceps.  
"Kay, hold the head, please. I need her to hold still. She might be weak but you never know."  
Kayla did as asked. Alana overstretched the throat and opened the mouth of the baby. With the forceps she reached deep into the throat. When she pulled it back out, a part of a leaf was pinched in the forceps.  
"She must have grabbed it and put it into her mouth," Alana said. She wrapped the baby again and handed it to her mother. "Try to nurse her."  
Marsella bared her breast and held her daughter to it. The baby started to search for the nipple and sucked it. A moment later an unmistakable sound could be heard. It was weak, but the baby definitely drank.  
Tears ran over Marsella's face. "Thank you so much," she whispered.  
"You should be more careful. Keep small things away from her. She will grab anything she can find. Even innocuous things can be deadly for her if she swallows them."  
"I promise," Marsella replied.  
Alana packed her bag and they left the house again.  
When the door closed Kayla cheered. "That was amazing. How did you know?"  
"The baby wasn't sick. There are not many reasons why a baby stops to drink when it isn't sick. The sleeping place was cushioned with leaves. She can be glad that it didn't choke on it."  
Kayla beamed. "You saved her life, Ally."  
"I guess so." Alana grinned.  
The women headed back home, happy about the successful ending.  
Suddenly five men appeared around them, coming out of the mists. They smiled. But it wasn't a friendly smile.  
"Ladies, out in the mists, late? Shouldn't you be at home?" one of them said.  
"There are people who need to work," Alana replied. She was tense.  
"To work? At night? So you're whores? That's pretty nice. We could use some fun." His smile widened.  
Alana grew cold as she understood what he implied. She swallowed. Kayla latched onto her arm and shivered. The worst was Alana had no idea how to defend herself. There hadn't been thugs and cutthroats at her home. _Shouldn't the city of the Lord Ruler be the safest place in the Central Dominance?_ Apparently not, she realized.  
The men approached a bit more. One of them had a dagger in his hand. Alana swallowed again.  
"Are those men bothering you, ladies?" another voice asked.  
Alana turned slowly, always keeping an eye on the guy with the dagger. A tall and beefy man stood about ten feet away in the mists. Alana could barely see his features in the light of the lantern, only his warrior-like appearance. The mists obscured everything. Anyway, something about him seemed more trustworthy. The man looked directly at her, waiting for an answer. Alana wagered their chances. But it wasn't hard to decide. That man seemed definitely to be the better choice.  
"Yes," she said.  
He turned to the other men. "Then I have to ask you, to leave those women alone," he said.  
Their leader laughed cruelly. "Do you really think you have a chance, one against five?"  
"Yes," the man replied. There was confidence in his voice.  
The leader gave one of his men a signal and that one attacked immediately. The newcomer dodged the strike easily and pushed the guy hard to the ground. He remained there. The cutthroat leader frowned. He gave another signal and two more men attacked. Again the man just dodged and parried and sent the men down without any effort.  
Alana couldn't help herself, but adore the beauty in his movement. As beefy as he was, he was amazingly agile. _How can a man of that size be so gracile in his movements?_ she wondered.  
The first fallen man was up on his feet again and joined the attack as well as the remaining men. But that single man crushed the crew of cutthroats down one by one. Suddenly one of the men called out. Alana heard the word Thug, a term she didn't recognize as something special. But immediately the others stopped their attack and ran.  
The beefy man stepped out of the mists to the women. Now Alana could see his face more clearly. It was a friendly one. The man smiled at them. "Are you okay, ladies?"  
"Yes, thanks to you," Alana replied. "But you are hurt." She had realized a bleeding fissure under his eye.  
"That's nothing. I don't even feel it."  
"That needs to be stitched," Alana insisted. "It is the least I can do to thank you."  
"You're a healer?"  
Alana nodded. "I am Ally and this is Kayla." She stretched out her hand. He took it.  
"My name is Hammond. But my friends just call me Ham," he said smiling.  



	9. Chapter 2 - Part 3

### » 41 «

  
They sat in a small room that only contained a bed, a cooking place and a tiny stove. It was Ham's home as he had explained. Alana had cleaned the laceration and stitched it.  
"So what were you ladies doing out in the mists alone?" Ham asked when she was done with her work.  
"We are helping people," Alana replied.  
"At night? Why not during the day? It is dangerous out there at night. Those guys earlier were harmless. There are much more evil guys out there."  
Kayla shivered. She sat on the edge of the bed.  
"I don't have another choice," Alana said quietly. She bit her lip. How far could she trust that man?  
Ham cocked his head. "Your face is clean, your fingers are manicured. You aren't simple skaa." He looked at Kayla and then back to Alana. "At least you aren't."  
Without that man they would be dead by now. He deserved the truth. "No, I am not. I am a noblewoman," she replied.  
Ham whistled quietly. "That is unusual." But then he shook his head. "If this is true, you should be even more careful. First you shouldn't tell some random skaa who you are. That can get you killed faster than you think."  
"Why?" she wondered.  
"Why? My dear Ally, if this is your real name, most of the skaa _hate_ nobility. I know more than one who would kill you on sight, without asking a question before."  
"What am I supposed to tell?" Alana asked. "That I am skaa? You have seen it within seconds that I am not."  
"True."  
Alana leaned back, frustrated. How was she supposed to help if some people didn't want her to help just because she was a noblewoman?  
Ham studied her. "Let me think about it. You could be a servant." He reconsidered. "No, they don't have manicured fingers." Then he grinned. "I have a better idea. You could be a half-blood living among the nobility because no one knows that your mother, a mistress of a lord, is skaa."  
"Half-bloods don't exist," Kayla disagreed.  
"They exist as well as Mistings among the skaa. I have a friend who is a half-blood and who lived among the nobility for many years until his father found out that his mother was skaa," Ham explained. Then he shrugged and turned back to Alana. "What about your name? Is it your real name?"  
"In a way. It is a nick. But only few people call me Ally. They are all skaa."  
"You should have a fake given name, just in case. Ally? Is it written with an A or E?"  
"With A."  
"Then we should use a name with E. What about Edaria, Lady Edaria?"  
"Ally and Edaria don't match." Kayla shook her head.  
"You are right." Ham brooded. "It should start with EL then. What about Elysra?"  
"Too close to my Moomy's name," Alana disagreed.  
"Whoever that is." He shrugged.  
"It should better start with ELY or ELI because some people call me Al," she suggested.  
"Okay, then Ellindy."  
"Sounds stupid." Kayla shook her head.  
"Thanks a lot," Hammond grumbled. "What about Elinaria then, Lady Elinaria?"  
"I like it," Alana said.  
"Sounds better than Ellindy," Kayla agreed.  
"Okay, Lady Elinaria or among the skaa better Mistress Elinaria." He winked at her. "If someone guesses you are a noblewoman you now have a plausible backstory and an alias that can't be traced back."  
Alana cocked her head. "Why are you doing that?"  
Ham shrugged. "My father always told me he knew a healer who helped the skaa. He was a nobleman. Without him I wouldn't be alive. I was too big. But he helped my mother. Unfortunately he disappeared. I guess he didn't have a plausible backstory, and either a skaa killed him or the ministry." He grimaced. "However, it is good to have a trained healer around." He hesitated. Then he looked to the ground and shuffled with his feed, nervously.  
"Ask." Alana just said, as she realized it.  
"Do you know something about pregnancy?"  
"Sure, it is one of my specialities."  
"My wife doesn't feel well."  
"Your wife?" Alana looked around but didn't see a sign of a woman living in there.  
"She doesn't live here. It is safer for her to live at another place."  
"Why that?" Alana asked confused.  
"Haven't you wondered why I was able to fight those men so easily?"  
"Honestly, yes, especially because you did it with that kind of gracility."  
"Gracility?" He smiled. "That sounds nice."  
Alana laughed quietly.  
"I am a Thug," he suddenly said.  
"I remember that one of the men called you that and then they ran. Why?"  
"I am a Misting, I burn pewter."  
"A Pewterarm?" Alana perked up, as well as Kayla.  
Ham nodded. "That's why my wife has to stay away from me most of the year. It is better in case that the ministry catches me. They'd kill her."  
"I see." Alana nodded. "So what is the problem with your wife?" She would have preferred to ask about his ability. It was the first time she met someone with the same ability who knew how to use it and who she might be able to ask about it as well, without giving the information away to the nobility. But he was worried about his wife, and the healer in her knew the priorities.  
"She's close to the end of her pregnancy now but with every day she grows weaker. She has that pain around here." He pointed at his belly. "She says it is not the pain she should have. I don't know how she knows that, it is our first child."  
Alana frowned. That didn't sound good. "Women do know these things," she just said, still frowning.  
"You don't like it, do you?"  
"No. But I can't say for sure. I need to see her first."  
"You have to return home before dawn, right?" Ham asked.  
Alana nodded.  
"Then it is too late tonight. We can't return early enough."  
"What about tomorrow? We can meet here."  
Kayla flinched.  
"Guess your friend doesn't like the idea."  
Alana sighed. "We both aren't used to be out in the mists, me at least in a city. Maybe I was too naïve to think there couldn't be any danger in a city. It was safe where I come from."  
"Luthadel is one of the most dangerous places at night."  
Alana sighed again and closed her eyes. She now sat next to Kayla.  
"Frustrated?" Ham asked.  
She nodded. "How can I help people when I can't go out at night and look after them?"  
"It's hard if you don't have a place to treat them. Anyway, skaa don't leave their homes at night. They're afraid of mistwraiths steeling their souls."  
"This is stupid, mistwraiths are harmless. Anyway, I doubt there are some in the city."  
"There are more dangerous creatures out at night in Luthadel. They are called cutthroats."  
"As the ones we met tonight."  
Ham nodded. For a moment he stared at the ground in front of him. "I am without a contract at the moment. If you'll have a look at my wife, I guess I could be your bodyguard for a couple nights."  
Alana perked up. "You would do that?"  
Ham nodded.  
"Ham, I can pay you, if you could teach us some things about survival on Luthadel's streets."  
Ham seemed to seriously consider that offer. "Let's talk about that tomorrow."

### » 42 «

  
They met not far away from Mansion Foglio but far enough that Ham wouldn't know where they came from. It was dark already and the mists billowed through the streets. Kayla was even more nervous than last night, if that was possible.  
They followed the Pewterarm, silently. Alana had no idea where they were going. Soon after they left toward their unknown destination, she lost her orientation. Ham was pretty fast and seemed to know the streets very well. Sometime they arrived at a house with a hidden entrance to a tunnel. They entered it. They only had a dim light to see their steps, but a few feet in front and behind them everything was black. It reminded her of the hidden passageways of Keep Venture. _How many of these passageways are in Luthadel?_ she wondered.  
Soon Alana lost her feeling for time on the trip as well. They left the tunnel and returned to the mists. There was an elder woman Ham talked to quietly. She looked around and realized that they must have left the city because the ground had changed to soil. It was chilly out here. She felt the last gasps of winter. Inside the city walls the temperature had risen already and you could feel the first signs of springtime.  
Alana pulled her cloak closer and looked at Kayla. Their eyes met and she saw pure fear. It reminded her that Kayla was afraid of the mists. Now they were outside the city where mistwraiths used to live. Alana took her hand to comfort her.  
It took a while until they reached another town. It was smaller, the buildings didn't have as many levels as those in Luthadel, and there was more space between them. They walked another ten minutes until they arrived at the building where Ham's wife seemed to live. They entered the house.  
A young woman about Kayla's age was lying on a bed.  
"Hey, Sweetheart!" Ham kissed her for hello.  
"Who are these people?" she asked wondering.  
"Don't worry. They are here to help. These are Ally and Kayla. They are healers. Ally is specialized on pregnancy." He turned to his new friends. "This is Mardra, my wife."  
"Hello Mardra," Alana said and knelt down next to the bed. Kayla stayed close to watch her. "Ham told me you feel pain. Show me where exactly."  
Mardra pointed at her abdomen.  
"Since when do you have that pain?"  
"A couple days, but it is getting worse."  
"Undress please. I would like to check the baby's vitals."  
Alana checked Mardra and the child. Finally she sat back on her haunches, thinking. "Ham, you said your mother had a problem with your birth because you were too big." He nodded. "Has your father told you what the healer did back then?"  
"No. He just said that my mother and I would be dead without him. Why?"  
"Because we repeat your past, the baby is too big."  
He gasped. "Can you help?" he asked.  
Alana didn't reply what made him visibly nervous.  
"Can't you do an abdominal delivery?" Kayla asked.  
"I don't have the equipment. It is very dangerous without the equipment. That should be done in a hospital but there is no hospital for skaa as far as I know."  
Ham and Kayla shook their heads.  
Alana leaned forward and checked the position of the baby. "Have you had labour pains already?"  
"From time to time."  
"Ham?"  
"Hum?"  
"How many hours do I have until we have to return?"  
"Six hours, maybe seven if we hurry on the way back."  
"Kayla, how long did it take you to give birth to Tiya?"  
"The birth itself was about three hours, but I had labour pains for three days before."  
"Then it should be enough time."  
"What will you do?" Ham asked.  
"Bring your baby into this world."  
"Is that possible? I mean, is this possible _now_?"  
Alana nodded. "I need boiled water and blankets." She retrieved a burner from her bag as well as two of her herb pouches. She looked up when she realized that Ham didn't move. "Ham, we don't have the time to wait. Every day we wait the child will grow and the chances for a natural birth decrease. There is no hospital we can bring her to. I need boiled water and blankets, _now_!"  
Finally Ham turned and left the room to get what she had asked for. Meanwhile Alana prepared a birth activator. It was risky, she knew, but there was no other option beside an abdominal delivery. It was possible under the circumstances but it would be very dangerous for mother and child.  
"Okay, drink this. It will take a few minutes but then you should feel periodic labour pains. It will be harder than normally. We try to push the baby out before its time."  
"Will it survive if it is too early?"  
"Yes. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Alana smiled at her.  
Ham returned with water and blankets. Alana cleaned Mardra. It was a preparation for a birth section as well, as she had learned it at the hospital. It was standard procedure. Suddenly Mardra gasped in pain.  
"Here we go," Alana said.

Two hours later Alana was trenched in sweat as much as Mardra. The mother-to-be moaned in pain. Alana massaged her belly but the baby didn't slide deeper as it was supposed to.  
"It doesn't change," Kayla told her. She had checked the cervix.  
"It should have an hour ago." Alana cursed.  
"Something is wrong, isn't it?" Ham kneaded his vest, he had taken off earlier. The only thing he had been wearing over a thin shirt despite the cold.  
Alana nodded. "The baby is too big already. It doesn't fit through her pelvis." She looked at Kay. "We need to do a birth section."  
"But you said . . ."  
"I know. But she will die if we don't. Both will die."  
Ham sat down, shocked. His eyes were full of fear.  
Alana looked at him. "We have to do it," she said. "I can promise the baby will live but I can't for your wife." She didn't tell him that, in case Mardra would die, they had to look for a nurse as soon as possible. Else the baby would die as well. Marsella came to her mind.  
Ham just nodded.  
"Hold her hand. Show her how much you love her," Kayla told him.  
Alana gave Mardra an anaesthetic. Soon she passed out. Ham sat next to her, holding her hand, crying. It was strange to see such a strong man cry. For a moment Alana paused and laid her hand on his shoulder. "I do anything I can, I promise."  
He nodded.  
"Kayla, clean your hands and arms. I need your assistance."  
Kayla's eyes widened but she cleaned herself as ordered and knelt down on the other side of the bed. With a scalpel Alana opened the belly.

With a deep sigh Alana sat back, after she had sewn the long cut. A moment later she got on her feet again and walked to Kayla who cleaned the baby.  
"Is he okay?"  
Kayla nodded, smiling. "A healthy boy."  
Alana smiled in reply and yawned. She was tired.  
"Burn some," Kayla whispered. "It will help."  
Alana looked at her, for a moment not knowing what she meant. But then she remembered her pewter. She burned some and immediately felt better.  
Kayla smiled again and then went to Ham. "You have a healthy son, Ham," she said.  
Ham took the baby boy carefully. "He really is big," he said. Again tears welled out of his eyes. He looked at Alana, still worried. "How is Mardra?"  
Now Alana's smile deepened. "She will be fine."  
"How can I ever thank you?"  
"That is not necessary. I just did my job."  
"Why, I know something," Kayla said.  
Both looked at her, wondering.  
"You could teach her how to use pewter."  
Surprised Ham looked at Alana. "You are a Thug?"  
"Yes, but only since a couple weeks. I barely know how to use it. Books are not very helpful."  
"You're a noblewoman. There should be more than enough people who can train you."  
"I would prefer to keep it a secret."  
He frowned and chuckled eventually. "None of my business, I guess." Then he shrugged. "Anyway I will teach you whatever you want to know." He smiled.

### » 43 «

  
They had paused their nightly excursions for a couple days because Alana had to stay at Keep Venture for a while, not to raise any suspicion. Ham hadn't asked for the reason and she was glad about it. Now they sat in his hideout together. Kayla had stayed at Mansion Foglio this time because Ham was about to teach Alana. There was no need for Kayla to accompany her then.  
Alana had tucked up her legs beneath her and listened attentively. First she had thought about taking notes but then she had abandoned the idea. When she had learned from her father she never had taken notes, but still she had memorized anything important. At school she had started to take notes but if she was honest, it wasn't hers. She had problems to find the things she needed in it and it made her sluggish with memorizing.  
"Rule number one in Allomancy is: Never forget the consequences," Ham said.  
She frowned. "That is a strange rule."  
Ham smiled. "What does the word 'consequence' mean to you?"  
"It is a result or an effect of something I did before, mostly an unpleasant effect."  
Ham simply raised his eyebrows, still smiling.  
"I see. All I do has consequences."  
He nodded. "Good or bad, that depends. You see the table. If you kick it, what will happen?"  
"It will be kicked away, I guess."  
"What happens if you kick the wall?"  
She grimaced. "It will hurt."  
He laughed. "Exactly. And if you burn pewter it will hurt even more." He grinned. "The table has less weight than you have. That means it will move away. The wall has more weight than you have."  
"It will not move away."  
Ham nodded. "Keep that in mind, always."  
Alana nodded too.  
"However, you have two ways to use your pewter. You can burn it and you can flare it. Burning is the usual way to use it. When you need an extra kick of power, then you can flare it. But pewter burns fast. When you flare it all the time it will burn away quickly. It is better to use flaring only if really necessary. Besides, a constant flaring can make your body addictive."  
Alana grimaced.  
"And pewter dragging can be deadly when you fight at near-peak efficiency for hours, for instance. When your pewter runs out the fatigue can kill you," he added. "Especially when you're not used to it. You can train it, though."  
She nodded in understanding.  
"However, you don't always want to hit your hardest. In a fight you usually don't want to show your opponent your full strength, your limits. Keep that for the end of the battle. The smart soldier is the one who survives the longest. He'll be the man who paces himself."  
"That sounds almost poetic." Alana smiled.  
Ham grinned. "What I'm trying to explain, vary your pewter. Vary it depending on the situation. If you hit with too much strength it will knock yourself off balance."  
"How do I vary it, if there are only two ways to burn it?"  
"Have you had any fighting training?"  
Alana frowned and shook her head.  
Ham sighed. "Well, then we should start with the basics. Without fighting knowledge, without training, your pewter will be almost useless in a fight."

### » 44 «

  
Every muscle in her body ached when she woke up. Alana groaned. She barely could sit up in her bed.  
"Damn," she cursed. "When you said I will have sore muscles I didn't expect _that_."  
Ham had not just _explained_ the basics, he had trained with her; first without pewter, and after she got exhausted with pewter. It amazed her how easily fatigue could be dampened with pewter. But she hadn't expected that she would feel the results so heavily without.  
 _Everything has consequences_ , she remembered Ham's words. _Yes, I can feel that now._  
Alana fetched one of her vials and downed its content. Ham had suggested that she should always have at least two vials hidden in her clothing, better more, although it meant to wear metal on her body. She remembered the promise she had made to Markes.  
 _I am sure you didn't mean metal vials for an Allomancer._ She sighed. _I wish you could be here and see me now, an Allomancer like you. I miss you, Markes. I miss you so much._ She wiped away the tears that had appeared in her eyes.  
Alana reached for the still unfamiliar sensation in her stomach. She burned the pewter and at least the physical pain dampened. She sighed relieved. She got prepared and left her quarters to look after Kayla. She had been asleep already when she returned home the night before. Alana knocked at her door.  
It took a moment until the door opened. Kayla's face enlightened. "Ally."  
"Can I come in?"  
Kayla stepped aside and she entered the room. Alana moved over to Tiya, pulled her out of her bed and hugged her tight. The girl wrapped her little arms around her neck.  
"Hey, Sweetie!" she said. "I hope you had a good night and didn't bother your Mommy too much."  
Kayla smiled. "How was your training?" she asked.  
"Don't remind me of that. I had no idea how hard it is to be an Allomancer. There are so many things you have to take care of."  
"Oh yes, that's true. I remember my first tries very well. It was . . . blinding."  
Alana chuckled. "Literally, I guess."  
Kayla nodded. "But how can that be with pewter?"  
"Ham trained me in fighting. He says my pewter is useless if I don't know _when_ to use it. And for that I have to learn to fight." She grimaced. "You have no idea how my muscles felt before I restored my pewter. I barely could move."  
Kayla snickered. "Will you meet tonight again for training?"  
Alana nodded. "Yes, but I would like to look after Marsella's baby tonight as well. Would you like to join us?"  
"I'd love to."  
Alana raised her eyebrows incredulously. "You would love to? We will go out in the mists."  
Kayla grimaced. "I know. I try to ignore that fact. Guess I'll have to get used to it."

***

When they arrived at Ham's place he wasn't at home. They decided to wait and sat down on the bed. It took only a couple minutes until he returned.  
"Ah, two beautiful ladies in my home. What can make a night better?" He grinned.  
"Perhaps I should tell Mardra that you are way too happy to see us." Alana winked at him.  
Ham raised his arms in defence but still grinned. "How do you feel?" he asked, his grin widened. Alana growled what made him laugh. "Okay, that sounds like we should definitely train more."  
"I was afraid you would see it that way," she replied.  
"Your muscles need to get used to that. Then it will be easier for you to burn pewter in the right situations."  
"I guess I will not _need_ my pewter anymore when you are done with me."  
"Perhaps." He grinned.  
She sighed. "However, our training has to wait. I would like to have a look at our patient from the night you rescued us."  
Ham grew serious and nodded solemnly. "I have another patient for you. One of my men got wounded in a fight."  
"How bad?"  
"Not really bad, but ugly. He'll survive it but his hand doesn't look so well."  
Alana frowned. "Then let us have a look at him first. Hand is always bad."  
They followed Ham through the night, using the shadows of the buildings to hide from curious eyes beyond the mists. Kayla's fear hadn't changed a bit, although Ham's presence gave her more confidence.  
Ham nodded to the woman who opened the door. She stepped back wordless and let them in. Wary she eyed Alana and Kayla.  
"Airy, these are Ally and Kayla. I told you about them. They'll have a look at your hand," Ham said to the man who sat on a pallet. His hand was thickly bandaged.  
"Ladies." The man nodded at them.  
"You are a Pewterarm?" Alana asked.  
He shook his head. "Coinshot."  
Alana's heart skipped a beat. She swallowed as the memories of Markes washed over her. She took a deep breath, squatted in front of him and then removed the bandage. She winced when she saw the damage.  
"I guess I don't want to know how you did that," she said. Then she turned to the woman. "Can you prepare boiled water? I need it to clean the wound."  
"I already cleaned it," she replied.  
"No offense, but that is not enough."  
The woman frowned. She was obviously hostile to her.  
"Rhana, please," Airy said. "She just tries to help."  
The woman turned and left the room.  
Airy sighed. "Sorry. She doesn't like what I do and sees an enemy in every person who knows that I'm a Misting."  
"I can understand that. You live a dangerous life."  
"It brings good money. We don't have to live in one of the skaa tenements."  
Alana stood and prepared her instruments and some herbs. Kayla watched her and asked questions.  
Finally Rhana returned with a pot of water. Alana filled some of the water into a bottle she had brought. To the rest she added herbs. With that she cleaned the wound as good as possible, and then she checked it. She didn't like what she saw.  
"Some of the bones are smashed. I need to operate that."  
"Can you do that? I mean here?" Ham asked.  
"It is not the best place, but it is better than doing nothing. I need clean blankets. And I mean _clean_!"  
Rhana folded her arms. "What are you suggesting?" she growled.  
Alana took a deep breath to calm herself and not to snap at her.  
"Rhana!" Airy tried to save the situation.  
Alana stood and turned to the woman. She met her eyes. "What do you prefer? A hand, he will be able to use, or a man without hand because he has lost it due to an infection?" she said calmly.  
Rhana's frown deepened and she thinned her eyes.  
"I know you try to protect your family," Alana went on. "Let me assure you that I am your least concern. You may believe me or not, that is your decision. But let me do my work under the best possible conditions without questioning it, or I will pack my stuff and leave. That, again, is your decision." She kept eye contact and waited.  
The room was quiet. Neither Airy nor Ham or Kayla spoke. It seemed as if they held their breaths. Rhana seemed uncomfortable. "You would simply leave?"  
"I will not force my help upon you."  
The woman glanced at Airy. Alana didn't see his reaction given that he sat behind her. Finally she nodded. "Help him," she said quietly. Then she turned and left the room. A minute later she returned with clean blankets.  
"Thank you." Alana smiled at her.

Ham followed the women out of the building. He had seen them work before with Mardra but still he was impressed. They had done incredible work in there, especially when he thought about the circumstances. Airy's wife had kept quiet during the operation and withdrawn into a corner of the room.  
"Do you think he will be able to use his hand again?" he asked.  
"It depends. Even in a hospital I couldn't guarantee it. But I did what I was able to do, under the circumstances. We will have to wait."  
"You did good work in there. I mean with Rhana."  
Ally frowned. "She is afraid. Often family members respond illogical when they fear for their loved ones. I simply gave her the feeling to control the situation, to decide what will happen next. Sometimes it is hard to confront them with reality, but often it is the only way."  
Ham nodded.  
"Do you think I will be able to learn doing such operations as well?" Kayla asked.  
Ally smiled at her and nodded. "I am sure you will. You are very talented and used to delicate work due to your work as a seamstress. I guess you will be better in the end than I am."  
"I doubt that."  
"We will see." Ally winked at her.  
They walked in silence until they reached the building where their first patient, Marsella, lived in. They climbed the stairs and entered the room. Ham wrinkled his nose as he saw how they lived. About a dozen people were crowded in the room, the ground almost completely covered with bedrolls.  
"Hello Marsella," Kayla said to a woman. "How is your baby?"  
"She's fine. But see yourself." She led them to the place where she used to sleep. The baby was sleeping, wrapped into a blanket.  
Ally smiled, when she looked at the ground, and nodded to the woman. Marsella seemed relieved. Then Ally checked the baby. She looked satisfied. With two fingers she pulled the skin a bit. When she let it go it returned back into position immediately. Ham knew it was a way to test for dehydration. Ally looked up and met Kayla's eyes. The women smiled at each other.

They had left Kayla at Ham's hideout and had gone out without her to train. When they reached the spot where they had trained the day before, Ham smiled at Alana. But it was some kind of a mean smile.  
"Turn your pewter off," he said.  
"What? Why?" Alana looked at him in surprise.  
"Because it is better if we train without it."  
"But my muscles still hurt a lot."  
"You'll survive it. Turn it off," he insisted.  
Alana sighed and turned her pewter off. Immediately she felt the pain return. She winced.  
"Okay, now attack me."  
"I can barely move."  
"Attack me!"  
"You are mean," she protested.  
Ham grinned. "You'll survive it. You have to learn not to rely on your pewter too often."  
Alana attacked him. He dodged her easily.  
"That is not fair. You are still burning it."  
"No."  
She frowned. "You are not?"  
Ham shook his head. "You're just too slow."  
She grumbled what made his grin deepen. She attacked again with the same result.  
"What am I doing wrong?" she asked after a few more unsuccessful tries.  
"Beside that you're too slow I always know what you will do."  
"How?"  
"You indicate your moves before, with your eyes, your body language. Try it again and watch it."  
She attacked him again and realized what he meant. She looked and turned into the direction before she actually attacked. Alana looked at him, helplessly.  
"Close your eyes," Ham suggested.  
She did.  
"You know where I stand. Now think about an attack, but don't actually attack."  
She did as he had said.  
"Stop. You're moving. Try to suppress that."  
Again she thought about an attack.  
"And again. Try to stay calm and don't move. I want to see a frozen person."  
Alana sighed and thought about another attack.  
"Nope. Again."  
They repeated the procedure several times until it finally worked. She didn't move.  
"Much better." Ham smiled satisfied. "Now, we will do the same but you attack me."  
"With eyes closed?" She looked at him confused.  
He nodded.  
"But I don't see where you are."  
"I will not move. I will simply try to block your attack. Don't worry, I won't hurt you."  
Alana closed her eyes again and thought about an attack. And then she attacked. She missed his body and stumbled. Ham caught her. When she opened her eyes again she saw him grin.  
"Good work. I didn't see that coming."  
"But I missed you."  
"Yes, because your eyes were closed. Usually you will fight with open eyes." He winked at her and chuckled. "But sometimes you don't see your opponent, especially when he attacks from behind."  
She nodded in understanding.  
"Okay, I guess it's enough for tonight." He smiled. "Let's go back."  
They had trained outside the city given that there were no Garrison members or guards who could bother them. Alana turned her pewter back on to dampen the pain of her muscles.  
"Don't rely on your pewter too much," Ham said a moment later, without looking at her.  
"How did you know I turned it on again?" she asked surprised.  
"Your movement changed. You walk more firmly, and not just because you've dampened your pain. Your balance is better."  
"Is it that easy to spot a Pewterarm?"  
Ham nodded. "Watch it tomorrow. Turn it on and off and see how your movement changes."  
They walked on in silence toward the city. Alana couldn't see the city wall in the distance. She relied completely on Ham to find the way back.  
"Who was he?" Ham suddenly asked softly.  
Alana looked at him confused. "Who do you mean?"  
"The Coinshot."  
She felt like slapped. She stopped and looked at him frowning. "How do you know?"  
"When Airy told you that he's a Coinshot, I saw your expression. It was pure pain."  
She sighed and walked on. "The man I wanted to marry. He was killed," she said eventually.  
"Why?"  
She clenched her jaws. "Because I love him."  
Ham raised his eyebrows. "Jealousy?"  
Alana shook her head. "Display of power."  
Ham paused and looked at her. "Are you telling me he was killed because someone wanted to show you how powerful he is?"  
She nodded and fought her tears.  
"Crap!" Ham said and embraced her.  
She wrapped her arms around him and let her tears flow. All the pent-up frustration broke free. First Markes, then Luisa and finally Ronan. Too many people she loved had died within the short time she was in Luthadel, yet. Sometimes she just wanted to give up and return to South Searan.  
Ham held her until she stopped crying. Eventually he let her go again. "Sorry that I brought that up," he said.  
Alana shook her head. "No. Perhaps it was good. There are not many opportunities left for me to let go."  
Ham frowned but didn't dig further. She was thankful for that.  
"If you need someone to talk," he said softly. "Some people think I'm a good listener."  
Their eyes met. "Thank you, Ham." She tip-toed and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

### » 45 «

  
The mists swirled around them in thick streams. It looked like an angry river, trying to swallow everything and everyone. While Ally strode forward without any signs of fear, Kayla was visibly shivering. Ham laid his arm around her shoulders. She flinched but then relaxed when she realized that it was him. She met his eyes and smiled thankfully.  
Ally went to the door of the skaa tenement and knocked. It took a while until someone answered. The door opened just an inch.  
"What do you want?" a voice hissed.  
"Good evening," Ally said. "We are healers and look for people who need our help. Do you have any sick people?"  
The man on the other side of the door hesitated. "No," he finally replied.  
"Do you know of any sick people around?"  
"No. Go away!" He closed the door without another word.  
Ally shortly met eyes with Ham and Kayla, and then moved on to the next skaa tenement. Again she knocked. There was no reply first. It took a couple minutes until they heard something from inside. Ally looked at Kayla who nodded.  
"We are healers and look for people who need our help. Are there any sick people in your house?" There was no answer. "Please, we are here to help."  
"She is gone," Kayla said quietly.  
Ham frowned. "How do you know?"  
"I heard her leaving."  
He looked at Kayla. "Are you a Tineye?" he asked carefully.  
Kayla met Ally's eyes.  
 _It's as if she is asking her for permission, although she is the elder one of the two_ , he realized. _Well, she is her mistress, but it isn't just that._ He looked at Ally who stood in the mists, obviously completely unbothered. _She is the leader, proud and certain. She knows what she wants._ He cocked his head. He remembered their chat about her fiancé a couple days before. _No, she acts proud and certain, because it is what Kayla needs right now. Kay is afraid. She needs someone who tells her that everything is fine. And Ally gives her that._  
Ally eventually nodded.  
"Yes, I am," Kayla replied quietly.  
"Good to know. You can pierce the mists then?"  
Kayla nodded.  
"Good. That is pretty helpful because you see more than other people. That is a big advantage for us." He smiled at her.  
They waited a couple more minutes, but the woman didn't return. Hence they moved on to the next building. The situation repeated two more times. Ham couldn't blame the people. They were afraid. Some strange woman knocked at their doors and was telling them, that she would like to help. That was a concept the skaa didn't know. No one simply helped. They feared a trick.  
Ally knocked another time. The door opened a crack. A man's face appeared behind. "Good evening, Goodman. We are healers. Do you have any sick people in your house?" Ally asked.  
The man frowned at her. "You are out in the mists," he said.  
"Yes. That is true. As I said, we are healers. The mists don't bother us."  
Still the man was sceptical. Ham couldn't blame him. But there was a difference to the people in the buildings before. He hesitated.  
"There is a man with a broken leg," he eventually said.  
Ally nodded. "Let us in and we will help."  
He shook his head. "We can't afford a healer."  
"We don't want your money," she replied.  
"What do you want then?"  
Ally paused. She looked at Ham.  
"They are not used to get help for free. He thinks there is a snag." He turned to the man. "They only want to help, my dear man. I know it is strange, but they are good people. I understand your concern. I was sceptical myself in the beginning. I can only ask you for your trust."  
Still the man hesitated, but eventually he opened the door. Ally smiled at him and entered the building. Kayla and Ham followed. The man walked ahead along a narrow corridor. He stopped at a door in the back and opened it. The trio followed him inside the large room. It was crowded with people as always in those skaa tenements. There wasn't enough space for privacy. Those people were so poor that they barely survived, though at least the men were working from early morning until late evening in the mills and forges. The air was mouldy and thick and it smelled of old sweat and dirt.  
Ally immediately approached the injured man and started to talk to him. Kayla stopped in the doorway and winced. Ham looked down at her, questioningly.  
"I used to live in such a place," she whispered. "Back then before we moved in with her."  
Surprised he raised his eyebrows. "You were one of them?" he whispered back.  
Kayla nodded.  
"But how? I mean, you know."  
Kayla smiled. "She saved my life and that of my daughter and befriended my husband."  
"Although you were one of them?" He pointed at the people.  
Kayla just nodded smiling. Then she hurried to Ally to help her.  
Ham stood dumbfounded. He had thought that Kayla had been Ally's servant before, growing up in a noble house as a maid. But she had been one of those people. He looked at the men and women crowded in this room. Those skaa were incredibly poor. And Ally had taken them into her house. Now he understood why Kayla adored her. He immediately felt a deep affection for the young noblewoman.  
Ham watched them doing their work. The people around were afraid and so was the man they treated. Ally and Kayla were smiling at them. Those people barely smiled. It was an unknown concept to them. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why Ham loved to laugh. He almost always wore a smile on his lips. It was his way to fight the cruelty in this world.  
It took them about an hour until they finished their work and bandaged the man. Still Ham could see fear in the man's eyes.  
Ally laid her hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't move the leg for at least five days. It will take a while until it is fully healed. I would suggest not going to work but I am afraid you have to." She met the man's eyes.  
He nodded.  
"Anyway, I need you to keep the leg still for five days."  
"I have a family to feed."  
Ally sighed. "It is your decision. Five days of hunger or a leg you will never be able to move again."  
The man's eyes widened with terror. "I will not be able to move it anymore?"  
"You will, but only if you keep it still for five days. As I said, it is your decision."  
He swallowed but nodded. "What about your payment?" he asked.  
Ally smiled. "I don't want any payment. I am here to help, _we_ are here to help."  
The man looked at her in disbelief. "How can you afford that?"  
Ally sat back, apparently considering a fitting answer without telling the man the truth.  
Ham stepped at her side. "My dear man, you have realized that it is night. No sane person would go out at night to help people who didn't ask for help, unless that person has a good reason. During the day Mistress Elinaria earns what she needs to live. She doesn't have to struggle to survive as you have because she was lucky." He smiled at Ally. "She wants to share her luck with those people who are not as lucky, with helping them for free."  
Ally smiled back at him.  
"You really don't want any payment?" the man asked in wonder.  
"No, my dear man," Ally replied. She packed her bag and stood, and so did Kayla. Ally turned to the other people in the room. "I would like to have a look at the girl over there," she said aloud. "Who are the parents?"  
Surprised Ham followed her gaze. There was a little girl huddled into a corner. She was pale and sweaty. But she didn't even have a blanket. Ham's heart dropped at the sight.  
"Who are the parents?" Ally repeated when no one replied to her question.  
"She doesn't have parents," the man, she had treated before, said. "Her mother died while giving birth and her father didn't return from the mill."  
Ally turned to him. "Who cares for her?"  
"Her aunt." He nodded at a woman.  
Ally looked at the woman. "Can I have a look at your niece?"  
"She will die anyway."  
Ham swallowed at the callousness in the woman's voice.  
"Why do you think so?" Ally frowned.  
"Because sick people usually die around here," Ham said in the woman's stead.  
"The girl will live," Ally replied with firm voice, defiance showing in her eyes. She walked over and knelt down next to it. The girl looked at her, terribly afraid. "Don't worry, dear. Everything will be fine," Ally said with soft voice.  
Kayla hurried to her side. Together they examined the girl. Eventually Ally pulled out a heater and prepared some brew from her herbs. She gave it to the girl who drank carefully. Kayla pulled a blanket out of her bag and wrapped the girl into it. Ally made more of her brew or perhaps something different, Ham couldn't tell. She filled it into a bottle.  
Finally Ally turned to the aunt and handed her the bottle. "Give your niece a cup of this every day until the bottle is empty. And make sure that she is wrapped in the blanket, even if she sweats and feels hot. Her body fights the fever, but it needs help. I will come and see after her in three days."  
The woman frowned. "Will she survive?"  
"Of course she will."  
Hope glimmered in the woman's eyes. Ham could see something change in her. Now she saw a chance that her niece survived. That meant the girl was worth any effort. It saddened him to see it, although it was a good thing. But he would have preferred to see any effort before. Most people in the slums couldn't afford to care for others. When there was no hope for them, they often simply gave up and left the sick to their own devices, concentrating on those who were healthy, keep them alive.  
They left the building a couple minutes later. For a while they simply stood outside, silent. Ham met Ally's eyes. He saw a deep sadness.  
"You said you wanted to help. But you will have to get used to this," he said.  
She nodded. "You are right. But it shocks me," she replied quietly. "How can someone give up a relative? She is her niece!"  
"They have not much. If they have to share the few they have, it is less for all. If someone gets sick and there is no hope, you better stop sharing. Then you have more for the others."  
"That is cruel."  
"No, it is survival."  
She clenched her teeth.  
"If you hadn't helped us, we would have died," Kayla said quietly.  
"Ronan cared for you. He was afraid you would die, but he _never_ gave you up," Ally protested angrily. "He would have given his life to protect you." She clenched her teeth and turned away, stomping out into the night again.  
Kayla stood taken aback. Ham laid his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him and he saw tears in her eyes. "Let's follow her," she whispered eventually.  
Ham nodded and they hurried after Ally. Soon he realized that she headed for his hideout. Apparently the situation with the girl had distressed her too much to work on this night.

### » 46 «

  
The last stitch was removed and Alana applied Maliva on the scar. "In a year you will barely see the scar anymore," she said and smiled. "How does your son drink?"  
"Every two hours, he is pretty hungry," Mardra replied. "Sometimes I think I don't have enough."  
"That is normal. The first days are the hardest. But it will get better soon, don't worry."  
"Thank you, for anything."  
"I hope your next child will be more like the mother than the father," Alana said.  
Ham laughed. "I hope it will be a girl who looks like her mother. Then she will be beautiful."  
Mardra blushed and Alana padded her arm. "I hope you will have lots of healthy children, and I am sure they all will be beautiful. But I suggest you to see a healer regularly when you are pregnant the next time."  
She nodded.  
Alana smiled. "How is his name, anyway?"  
"Kopal," Ham replied.  
"Kopal, that sounds like a gemstone. Why, he is a little brilliant." She smiled. "I like it."  
"Where is your friend today?" Mardra asked.  
"Kay stayed at my place, learning. She was glad not to have to go out in the mists again," Alana replied. "It gave us the opportunity to do some pewter training."  
"Ah, that's why you were here so early. You were running with pewter."  
"Yes." Alana smiled. "I never thought I would be able to run so fast. But the best is, when we arrived I wasn't exhausted. My pulse wasn't heightened at all." Her eyes beamed.  
"You shouldn't just train her how to use her pewter," Mardra told her husband. "Show her how to survive on the streets. You can't take care of them forever."  
"I know." Ham sighed. "I have a new contract. It starts in a couple days."  
"With that guy Kelsier again?" Mardra asked.  
Ham nodded. "He has the best jobs."  
"Kelsier?" Alana wondered.  
"A thief," Mardra explained.  
"He isn't just a thief, Mardra. He isn't one of these cutthroats. He is my friend."  
She just rolled her eyes.  
"You don't like that he works for thieves?" Alana asked.  
Mardra sighed. "I would prefer if he wasn't a Misting. I would prefer if he were a simple skaa doing a simple job."  
Now Ham sighed. "To be honest, I am glad I don't have to work in a mill or a forge."  
"But you could be with your wife and your son, at least," Alana asked to consider.  
Mardra smiled confident of victory.  
Ham gave up. "Okay, I admit that is a good point."  
The women snickered.  
"However, we should leave now if you want to learn a few more rules of pewter burning."  
Alana nodded. She turned to Mardra. "If you need anything, tell Ham."  
"I will. Thank you, Ally."  
"It is my job."  
"Take care. We need people like you and your friend."  
Alana nodded again. She grabbed her bag and they left the building. "Your contract, how long will you be gone?" she asked outside.  
"I don't know. With Kell's plans you never know. But don't worry. You are already good. I guess you can survive a couple days without me." He winked at her.  
"If you think so." She wasn't happy at all. She had gotten used to have him around.  
"You can use my hideout if you want to."  
"That would be great."  
"It has the advantage you will know when I am back and I don't have to look for you."  
Alana smiled. "Good point."  
The walked in silence until they reached the fields.  
"Why haven't you told her that you already train me in fighting?" Alana wondered.  
"Because that isn't her way."  
"What did she mean then with survival training?"  
"Hiding, using shadows. How to avoid conflicts." He shrugged.  
"I would like to learn that. It is good to know how to fight but I would prefer to avoid fighting. I am a healer. I don't want to hurt people."  
Ham smiled and nodded. "But not tonight. We still have a couple days until I leave. Tonight we train body control."  
"Like running with pewter?"  
"Yes, like that. But I'd like to extend that a bit. Follow me."  
Ham dashed off with incredible speed. Alana flared her pewter and followed. The ground blurred beneath her feet but pewter didn't only give her speed but balance. Else she would have tripped over her own feet immediately. Suddenly Ham stopped and Alana almost collided with him. He caught her, grinning.  
"Could you warn me next time, please?" she said.  
He laughed. "That would ruin all the fun."  
"Ha ha!"  
He chuckled. "We reached our destination," he said eventually and nodded toward a dark mass lying beneath the mists.  
"Lake Luthadel?" she asked confused.  
Ham nodded. "We will go for a little swim."  
Fear got hold of her heart. Alana shied away. "No."  
"I know it is cold, but that's the reason. I want to show you how pewter will help you to control your body."  
"No." She shook her head.  
"Trust me, Al."  
"No, Ham. I can't."  
Ham frowned. Apparently he saw the fear in her eyes now. "Why are you afraid?"  
How could she explain her fear? Even Ash had never understood it. She didn't understand it herself. "I almost drowned last winter," she replied eventually. "That was the reason I Snapped."  
Ham nodded. "You can fight it. Don't let it control you."  
"I am sorry, Ham. I can't." She turned and dashed off.  
Ham caught up with her a couple minutes later. "You know you run into the wrong direction," he said.  
Alana stopped. Her shoulders dropped.  
"Come on, follow me."  
"I will not return to the lake."  
Ham looked at her for a moment without saying a word. Finally he sighed. "I will not force you to do something you don't want."  
"Promise."  
"I promise."

### » 47 «

  
Since late spring Alana spent as much time as possible in the Venture garden with Elend. Still she was every couple days at Mansion Foglio. Every three nights Alana and Kayla met with Ham if possible and helped skaa. She never asked Ham about his work, she guessed he was glad about it. As well he didn't ask her about her noble identity. It was like a never pronounced agreement. They could use his hideout as their base and every now and then Ham showed Alana a new way to use pewter.  
She had started to use the hidden passageways to sneak out of Keep Venture during the night. So they didn't have to restrict their trips to her time at Mansion Foglio. Alana was afraid that someone would make the connection. Kayla had wondered how she could leave Keep Venture and Alana had told her there was a hidden way out, without being specific.  
That day Elend was away with his father. Alana had no idea where they had gone to and none of her spies could tell her. It bothered her. Anyway she sat in the garden and read to maintain appearance. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a girl approaching her. She stopped a few feet away, apparently uncertain.  
"I don't bite," Alana said and looked up.  
The girl jumped. It was the girl Straff had bought from its parents. Alana tried to remember her name but without success.  
"I apologize, my lady. I didn't want to interrupt you."  
"The book will not run away. I can read it another day." Alana pointed at the free space on her blanket. "Would you like to join me?"  
A smile flickered over the girl's face. She sat down next to her. "May I ask what you are reading?"  
"May I ask you for your name first?"  
The girl blushed. "I apologize, my lady. I am Amaranta."  
"Just Amaranta? I am not struck, you are skaa."  
"I am not."  
"So what is your full name then, Lady Amaranta?"  
"Amaranta Minteur."  
"I am pleased to meet you, Lady Amaranta Minteur. I am Lady Alana Leary."  
"I am honoured, Lady Leary." She tried to curtsy but it was impossible while sitting.  
"Please, call me Lady Alana," Alana said and picked up her book. "You asked me for the book. It is a book about herbalism."  
"Why do you read a book about herbalism? Isn't this something for a gardener?"  
Alana laughed fondly. "My dear Lady Amaranta, herbalism isn't just about herb gardens. It is about healing as well. I am a healer and I always have to refresh and enhance my knowledge."  
The girl seemed to wonder.  
Alana decided to show her more. She opened the book and searched for a more common herb. "Do you know Maron?"  
"It is a tea, my lady."  
"Exactly, that is the common use for its leaves. But its root can be used against rash. You have to press the juice out of its root or you just cut the root in thin slices, and then put the slices or the juice on the rash. It immediately stops itching and heals much faster."  
Amaranta's interest was sparked. "What about Keech?"  
"Keech is just tea, I have to admit."  
"Oh." The girl was disappointed.  
"Not every herb is useful for healing, some just make you feel better like tea and some are deadly poisonous. Some even are addictive," Alana explained.  
"That sounds interesting."  
Alana eyed the girl. "You are one of Lord Venture's mistresses, aren't you?"  
Amaranta blushed and nodded.  
"Why do parents sell their child to a lord?"  
"My family is poor. My father borrowed lots of boxings from Lord Venture to invest into a business deal. But he was scammed. Lord Venture wanted his money back and my father couldn't pay."  
"Instead he offered you?"  
"No." She shook her head. "Lord Venture had seen me before and he offered my father a deal. If I would become his mistress he wouldn't just forget his debt he would pay him a monthly sum for as long as I please him."  
Alana swallowed and had problems to control her rising anger. "Lord Venture isn't exactly known for long-term relations. The agreement will not last long," she said calmly.  
"But it has to." There was a sudden panic in her eyes. "My family needs that money."  
"You would prefer to stay his mistress for longer?" Alana stared at her in disbelief.  
Amaranta nodded. "He isn't that bad. He treats me with courtesy. Only if he is in a bad mood I don't like to be with him." Pleadingly she looked at Alana. "You know him. Isn't there a way I can bind him to me?"  
Alana frowned deeply. She didn't really know if she wanted to support this. Alone the thought of how Venture mounted that child made her feel sick. But on the other hand she saw the pleading eyes of the girl. Alana's eyes fell on her book.  
"Straff always is afraid of poison. If you would be able to provide him with antidotes he might be willing to keep you, even when you are above his favoured age class. But I can't promise."  
"Could you teach me?"  
"I don't think this is a good idea. Perhaps you have realized that Lord Venture and I don't have the best relationship. But I can give you the books you need to learn it and I may answer a few of your questions."  
"My family will be in your debt."  
Alana dismissed the comment but a sudden idea came to her. "I only ask you one thing in return. Tell me anything you hear that regards Lord _Elend_ Venture, even if it seems unimportant to you."  
She nodded eagerly. "I will do so."  
"Good, then we have a deal."  



	10. Chapter 2 - Part 4

### » 48 «

  
The mists covered the streets and softened the edged features of the city. Luthadel wasn't a beautiful city but during the night it changed its face. They walked through the night together.  
"I was talking to Mardra about our excursions lately," Ham suddenly said. "She thinks it would be better if the people could come to you instead of you going from house to house asking for sick people."  
"They are afraid to go out in the mists, how should they come for us?"  
"Not during the night, during the day. They need a contact point, a place where they can leave a message. Like a shop."  
Ally considered his idea. "A shop would be perfect, I think," she said eventually.  
Ham smiled. "I was musing about that. You could open a shop for herbs. You appoint someone to run the shop and receive the healing requests. Kayla could come into the shop in the late afternoon and sort the requests according to importance. You join her at night and you immediately know where you have to go to."  
"I like that part about the afternoon," Kayla mentioned.  
Ham grinned at her.  
"Sounds pretty good," Ally said. "But first: how am I supposed to rent or buy a shop? I could pay for it but there would be obligators involved. They would ask questions I couldn't answer." Ally shook her head. "Second: where do we find a person trustworthy enough to run the shop? We would need a person who has herbalism knowledge."  
"Your first point isn't a problem. I know someone who can arrange that for you. The second point is harder but not impossible." He smiled.  
"That someone is trustworthy?"  
"I vouch for him." He sighed. _Although his hatred for the nobility could cause problems. I have to be careful that he doesn't find out who you really are._  
"Can you arrange it?"  
Ham just nodded. They went on through the mists.  
"How far is it yet?" Kayla asked.  
"Couple more blocks," Ham replied. "Don't worry." He smiled at her.  
"I will never get used to the mists," she said.  
Ham shrugged. "Neither do I. But sometimes it's not our decision."  
Kayla sighed. "How do you manage it?" she asked.  
"What? Going out in the mists?"  
"No, control your fear."  
Ham shrugged again. "I just try not to think about it." He cocked his head. "You're a Tineye. The mists shouldn't worry you. You can pierce them."  
"But that's all," she replied.  
"Was there a reason I missed _you_ in those plans?" Alana suddenly asked quietly.  
"Hum?" For a moment Ham was confused but then he knew what she meant. He bit his bottom lip. "I got a new contract and I will be out of Luthadel for a couple weeks, maybe months."  
"When?"  
"In two weeks."  
"Crap."

### » 49 «

  
Alana knocked at Kayla's door. A moment later her friend opened. They hugged, and then Alana went on to Tiya to cuddle her. With the girl in her arms she turned.  
"Kay, we have a problem."  
"I hate it if you say that."  
"I know." Alana took a deep breath. "Ham asked me to meet his friend tomorrow for the negotiation. But Lord Rodingoan approached me today and told me I will have to do an intermediate examination if I want to skip one class. The problem is it will be in four days and I have to read a lot of material until then."  
"That means you will need every night."  
Alana nodded. "I am sorry. You know how important that is for me."  
Nervously Kayla shuffled with her feet. "Um, yes."  
"Ham will be with you. He will know if that guy tries to scam you."  
Kayla nodded. "You are right. Still it makes me nervous. I have to go out in the mists, alone."  
"You will make it. Remember what I always say: the mists don't touch healers."  
Kayla snorted. "You know that it isn't true."  
"It isn't? Are you sure? Have the mists touched you since we go out at night?"  
She shook her head.  
"See." Alana smiled.

***

Kayla waited at Ham's. He had picked her up at their meeting point and brought her to his place. Now he was gone to fetch his friend. Kayla was awfully nervous. It took almost an hour until he returned. He was followed by a dark-haired man a few years younger than Ham. She guessed him to be in his mid-twenties. The man was clean and dressed like a lesser nobleman in full suit with coat, vest and dress shirt. Kayla frowned and looked at Ham, confused.  
"Kay, this is Dockson. Dox this is Kayla, Elinaria's assistant."  
"I thought I'd meet Mistress Elinaria in person."  
"She sends her regrets. She will be unavailable for a couple days," Kayla said.  
The man frowned.  
"I have full permission to decide in her name," she added.  
"Very well." Dockson shrugged. "As long as I get my money I'll be fine with it."  
"What have you told him already?" Kayla asked Ham.  
"That you're looking for an herb shop, location should be central."  
"It should be easily accessible by skaa workers," she said.  
"Skaa workers are not the main clientele for an herb shop."  
"The herb shop will be a front."  
Dockson raised his eyebrows. "Now I see why you need my help. What will it be a front for?"  
"I guess Ham has told you that Mistress Elinaria is a healer."  
Dockson nodded.  
"The shop shall be a contact-point for skaa to ask for our service."  
"Why not contacting you directly?"  
Kayla looked at Ham, searching for help.  
"Ally is a half-blood," he said. "She lives among the nobility because they don't know it. She can only sneak out at night." He nodded at Kayla. "Kay is her servant."  
Dockson whistled quietly. "Explains a lot. I was wondering why everyone said you work at night only."  
"Everyone said?" Kayla perked up.  
"Even if you are friends of Ham, I like to know who I work for," Dockson explained. "I gathered information before."  
He smiled for the first time. It was a friendly smile and it made Kayla feel more comfortable. In addition he seemed to buy Ham's story.  
"Who will run the shop during the day?"  
"We don't know yet. We will think about it when we have a shop."  
"Why, that is your problem. I will provide the shop only. What about my costs?"  
"Don't worry about that. Mistress Elinaria will cover your costs. As a friend of Ham we trust you not to try to scam us."  
"Ham's friends are my friends. Besides, I like what you do." He smiled kindly. "Perhaps one day I will need your service too."

### » 50 «

  
Again Alana examined the patient. It was the third time by now. "You say the pain is there?" She pointed at his left abdomen. The man nodded. Alana shook her head. It didn't make any sense. They had told her there was no poison involved. She looked at Lord Rodingoan. "I would like to do a poison test, anyway," she said.  
"That is not necessary," he replied.  
"Then I have to give up. I can't find anything. If there is no poison involved, I would give the patient something to enlighten his mood and ask him to return if the pain doesn't vanish. Physically he seems to be healthy."  
"Is this your last word?"  
Alana nodded. She broke into a sweat. It was her last test. It would decide if she could skip one year or not and she had the bad feeling, they had given her harder cases than usual, because she was a woman.  
Morris turned to the other healers who monitored her tests. He nodded.  
"Very well then," Lord Gettway said. He was director of school and hospital as well as chief of the board of examiners.  
Alana's hands got clammy and her heart throbbed hard.  
Lord Gettway leaned forward. "Why did you examine him three times and didn't decide it after the first time already?"  
"Normally I would have examined him twice," she replied. "When a patient comes to me with specific pain I look for the reason. If I don't find anything, I check him a second time. I could have missed something the first time. After that I would prescribe him some moodlifter but ask him to return the next day if he doesn't feel better."  
"You examined him three times today," Lord Rodingoan said.  
"Yes. Since I am pretty nervous today, I decided to play safe and check a third time. Nervousness can cloud your judgement and a patient shouldn't be treated wrong just because his healer is nervous."  
Morris smiled.  
Lord Gettway nodded. "You were right and you were wrong with your diagnosis. You were right, when you didn't find any cause for the pain, because there is no pain. But the patient isn't imagining the pain, he is faking his pain. He just wanted to have some painkiller because he is addictive."  
"His hands don't shake, he doesn't sweat more than normal and he isn't snappy or aggressive. I miss the typical signs of an addiction," Alana wondered.  
"True. He had a dose of painkiller before he was examined by you. A trick sometimes used by addicts." Lord Gettway chuckled. "To be honest, we tricked you. For that you did very well. There was no chance to see his addiction. But I am sure you would have seen it the next day when his painkiller was gone. You passed the test."  
Alana looked at Lord Morris, uncertain. The man smiled deeply. She really had passed the test. That meant one year less she would have to stay in Luthadel. She wanted to cheer but with the board of examiners around she held it back.  
Lord Rodingoan joined her. "I am proud of you and I am sure your father will be proud of you as well. You should write him a message as soon as possible."  
Alana nodded, smiling happily.

Kayla did the last stitches at the new gown for Lady Lyddy. She laid it onto her bed and checked the seams. She was satisfied with her work. It was a pleasure to work with such fine fabrics. First it had cost her quite an effort to cut it into pieces. Now she was working with it as she had worked before with the simple fabrics the skaa used for their clothing.  
It knocked. "Yes," Kayla said.  
A grinning head appeared in the door. "May I come in?"  
Kayla nodded. Suddenly she knew why Alana was grinning. "Your test was today."  
The woman nodded, grinning more deeply.  
"You passed it?"  
"Yes." Alana fell around her neck and the women hugged.  
"That is amazing." Kayla grinned. "Certainly, I knew you would pass it."  
"They were so mean, I tell you." Alana sat down. "With the last case they tried to trick me. They had a painkiller addictive. Normally you would see if someone is addictive but there was no sign. They had given him painkiller before the test so his withdrawals were gone."  
"Oh, that's really mean. But you passed it anyway, didn't you?"  
"Yes. I prescribed a moodlifter and asked the patient to return the next day if it wasn't better. The next day his painkiller would have been gone and he had shown withdrawals."  
"They were impressed, I am certain."  
"At least they were satisfied. You know, that means we can leave a year earlier."  
"You still want to take us with you?"  
"Why should I leave you here? I asked Lady Lyddy already to come with me as well as Aron. I am sure Idara and Mannie will follow them. Mansion Foglio would be empty and you couldn't stay here. Anyway, I always planned to take you with me. I was talking to Ronan about it."  
Kayla smiled. "Oh, before I forget. Ham sends his regards. He will be gone for a while and he was sad he couldn't see you once more before."  
Alana nodded. "Have you met his friend?"  
"Yes. I am going to meet him tomorrow. Dockson was certain he would have a shop till then."  
"Dockson?"  
"It is his name. He is a thief, although he doesn't look like one. First I thought he were a nobleman. Ham said they are scamming noblemen only. That's why they dress like noblemen themselves."  
"They?"  
"The crew Dockson is part of. Ham said he works for them from time to time."  
"Kelsier's crew?"  
"Yes, I think that was the name he mentioned. You know him?"  
"No. We were talking about Kelsier when I checked Mardra." She shrugged. "I can join you tomorrow if you want to."  
"Oh, please, yes. Last time I was with Ham, but alone . . ." She shook her head.  
"What does he know about me?"  
"Ham told him your fake backstory. You know, about you being a half-blood living among the nobility."  
"He bought it?"  
"Yes, he did. I was surprised myself. He doesn't seem to be the kind of person who is fobbed off easily. He had gathered information about us before the meeting."  
Alana took a deep breath. "Once more I am glad we met Ham the first night."  
Kayla nodded solemnly.  
"What did I miss during the last days?"  
"Not much. I only have one case you should have a look at, a woman with a bad cough. I gave her some Gren juice but it didn't work."  
"Sounds like it isn't just a cough, we will have to look for another cause."

### » 51 «

  
They met at Ham's hideout. Dockson entered the room shortly after Kayla and Alana arrived. Alana wasn't sure if he had waited for them. She eyed him frowning. He had a familiar ring.  
"I guess you are Mistress Elinaria," he said.  
Alana nodded. "You must be Master Dockson."  
He bowed slightly, but an amused smile played around his lips.  
Alana didn't know what to make of it. She thinned her eyes in reply. "You seem to be amused. May I ask why?" she asked in a sharper tone.  
"I apologize. I am not used to talk to a noblewoman."  
Alana snorted. "I doubt it." She folded her arms in front of her. "However, let's get to business."  
He raised his eyebrows, but then he smiled. "I have bought a shop for you as I was entrusted with. I guess you would like to see it first."  
Alana tilted her head.  
They followed Dockson a couple blocks afar until they reached a two-story building. Alana had seen a couple more shops around, not the kind of shops the Great Houses would buy from, more the ones preferred by lesser nobility and well-heeled skaa. Simple skaa could be around as well. The location was perfect.  
Dockson unlocked the door to the shop and bowed to Alana. "After you, please."  
There was it again, that amused smile. Alana frowned annoyed. She entered the building without commenting it. Kayla followed her. Dockson closed the door behind them and lit a lantern. A large but comfortable room was unveiled. It contained a counter and some shelves.  
"I thought you might need the equipment."  
"Good thought." Alana nodded appreciative. She realized a backdoor. "Is this the only room of the shop or are there more rooms in the back?"  
"The whole building is part of the shop," Dockson replied.  
"The whole building?" Alana frowned.  
He just shrugged. "It was the only shop available complying with your request and it was in the budget Ham gave me."  
Alana nodded. "Let's have a look."  
While they inspected the building, Alana studied the man. She guessed him to be in his mid-twenties. Surprisingly he was taller than her. That wasn't common for a skaa. Ham was taller than her but as a Misting he had noble blood. Perhaps that Dockson was a Misting as well. Anyway, Kayla had been right. He looked like a nobleman. The only thing that didn't fit was his half beard. As she had realized before, something about the man was familiar. Had she met him before? Was that the reason he always seemed to be amused? She couldn't put the finger on it.  
The building contained three backrooms and a washroom downstairs, and five more rooms, a kitchen and a bathing room upstairs. Each room had its own stove. Kayla's eyes glowed in excitement. Alana agreed. That place wasn't just good it was perfect. It would provide not simply a front it provided as well a place to live and work. The rooms below could be used as surgery and study and the upper rooms for living.  
"You like it?" Dockson asked.  
"Yes," Alana said. "You did a good job."  
"Always at your service," he replied with an amused tone in his voice.  
"What is it?" Alana snapped in reply, annoyed. "Is it me or is it you?"  
Surprised he raised his eyebrows. Apparently he hadn't expected such an outburst.  
Alana bit her lips. She was surprised about herself. It wasn't her character, especially not as a lady. She was used to constrain her feelings in front of others. Was it because he was skaa? With her skaa family she had been able to be blunt and emotional. It always had been like being freed from a leash.  
Suddenly it hit her. _Harris, he reminds me of Harris. Same features, same build, just taller and half his age_ , she thought.  
Unexpectedly Dockson started to smile. For the first time it was a kind smile. "I apologize. I wanted to see if you step out of character."  
Alana frowned. "What do you mean?"  
"Ham told me you live among the nobility. I wanted to see if I meet the noblewoman or the skaa woman."  
"I guess a little bit of both because I _am_ both."  
"I personally prefer the skaa woman, less formal."  
Alana rolled her eyes.  
It made him chuckle. "See, that's what I meant."  
"We could use some more equipment," Alana tried to get back on topic. "Can you provide us with medical equipment?"  
"Give me a list and I'll see what I can do," he replied but his eyes still twinkled mischievous.  
She decided to ignore it and just nodded.  
"Oh, I forgot. There is an accessible rooftop," Dockson added. "Unfortunately you don't have a view over the other buildings as this one is lower."  
"Anyway, it is a good thing." Alana nodded. She already had an idea how to use it. A flat rooftop would be perfect for a little herb garden. She shook hands with Dockson. "You did good work."  
"It was a pleasure to work for you, Lady Elinaria." He bowed and kissed her hand.  
Alana raised her eyebrow and he chuckled. She rolled her eyes. "How can we contact you with Ham gone?"  
"Leave a message at his place. I'll drop in from time to time. Now if you will excuse me. I have another job to do." He turned to Kayla and winked at her. "See you."  
When Alana and Kayla were alone, Alana turned to her friend. "Didn't you say he is a nice guy?"  
"I like him. He is funny."  
"I hate it to be twitted."  
"He was just teasing you." Kayla grinned. "I have never seen you explode before." She snickered.  
"Ah," Alana waved the comment aside, rolling her eyes. "Anyway he did a good job. This place is perfect."  
"Now we have a shop, but the harder part will be to find someone for our front."  
"What about a job offer in the window? The person should be able to read and write, have at least a basic knowledge about herbs and should be trustworthy."  
"I wouldn't add that part about trustworthy," Kayla mentioned. Alana snorted.

### » 52 «

  
Alana sat in the shop's study. They had equipped it with some shelves and a desk. The shelves already were filled with books about herbalism by now but also some about anatomy and other healing topics. Suddenly the door opened and a familiar head stuck in.  
"Ham, you're back." She jumped to her feet and fell around his neck.  
"Hey, little girl." He grinned and hugged her.  
"Little girl? Who are you calling little girl?" She nudged him.  
"I am taller and older than you are." His grin got bigger.  
Alana rolled her eyes. "Isn't it enough that your so called friend Dockson always makes fun of me?"  
"He does?" He chuckled. "Guess that's my fault. I told him to do so. I was worried you wouldn't miss me if he is too nice to you." He got another slap, this time pewter enhanced. "Ouch," he protested but grinned.  
Ham looked around.  
"I like your shop," he said.  
"Come, I show you around." She took his hand and pulled him out of the room.  
"Have you found someone for the herb shop, yet?" he asked.  
Alana's smile disappeared and she sighed. "No. It is harder than I thought."  
"Perhaps I can help you with that. I have someone in mind but I have to talk to Mardra first."  
They found Kayla in the kitchen. "Ham, you're back." She gave him a big hug.  
"Ladies, let me tell you something. Before I met you, only Mardra was so happy to see me. I could get used to it."  
"I guess you don't save two women every night, do you?" Kayla laughed.  
"No, unfortunately not, especially not such beautiful ones." He grinned.  
"Be careful or I tell Mardra." Alana winked.  
"For that you would have to find her first." He sounded annoyed.  
She frowned. "You have moved her again?"  
Ham nodded. "She moved herself. Even I don't know where she is."  
"Why?"  
"I could tell the ministry where she is, when I get caught. Happened to one of my men lately." He grimaced. "They tortured him until he told them the location. Wife and kids are dead."  
"But how can you see her then?"  
"She comes to Luthadel and visits me, or she sends me a message where I can meet her."  
"Damn, I hate that. Why? Why does it always have to be so complicated?"  
"Life would be too easy and boring."  
Alana frowned. "Sometimes I prefer boring."  
"Who doesn't?" Ham shrugged. "Hey, you wanted to show me everything." He grinned and offered his arms. Both women linked with him.

After the tour through the building they sat down in the kitchen. Alana prepared some tea.  
"You have lots of space in here," Ham said. "Did Dockson provide the equipment?"  
Kayla nodded. "He did a good job." She snickered. "Especially in teasing Ally all the time."  
Alana rolled her eyes and put some cups on the table. She filled them with tea.  
"He must like you if he teases you that much." Ham grinned.  
"Or he just likes to annoy me," Alana said. "By the way I was thinking about something," she changed the topic. "We have lots of room upstairs and I guess it is more comfortable than your current place. If you want to you can move in here."  
"You offer me a place, here?"  
Alana nodded. "What do you think?"  
He grinned. "Sounds great, I'm in."

### » 53 «

  
Mists hid her but Alana had the feeling she wasn't alone. She was sure someone was watching her. Was a Tineye following her? She wasn't able to pierce the mists to have a look. She hid in a corner and considered the situation. If really someone had followed her from Keep Venture she would have a problem anyway. The person had seen her in skaa clothing. But how should one of Venture's spies have found her? They would have to know the entrance and that she doubted. Anyway the other option wasn't much better. She was sure whoever was following her wasn't here to protect her.  
What options did she have? _I don't think it is a Mistborn, so I should be able to shake him off with speed,_ she thought. _But I should take a detour just in case._  
Alana burned pewter and started to run. With pewter enhanced speed she dashed through the streets. It was harder than she had expected as the mists hid objects as well and she saw them very late. But with her pewter burning she was able to dodge them faster than normal, fortunately. After a couple minutes she stopped and hid in a corner.  
Was he gone or had he been able to follow her? _Damn, I wished Kay were here. She could see it._ Alana waited a while until she was sure she was alone. At least she hoped so. Then she moved on. Ten minutes later she arrived at the shop.  
"You look like you've seen a ghost," Ham said when he hugged her for hello.  
"Maybe I did. I don't know. I guess someone followed me. I had to do a little sprint. I hope I could shake him off."  
Ham raised his eyebrows. "Perhaps you should think about hiring one or two lookouts."  
"I have problems to find someone for the herb shop. I don't have the time to think about lookouts."  
Ham grinned. "Why, I guess I might have a solution for your shop problem."  
"Shoot!"  
"Follow me."  
They went into the kitchen. Kayla was sitting there with a blond woman Alana didn't know. She guessed her to be in her mid-thirties. It was hard to tell.  
"Ally, this is Rena, Mardra's sister."  
"Mardra's sister? You seem quite older than Mardra," Alana wondered.  
Rena smiled. "We are half-sisters to be exactly. We have different mothers. When my mother died my father married a younger woman, Mardra's mother."  
Alana nodded in understanding. "However, it is nice to meet you, Rena."  
"The pleasure is mine. I already heard a lot about you. Ham told me you are looking for someone with basic herbalism knowledge who can read and write as well."  
"That is true."  
"I am a tea specialist. I can tell herbs apart and know the healing effects of my tea leaves as well. I can read and write."  
"Guess about the trusting part we don't have to talk," Kayla smiled at Ham.  
"Mardra vouches for her."  
"That is good enough for me," Alana said. She shook hands with Rena. "You have the job. If you want to, you can live here as well."  
Rena shook her head. "I have a family and I would prefer to live with them."  
Alana nodded. "Did Ham tell you what we are?"  
"He told me that you are healers, Kayla in training. You can work during the night only and the shop is supposed to be a front. People can come to the shop to ask for a healer and you will visit them during the night. I have to write down their requests."  
"Exactly. Kayla will come every day in the late afternoon to check the requests. So you will meet her often."  
Rena nodded. "Ham told me I could stay here tonight. The mists are already out."  
"Of course." Kayla nodded.  
"By the way, Mistress Elinaria, thank you for helping my sister with the baby. I was worried she would have problems. It is good to know that someone was there to help."  
"It is my job to help people. Anyway, as you are a member of my crew now I would prefer if you call me Ally."  
The woman smiled.

"Your crew, hum?" Ham grinned. They sat together in the kitchen. Rena had gone to bed. She used Ham's room. Kayla had a book on her lap, studying.  
"You always talk about crews. I guessed it is an appropriate term for us. Don't you think?" Alana replied.  
"I totally agree. I like it. Am I part of your crew as well?"  
"You are part of family, Ham." She smiled. But then she looked away and sighed.  
"What bothers you?"  
"Bother? Nothing, it's just, I miss my family, especially Ash. You always remind me of him."  
"You never told me about your family. Who is Ash, your brother?"  
"In a way, yes." She sighed again. "Ham, where I come from skaa are treated well. When my mother died I was raised by a skaa woman."  
"You're kidding. I thought you are a noblewoman." Ham was surprised.  
"I am. But there was no other nursing mother. I would have died without Elyria. Ash is her son. He was born the same day as I was. My father helped with his birth after he had helped with _my_ birth."  
"Ah, I see. There you have it from. You are like your father."  
Alana nodded. "He raised me with respect for every living being. With Elyria and Ash it was easy for me. They are my family as well as my father is. I never understood why the Lord Ruler has decided that skaa are just replaceable tools." She shook her head. "Ash and you, you have the same humour and the same philosophical touch sometimes." She chuckled. "He asked me to spit into the Lord Ruler's face for him."  
Ham grinned. "I already like him."  
"I asked my father to take Ash with me. Now I am glad he didn't allow it. He told me Luthadel would be a dangerous place for him. Now I understand why. Guess Straff would have killed him a well as Markes."  
Kayla's head went up. She looked at Alana, surprised.  
"Straff? Are you talking about Straff Venture?" Ham leaned forward.  
Alana bit her lip. But it was too late now. She had talked too much. She nodded. "He was married to my aunt."  
Ham whistled. "You play a damn dangerous game, Al. He isn't exactly a person to be known as very fond of skaa."  
"He isn't very fond of everyone," she growled. "Markes was a nobleman; nevertheless he killed him without even blinking."  
"Markes was your friend?"  
"My fiancé."  
"Crap." Ham laid his arm around her. Obviously he remembered her story. "I am sorry."  
"He would kill me, if he knew what I am doing, but he doesn't. I do it for Markes and I do it for Ronan."  
"Ronan? He was your husband, wasn't he?" Ham turned to Kayla.  
"He died last winter," she said quietly.  
"He saved my life and paid it with his own," Alana whispered. "He was my friend." Suddenly she was overwhelmed by her grieve. Tears appeared in her eyes, she couldn't hold them back. She jumped up and left the room. Then she climbed the ladder to the rooftop and slipped through its trap door.  
Wet mists enveloped her. Her tears mixed with the fine water drops. She stopped at the railing that enclosed the whole rooftop. She let her tears go and cried. She missed them so much.  
Suddenly strong arms covered her from behind. She turned to find Ham. He pulled her close and she cried in his arms. He didn't say a word, just held her close.  
It took a while until the pain lessened and her tears dried. Suddenly she felt remorse. "Why haven't you stayed with Kayla? Ronan was her husband. Her pain must be much more sorely than mine," she whispered, still sobbing.  
"She thinks the same about you and sent me after you. You have lost your fiancé _and_ your best friend. She says she, at least, has Tiya."  
"I have _her_. I promised Ronan to take care of her and Tiya." Alana wiped her face.  
"One of the advantages of being skaa, you never have to worry about your make-up." Ham grinned. It made her smile. "Ah, that's my Ally." He hugged her. "Come on, let's get back inside. I prefer not to be out in the mists if I don't have to."

### » 54 «

  
Alana prepared her gown for the party in the evening. It still was a couple hours until the event but this one would be something special. It was Elend's thirteenth birthday.  
A knocking let her pause. "Yes."  
The door opened and Amaranta entered her quarters. "Lady Alana." The girl curtsied.  
"Lady Amaranta. How is your training going?"  
"I am comfortable with my progress."  
"Do you have any questions?"  
"Not at the moment, my lady." The girl nervously rubbed her hands. "You asked me to tell you anything belonging to Lord Elend."  
Alana pricked her ears. "Yes?"  
"Lord Venture told me that the boy will become a man tonight. He will take him to a skaa whore house."  
Alana's heart dropped. "Thank you, Amaranta." She tried to stay calm but she knew too well what would happen with the girl afterwards. "Is there anything else?"  
"No, my lady."  
"I am leaving for Mansion Foglio to get Elend's birthday present. Will you be at the birthday party tonight?"  
Amaranta nodded. "Lord Venture asked me to accompany him." She smiled.  
 _She is barely older than his son. Sick bastard. What are you trying to demonstrate with it?_  
"Then we will meet there." Alana smiled at her. "If you excuse me now, I need to leave."  
The girl curtsied and left the room. Alana waited a moment and then hurried out and downstairs. The first servant she met she ordered to call her driver. Winslow appeared a few minutes later with her carriage.  
"To Mansion Foglio! And hurry. We have a problem."

Alana rushed inside. She didn't stop to greet Lord or Lady Foglio. She went directly to Kayla's room.  
"Kay!"  
"Ally, you startled me," Kayla protested.  
"No time. I need you to go to the shop."  
"But it is early afternoon."  
"It can't wait. I need Ham's help."  
"Okay, sit down, please. Explain it. What do you need him for?"  
Alana didn't sit. "Today is Elend's thirteenth birthday. Normally they do it at their fourteenth. I don't know why he changed it."  
"They do what?"  
"When a boy turns fourteen most of the noble houses have a ceremony. The boy becomes a man. They invite a noble whore for his birthday party and the boy is supposed to sleep with her that night to become a real man. Straff has changed it. He will take Elend to a whore house tonight."  
"So what is the problem?"  
"It will be a _skaa_ whore house."  
Kayla's eyes went big. "They will have to kill her afterwards."  
"I guess that is the reason. He knows I treat skaa well. He knows that I teach Elend respect for the skaa. He does it to hit me as well as Elend."  
"But how can Ham help?"  
"I need him to save the girl."  
"How?"  
"I have no idea. But if someone finds a way it will be Ham. We don't have much time. I need you to leave as soon as possible."

Kayla entered the shop like a customer. Surprised Rena looked at her. "Kayla, I didn't expect you so early."  
"Is Ham at home?" she just said.  
"Yes."  
"Please, mix me some tea against headaches and something fruity. Put it into my basket. I will pick it up when I leave."  
Rena nodded.  
She didn't ask and Kayla appreciated that. She went upstairs and knocked at Ham's door.  
"Come in," she heard his voice.  
Kayla entered the room.  
"Kay? What are you doing here at this time?" Ham hugged her.  
"Ally sends me. She needs your help."  
"What's wrong? Is she okay?"  
"Yes, she is."  
"Sit down," he said.  
She sat on his bed.  
"Now, shoot."  
"Venture is planning a manhood ceremony for Alana's cousin tonight."  
"Where is the problem? As far as I know that is standard procedure."  
"Yes, but he will take him to a skaa whore house."  
Ham growled. "That damn bastard."  
"Ally asks you to save the girl."  
Now Ham raised his eyebrows in surprise, then he chuckled. "That would be a nice slap in Venture's face."  
"Can you do it?"  
Ham considered the information. "She didn't say what skaa whore house he will go to?"  
Kayla shook her head.  
He sighed. "Does Al have an idea how many skaa whore houses Luthadel has? This is like finding a needle in a haystack." He rubbed his chin. "Okay, I guess he will use one of the ones around his keep. I doubt he'll enter Sootwarrens. He will choose one at the outer belt." He nodded. "That might be possible." He nodded again. "I will see what I can do."  
"Ally asked me to tell you that Venture is a Tineye."  
Ham grumbled. "Good to know."

***

It was less a birthday party than a ball. As heir of House Venture Elend's birthday was one of the big events. The boy seemed lost among his noble guests.  
"I would have preferred a real birthday party," he whispered to Alana. "Just with a few friends, like yours."  
"We can have another one at Mansion Foglio if you want to," Alana replied. She smiled at him and caressed his hair. "By the way, happy birthday, my dear." She laid a wrapped package on the table.  
With quick hands he unwrapped the present. It was a book. "Hensson's Collected Works!" Elend's face beamed. He fell around her neck. "That is so great. Thank you."  
"It is not such a great present like you gave me, but I hoped you would like it."  
"Al, it is a much better present than mine." He immediately opened the book and started to read.  
Venture threw an angry look at them what gave Alana a satisfied feeling. But she was worried as well. Kayla had told her that Ham was trying to help but she had informed her about the bad chances too. Nonetheless she hoped he would find a way.  
"Why don't you ask me for a dance, Elend?" she whispered.  
"I am still smaller than you are."  
She raised her eyebrows. "Where is the problem?"  
"It will look awkward."  
"For whom? For you or for me?"  
"For you."  
"Well, then let me assure you, that I don't mind. It is your birthday party and you can dance with whoever you want." She winked at him.  
"Why then." He stood. "Would you care to dance, Lady Alana?" he asked aloud.  
"I would be pleased, Lord Elend."  
Alana stood and Elend took her hand. He led her to the dance floor.  
"My father hasn't given me a present yet. He always did. Why not this time?"  
She glanced at the table and saw that Straff was watching them. _I am sure he is burning tin right now_ , she thought. "I don't know, Elend. Perhaps it is something special and he waits for the right moment."  
Elend looked at her in disbelief. She met his eyes, glanced toward the table and met his eyes again. Elend followed her gaze in a turn. He frowned. Apparently he had understood. They danced in silence for a while.  
"I am sad, that Lady Foglio couldn't come. I would have liked to dance with her as well," Elend eventually said.  
"There will be another time, I am sure."  
"Do you think she will allow me to dance with her even if it is not my birthday then?"  
"I am sure she will be honoured."  
Elend smiled. The dance ended and they returned to the table. They sat down.  
Alana flinched slightly as Venture appeared next to her.  
"Elend, it is time to get my birthday present."  
The boy looked at his father's hands. But they were empty. He frowned.  
"Follow me."  
Alana arose but Venture shot her a warning glance. "This is something between father and son. You will excuse us."  
She sat back down and clenched her teeth. Elend looked at her, anxious. She smiled encouraging although she felt anxious as well. She knew what was coming and she begged Ham would have success.

***

Ham's team was scattered over the whore houses in close range to Keep Venture. If one of his men got sight on Venture, he would send a messenger. As a precaution he had sent a Tineye to Keep Venture as well. Ham was waiting at the centre of his operation.  
While he looked out of the window of the building he waited in, he thought about the changes during the last months. Suddenly he wasn't the lonesome Thug anymore who lay in bed every night alone, yearning for his wife. Only when he had a job he had been occupied enough to ignore the pain.  
With Kayla and Alana in his life, he now had something like a family, people who helped him over the time without his beloved Mardra, people he could talk to about her. Most of the people he worked with didn't even know that he was married. Just a few knew it, like Kelsier and his wife, and Dockson. But only Dockson had ever met her.  
Ham also worried more. Now that he knew Alana's real identity he also knew what a dangerous double life she lived. If her uncle found out about it, he was afraid the ministry would be her least concern. But it wasn't just her uncle. He knew more than enough skaa who would kill her for being a member of high nobility. And then there were Venture's enemies.  
He remembered the evening when she had had the feeling that someone had watched her. He didn't think it had been imagination. Certainly his enemies would try to use her against him. Ham snorted. _You just have to ask her. She would do anything to destroy him._  
On the other hand he understood Alana better than before. Why she helped the skaa, why she took the risk to do so. She actually had a skaa family, people she loved more than her life. She had told him about the life on her father's plantation. It sounded like paradise, at least for plantation skaa. He sighed.  
It was around midnight as a messenger appeared. Ham paid the boy and hurried to the named whore house. His man there nodded towards the room where Venture and his boy were in. Ham gave him a thump up and hid in the backyard.  
It took a while until a nobleman, perhaps one of Venture's guards, dragged the girl out of the room. She panicked, but the man held her tight. When they entered the backyard he pulled out a knife.  
Ham jumped at the man and broke his neck in one short move. The girl screamed. Ham laid his finger on his lips and the girl fell silent, staring at him with widened eyes. He smiled and winked at her. Then he grabbed her arm and pulled her away. They disappeared in the mists.

### » 55 «

  
She found Elend in the garden. He hid behind a hedge. It was a narrow location and Alana had trouble to crouch next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and he leaned his head against her.  
"Have you been here the whole night?" she asked.  
He nodded and sobbed. "She was merely older than I am and he has ordered to kill her. He said the Lord Ruler allows sleeping with skaa women but they have to be killed afterwards." He sobbed hard. "I didn't know." Tears ran down his face.  
Alana just held him tight and caressed his head. She wanted to tell him, the girl was safe, but she didn't know it by now. There had been no way to leave the ball earlier. She guessed Venture had made sure she wouldn't interrupt. One of his business associates had occupied her the whole night until far after midnight. But even if she knew whether the girl was safe, she wasn't sure if she could tell him.  
"Why? Why does the Lord Ruler hate skaa?"  
Alana sighed. "That is a very good question, my dear. I don't know."  
"Can't you ask him?"  
"I doubt that I will ever have the opportunity to talk to him."  
"I will ask him. When I am head of House Venture I will be able to talk to him. I will ask him," Elend said firmly.  
Alana smiled. "When you are head of House Venture, a lot of things will change," she replied.  
"I will treat my servants with respect. I will not beat them or even kill them." He nodded and stood. He helped Alana to her feet. "And you will be at my side."  
"That, I can't promise."  
He frowned. "You will leave when you have finished your training?"  
Alana nodded. "I miss my family and my friends."  
"But I am your family as well and your friend."  
"Yes, you are." She smiled and caressed his cheek. "I would love to take you with me but your father wouldn't allow it. Anyway, it is necessary that you stay here to become head of the house. Else you will not be able to change things."  
"Will you return when I am head of the house?"  
She sighed. "I will think about it," she said.  
"That is better than a no," Elend wrapped his arms around her.  
"I love you, Sweetheart," Alana whispered.

***

It was quiet inside when Alana entered the building through its backdoor. She went upstairs. The kitchen was empty. She frowned. At least Kayla was supposed to be there. She felt a lump in her throat. Had something happened? But then she heard voices. They came from Ham's room. She knocked.  
Ham opened the door and smiled broadly. "Hey." They hugged.  
"Have you seen Kay?"  
He pointed into his room. There was Kayla sitting with a young girl.  
"Is this . . .?"  
Ham nodded.  
Alana sighed relieved. "Thank goodness." The girl looked at her, worried. Alana turned to her. "Don't worry, child. You are safe."  
She smiled shyly.  
Ham grabbed Alana's arm and they left the room. They went into the kitchen.  
"She can't stay here, Al," he said.  
"I know."  
Suddenly he grinned. "Esril said Venture was furious when he heard the girl could escape. I would have loved to see his face."  
"Me too." She grinned and began to prepare some tea. But then she paused and her grin vanished. "The boy was totally devastated when he found out the girl was skaa and had to be killed."  
"Did you tell him?"  
"No."  
"I know it is hard but it is better that way."  
She sighed. "I know." She filled the tea into a cup. "By the way, thank you, Ham." She gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
He smiled.  
"Tell me later what expenditures you had and I will give you the money tomorrow."  
"That's not necessary, Al."  
"It is. You have to pay your men."  
He sighed and eventually nodded.  
They returned to his room and Alana handed the tea to the girl. "Drink this. It will make you feel better."  
Kayla sniffled. "Lisbit?"  
Alana nodded and her friend smiled.  
Ham frowned confused.  
"I will explain it to you, later," Alana said with lowered voice. She turned to the girl. "You have to leave Luthadel. We can't hide you here, forever. Do you have a place outside Luthadel where you can go to?"  
The girl shook her head. Alana looked at Ham.  
He sighed. "I have to talk to Marsh first, but I think I know a place."

### » 56 «

  
It was late afternoon already, when Kayla headed toward the herb shop. Soon Rena would close the shop. She had to hurry if she wanted to meet her friend. During the last weeks they had spent more and more time with each other, drinking tea and talking about the patients who had been there during the day.  
Besides, Kayla had started to treat skaa on her own in the afternoon a couple days ago. It was dangerous but there were so many requests incoming by now, they had problems to handle all during the night. It had been Alana's idea. Officially she was away on her behalf to keep Lord and Lady Foglio out of trouble. That's why she usually wore the dress of a servant when she left Mansion Foglio. She had to change at the shop, but that was no problem.  
Kayla entered the shop just a few minutes before closing time. "Good evening, Rena," she said and smiled at the woman.  
A noble customer was still present, searching the shelves for a tea variety as it seemed.  
"Good evening, Mistress Kayla. I was about to close. You are late today."  
"As my teacher used to say, always expect the unexpected," she said to maintain appearance. "Have you prepared my tea?"  
"Of course. I'll get it for you in a minute." Rena turned to the customer. "Have you found what you are looking for?"  
"Indeed." The man turned and smiled at Kayla. "Hello Kayla."  
"Master Dockson, what a surprise. It's been a while." Kayla smiled back.  
Rena frowned.  
"Rena, this is Dockson, a friend of Ham."  
"Nice to meet you."  
Dockson nodded at Rena and then turned back to Kayla. "I was waiting for you."  
"What can I do for you?"  
"I need your help as healer," he said. "For a friend. It can't wait."  
Kayla frowned. "Give me a minute." She went to the backrooms and got her healer's bag. She returned a moment later. Together they left the shop.  
They didn't go far. It barely took five minutes until they reached a backstreet Dockson entered. They didn't talk. Dockson had always been kind of quiet when they met in the past, only sometimes he had shown his refreshing sense of humour. She guessed with his friends he showed it more often. But at this day he seemed to be worried and was even quieter than normal.  
Dockson stopped in front of a door to one of the houses and waited for her. When she caught up with him he opened the door and entered the building. Kayla followed him inside.  
They entered a narrow hallway with two doors and stairs. The doors stood open and she could see a room with a table and some chairs on one side and a kitchen on the other.  
Kayla followed Dockson upstairs where she found a floor with two more but closed doors. One of the doors he opened and she followed him into the room.  
Quickly Kayla summed up the situation. A man lay on a bed and a woman about her own age sat beside him, holding his hand and seeming worried. She looked up as they entered. Her eyes pleaded for help.  
Kayla joined her at the bed and checked the man. He was sweaty all over and really hot. She checked his eyes. He was in delirium.  
"What happened?"  
"He has been stabbed," the woman replied immediately.  
"Can I see the wound?" It was less a question, than an order.  
The woman removed the blanket. The man's waist was bandaged. Kayla removed the bandage carefully. A bad wound appeared at the man's side. She winced. The wound was inflamed.  
"Who cared for it?"  
"Fand, he is a healer too," Dockson replied.  
Kayla looked at him frowning then returned to the wound. It was cleaned and stitched, but something was definitely wrong. She clenched her teeth. "There is nothing _I_ can do. I am no fully trained healer, yet. Ally might be able to do something. She should see it at least. But I can't promise that she will be able to help."  
"Please, ask her to look at it," the woman said.  
"He's your husband?" Kayla asked her.  
She nodded.  
"Okay, give me some background information. What happened and when did it happen?"  
The woman looked up at Dockson. "I think we can trust her. She is a friend of Ham after all."  
He nodded. "He had a crash with a nobleman, probably Misting. I wasn't there but found him shortly after. He only told me that he has been stabbed by the man with a dagger before he fell unconscious," Dockson explained.  
"When did it happen?"  
"Two nights ago. We had Fand look for him but as you can see it is getting worse."  
"The wound is inflamed. It seems to be clean and well stitched but something is causing the inflammation." Kayla frowned. "I will ask Mistress Elinaria to look at him, but as I said before, I can't promise that she'll be able to help," she repeated.  
The two of them nodded.

***

When Alana entered the kitchen, she froze. She had expected to find Kayla alone, as Ham was gone for a job outside Luthadel again. But there was a man sitting at the table with his back to the door.  
The man turned when she entered the room and grinned.  
Alana groaned and rolled her eyes. "Dockson. What a pleasure to see you again."  
"I see I left a permanent impression." He chuckled.  
"You could say so." She looked at him questioningly. "I guess Kayla has already told you that Ham is gone for a while."  
His grin disappeared. "I am not here for him. I am here for you."  
"I was afraid so." She went over to Kayla and gave her a package with medicine she had brought.  
"His friend is badly wounded," Kayla explained. "It's a stabbing wound and inflamed. He has high fever." She lowered her voice. "He's not looking good. I am not sure if he's going to survive it."  
Alana frowned. "Where is that friend?"  
"At our place," Dockson replied. "A healer cared for him already, cleaned and stitched the wound but it is getting worse."  
"Sounds like an infection or poison," Alana said. "I can have a look at it, but I don't promise that I can help. If a healer already took care of him, there might be not much more I can do."  
"Thank you," Dockson just said.  
He seemed righteously worried about his friend. That was rare among the skaa in Luthadel as she had learned during the last months. Most of them struggled for life and couldn't afford to take care of others.

Dockson had been quiet the whole way. Alana wasn't used to that. The last times they had met, he always had teased her in one way or another. She had been annoyed. Now a deep frown bedecked his forehead. _He really is worried._ They entered a narrow building and followed Dockson upstairs.  
"This is Mare," Kayla introduced the woman inside one of the upper rooms. "Kelsier is her husband." She nodded at the bed.  
Alana ignored Mare and immediately squatted next to the bed. She removed the renewed bandage with skilled fingers and studied the wound.  
"Kay," she suddenly called. Kayla joined her. "Flare your tin and smell. I guess the blade was poisoned," she whispered.  
Kayla apparently flared her tin as ordered. She winced. It took a couple seconds until she seemed to have adjusted her senses. After a moment she shook her head. "I am sorry, it doesn't work. The foul stench is overwhelming," she said with lowered voice.  
"Did someone see the blade?" Alana asked Dockson and Mare.  
"No. We haven't been there when it happened," Dockson replied.  
"Why do you ask?" Mare said.  
"The blade was definitely poisoned."  
Both of them gasped.  
Alana grabbed her bag and pulled out a vial and a scalpel. "I need some clean water," she ordered. Then she cut the skin at the inflamed area. A mixture of blood and ichor dropped out of the small cut. She caught some of it with the vial.  
Mare returned with water. Alana filled some of it into the vial and mixed the ingredients. Then she gave it to Kayla. The woman understood. She sipped from the vial. It took her a couple seconds until she identified it. She spit the fluid back into the vial.  
"Hezial," she said. "Pure as I can taste. That's why he's still alive."  
Alana immediately mixed an antidote. She knelt down to the bed again, grabbed the man's head and instilled the mixture drop by drop. He coughed but didn't wake up.  
"He was lucky. It seems that his attacker had his blade poisoned with pure Hezial. Some people think the pure one is more poisonous but this is wrong. Hezial itself isn't that dangerous, only the mixture with Bornion or Selinia is immediately deadly. Still it would have killed him within a week," Alana explained.  
"But you gave him an antidote?" Mare asked.  
"Yes. I guess he will be fine within two weeks."  
Mare sighed relieved. "Thank you so much."  
"Don't thank me before he is conscious again. I want to check on him the day after tomorrow. If something seems wrong, tell Kayla or Rena as soon as possible. We might have missed something."  
She cleaned the wound from pus as good as possible and bandaged the wound again.  
"What about some wine to celebrate?" Dockson offered when she was done. He smiled optimistic.  
"I do have patients," Alana just said.  
"No, you don't." Kayla shook her head. "There was no request today."  
"Okay. Then I accept the offer but not as celebration."  
"Then just for giving us hope." Mare smiled. She kissed her husband's forehead and then they left the room.

They sat at the table in the small room downstairs. Mare filled three cups with wine. When Alana sipped some of it she paused surprised. It wasn't some of the cheap wine she had expected.  
"Is it good?" Dockson asked smiling. His eyes twinkled as if he had expected her reaction.  
"Very good," Alana replied. "How can you afford such wine?"  
"We have our connections." His smile deepened. Again she saw that similarity to Harris as she had the last times.  
Alana turned her head and eyed Mare curious. She was about mid-twenty and tall and svelte; the dress she wore fit her pretty well. She was beautiful and classy. Alana expected her to have a lot of admirers if she were a noblewoman. She made her curious.  
"You are a Tineye?" Mare suddenly asked.  
Kayla perked up. She looked at Alana.  
"I am a Tineye, too," Mare added. "So, don't worry. Your secret will be safe with me."  
Kayla sighed relieved. Alana knew she had to be very careful with that information. If the obligators found out about it she would be dead. Mistings weren't supposed to exist among the skaa. Kayla had noble blood in her ancestry. Her grandfather had been a nobleman. He had been supposed to kill her grandmother after sleeping with her but for any reason he hadn't.  
"You are a Misting, too?" Kayla looked at Dockson questioningly.  
"No, I am a simple plantation skaa."  
 _A plantation skaa? No wonder he reminds me of Harris so much._ She missed her Moomy's brother. She sipped her wine while her eyes fixed to a point to nowhere. For a moment no one spoke.  
"Anyone some more wine?" Dockson suddenly asked, perhaps to break the silence.  
"No, thank you. It is time to leave anyway. I will see after Kelsier the day after tomorrow." Alana stood.  
"Shall I pick you up at the shop again?" Dockson asked.  
"That is not necessary. I remember the way. Have a good night."

### » 57 «

  
"How many patients have you left for me tonight?" Alana asked her friend smiling, when they sat down for a late snack.  
"There are four, a man with a broken leg, a little girl with fever and coughing I treated a couple days already but she doesn't get better, a man with a deep cut - I have bandaged it but not sewn it because I would like you to have a look at it before. I think there might be some muscles cut through as well. And finally we have to check Kelsier. I have seen Mare yesterday and gave her the salve you made for the wound."  
Alana frowned. "Let's do him first then we have a good reason to leave early."  
"Dockson makes you uncomfortable, doesn't he?" Kayla grinned mischievous.  
"He is annoying." Alana rolled her eyes.  
Kayla snickered. "He was nice the last time."  
"Because he worried about his friend and needed me." Alana shook her head. "Anyway, they are thieves after all. I don't think they are the right company for us."  
"They are Ham's friends. They can't be bad people," Kayla mentioned.  
"True. But as thieves they have the eye of the ministry. That makes it even more dangerous for us as it already is."

Dockson wasn't there when Alana and Kayla arrived at the house. Mare greeted them. She looked better, Alana realized. It was a good sign.  
"How is your husband doing?" Alana asked.  
"Much better I guess. The fever is almost gone. But he doesn't wake up." She frowned.  
"That might be normal," Alana becalmed her. "Let us have a look at him."  
They went upstairs. The first thing Alana realized was that the sweat was gone and some colour had returned to the man's face. She checked his temperature. It was still high but not nearly as bad as two days before. His breathing was slow.  
"He is sleeping. His body needs time to remove the poison."  
"There is still some in him?" Mare seemed worried.  
"Yes. It is neutralized by the antidote but anyhow it has to leave the body."  
Alana removed the bandage to check the wound. It looked better than last time. "You used the salve Kayla gave you."  
"Yes, yesterday."  
"Good. Repeat it once per day." Alana applied the salve again and bandaged the wound. "I guess he will wake up the next days. Tell Kayla when it happens. I would like to check him then again."  
Mare nodded. They left the room and returned downstairs.  
"Can I offer you a drink?"  
"No, thank you, we have other patients." Alana turned to the door. "I will see you in a couple days. Tell Kayla when he wakes up," she repeated. "Oh, and when he wakes up give him water _only_. Hezial doesn't mix well with alcohol."  
"Thank you."  
Alana just nodded and she and Kayla left the building.

### » 58 «

  
The gown was tight enough to make her waist seem a bit more slender but she still could breathe. She didn't need corsets anymore given that she had lost some weight since her arrival in Luthadel. Still she didn't have the preferred wasp waist of the nobility. However, she definitely preferred wearing her skaa clothing.  
Tonight it was a Venture ball again so she attended it to maintain appearance and first and foremost to watch Straff Venture and to look for possible weaknesses she might be able to use against him. Until now she hadn't been successful. Straff Venture was a very careful man. Although Alana had her spies among his people, there hadn't been any useful information until now, beside the tip about Elend's manhood ceremony. But that had been just a small diversion for Straff.  
The only thing Alana was successful with was shaping Elend the way she wanted. He was very willing to listen to her. The older he grew the harder it would be for Straff to change him. Still she had about a year left. And then Elend would be old enough to take care of himself.  
Alana arrived at the Venture table and curtsied to Straff. He ignored her as most time. She didn't really care about it. The time that she had been angry about his behaviour, was gone long ago.  
Every time at a ball they had some of the nobility from other houses at their table to reinforce political alliances and business contracts. One of Straff's landlords was with them tonight.  
Lord Devinshae seemed to be about Straff's age, perhaps a few years older, but he was not married. Alana didn't know why, he was a nice man. It wasn't the first time they met. She liked the Lord. He was a perfect gentleman.  
"My dear Lady Alana, how is your apprenticeship going?" Lord Devinshae asked.  
"It is doing well, Lord Devinshae. My mentor, Lord Rodingoan, is content with my work. One more year and I will be a fully trained healer."  
"It always amazes me that such a beautiful woman like you are is doing such a work. Even thinking of you handling diseased people makes me wonder how you can stand it. Isn't it a work for men?"  
"That's what most people think. But you have to see that there are situations where women can be a better choice."  
"Such as?"  
"There are moments you need a healer when you _aren't_ sick at all, if a woman is pregnant, for instance. It is easier for me as a woman myself to empathize the worries and doubts of a woman."  
"Ah, well, you are right. That _is_ a work for a female healer."  
"That's why I spent most of my time at our maternity ward." Alana smiled.  
"I see, my dear. I see."  
After a moment of silence Alana looked at the dance floor and sighed, so Lord Devinshae couldn't miss it.  
"Would you care to dance, my dear?" the Lord asked immediately.  
"I would love to." She smiled at him.  
Lord Devinshae helped her stand up and led her to the dance floor.  



	11. Chapter 2 - Part 5

### » 59 «

  
When Alana arrived at the building, the shop was already closed. But that was what she expected. It was night already and the mists were out. Rena would be at home by now. She entered the building through its backdoor.  
Kayla was already waiting for her. The women hugged.  
"How is it going?" Alana asked.  
"No patients tonight," Kayla said.  
"You are getting too good."  
"I wish that would be true, but I had only two patients today, all minor things." Kayla sighed. "At least your reputation is growing so people are asking for us more often."  
"You mean _our_ reputation. Don't forget how many of them you already treat without my help. You are getting better and better." Alana smiled at her friend.  
"I am just afraid Lady Lyddy gets problems because of me."  
"Why should she?"  
"Almost every afternoon I leave the house. What if someone finds out what I am doing and that she knows about it?"  
"Officially you are out on my behalf, you know that. If someone asks her about your trips she will say so. After all you are _my_ servant."  
"But then I endanger you. What if they find out that the shop is yours?"  
"I have thought about that. I will say that I do tests for new treatments and medicine. If a skaa dies from it, it was just a skaa. What do you think? Is it believable?"  
Kayla's eyes went big. "That is mean."  
"I know." Alana grinned. "And that is exactly why I think they will believe it. But anyway I hope no one will find out, ever."  
Kayla nodded firmly.  
"After all, we have one patient tonight." Kayla paused. "Dockson was here today and told me, Kelsier woke up in the morning. You said you wanted to see him then."  
Alana groaned and Kayla chuckled.

They entered the building. Dockson was sitting at the table in the room downstairs. Alana sighed silently. He grinned and came to the door.  
"Ladies, welcome back," he said with a charming smile. His teeth seemed pure white in contrast to his dark half beard.  
Alana nodded in reply. "Is Mare upstairs?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. I will see after Kelsier." She went on. Her friend hurried to follow. Dockson stayed downstairs, fortunately.  
They heard quiet laughter when they arrived at the door. Alana knocked.  
"Come in," a familiar voice called.  
They entered the room. Mare sat beside the bed and Kelsier sat in the bed, pillows behind his back.  
Mare smiled at the women.  
"So you are back up again, as I can see." Alana smiled at Kelsier.  
He returned the smile. Alana realized that he was a very handsome man with his blond hair and his blue eyes, now that he had colour again and smiled. "Thanks to a certain healer as my wife told me." He held Mare's hand.  
"Thanks to the healer's assistant who identified the poison. Without Kayla's help you might be dead by now. Hezial is one of the poisons that are not covered by the standard antidote mixtures."  
"Why, then let me thank both of you. You seem to be a great team." He grinned.  
"So how are you doing?"  
"I am barely feeling the wound thanks to some worse headaches. But else I am fine."  
"You have headaches?" Alana asked.  
Kelsier nodded.  
Alana turned to Mare. "Have you given him wine or any other alcohol?"  
"No, just water, as you ordered."  
Alana frowned. "Let's have a look at your wound. Would you lie down, please?"  
Mare removed the pillows so Kelsier could lay down flat.  
Alana removed the bandage and checked the wound. "The wound looks fine for the circumstances. But I won't remove the thread yet. In a week it will be better." She looked into Kelsier's face and laid her hand on his forehead. "You still have fever."  
"I shouldn't?"  
"Not anymore. Did someone else give you Ale or wine or something else with alcohol?"  
"Unfortunately not, I have been drowned with water instead." He sighed stagey.  
Alana rolled her eyes. She grabbed for the salve to apply it onto the wound again, but then she hesitated. "Have you ever been treated with Maliva before?"  
"No, not that I know."  
Alana cleaned her fingers from the salve. "Let's leave the salve out. It is not necessarily anymore. Maybe the Maliva is causing headaches and fever. Some people are allergic against it, even though I have never heard of skaa responding with an allergy."  
"He is a half-blood," Mare said.  
Kelsier frowned at her in response.  
"She knows that I am a Tineye," Mare explained. "And she is a half-blood as well."  
"But you are not telling me he is a Pewterarm, aren't you?" Alana suddenly asked.  
"No, why?"  
"It would have helped him. Thugs burn pewter unconsciously. It is easier for them to survive bad wounds or even poison."  
"No, I am no Allomancer at all," Kelsier said with a frustrated tone in his voice.  
"Be glad about it. You don't have to hide from the obligators," Kayla replied.  
"Yeah, but that's the only advantage," he complained.  
Alana chuckled. "Is he always that way," she asked Mare quietly.  
The woman smiled and nodded.  
Alana turned to Kelsier again. "You should get some sleep."  
"I'd prefer a cup of wine."  
"Sure, if you want your headache to double."  
"Um, double? You're exaggerating?" he asked carefully.  
"No, actually I understate. The combination of alcohol and Hezial is pretty awful and trust me you would prefer to die then."  
"Why, then I guess I'll better get some sleep now."  
"Good boy!"  
Mare laughed and Kayla chuckled.

They sat on the table downstairs and drank some wine after they had filled in Dockson about Kelsier's situation.  
"So you will remove the thread next week?" Mare asked.  
Alana nodded. "He doesn't have to stay in bed the whole time but no running or fighting the next two weeks, at least. He can walk but should be careful. The wound seemed to be deep. But a little movement will help him to remove the rest of the poison from his body and clean his blood. Oh and the prohibition will last _at least_ until then."  
"He won't like it." Dockson grinned.  
"Seems so," Alana replied short-spoken.  
Dockson frowned and finally sighed. "Elinaria?"  
She looked up at him.  
"Can we talk for a moment?"  
"Sure."  
"Alone?" He stood.  
Alana frowned but then she nodded. She stood up as well and followed him into the kitchen.  
Dockson prepared two new cups of wine. He handed her one. "Did I do anything to offend you?"  
Alana studied him for a moment. Finally she sighed. "I don't like that you always make fun of me. I am noble as well as skaa _with my heart_. Without being a noblewoman I hadn't been able to help Kelsier. Either you accept that or you don't. It is your decision. If you don't, don't try to befriend me."  
Dockson raised his eyebrows. "You really mean that?"  
She nodded.  
He eyed her curious for a moment, she didn't look away. Then he nodded as well and smiled. "I promise to try to stop teasing you about it."  
"Try?"  
"Bear with me. It won't be easy for me. I hate the nobility and it amuses me to know that you scam them every day."  
"I am not as amused as you are. I would prefer if it weren't necessary."  
"But it is and it won't change."  
"Unfortunately."  
"Will you give me a chance?" He offered his hand.  
Alana looked into his eyes. She saw sincerity in them. "One precondition, you stop calling me Elinaria. My friends call me Ally."  
He nodded, smiling.  
She took his hand.

### » 60 «

  
The corridor lay quiet but voices came from the kitchen. Given that she had to pass it anyway Alana stopped by there. Her servants sat around the kitchen table together with Mannie and Idara, chatting light-heartedly and eating some late dinner. The sight made her smile. It had been a good idea to move her servants into Mansion Foglio. Only Winslow had stayed with her at Keep Venture, especially because Straff still thought he was a nobleman.  
"Lady Alana!" Mannie had spotted her and was about to stand up.  
"Don't rise. Enjoy your dinner." She smiled and the group of skaa smiled back. "I am looking for Kayla."  
"She is in her room, my lady," Enna said.  
Alana nodded. "Thank you. Have a good night then."  
She left the kitchen and moved on along the hallway until she reached Kayla's room. The door stood open and so she entered immediately.  
"Good evening, ladies," she said. When Tiya saw her, she spread her little arms and yelped.  
"Hey little sunshine. How are you doing?" Alana grabbed her and turned her around. The girl yelped even more in excitement. Finally she pulled her close and gave her a kiss.  
"Lyddy told me that you have stayed at home today. Is something wrong?"  
Kayla shook her head. "I just wanted to spend the afternoon with Tiya. She didn't feel so well this morning."  
"You have checked her?"  
"I couldn't find anything. She is fine now as you can see."  
"Where you longing for a day with your mommy, hum?" Alana smiled and kissed the little girl.  
Tiya just giggled.  
"Well, so I got to see you today as well."  
"Will you stay or leave for Keep Venture?"  
"I will stay for two days. Straff is away with Elend, so there is nothing for me to do at the keep."  
"Shouldn't you maintain appearance?"  
Alana sighed. "I did so the last two days. That is enough for a couple days, I think." She tickled Tiya and the girl squealed with joy.  
"I'll bring her to bed now. Then we can leave," Kayla said and Alana handed Tiya to her. The girl protested. "We need to go to work, hon." Kayla gave her a kiss.  
"Idara is taking care of her?" Alana asked.  
Kayla nodded.  
"Good."

The shop was closed as expected when they arrived. Ham was still gone, unfortunately in Alana's opinion. She already missed the beefy man. It wasn't that she couldn't take care of them herself by now. She had grown quite attached to Ham. Through the months she had realized even more similarity to Ash, but that wasn't all. With him, she could be the naïve country girl again, the girl who snuck out at night to spend time with her skaa friends. When he was around, she felt save, not only physically, but emotionally. There was no need to act or to hide her feelings. She could be herself, completely. She loved him for that.  
They found Rena's list of requests. Behind two entries they found a note. Rena had given those people some herbs for self-treatment.  
Alana smiled. "I guess Rena is a real gain for our crew. We don't have to check them. If it doesn't get better they will return."  
"We should check the broken arm tonight," Kayla said and pointed at the entry.  
Alana nodded. "I would like to have a look at Kelsier tonight as well. The thread can be removed, I guess."

After they had treated the man with the broken arm, they went directly to Kelsier's place. They found Mare in the main room.  
"Hey, good to see you." The woman smiled. "Want some wine?"  
"I prefer some tea, if you don't mind," Alana said.  
"Not at all. Take a seat, I will get some." A few minutes later Mare returned with a jar of tea. "I hope you like Keech."  
"Perfect," Kayla replied.  
Alana just nodded in agreement.  
"How was your day?" Mare asked.  
Kayla was about to answer, but the door opened and Kelsier sauntered it.  
"Three beautiful ladies in one room, this must be my lucky day."  
"Hello Kelsier. I see you are feeling better," Alana said.  
"Yes, and I definitely hope you will end my prohibition. I could kill for a cup of even bad wine."  
"Maybe I should better extend it then. You seem to be addicted."  
"If you do that, he's going to kill me sooner or later," Dockson complained. He followed his friend. Alana realized that Kelsier was a significant amount taller than Dockson. _He is a half-blood_ , she reminded herself.  
"Why, then I will do my job and check your health, Kelsier. When I am assured that there is no more Hezial in your blood left, I might end it." She smiled.  
"What do I have to do?"  
"Go and fetch me a cup of wine."  
Kelsier turned but then paused. "Excuse me?" He looked at her with raised eyebrow.  
"What?" she asked grinning. "How did you think I can find out if there is any Hezial left in your blood?"  
"I thought Kayla could smell or taste it."  
"No, in blood only poisonous doses, not the ones that still make you feel sick with alcohol."  
"So you are going to test if I get headaches?"  
She nodded solemnly. "Exactly."  
Kelsier suddenly seemed uncomfortable. Mare chuckled and even Dockson grinned.  
Kayla smiled. "You are the one who wants to drink wine, so you have to live with the potential consequences."  
"Healers," Kelsier just grumbled.  
"So, are you going to fetch me a cup of wine?" Alana asked with serious face.  
"How big is the chance that I get sick from alcohol?"  
"Depends." She shrugged. "It could be gone already if it was a small dose. If it was a bigger one there could be a lot of it left. On the other hand, your blood circulation could be pretty good and even a large dose could be gone already . . ."  
"Or it could be bad and even a small one could still be in my blood," Kelsier added. "I got it." He sounded frustrated.  
Alana nodded solemnly, again.  
"Make it short. How long will it last?"  
"One more week and we can make a test."  
Grumbling Kelsier turned and left the room. Dockson didn't seem to be happy too. "You know that _I_ have to pay for his bad mood?"  
"Only if you drink wine while he is not allowed to," Alana replied, grinning mischievous.  
Dockson opened his mouth to give a reply, but then he just grumbled too and followed Kelsier.  
Mare and Kayla laughed as well as Alana.  
"Men," Mare just said. "But you know they both will be grumpy now."  
"It is Kelsier's decision. We can make the test now, but then he has to live with the consequences," Alana said. "Anyway, I meant it. If no one around him is drinking wine then it will be easier for him. Perhaps it is good for all of you to have a little distance. I sometimes worry that you are addicted."  
"Is that even possible?" Mare asked.  
"Of course it is. Everything that makes you feel more comfortable can make you addicted. Some things even have a negative effect if you can't have them for a while, like alcohol. That is the reason I prefer to drink tea more regular than wine."  
"Do you think you could make us a tea that looks like wine and tastes a little like it?"  
Alana laughed. "No, that is impossible. But I can prepare you something else." She leaned forward. "However, I came to check Kelsier's wound. I would like to remove the thread before it grows in."  
"Are you sure you want to be in the same room with a grumpy Kelsier?" Mare grinned.  
"Either that or it will be painful to remove the thread, painful for _him_."  
"Then I guess I'll better call him." Mare hurried after the men.

### » 61 «

  
Since they had helped Kelsier, Mare dropped in from time to time. More and more often she helped Kayla with her patients in the afternoon. The two women had become friendly.  
When Alana arrived at the shop everyone was gone. She went upstairs, got a cup of tea and sat down on the couch. They had equipped the largest room as main room. It now contained a couch with three armchairs as well as a large round table with chairs.  
Alana closed her eyes. It had been a hard day at school. Not only, that there had been an awfully lot of theoretical matters, but afterwards three emergencies at the hospital she had to care for. She felt tired but her pewter was off. She tried to use it as less as possible, following Ham's advice not to rely on it too often. A moment later she fell asleep.  
She awoke with a start. "Damn," she cursed. The room lay in darkness. The candle she had used to enlighten the room had died. Alana rubbed her eyes.  
"Sometimes the body claims its needs," a soft voice said. The room enlightened when an oil-lamp was turned up. Alana blinked against the sudden light. A smiling person appeared in the armchair in front of her.  
"Ham." Alana jumped to her feet and fell around the beefy man's neck. "When did you return?"  
"A couple hours ago. And yes, I missed you too. But I would prefer if you leave me some air to breathe."  
"Oh." Alana let him go and blushed.  
Ham just grinned. "I see a lot of things have changed since I left. I like the way you have set up the room."  
Alana sat back on the couch and tugged her legs beneath her. "Kayla thought it would be nice to have a recreation room. Dockson helped us equip it."  
"Dockson? So you have met again." He grinned mischievous.  
Alana rolled her eyes. "Yes. And we have met Kelsier and Mare as well."  
Surprised he perked up. "How did that happen?"  
"Kelsier got stabbed and they called us for help."  
Ham frowned. "Usually they call Fand. Why not this time?"  
"Fand? Is that the name of the other healer?"  
"Yes." He nodded. "He is not comparable to you, he is a skaa healer. But he does a good job."  
"Guess he was the one who cleaned and stitched the wound. But he has missed that the blade was poisoned."  
"Ouch. Hope Kell is okay."  
Alana nodded. "He wasn't very happy about the prohibition I ordered."  
"Oh, you didn't? That is mean." Ham chuckled.  
"Finally it was his decision. Next time he should look for a nobleman using a poison that doesn't cross-react with alcohol." She laughed quietly.  
"Where is Kay?"  
"Guess out with Mare."  
"With Mare?"  
"Mare was glad to have other women around. The two became friends."  
"Women with something in here." Ham tapped at his head and grinned.  
Alana smiled deeply. "It is good to have you back."

### » 62 «

  
It wasn't very late when Kayla and Alana returned from their patients. Ham had been gone when they arrived at the shop earlier. They had found a note that he had to meet with some people he probably would do a job for in the future. So they had gone out alone, again. They entered the building through its backdoor and went straight upstairs.  
"Tea?" Alana asked.  
"Sounds great. But I'll take a bath first. That guy stank awful."  
"I am glad I didn't have to hold him." Alana grinned.  
Kayla rolled her eyes and picked her clothes. "I have to wash them at least two times."  
"Have fun." Alana grinned mischievous. She entered the kitchen and boiled water for her tea.  
Laughing came out of the main room. A door opened and closed. A second later Ham entered the kitchen.  
"Hey Sweetie, how was your night?"  
"Don't ask," she replied. "But we have missed you out there."  
"Sorry. I couldn't miss that meeting. It sounded too good."  
"Did it work out?"  
He shook his head. "The plan is stupid. With Kell I would do such a job but not with that guy." He grimaced.  
"Wasted time?"  
He nodded. "I should have spent the time with the two of you."  
Alana handed him a cup of tea.  
He sipped it and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "That one is good."  
"I have tried one of Rena's blends. It is fruitier."  
Ham nodded and took another sip of the hot brew. "I like it."  
"You have guests?" Alana asked.  
"Just Dox. Kell is planning a new scam and engrossed their main room. Dox needed some space for his work. You know, when Kell is planning a scam he sometimes forgets that he doesn't live alone." Ham chuckled. "Hope you don't mind."  
"Nope." She filled two more cups with tea and entered the room while Ham disappeared in his own room.  
Dockson sat at the table, working with dozens of ledgers and papers. They were scattered all over the whole table. Now she understood why he had needed more space.  
"Hey Dockson." She put one of the cups next to him.  
"Hey!" He smiled. "Thank you." He sniffled. "I would have preferred wine."  
"You are in my house," Alana just replied. She dropped on the couch and let her head rest on the back.  
"You look exhausted," Dockson said.  
"Not really," she just mumbled.  
"You want to talk about it?"  
Alana raised her head and eyed him for a moment. "Why not," she eventually said.  
Dockson stood and moved over to sit in one of the armchairs.  
"Why is it so hard to go out in the mists for most skaa? I mean I don't understand it. I have been out in the mists since I was a child. Kayla is afraid of it as well, but she goes out with me or Mare or Ham. Others choose to die, instead of fighting their fear. Why is it so hard for them?"  
"They fear mistwraiths."  
"For a planation skaa I could accept that but a city skaa?"  
"I don't know where it comes from, but I can understand it. I still feel uncomfortable in the mists and I braved those years ago. I prefer to stay inside or at least close to a building. I wouldn't like the thought to walk in the mists outside the city."  
"But you once did."  
"Yes. And I was afraid. I almost turned to go back."  
"But you didn't."  
"No, I fought my fear. But it isn't gone. I just control it. Why do you ask?" Dockson looked at her questioningly.  
"There was a man today. He had a squeezed and fractured leg. We had to operate, but I would have preferred to do it here at the surgery, with the equipment and light and _above all_ the cleanliness. But he was so afraid of the mists, he didn't want to leave the building."  
"So you had to operate there?"  
Alana nodded. "I didn't even have clean water." She sighed. "We had to improvise because the wound was already inflamed. He would have lost his leg if we had waited any longer."  
"Now he will keep it."  
"Yes, but he will keep a limp at least. I don't know if I have sewn anything. I couldn't see enough. I hope we have cleaned it enough at least." She sighed again.  
"You did what you could with the circumstances."  
"But it wasn't enough."  
"Ally, don't blame yourself. You have to accept their fears. Sometimes you can't force them to do what's best for them. But you did your best, I'm sure." Dockson leaned forward and laid his hand on hers. "If he still can walk he can feed his family. Without his leg . . ." He shook his head. "You did good work, anyway."  
Alana leaned back again and closed her eyes. After a while she looked up again and watched Dockson. He still sat in his chair and stared into space. She cocked her head and smiled.

Out of the corner of his eye Dockson saw Ally smile. He looked at her questioningly. "What?" he asked.  
"You know, since the first day you remind me of someone."  
"Who?"  
"My Moomy's brother, Harris. It is not just that you look like him a lot; you have a lot in common as well."  
"Such as?"  
"When he saw that I was bothered by something, he came over and let me talk. He gave me advice or just listened, as you did right now. He was always there for me." She frowned and looked away, a sad expression in her face.  
"You miss him?"  
"A lot."  
"Is he as old as I am?"  
"No, he could be your father and not just by age." She smiled. "You look a lot like him. You have the same build and similar features, even the same eyes."  
"I would love to meet him one day."  
"I am not sure if I should be afraid of that day or look forward to it." She laughed quietly.  
"You should be afraid." Dockson grinned mischievous.  
Ally laughed even more.  
"What did I miss?" Ham entered the room.  
"Nothing," both said at the same time, still chuckling.  
"Yeah, right!" Ham raised one eyebrow. "What happened to the 'by Dox annoyed' Ally I left a couple weeks ago? By now you two get a long a little too well for my taste. You start to ally against me. What did I miss the last weeks?"  
Dockson and Ally looked at each other. Both started to grin.  
"See, that's _exactly_ what I mean," Ham complained.  
Ally chuckled and smiled at Dockson. "I guess I should leave now, and then you can ally with Ham again."  
"If I want to, maybe you're the better partner." Dockson winked at her.  
Ally chuckled again and Ham grumbled.  
"Guess it is time for me to leave, anyway. Would you accompany Kay home, Ham?"  
"I have to think about that." He still grumbled.  
Ally smiled and kissed his cheek. "Have a good night."  
"See you, tomorrow."  
Ally left the room.  
A few minutes later Kayla looked into the room, her hair still wet. "Oh, hi Dox."  
"Hi," he replied.  
"Is Ally gone already?"  
"You've missed her at a minute. She asked me to bring you home," Ham said.  
"That would be sweet." She smiled at him. "But I have to prepare some things for Rena first. Will you help me?"  
"Why, certainly!"  
"Good night, Dox."  
"Night, Kay."  
Dockson sat back at the table and returned to his ledgers. For a moment he paused and stared into space, remembering the chat. He shook his head smiling and concentrated on his work again. A few minutes later he gave up. He packed his ledgers aside and decided to go home. Ham had offered him to stay, but he preferred to sleep in his own bed instead of on the couch given that they didn't have a guestroom by now. He turned off the lights and left the room.

Alana had turned back because she had forgotten her books at the shop. She had borrowed them to Rena to increase her knowledge. Unfortunately she needed the books for a seminar the next day.  
She was almost back at the shop when some guys suddenly appeared. They surrounded her. Alana took a deep breath and burned pewter. She prepared to fight as Ham had taught her. One of the men drew closer. Alana could feel fear running down her spine. _I am not ready for that_ , she thought. He drew a little closer again, but stayed out of her reach. _Why don't they speak?_ she suddenly thought.  
"What do you want?" Alana asked.  
The man just smiled and attacked. Alana blocked the attack. She could hear a cracking sound as the man's arm broke. She winced when the man cried out in pain. A second man attacked her. She could hear one approach from behind but had no chance to turn. She had to take care of the man in front of her, first. She ducked under his blow and tripped him. He stumbled into his partner behind her. But within a second both were back on their feet, and now they attacked together as well as the fourth man.  
 _Too many! I have no chance!_  
Suddenly an angry outcry sounded from behind the men and a familiar figure entered the scenery. Dockson slammed down the fourth man and joined Alana a second later.  
"I have never been so glad to see you," she said.  
He grinned at her for a second, and then turned so that they stood back to back, facing the three remaining men.  
The fight was short but bloody. Dockson killed two men and Alana broke the leg of the last one.  
When Dockson leaned down to the man with the broken leg and raised his dagger to cut his throat, Alana stopped him. "No. Please. No more killing."  
Dockson frowned but then nodded. He turned to the man again. "Tell your crewleader to leave the area or he's a dead man." With that he let him go. The man robbed away.  
Alana watched him disappearing in the mists, frowning.  
"Ally! You're wounded," Dockson suddenly said.  
"Hum?" She looked down at her side, where he was staring at. Blood dyed her shirt. A large cut in it showed that a knife had passed through it. Blood welled out of the wound beneath. Suddenly she felt the pain, but instinctively she pressed her hand against the wound, to stop the bleeding, and flared her pewter.  
Dockson was at her side a second later. He removed his vest and ripped his untucked shirt. He rolled up the vest and pressed it against her wound. Tightly he tied the ripped shirt around her waist so it held the vest in place. Then he lifted her. She leaned against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ham joined them a moment later. Apparently he had heard the fighting noise.  
"I'll bring her to the shop, check the corpses," Dockson ordered and hurried past him.  
For a moment Ham stood dumbfounded but then did as Dockson had said.  
They met Kayla at the shop's backdoor. "Ally," she gasped in shock.  
Dockson brought her inside and into the backroom they had prepared for operations. He laid her down at the treatment table. Kayla removed the temporary bandage.  
"I need lights and boiled water," she ordered.  
Dockson sprinted out of the room to get it. When he returned, Ham followed him.  
Kayla cleaned the wound while the others stepped back to be out of her way.  
Alana stared at the ceiling. She was conscious but shocked. It had been her first fight and she got wounded in it. But that wasn't the worst. Men had died. Alana didn't even flinch as Kayla started to stitch the wound. When she was done she bandaged the wound.  
"Ally?"  
She turned her head and looked at her friend.  
"You'll be fine again soon. The cut wasn't deep."  
"I know," Alana replied. "Thank you, Kay." She sat up and moved her legs over the edge of the treatment table.  
"Whoa! What do you think you're doing?" Dockson stopped her.  
"I need to get back home before dawn."  
"Are you kidding? You almost got yourself killed out there. You stay," he insisted.  
Now Alana's consciousness completely returned. She frowned. "I _need_ to go back."  
"Damn, Ally!"  
Alana looked at Ham, pleading.  
"She has to go home. You know they will look for her when she is missing. She isn't a servant."  
Dockson crunched his teeth. "I'll bring you home," he said finally.  
"No." She shook her head. "Ham will bring me home."  
"What about Kayla?" Dockson asked.  
"We will leave together," Alana just said.  
Dockson looked at Ham who raised his hands in defence. "It is not my decision. She's the boss."  
Dockson eventually shook his head. "Women," he grumbled.

### » 63 «

  
She had felt the pain very acute in the morning and decided to burn pewter to dampen it. Better people realized that she was a Pewterarm than that they realized that she got wounded in a fight. It would raise questions she didn't want to answer. She would have preferred to stay in bed or to simply leave for Mansion Foglio, but the seminar that day had been too important to miss it.  
Now the seminar was over and Alana had decided to do mundane work, only. Usually she avoided that work at the hospital. They had enough nurses to do it. But it had the advantage that she was alone, mostly, and with that she could reduce the risk to be identified as Pewterarm.  
Alana put the cleaned instruments into the drawer. She heard steps behind her but didn't turn.  
"Alana, my dear," Lord Morris said and laid his arm around her waist. Alana jumped because his hand touched the wound and she only burned her pewter not to feel the pain. But it wasn't enough for the sudden pain that shot through her body due to the touch.  
"You have startled me," Alana said but Lord Morris frowned.  
He touched her waist again, but she flared her pewter now. Therefrom she didn't even wince. But he could feel the bandages underneath her hospital dress.  
"Okay, _what_ happened?"  
"Nothing."  
Lord Morris' frown deepened. "Do I have to ask Lord Venture?"  
Alana winced.  
"What happened?"  
"I had a little accident."  
"Show me."  
"Excuse me?" Her eyes widened.  
Morris turned and locked the door. When he returned to her he repeated his request. "Show me."  
Alana swallowed, but then undressed.  
He removed the bandage and inspected the wound. "That is a clear cut, knife I guess."  
Alana bit her lip.  
"Due to the position I would say you haven't sewn it on your own, but it is very good work. Who did that?"  
"A healer."  
Lord Morris looked up at her face, frowning deeply. "Okay, how did that happen?"  
"I have been in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
He sighed. "Was it Lord Venture?"  
"No." Alana shook her head. "He knows other ways to hurt me."  
"You are not going to tell me how that happened or who has sewn the wound?"  
Alana just looked at him.  
"Well, I guess I know who that healer was. However, Alana, I know you are a lot like your father and I suspect you are doing what he did before he left Luthadel. I just ask you to be careful."  
She nodded and he bandaged the wound again.  
"You should permanently burn your pewter. It will help your body to regenerate faster."  
Alana nodded. "I am already burning it."  
"Flare it if people are around who shouldn't know about the wound."  
She nodded again. Then she met his eyes again. "Thank you," she said quietly.  
He sighed but then smiled. "Just promise to be careful."

### » 64 «

  
When Alana arrived at Mansion Foglio, Kayla was already gone. She hadn't seen her friend since the attack. Against her normal procedure she hadn't been at Mansion Foglio for almost two weeks. Elend had been sick and she had stayed at his side when she wasn't at work. She had sent Kayla a message through Lady Foglio that she didn't worry.  
As soon as the mists were out, Alana directly went to the shop. She found Kayla in their study. She was scribbling down some notes and looked up when she entered the room.  
Kayla smiled and stood. Then she hugged her friend. "How are you doing?"  
"I am fine." Alana smiled in reply. "You did know that I was coming?"  
"I heard you enter."  
"How did you know it was me?" Alana was confused.  
"The way you walk. I had enough time to memorize it." Kayla smiled. "How is the boy?"  
"Better, fortunately."  
"Good. How is your wound?"  
"It is almost healed."  
"Let me see it."  
Alana unbuttoned her blouse and Kayla removed the bandages. She froze when the last part was taken off. "Who removed the stitches?"  
"Morris."  
Kayla's eyes widened. "Didn't he wonder?"  
"He did but he accepted that I didn't want to talk about it. He just asked me to be careful." Alana frowned. "There was one thing he said I am still wondering about."  
"What?"  
"He said that I am my father's daughter and that he suspects I am doing what he did in Luthadel back then. It wasn't the first time he mentioned something like this."  
"Didn't you ask?"  
"No, I was afraid to raise more questions."  
"Hm, anyway it is strange. Do you know what your father did?"  
"No, he never talked about his time in Luthadel. I only know that he went to the healing school with Morris. I guess something happened back then because he always seemed bitter when he talked about Luthadel at all." Alana turned. "You like what you see?"  
"Yes, looks good." Kayla smiled.  
"Morris was amazed by your good work."  
"You told him?"  
"I just told him a healer did it, but I am sure he knows."  
Kayla smiled proud, renewed the bandages and Alana buttoned her shirt. Then Alana sat down on the chair and looked at her friend.  
"Do we have any patients tonight?"  
"No. I didn't know when you return and I handled all cases the last days on my own."  
Alana smiled. She knew Kayla was already good enough to do the healing work on her own. There would be only few cases by now she couldn't handle. "Good," she said and leaned back. "What did I miss the last days? How is Ham?"  
"Ham is fine. He is doing a job for Kelsier again. I haven't seen Mare since days as well as Dox. Guess Kelsier occupies them for the job as well."  
"Do you have any idea what they are doing?"  
Kayla shook her head. "I didn't ask. And I think they are glad about it. Anyway, I guess I don't _want_ to know about it."  
"True."  
Steps sounded from the floor. They looked at each other. "Do you expect someone," Alana whispered. Kayla shook her head. A couple seconds later it knocked.  
Alana hid behind the door, just in case.  
"Come in," Kayla said.  
Dockson entered the room.  
Alana let her held breath out.  
He turned startled but immediately smiled as he recognized her. "Look who is back." His smile deepened. "How are you?"  
"I am fine, thank you." She returned his smile. "I haven't expected to find _you_ here. Kay said Kelsier is doing a job."  
He nodded. "I miss some of my notes and came to look if I left them here. When I heard voices I decided to say hello. So your wound is okay?"  
"The wound looks good," Kayla confirmed.  
"Where are Kelsier and Mare?" Alana asked.  
"They are with Marsh, Kell's brother." He scratched his half beard. "I hope he and Kell don't fight again or he'll have bad mood afterwards."  
"They often fight?"  
"Yes, unfortunately." He sighed. "They can't be more different. While Kell is more a lax and fun-loving party guy, Marsh is very serious and stern. He always blames Kell for being the way he his. Marsh is leading the rebellion, you know."  
"The rebellion? What kind of rebellion?"  
"The skaa rebellion. Have you never heard about the skaa rebels hiding in the caves?"  
Alana shook her head. "But now I know what Ham meant with talking to Marsh first."  
"Ham was talking to Marsh?"  
Alana waved him off. "Long and old story."  
Kayla stood and stretched. "What about some wine," she asked.  
Alana looked at her with raised eyebrow. "Looks like you have adopted their fondness for wine."  
"It is hard to resist when you meet them often."  
Dockson chuckled. "We have a good reason to celebrate." He laid his arm around Alana's shoulders. "You are back."  
She put her arm around his waist. "Why, I guess I can accept that reason."  
Together they walked into the main room upstairs. Dockson fetched three cups and a bottle of wine, and they sat down on the couch.  
"I see you feel at home already," Alana said.  
Dockson smiled. "Ham let me use the room a couple times. Here at least I could work without being bothered every five minutes. Hope that's okay for you?"  
"I don't mind." She smiled. "Besides it saved my life the last time."  
Dockson grinned in reply.  
For a moment they sat in silence drinking wine.  
"Have you found out why those men attacked me?" Alana suddenly asked.  
Dockson frowned and nodded. "Yes. They were members of a thieving crew, as I assumed. They tried to take over the area."  
"But why attacking me?"  
"They thought you are part of a thieving crew using the herb shop as a front."  
Alana raised her eyebrows, incredulously.  
"You don't have to worry about it anymore. We took care of it."  
Alana frowned and looked at him questioningly. Dockson just returned her gaze but didn't say a word. He didn't have to. Alana knew that it meant she didn't _want_ to know. She sighed. "So we are safe?"  
"Yes."  
"Good."

### » 65 «

  
Heavy rain fell from the sky. Alana hurried the short way from her carriage into Mansion Foglio. Even so the rain had soaked through her clothing despite the cloak.  
"What a terrible weather," she sighed and handed Mannie her cloak. "Is someone at home?"  
"Lady and Lord Foglio are at the parlour, Kayla has left the house," he replied. "Lady Alana, I suggest to change first. You will ruin the carpet."  
Alana looked at Mannie. She saw the twinkle in his eyes. "The carpet? Yes! You are absolutely right." Smiling she shook her head and went to her own quarters first. She knew he was worrying for her health and not for the carpet, but he would never dare to voice that directly. After all, a servant would never give any advice to his masters. But he had to take care of the house hold and was allowed to mention such things. Mannie knew it wasn't necessary, but it was his training. And sometimes she had the feeling he simply enjoyed this as little games.  
She went to her room and changed into a dry dress. While she rubbed down her wet hair, she thought about the current situation. Only a couple more months were left until she would finish her training at the Lord Ruler's Higher Healing School. She didn't know when exactly she would get her degree. There wouldn't be a test like the one she had to make to skip one class. During the last year of the apprenticeship would be random reviews of her treatments and diagnoses. It meant they were already monitoring her since a few months. She still was supposed to attend certain seminars, but most time she worked at the hospital, practising her knowledge.  
Kayla used every free minute to help skaa, without losing sight of her daughter. Idara looked after Tiya when she was away, as well as Lady Lyddy, who enjoyed the time with the girl. Mare helped Kayla a lot. She knew the streets of Luthadel much better than Kayla. And during the day it wasn't necessary to have Ham around.  
Rena cared for the herb shop that had lots of regular customers by now and could stand on its own feet. Kayla had started to teach Rena more about healing herbs, so she was able to treat simple infections like a cough or a common cold as well, additional to her tea treatment. With the shop Alana would leave at least a good running herb shop behind, when she left Luthadel.  
Ham helped them a lot. When he wasn't doing a job for another crew like Kelsier's, Alana paid him. They had fought about it first, because he didn't want to get paid for helping them, but her argument, that he had to pay his men and he was able to decline jobs he didn't like, had been unbeatable.  
Alana combed her hair and refreshed her make-up. Now she looked like a noblewoman again. She left her quarters and went to the parlour. As expected she found Lyddy and Aron there. Tiya was sitting on a blanket on the ground and puzzling.  
"Alana." Aron smiled. "When have you arrived?"  
"Half an hour ago. Mannie was worried the carpet could be ruined so I changed first."  
Aron laughed. Alana went over to Lady Lyddy and curtsied. She didn't have to, especially because her standing was higher than that of the elder lady, but she did it out of respect. Afterwards she gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
The old woman smiled at her. "Look at the little girl. Aron was double her age when he understood what he had to do."  
"Skaa learn faster than we do," Alana explained. "I am always impressed how fast Kayla learns."  
"Sometimes I think they are even more intelligent than we are," Lyddy said.  
"Be careful with such words, mother," Aron warned. "It could kill us all."  
Alana snorted. "What world is this that we have to worry about such things?"  
"The Lord Ruler's world," Aron replied.  
"Indeed," Lyddy just said.  
"Kayla is gone, Mannie said."  
Aron nodded. "She said the weather doesn't stop her from helping her people."  
Alana smiled fondly. "She is a good person."  
"Are you staying or will you leave as well?" Aron asked.  
"I will stay for dinner at least. Then I will decide if I go out or not. It has been a hard day."  
"You should sleep from time to time," Lyddy said.  
"And it doesn't help the people when you get sick," Aron noted. "At least one of you healers should be healthy. I already worry for Kayla."  
Alana smiled at him. "Perhaps you are right."  
"I was struck by the impression that Kayla is doing pretty well by now. Does she need your help anymore at all?" Lyddy asked.  
"She is a fantastic healer. I think she could manage all of the cases on her own, but she still lacks self-confidence. Anyway, there are situations where she is much better than I am."  
"Such as?"  
"Delicate operations. She is more skilled with her fingers than I am, I guess due to her sewing work."  
"You sound proud," Aron noted, smiling.  
"I am. She is great. I really envy her sometimes. And she has a good heart. I have never met a person who is so willing to give to help other people. She would give her last crump of bread to save another person."  
"That might kill her one day. She needs to learn to take as well," Lyddy warned.  
"I know. I told her that already. But you know her." Alana sighed. "However, actually I am done with her training. She is a full trained healer by now."  



	12. Chapter 3 - Part 1

## Chapter III

### » 66 «

  
Dockson returned to Kelsier's place. He moved directly into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of wine. He gulped it down and put the cup back on the table. Then he kneaded his brows. A terrible headache was bothering him the whole evening already. The headache was just the crowning finale. His whole day had already been terrible. Everything and everyone seemed to want to drive him crazy, people, unsolvable problems and finally his head. There was only one thing he wanted to do now, sleeping.  
"Hey Dox."  
Dockson turned and outlined a smile at Mare who joined him.  
"How was your day?"  
"Don't ask," he grumbled.  
"Oh."  
There had been a sound in her voice that made him frown. "Okay, what is it?"  
"Kay and Ally have a patient tonight."  
"That isn't uncommon. In fact it is normal. So what are you trying to tell me?" he grumbled.  
"He lives in The Twists, the eastern part."  
Dockson perked up. "What?" His shoulders dropped. "This isn't a place to go to at night, especially not for women."  
"I know. But his wife was at the shop today and pleaded for help. He has a broken leg and she's afraid that he'll lose it or worse. She is pregnant. Kay couldn't send her away."  
"Guess when Ally heard the story she was willing to go."  
"Yes."  
"Damn Thugs. They always think they're invincible."  
"Would you . . .?"  
Dockson sighed. "What about Ham?"  
"He is away. He won't be back in hours. Ally doesn't want to wait that long."  
"I see."  
"Will you . . .?" Again Mare didn't finish. She just looked at him pleading.  
Dockson sighed again. "Do I have a choice?"  
She didn't answer. She just hugged him.  
"Where are they?"  
"At Ally's place."  
He nodded and left the kitchen.

He walked the way to the shop. Unfortunately the cool misty air didn't help with his headaches. Mare had given him her key so he could enter without knocking. He found the women in their study.  
"Hey," he just said.  
"Dox? What are you doing here?" Ally wondered.  
"Mare told me you're going to The Twists tonight," Dockson said.  
Ally frowned. "Yes, and I have enough pewter in my stomach to repel a whole army," she replied snappy.  
Dockson raised his hands in defence. "I wasn't trying to talk you out of it. It would be useless anyway. You'd go either way."  
"Because someone needs our help," Ally replied.  
"Have you ever been in The Twists before or at least in the eastern part?"  
Ally looked at Kayla and then shook her head. "None of us has been."  
"But the woman sketched us the way," Kayla added.  
"Can I see it?"  
Kayla nodded and fetched the sketch.  
Dockson looked at it frowning. "That might be a good way during the day but impossible at night. The narrow alleys of the eastern part are very dangerous at night. It is better you enter it from the south. It is still dangerous but definitely better."  
Helpless Kayla and Ally looked at him. "Can you draw us a map?"  
Dockson looked at the women. "I have a better idea. I'll show you the way in _and_ out."  
"You'll come with us?" Kayla asked.  
He nodded.  
Kayla fell around his neck and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Ally just smiled appreciative.

The skaa slums always were a terrible place for Alana. She hated those places. Not for the people who lived there but for their sheer existence. No one should live like that in her opinion. The stench was terrible and she knew the homes were crowded with people. The eastern part of The Twists was even worse. Alana couldn't understand how Kayla could use her tin around here. The stench already was overwhelming with normal senses.  
They followed Dockson, who moved through the streets as other people would do during the day. He knew Luthadel pretty well. But all three were wary. This was a dangerous place. Dockson had told them that this place made even guards so uncomfortable that they avoided the area during the night. But that again was a good reason for cutthroats to walk abroad around here.  
Suddenly Kayla froze and warned. They hid in a dark corner immediately. "Inquisitor!" she added a moment later.  
As quiet as Kayla had said the word as much Alana could hear the panic in it. She instantly extinguished her pewter that she had burned before in expectation of a possible attack. She knew that Kayla had done the same with her tin. Rule number one for skaa Mistings: never let your metals burning when an Inquisitor is close, or you are dead.  
Dockson pushed Alana and Kayla behind himself so both women were protected by his body. He crouched and had his daggers out, ready to attack the Inquisitor if he'd come too close.  
Regardless of the fear she felt, Alana realized that _. He would attack him to give us a chance to survive, even if he has no chance against an Inquisitor. He would be dead in a second. But that second might be enough for us to flee_ , she thought. A wave of deep affection for the man washed over her.  
Alana didn't see the Inquisitor but after a while Dockson relaxed slightly. He put his daggers back into their sheaths and turned.  
"How did he know that we were here?"  
"The metals," Alana replied.  
Dockson frowned. "How?"  
"He is a seeker like all Inquisitors. They all are Allomancers, probably even Mistborn. But their abilities are much stronger, maybe due to the transformation. They have been normal men before. They are trained to find skaa Mistings. And seeing two different allomantic pulses in a skaa slum . . . That's why we immediately extinguished our metals."  
"To blind him," Kayla added.  
"If that is even possible, but it seems to have worked," Alana said.  
"How do you know that much about Inquisitors?"  
"When I recovered my ability I did a little research about Allomancy."  
He nodded in understanding. "We should move on and I'd prefer if you keep your metals off. I am not very keen on meeting that creature again," he said.

It took them another ten minutes until they reached their destination. They entered the building. The stench in there was even worse than on the streets. People were squeezed into the room. There was only little space left for the wounded man.  
Ally and Kayla checked the wound and started their work. Dockson watched them as well as the other people in the room, but stayed in the background. He hated such places. They were worse than the hovels he remembered from the plantation. The hovels had been crowded with people and they also had slept on the ground. But the hovels had been clean. He fought the urge to gag. The stench didn't help his headaches. They now were returning with full power. He closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed the root of his nose.  
A couple minutes later Ally joined him for her bag. She prepared a burner and heated some water she providently had brought in a bottle. Dockson had no idea what kind of herbs she used and right now he wasn't in the mood to ask. His headaches were killing him. She filled the brew into two cups and added cold water, one of them with more. Dockson suspected that there had been less of the brew in it before. That cup Ally handed him. He looked at her confused. She gently touched his forehead.  
"It will help you too," she whispered, smiling slightly.  
Then she returned to her patient. Dockson watched her giving the second cup to the man who carefully sipped the hot liquid. So did Dockson. He sipped the brew and was surprised how sweet it tasted. Normally painkillers were bitter. _She must have mixed something in that makes it taste better._ Within a couple seconds he had emptied his cup. It took only a few minutes until he could feel the results. His headaches didn't vanish but were dampened a lot. He smiled satisfied.  
"You feel better?" Ally suddenly stood in front of him.  
Dockson nodded. "A lot, thank you." He gave her a grateful look.  
She just smiled. "We are done here."  
"Will he be okay?"  
"He won't lose his leg. But I can't promise that it will be fully usable after it is healed. The wound was really bad, nerves and sinews cut."  
Dockson cringed. Kayla joined them and they left the building.

When they returned to the shop Ham was back as well.  
"Slowly but surely I get jealous, Dox," he said. "When did you take over my job? First you save Al and now you even protect them on their tour."  
"I just stepped into the breach for you while you were away." Dockson smiled. "Anyway, it is hard to take care of both of them at the same time even for you."  
"True. Maybe I should hire you as my right-hand man."  
Dockson laughed. "Could cause trouble with Kell."  
"Ah, Kell. Who needs Kell? This is definitely the crew with the better looking crewleader and better looking right-hand woman." Ham laid his arms around Kayla's and Alana's shoulders. Both gave him a kiss on his cheeks. His grin broadened. "See, that is exactly what I mean. Would you like to get a kiss from Kell?"  
Dockson grimaced. Everyone laughed.  
"Dox, would you like to stay here over night?" Kayla asked. "We have equipped guestrooms now."  
"Sounds good." He smiled.  
Kayla turned to Ham. "Will you help me to prepare one?"  
"Why, certainly!" Both left the room.  
Alana stretched her muscles.  
"Will you retire?" Dockson asked.  
"Do you want to get rid of me?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.  
"No." He smiled. "Some wine."  
"You know I prefer tea and _you_ shouldn't drink wine either. It doesn't interact well with the medicine I gave you before."  
"Oh."  
"Would you like some tea instead?"  
He shrugged. "Why not?"  
They went into the kitchen. Alana prepared hot water and put some leaves in it. During the brewing time she turned and looked at Dockson who sat at the table. She cocked her head.  
"What?" he asked.  
"When we met the Inquisitor . . ." She looked at him thoughtfully. "You really were willing to risk your life for us, weren't you?"  
"That's what friends are for." He gave her a wide smile that made her heart leap. She remembered the deep affection she had felt that moment in the alley.  
"Just saying 'thank you' feels so little. You have done so much for us in the last months. I would like to give some of it back, but I don't know how." She looked at him questioningly.  
"You have paid me. So you already gave something back."  
"That is not what I mean, at least not mainly. I mean that you saved my life and that you went out with us tonight, protecting us, although you didn't feel well."  
He shook his head. "You pay it back every day, when you and Kayla are out here, Al," he just said. "With everything you do. Every day you save lives. You saved my best friend's life as well."  
"I just do what I have to do. It is my job." She shrugged.  
"Perhaps for the nobility, but not for the skaa. You not even charge them." He smiled. "Anyway, today you paid it back already by just making me smile again."  
Alana blushed and turned to hide it. But she could hear him chuckle quietly. She finished the preparations for the tea and filled it into two cups. When she turned he still grinned at her, his eyes twinkling. It made her blush again.  
"Stop that!" she demanded.  
"Stop what?" His grin widened.  
"You know what I mean, making me blush."  
"I make you blush?" Dockson laughed heartily. "Oh Ally." He chuckled. "That is _exactly_ what I meant." He smiled at her deeply. "When I returned home tonight I was so annoyed and only wanted to forget that day. And now I am sitting here, my headaches gone and I am enjoying my life." He leaned back, folding his hands behind his head.  
Again Alana blushed.  
"And it is great to see you blush about it all the time." He laughed again.  
"Be glad that there are no heavy things to throw in my range," Alana replied grumbling, but she couldn't hide the smile in her eyes. Again she could feel that deep affection for the man. Right now he reminded her awfully much of her old fatherly friend Harris.  
"What are you thinking about?" Dockson asked, cocking his head.  
"How much you are like Harris."  
"Your Moomy's brother?"  
She nodded. "Right now, I feel like being home." She got melancholy. "I miss my family." She sighed and took a sip out of her cup.  
"They must be great people."  
Alana nodded. "They are. I would love to take you all with me when I return. I am sure you would get along pretty well."  
Dockson raised his eyebrows. "When you return?"  
She nodded again. "I am not from Luthadel. I am just here for my degree. When I got it, I will return home."  
"What a shame!"  
Alana perked up as she heard the sadness in his voice. She saw disappointment in his eyes. "I can't stay. It is too dangerous, for all of us. I do what I can as long as I am here." She turned and refilled her cup. "I am sorry, I didn't want to ruin your day once again," she said quietly.  
"You didn't," Dockson replied. "I am just . . . surprised. I got used to have you around. I would lie if I say I won't miss you. Anyway, now I know what to expect. I should have known that someone like you doesn't belong to Luthadel."  
Alana perked up again. "What is that supposed to mean?" She raised her eyebrow.  
Dockson looked at her, confused first, but then he just grinned, his eyes twinkling impishly.  
"What do you mean with 'someone like me'?"  
"Well, simply someone like you." He shrugged grinning and sipped his tea.  
"Dockson!" Alana's voice got a minacious tone but her eyes still smiled.  
He didn't reply, just went on grinning. Again she wanted to throw something at him. The door opened and Kayla and Ham entered the kitchen.  
"Tea, what a great idea," Kayla said and got herself a cup.  
Ham stood in the doorway and looked from Dockson to Alana. He frowned.  
Alana met his eyes. She cocked her head.  
He just shook his head, still frowning. Whatever he was thinking, he didn't seem happy at all.  
She wondered about it and decided to ask him at the next opportunity.

### » 67 «

  
Alana entered the blind alley that led to her shop's backdoor. She unlocked the door and went into the building. It was quiet inside. The shop already was closed as expected given that the mists were out. She checked the study but it was empty. There were no notes from Rena on the desk as well. She moved up the stairs to check the main room. The door was open but the room empty. Suddenly she heard a quiet sound. She cocked her head and looked down the hallway. The door of one of the guestrooms was open.  
Alana followed the corridor until she reached the door to the guestroom. She peeked inside. Dockson sat on the small desk, scribbling something. Unusually, he wore a nobleman's shirt only. Vest and coat lay on the bed as well as ledgers and papers.  
"Looks like you already feel at home," Alana said loud and folded her arms.  
Dockson jumped. It took him a moment until he calmed down again. Alana just grinned.  
"Where did you learn to sneak?" he eventually said.  
"I didn't sneak at all. I guess you have been too absorbed by your work."  
He smiled. "Probably." He followed her gaze at the bed. "Oh, I hope you don't mind. Your guestroom is bigger than our main room not to mention my own room." He smiled sheepishly.  
Alana shook her head. "No, I don't." She smiled. "But Kelsier should think about getting a bigger place."  
"Don't tell him that. He would buy a villa." He shook his head. "We definitely can't afford a bigger place right now."  
"I thought you are so good at scamming noblemen."  
He grimaced. "The last scam was kind of a financial disaster."  
"Hum," Alana thinned her eyes, but they also twinkled.  
"What are you thinking?" Dockson asked carefully and regarded her with suspicion.  
"If you occupy my place for your work, I actually could charge you for that."  
He raised his eyebrows. "How much?"  
"Not money." She shook her head and smiled. "But we could use a guide from time to time when Ham is away, like yesterday. And perhaps you could show me some tricks with a dagger. Ham thinks I should have one with me all the time. But I always have the feeling to handle a foreign object."  
Dockson started to grin. "Always at your service, my lady."  
Alana raised her eyebrow.  
He grimaced. "Sorry, didn't come out as intended."  
She eyed him sceptical. Finally she nodded. "We have a deal?"  
He stood and held out his hand. "We have a deal."

### » 68 «

  
The main room was lit only around the lounge. Kayla and Ham sat together on the couch, studying Rena's list of requests. Surprisingly Dockson was present as well. He was supposed to be gone for a week but the cover of his contact had been blown. Therefor he had to change his plans. But since Kelsier and Mare were gone he had decided to stop by and look if they could use some help.  
Kayla frowned deeply.  
"What is wrong?" Alana asked. She handed Ham a cup of tea. He smiled thankfully.  
"Have you seen Rena's list already?"  
"No. Why?"  
"There are so many cases I doubt we can manage all of them."  
"Let me have a look."  
Kayla handed her the list.  
She checked the cases. After a moment she frowned as well. "The problem is those are almost all cases we should have a look at tonight. Only a few can wait," she said.  
"Are there any major cases? I mean cases where two healers are necessary," Dockson asked.  
"No." Alana shook her head.  
"So, why don't you just split up? Ham and I are available, so you're both covered."  
Kayla and Alana shared a look. "It is not the worst idea he had lately," Alana finally said.  
"Not the worst idea? What's that supposed to mean?"  
Alana just grinned mischievously. Ham chuckled.  
"I'll remember that," Dockson said grumbling.  
She grinned still but turned her attention back to the list. Eventually she sighed. "We should do that. I will split the list," she said. "Dox, I guess you will accompany Kayla."  
"No way. I come with _you_. I don't want to miss my chance for revenge."  
"Revenge? You are kidding?"  
He shook his head.  
"Uh oh!" Ham said and chuckled.

It was about midnight when they returned. Ally's shirt was covered in blood. She went to the bathroom to clean herself and change. Dockson opened a bottle of wine and filled two cups. He went over to the main room and seated himself in one of the armchairs.  
It took a while until Ally returned. She sat down and took the cup. She frowned at its contents. "Wine?"  
Dockson grinned. "You know my preferences."  
She rolled her eyes and sipped some of it. "At least it is good one."  
"You'll never get cheap wine with me." He winked at her.  
"I guess that ambiguity was intended." She chuckled.  
"That I leave to your phantasy." He grinned.  
Ally looked down at her shirt and fingered one of the buttons. Suddenly it came off. She cursed.  
"There's worse," Dockson said.  
"It was my last shirt."  
"Just sew it on again."  
She looked at him a bit lost.  
Dockson cocked his head. "You are not telling me that you can't sew a button?"  
Ashamed she shook her head.  
Dockson laughed heartily. "You sew the most complicated wounds and you have no idea how to sew a button?" He wiped away his tears. "That's unbelievable."  
Ally blushed deeply. It took a while until Dockson calmed down again. Still he grinned at her.  
"I never had to do something like this. My servants usually care for these things," she said in defence.  
Grinning he shook his head. "Ally, you are unbelievable."  
She blushed even more.  
"Okay, come on. I'll sew it for you."  
"Um, I have to take the shirt off for that."  
"Would be better. I don't want to prick you with the needle. And I need a sewer's kit."  
Ally stood and fetched Kayla's sewer's kit out of the sideboard. Dockson handed her his suit coat, still grinning.  
"Would you mind to turn around?"  
He chuckled and turned. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her reflection in the window glass. He smiled. Quickly she opened the remaining buttons and undressed the shirt. The sight confirmed what he had guessed already. She would fill a gown's décolleté perfectly. She put on his suit coat and covered her womanly curves again. Given that the coat was too large, she kept it shut with her hand in front of her.  
"Okay," she said. He turned and she handed him her shirt.

It took Dockson only a few minutes to sew the button on again. Alana was surprised how dexterous he did that. She cocked her head and watched him.  
"As good as new," he said when he was done. Smiling he gave the shirt back to her.  
"Would you …?" she said, blushing again.  
It made him chuckle. He turned and she got dressed again.  
Finally she fingered the button. "Thank you," she said.  
"You're welcome." He smiled.  
"Would you keep that to yourself, please?"  
"What? That I sewed the button or that you can't sew a button?" He grinned mischievously.  
"You know what I mean." She blushed again.  
"My mouth is sealed," he said. "Although, you still owe me one."  
"Don't you dare! Not for that."  
Dockson laughed. "You know that I now have something to blackmail you?" He winked at her.  
Alana rolled her eyes. "You are awful!"  
"Someone has to make your life miserable."  
She chuckled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, anyway." She emptied her cup of wine and then sighed. "I think I will call it a day."  
"I would offer to bring you home, but …"  
She gave him another peck. "Good night," she said, ignoring his comment, and left.

### » 69 «

  
When Kayla reached the shop it was already closed, surprisingly. It was afternoon and usually Rena didn't close at this time of the day. Kayla entered through the backdoor. Immediately she heard the voices of Rena and Mare coming from upstairs. She climbed the stairs and entered the main room.  
"Kayla, good that you are here," Mare greeted her agitated.  
"What is wrong?" Kayla asked.  
"There has been an incident on the street today," Rena explained. "A woman came to the shop about an hour ago, asking for your help. A nobleman's carriage rushed through the Cracks regardless of the consequences. She said that at least six people got injured. And it didn't sound as if they had only lacerations."  
Kayla's eyes widened appalled. "Six? I can't do that alone. I need Ally for that." She shook her head and turned back to Mare. "And it would be good to have Ham and Dox around as well."  
Mare nodded. "I'll tell Dox to come over. And if Kell is back already I'll ask him too."  
"Thank you." Kayla looked out of the window. "It is still early. We should leave as soon as possible. I'll return to my place to inform Ally about the situation. Maybe she can skip dinner and come earlier."  
Mare nodded again and then left for their place.  
"Will you reopen the shop meanwhile?" Kayla asked Rena.  
"No, I don't think so. Is there a way I can help?"  
"Prepare everything. We'll need herbs for painkillers and probably lots of Maliva."

***

When they were done it was long after midnight. Kayla was totally exhausted. Alana was glad about her pewter. There had been nine people wounded, fortunately only fractures and lacerations. But they had to operate four of them. Mare and Dockson bandaged the people afterwards while Ham had assisted Kayla and Alana.  
"Damn noblemen," Dockson cursed.  
Alana gave him a flat stare, but didn't say a word.  
Eventually they packed their stuff, bid goodbye and left the building. They walked in silence, all of them exhausted and not exactly in a talkative mood. Anyway they didn't hurry. It would take another four hours until dawn, so it wasn't necessary.  
"Oh, what a nice combination," a voice suddenly said.  
The group froze.  
Three men appeared out of the mists. All three wore noblemen suits.  
"Three women at once. One for every one of us." The spokesman laughed smugly.  
Alana frowned. The voice sounded familiar, but with the mists muffling anything, it was hard to tell, and she couldn't see his face by now.  
Ham and Dockson moved in front of the women and Dockson pulled his daggers out.  
"Looks like they are real gentlemen. They try to protect their girls." The man laughed again and stepped closer.  
Now Alana recognized him and her eyes widened in shock.  
His hand moved slightly into Dockson's direction.  
She flared her pewter and dashed forward. She crashed into Dockson and shoved him aside. Coins hit the ground right where he had stood before.  
"Coinshot," Alana warned loud.  
A second wave of coins shot into Ham's direction. But the Thug dodged them.  
For a moment the nobleman stood dumbfounded as well as his friends. It seemed they had expected that the two waves would be enough to kill the men. The coinshot obviously had no coins left. While Mare pulled Kayla away, Dockson, Ham and Alana attacked.  
Alana went straight for the Coinshot. Given that she had been out with Ham and Dockson she carried no daggers and she had emptied her last vial before they had left the wounded. Accordingly she wore no metal and he couldn't Push at her.  
Sudden fear appeared in the nobleman's face. He tried to run, but with her pewter she was faster than the man. She crashed into him and he went to the ground. A moment later Alana was above him and her fist met his face two times, pewter enhanced. He stopped moving.  
Alana jumped back on her feet and turned. But Dockson and Ham already had taken care of the other two noblemen who obviously were no Mistings. Dockson walked over and Alana couldn't react as fast as he had slit the unconscious nobleman's throat. She stumbled back wide-eyed, shocked.  
Ham joined them. She looked at him, her eyes still wide open. Then she realized that he was bleeding. "Ham, you are wounded."  
He just shrugged. "Guess a few of the coins were faster than I was. Thanks for the warning, by the way."  
Alana ignored him and looked after the wounds. "There are still coins in."  
Dockson whistled quietly and Mare and Kayla reappeared. Kayla shivered from fear and shock. But when she saw Ham's wounds she hurried over.  
"There are still coins in, we need to remove them," Alana said.  
Kayla nodded.  
"Do you have enough pewter, Ham?"  
"As always." He smiled.  
"Good. We should remove the coins back at the shop."  
Kayla and Alana bandaged the wounds provisionally, and then they hurried back toward the shop.

Wordless they returned to the shop. Dockson studied Ally. She was totally focussed on Ham, too focussed even for her. He reviewed the ambush in his head. She had known what would come. She had crashed into him even before the coins had left the nobleman's hand. That and her reaction when he had slit his throat made him sure that she knew the man.  
They entered the surgery. Mare lit lanterns to enlighten the room. While Mare went upstairs afterwards, Dockson stayed. Kayla and Ally removed the coins from Ham's body and stitched the wounds. When they were done with the bandaging, Dockson met Ally's eyes. She immediately turned away and left the room.  
"How do you feel?" Dockson asked Ham, when the beefy man jumped off the table.  
"I'm fine." Ham shrugged and grinned.  
"Have I ever mentioned that I sometimes envy you for that ability?"  
Ham's grin broadened. "It is a very comfortable ability."  
Dockson sighed and followed Ham and Kayla upstairs.  
Mare had prepared some cups of wine in the main room. Kayla and Ham joined her. Ally wasn't there. Dockson found her in the kitchen. She gulped the contents of a cup. A bottle of brandy stood next to her.  
"That's an odd sight," Dockson noted softly.  
Ally didn't turn. She just shrugged and refilled the cup.  
"You knew the man, didn't you?"  
For a moment there was no reaction. Finally she turned and looked at him.  
"Lord Erikell," she simply said.  
"You knew him well?"  
"Hardly. I don't even remember his given name. Actually, I didn't like him. He was an arrogant bastard without manners. He is no loss," she said, but her jaws clenched.  
Dockson stepped to her side and took the cup out of her hands. He poured its contents away. Then he laid his arms around her. She leaned her head against his shoulder.  
"Was it really necessary to kill him?" she whispered.  
Dockson nodded. "It would have caused a hunt for us if we had let him live."  
"There are three dead noblemen lying in The Cracks. It will cause a hunt anyway."  
"No. Their bodies will disappear before dawn. There are enough thieving crews who don't want to have dead noblemen in their backyard."  
Mare entered the kitchen and paused surprised. Dockson just shook his head and she withdrew.  
"I will never get used to the killings," Ally said quietly.  
"I didn't expect that. But sometimes it is necessary if you want to survive. They were there to kill us. You _do_ remember what he said?"  
Ally nodded. "They wanted to rape us. Guess they would have killed us afterwards too."  
"That is the Lord Ruler's law. A nobleman can sleep with a skaa woman but he has to kill her soon after that she can't bear a half-blood." They stood for a moment in silence. "By the way, thanks for saving my life."  
"Now we are even," Ally replied quietly.  
"You could say so."  
She freed herself from his embrace. "It is time to leave."  
"You are okay?" He looked at her worried.  
She met his eyes and nodded.

When Mare and Dockson returned home, they found Kelsier in the kitchen.  
"Where have you been?" he asked.  
"At Ally's. They needed help with some cases," Mare said and sat down.  
"Oh come on, what is it? Is my whole crew leaving me alone now?" Kelsier complained. "Isn't it enough that I have to beg Ham to help me by now?"  
"We're not leaving you alone." Mare gave him a kiss. "It's just something different. I guess it's good for us to sometimes just _help_ people." She smiled. "Besides, I like Kayla. She is great. I love to work with her. We have fun and it feels damn good to help."  
Kelsier grumbled.  
Mare laid her arm around his waist. "Have you ever seen the happy face of a child when the pain goes away? Or the face of a mother when you tell her that her baby will be fine? It's amazing. And, on the other hand, it just feels good to have another woman around from time to time."  
Dockson chuckled.  
"What is your reason?" Kelsier sounded frustrated.  
"Space." He grinned. "Their _guestrooms_ are as big as our main room not to talk about their main room. I can work at the table and don't have to worry to lose one of my notes because you push it aside to have room for a bottle of wine."  
"Not to forget that he's very fond of Ally," Mare told Kelsier with her hand covering her mouth. Anyway, Dockson heard every word.  
Kelsier raised his eyebrows. "That's how the land lies! Now I understand."  
"No, you don't. I like her but not the way you think. She's a friend."  
"I see!" Kelsier grinned.  
Dockson rolled his eyes.  
"I just remind you of that scene in the kitchen an hour ago," Mare grinned.  
"She was shocked. She knew the Coinshot. It had unsettled her to see how I killed him."  
Kelsier and Mare just went on grinning.  
Dockson sighed. "It wouldn't work anyway. She'll leave Luthadel soon and return home," he added.  
"Man, if _that_ is the reason you keep your fingers off her, you're dumber than I thought." Kelsier shook his head. "Enjoy it, enjoy _her_! It hasn't always to be forever. It's better than sleeping with a whore."  
Dockson shook his head. "I do not fancy her and I certainly _don't_ want to sleep with her."  
"Right." Kelsier just went on grinning.  
Mare snickered and Dockson, again, rolled his eyes. He knew it was useless to discuss this any further. When Kelsier zeroed in on something there was no way to convince him otherwise. Yes, he liked Ally, but he definitely wasn't in love with her.  


### » 70 «

  
When Alana entered Keep Elariel, one of the servants greeted her.  
"Lady Leary, welcome to Keep Elariel."  
"Where is Lord Elariel?" she just replied as expected from an arrogant high-ranking noblewoman.  
"He is not here, my lady, as well as the rest of the family."  
Alana frowned. "What about Lady Elariel?"  
"She is in her room. Please, follow me."  
Alana followed the servant, still wondering. Lady Elariel was pregnant and pretty sick. It was a very bad combination and she needed a lot of care. She had taken over the case because Lady Elariel had been her patient through the whole pregnancy. It wasn't common practise to have an apprentice doing house calls but Lady Elariel had asked for her specifically.  
"Lady Leary," a faint voice asked.  
"Yes, Lady Elariel. It is me." Alana went to the bed of the woman. She looked even worse than last time. "How do you feel?"  
"Awful. The coughing kills me."  
"Have you drunk the tea I ordered you to drink?"  
The woman nodded.  
"Did it help?"  
The woman shook her head.  
"Why didn't your husband call for me earlier then?"  
For a moment she didn't answer. Alana almost thought she would never answer, but eventually she replied with whispering voice. "He's not here."  
Alana frowned. "Do you mean he is not here today, or he has not been here the last days?"  
"He left Luthadel a couple hours after your last visit. He took the children with him, that they can't get as sick as I am. They all went to our country estate."  
"Excuse me? Are you telling me your husband has left you alone?"  
"I am not alone. I have my servants." The woman coughed. Her eyes showed pain, but not the pain of her body. She tried to hide it but Alana already was experienced in reading women's eyes.  
Alana could feel how anger awoke in her. She knew the Elariel marriage had been arranged to ally two houses, but still the lord had a responsibility for his wife. And after all, she was pregnant with his child. She needed to talk to the servants when she was done here. Until then she pushed her anger aside, as hard as it was.  
She checked the vital signs of the baby. She didn't like what she realized. There was nothing.  
"I need to take you to the hospital, Lady Elariel," she said.  
"Is the baby alright?"  
Alana looked at the woman, sadness in her eyes. "I am sorry."  
Lady Elariel started to cry. Alana comforted her. It wasn't her job. It was the job of her husband, her family, but none of them was here, because they were afraid to get sick. The sickness was just uncomfortable, only dangerous for someone pregnant, nothing to run away from. Again the anger rose in her. She clenched her teeth.  
"I will call a carriage to take you to the hospital," Alana said.

***

Alana walked through the mists. She still was pissed. Again and again she thought about the events that afternoon. They had had to remove the dead body of the baby. The sight of the corpse of an almost full grown baby had made her sick. It would have survived if someone had cared for its mother, if its father hadn't been gone. She had told him to take care of her and to immediately call her if something would change, or if the medicine didn't work. He hadn't even told the servants. They had no idea. They were just ordered to bring her food and to wash her or help her to the bathroom if necessary. Nothing else! Alana clenched her fists so hard that her fingernails made her skin hurt, but she didn't care.  
"What happened?" Ham immediately asked when he saw her face. He sat with Kayla and Dockson in the main room.  
Alana told them about the events. She was seething with rage, when she was done. She wanted to kill someone or at least punch someone or something.  
"This is so typical," Dockson suddenly said.  
Alana looked at him questioningly.  
"They are nobility. What do you expect? They don't care for each other as we do. If it means a disadvantage for them, they even leave their family behind."  
Alana's eyes flashed in rage. "Don't excuse that behaviour with blood. It doesn't have _anything_ to do with being noble," she shouted at him.  
Dockson was taken aback by her outburst and raised his hands in defence. Alana snorted, turned and dashed out of the room.  
"Good work, Dox," Ham said cynical.  
"What? I just . . ."  
"Exactly." Ham stood and went to the door.  
"Wait," Dockson called out. "I have botched it."

He found her on the rooftop. She was standing at the railing, her hands clasping it so hard that her knuckles showed all white. He circled the low-ceilinged greenhouses that protected the containing herbs against cold and ash, and stopped next to her. She looked over and her eyes thinned.  
"If you are here to go on---"  
"I'm here to apologize."  
She snorted and stared into the mists as if she could pierce them. "Why?" she suddenly asked. "Why do you hate the nobility so much?"  
Dockson kept quiet for a while. Thousand thoughts went through his mind. Finally he started, staring out in the mists as well. "I grew up on a plantation," he said. Then he paused and searched for words. "There has been a girl, Kareien." He couldn't suppress the wistfulness in his voice, he didn't want to. "She was my girl. I was sneaking between the hovels at night to spent time with her." He swallowed. The memory still hurt, although it had happened about ten years ago. "One day Kareien was taken by our master, Lord Devinshae. Her corpse appeared the next day for the burial, after he was done with her. That day something broke. I left the plantation that same evening."  
When Ally didn't say a word, he looked over to her. She stared at him in shock, her eyes wide. She seemed not to be able to breathe.  
He frowned confused. "Ally? Are you okay?"  
She shook her head and sank to the ground. She wrapped her arms around her knees. Dockson sat down next to her and pulled her close, instinctively. She shivered. Tears ran down her face.  
 _Why does it shock her so much?_ he wondered. He simply held her, not knowing what to say. And he didn't want to make it worse by saying something probably stupid. He had dropped enough bricks already.  
After a couple minutes Ally stopped crying. She pulled away from him a bit and looked up at him. "I am sorry," she said barely audible.  
Dockson caressed her face. "It's not your fault," he replied with soft voice. Carefully he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She wore it open for the first time, as he realized now. It framed her face in slight curls. Her tear-wet blue eyes shimmered silvery in the faint light of the city night. They awoke something in him he had almost forgotten. Following the sudden urge, he bent down and kissed Ally's lips. When he leaned back again, their eyes met for a long moment.  
"We shouldn't," Ally whispered.  
Kelsier's words returned to his mind. Enjoy her, he had told him. "I know," Dockson replied, bent back down and they kissed again. This time, Ally wrapped her arms around his neck and Dockson pulled her tight. He suddenly became aware of the womanly curves, he could feel through her clothing. He remembered what he had seen in the window the day when he had sewn her button. His body immediately responded.  
Dockson broke the kiss and rose. He helped her up. Their eyes met again. He carefully wiped the remaining tears from her face. He could see that she breathed heavily, her lips were slightly opened. "Come," he whispered and took her hand.  
They climbed down the ladder and followed the corridor to the guestroom.

Alana locked the door from inside. When she turned, Dockson stood right in front of her. She looked up to meet his eyes. He caressed her face again, barely touching her skin with his fingers. It made her shiver. She laid her arms around his neck and pulled him down. They kissed. She parted her lips, when his questing tongue pressed against them.  
A moment later she felt his hands opening her blouse. She tilted her head back and he kissed her throat. His one strong hand cupped her breast, massaging it, while the other one held her by her waist.  
She gently pushed him back and shoved his suit over his shoulders. Then she opened the buttons of his dress shirt afterwards, untucking it from his trousers. Her hands caressed his stocky chest, and then she covered it with brief, tender kisses. A memory of Markes' body flashed through her mind. They were totally different. While Markes had been tall and svelte, with moderately broad shoulders and slender waist, Dockson was stocky with broader shoulders and a stronger waist, the typical build of a skaa. She pushed the thought away and looked up.  
Dockson met her eyes, smiling. He bent down and they kissed again while she opened his belt. The rest of their clothing fell. She felt a hard and hot throbbing against her stomach, when he pulled her close again. A flood of warmth washed over her. She laid her arms around his neck, kissing him demanding. He grabbed her by her buttocks and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist without interrupting the kiss. He carried her over to the bed.  
When he laid her down something pricked her in the back. She reached behind herself and pulled a ledger out. She raised her eyebrow.  
"Oops," he grinned and took the ledger away. She heard how it fell to the ground.  
He bent down and kissed her again. She closed her eyes and indulged herself in his strong grip. He massaged her breast with one hand, rubbing her nipple with two fingers. Then she felt his lips sucking it into his mouth, gently biting it. His hand went lower while he went on sucking. He massaged her thigh, shoving his hand between her legs, massaging the inner side of her thigh. She spread her legs, raising against his hand. His fingers found the throbbing nodule in her cleft and moved firmly, first slowly then more rapidly. She moaned and arched up against his hand again and again until a deep, pleasurable sensation washed over her. Then she reached down along his chest until she found the firm shaft that eagerly knocked against her hand.  
He let her go and their eyes met. She smiled and he returned it. He moved above her, her hand guiding him to her opening. He pushed into her, carefully first but then harder. He pulled himself back and drove in again, as deep as possible. She gasped in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him deeper with every move until they reached an unbearable peak and exploded in sheer pleasure.

Ally cuddled up against his bare chest. He laid his arms around her and caressed her naked back.  
"Who was he?" he asked with soft voice. She had moved too experienced, too demanding to be a virgin. But she lived among the nobility. It was unusual that an unmarried woman had an affair. And as far as he knew she wasn't married. Or was she? He had to know.  
"My fiancé," she replied.  
He swallowed to remove the sudden lump in his throat. "You are engaged?"  
"He is dead."  
Dockson closed his eyes and pulled her closer. For a moment he wondered if he had been nobleman or skaa. His logic told him that it had been a nobleman. He didn't want to think about it. He felt her breath at his throat. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.  
Ally shook her head. She cuddled up to him even more.  
Silently they lay together. He almost thought she had fallen asleep.  
"We shouldn't do that," she suddenly whispered.  
"I know."  
She got up on one arm and looked into his face. "Why are we doing it then?"  
"Perhaps because life is too short."  
She frowned. Dockson guessed it wasn't the answer she wanted to hear.  
"You know I will leave Luthadel in a couple months."  
He caressed her face. "I know," he replied and pulled her head down to kiss her.  
For a moment she seemed to go against it but then she relaxed and kissed him back.  
Dockson turned her around that he was above her. Then he looked into her eyes. "Let us just enjoy the short time we have," he said with husky voice.  
She nodded and pulled him down.

### » 71 «

  
Kayla was already gone when Alana arrived at Mansion Foglio. Lord and Lady Foglio were out of the house as well. She played with Tiya for a while and brought her to bed before she left for the shop. Idara would take care of her as always.  
Alana walked through the mists, close to the buildings, hiding in the night's shadows. It was better not to attract the attention of cutthroats and guards. Ham had taught her well. She burned her pewter, just in case. The mists danced around her, almost playful. But she barely realized this.  
She felt strange. On one hand she felt light-hearted and lively. She had enjoyed the night with Dockson. It had felt so good to lie in his arms, to feel his body, his strength. It had been a while since she had felt so safe, since she had been able to let herself go and simply indulge in passion. On the other hand she didn't know what was coming. And that made her anxious.  
It wasn't just that he was skaa. That worried her least. But what would happen now? Would they return to their old friendship and simply ignore what had happened between them, or would they go on with it? Those were the two acceptable options. But what was if it had destroyed their friendship? What if he pulled away from her now? That she was afraid of.  
They hadn't talked afterwards. Dockson had been asleep when she had left him. It had been early in the morning already and she had had to hurry to return to Keep Venture in time. Now she regretted that she hadn't woken him up. They could have talked and she would have seen his eyes, his reaction. She sighed silently.  
Alana entered the building through the backdoor, got some Lisbit leaves from the shop and went upstairs. But neither Ham nor Kayla was present. Dockson's room was empty as well, even the ledgers were gone. She bit her lip when she saw the neatly made bed. If one didn't know what had happened in there the night before, one wouldn't see it. She sighed and went into the kitchen where she prepared a cup of Lisbit tea.  
Lisbit was an herb for birth control. It wasn't one of the common herbs available in every household. Only few people knew about its contraceptive effect, mostly healers. She had given it to the young whore, who had slept with Elend, that she wouldn't get pregnant. The herb could be taken pulverized as pill but as well it was a delicious tea with the same effect. It was only important to drink it within forty hours after the coitus.  
Alana went downstairs with her tea cup and entered the study. She found Rena's notes and checked them. Most of the patients already were ticked off by Kayla, some by Rena. There were only three cases left. Alana guessed that Kayla had stopped by on the way to her next patient and amended the list. Probably she had done all cases already.  
The door opened and Kayla entered the study. "Ally!" She smiled and the women hugged. "We were worried about you."  
"Why that?"  
"You didn't return yesterday."  
"I have never left."  
"You have never left?" Kayla was confused. "I don't understand. Ham said you weren't on the rooftop." Suddenly she sniffled toward the tea cup. It wasn't necessary to burn tin to recognize the smell if one knew the herb. "Lisbit?" Her eyes snapped wide open. "Whoa! You haven't! Have you?"  
Alana just smiled.  
"Why, it explains why Dockson didn't return as well." Kayla grinned. "How did _that_ happen?"  
"You should know how that happens. We kissed and one thing led to another."  
Kayla rolled her eyes. "Let me rephrase. You were pretty pissed when you left. What has changed it into pillow talk?"  
"We talked."  
"Right." Kayla looked at her friend but Alana didn't bother to explain. "Come on," she complained.  
Alana shrugged. "There is nothing to tell. We talked, we kissed, and we made love." She paused and smiled in remembrance. "Until morning," she added mumbling, while she took another sip from her tea cup.  
"Sounds like he is good." Kayla grinned.  
"Let's say he isn't exactly inexperienced." Alana winked at her. She gulped the rest of her tea.  
"Guess we should restock our Lisbit reserves."  
"I hope so."  
"You hope so?" Now Kayla was confused.  
"I don't know how it will go on, _if_ it will go on. We haven't talked since. He was asleep when I left this morning, and he isn't here yet."  
"I see."  
"Kay, he knows that I will leave when I have my degree. I told him. He said we should enjoy the short time we have. I am not sure if he meant just yesterday or until I leave."  
"What would you prefer?"  
"I am not sure. On one hand, I would love to go on with it. It just felt too good. On the other hand, I am afraid what will be when I leave."  
Kayla studied her for a while. "Anyway, it has no future, you know that," she said eventually.  
Alana sighed and nodded. Kayla just laid her hand on her shoulder.

***

When they returned from their patients Ham was at home. He had accompanied Kayla earlier but just dropped her off at the shop on the way back, because he had to leave for a meeting. He hadn't been back when they left for the remaining two patients.  
Ham greeted the women with a hearty hello. Alana just wrapped her arms around him and rested her head at his shoulder for a moment. "You okay," he asked.  
She pulled away again and nodded. "Just tired. And no, my pewter will not help against that kind of fatigue. The last case was ugly."  
"Why that?"  
"Do you know Gelak-Fever?" Kayla asked.  
Ham nodded. "Yes."  
"We had a case tonight, advanced state."  
His eyes widened. "Ouch."  
"I get us some tea," Alana said and left for the kitchen.  
"Isn't that highly infectious?"  
"It is. But Ally gave everyone precautionary medicine and ordered the man a strict ban of contact to other people. So it shouldn't spread."  
"Where did he get it from?"  
"No one knows." Kayla shrugged. "I just hope it was a nobleman. A breakout among the skaa could be really bad."  
Ham nodded. "Just in case I keep my eyes and ears open."  
"That's a good idea."  
Alana returned with the tea. Their eyes met and Kayla could see a slight shaking of her head. That meant Dockson wasn't in his room.  
"Have you seen Dockson?" Kayla asked Ham.  
"Hum? No, not since yesterday." He turned to Alana. "Did you make up with him again?"  
She just nodded.  
Ham frowned. "Al, are you really okay," he asked.  
Alana didn't reply, but cuddled into his arms again.  
"You seem a bit blue." He kissed her head.  
"I am just tired. Perhaps I should call it a day," she said quietly.  
"I'll bring you home."  
"That is not necessary." She pulled out of his arms again and smiled at him.  
"I come with you," Kayla said. "There are no more patients tonight. A couple more hours of sleep would be nice for a change."  
"You sleep at Kayla's?" Ham asked Alana. He knew it was Mansion Foglio but they had decided to call it Kayla's, just in case that someone listened who better didn't know their origin.  
She nodded. "Have a good night, Ham." She gave him a kiss on his cheek for goodbye.  
"Be careful. Both of you."  
Kayla gave him a kiss and a hug as well and the women left the building. Outside Kayla linked arms with her friend.  
"Perhaps he had a good reason not to come," she said.  
"Perhaps."

***

The following day at the hospital was like gum. The hours didn't pass. It wasn't helpful that there were not many cases at this day. Alana just felt sick. Her emotionally being on edge didn't help either. Still she was bothered by the fact that his ledgers had been gone. She only hoped that Dockson would be at her place, later.  
"Alana, you should go home," Lord Rodingoan said. "You don't look well."  
She looked up. "Maybe I caught a cold, I don't know."  
"Go home, get some sleep."  
Alana faltered but eventually she nodded. "I guess you are right."  
She changed and left the hospital.  
Winslow was surprised to see her so early. "My lady, are you okay?"  
"No." She shook her head. "Bring me home."  
"Keep Venture or Mansion Foglio?"  
Alana thought about it. She wasn't in the mood to encounter Straff Venture. And if she really was sick she needed someone to care for her. "Mansion Foglio," she decided.  
The carriage jerked in motion as soon as Alana sat down. She had the feeling that Winslow drove faster than usually. Soon after, they arrived at the mansion. Mannie welcomed her.  
"Tell the Lordship I am here, but I don't feel well and will try to get some sleep."  
He nodded. Alana went straight to her quarters. She undressed and crawled into her bed. It didn't take long until she fell asleep.  
When she awoke again, she shivered and felt even worse than before. "Crap," she cursed. A wave of sickness washed over her. She hurried to her bathroom and puked. Afterwards she touched her forehead. It was hot and still she shivered. She was sweaty all over. She trudged back into her bed and grabbed the bell next to it.  
It didn't take long until Idara entered the room. "Oh, Lord Ruler, Lady Alana," she gasped. "I go and get Kayla."  
Alana barely heard her. She fell into a fitfully sleep.

### » 72 «

  
The mists seemed thicker than usual when Dockson returned to Kelsier's place. He had been away for a few days to create a background for their next scam and organize materials. Unfortunately he hadn't been able to say goodbye to Ally. When he woke up, it had been day already and therefrom she had been gone. Still he remembered the smell of her hair, the touch of her hands. It had felt so good. First they had been passionate and desirous, but then they had enjoyed each other in ways he had never experienced before. The memory made him smile. He yearned to see her again. But she hadn't been at her place when he had stopped by, nor had Ham or Kayla. It was long after midnight already and he guessed that Ally probably was at her noble home by now.  
When Dockson entered the main room, he found Kelsier, Mare and Trap, their Smoker, sitting around the table, discussing their plans. He should have been surprised to find them all awake, but Kelsier loved to do his meetings throughout the night. The only thing that surprised him was Ham's presence.  
"Look who is back." Mare went over and hugged him for hello. "Want some wine?"  
Dockson nodded and she went on to the kitchen.  
"Did anything work," Kelsier asked.  
"Everything's done and everything gotten," he replied, smiling tiredly.  
"Good work as always." Kelsier grinned.  
"Have you decided we need security after all?" he asked, nodding at Ham.  
"He's backup, just in case we need him," Kelsier explained.  
Mare returned with a cup and a new bottle of wine. "You okay," she asked.  
"Just tired."  
"Drink some wine and then get some sleep," she said.  
Dockson nodded and gulped the wine she handed him. Then he turned to Ham. "Give the girls a kiss from me. I'll drop in tomorrow."  
Ham visibly clenched his teeth.  
He frowned. "What?"  
"They won't be there tomorrow."  
Dockson's heart dropped. He almost feared to ask. "Why?"  
"Ally is sick. She got Gelak-Fever from one of her patients."  
Dockson gasped. He knew Gelak-Fever caused high fever, heavy sickness and dehydration. Not infrequently it was deadly.  
"Kay says she gave everyone precautionary medicine but apparently she forgot to take it herself," Ham added. "She was a bit off that day."  
"Is Kay with her?"  
He nodded. "She sends me a message from time to time. Fand takes over their work as good as possible."  
"Keep me in the loop," Dockson said, turned and left.  
He tried not to rush upstairs, although it was difficult. When he reached his room he sank to the floor, his head leaning back against the wall. He closed his eyes. Fear squeezed his heart.  
"Oh, Lord Ruler," he whispered. "Please."

### » 73 «

  
Kayla had taken care of Alana during her sickness, supported by Lord Rodingoan who had immediately ordered a precautionary treatment for everyone who had been in contact with Alana during her last day at the hospital as well as all members of Mansion Foglio, family and servants. It wasn't sure if she already had been infectious, but he didn't want to take the risk.  
Alana had been in bed since and besides Lyddy and Aron only Elend had been allowed to visit her. She had seen the fear in the boy's eyes. He had been afraid to lose her as well. But Lord Morris had assured him that she would be fine. She hadn't been so sure. Despite her pewter she had felt like dying.  
Although Alana had felt terrible during the days, sleeping most of the time, she had enjoyed the close collaboration of Kayla and Morris. More than once he had been excited by Kayla's progress. Sometimes they had discussed treatment methods and Morris seemed to enjoy the occasionally different sight of a skaa healer.  
Now, finally, Alana felt strong enough to leave the bed. And she wanted to get out. She wanted to walk around. And above all, she wanted to leave for her shop and to see Dockson again. Kayla had told her, that he worried for her. She had met him twice since Alana's sickness and had seen that he was at least as worried as Ham, if not even more. That had given her strength. She yearned to see him again.  
Alana removed the blanket and pulled her legs over the edge of the bed.  
"You should stay in bed," Morris immediately complained.  
"I was in bed for ten days. My whole body hurts. I need some exercise."  
"Your body still needs some rest."  
Alana waved him off and slowly got on her feet. She walked a few feet on unsteady legs, supported by the wall.  
"That is exactly why I always say, healers are the worst patients." Lord Rodingoan sighed.  
Kayla snickered. "Pewter burning healers are even worse."  
"Oh yes, that is so true."  
"Come on, I am no dolly," Alana complained. "It works fine as you can see." That moment her legs started to quiver, quit the service and she slumped down. "Damn!" she cursed.  
Morris helped her up and brought her back to bed. "You stay in bed," he ordered. "For at least two more days. Am I clear?"  
Alana grumbled but nodded.  
"Kayla, you see to it."  
"Of course, my lord."  
He turned to Alana again. "I will be back tomorrow to see if you have followed my orders."  
Alana rolled her eyes what made him sigh.  
"Same stubbornness your father has." He shook his head. "However, I need to leave now. Kayla, I count on you." He nodded at both. "Have a good day."  
When Lord Rodingoan was gone, Alana turned to Kayla. "Have you seen him?"  
"Not the last three days," she sighed. "But Ham said he asks for you every day."  
Alana smiled. "I would love to see him."  
"You heard what Lord Rodingoan said, you stay in bed for at least two more days."  
"Oh, come on!"  
"No, Ally. I don't want to have you lie in the mists."  
"Give me more pewter and I will be fine."  
"No. Lord Rodingoan told me not to give you more. I guess he knows what you would do then. Just enough to help you recover."  
"You are mean."  
"Whatever. You stay in bed. If necessary I'll tie you up."  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
"Try me." Kayla folded her arms.  
Alana just grumbled in reply.

### » 74 «

  
They entered the building through the backdoor. That moment Ham came down the stairs. He grinned when he recognized the women.  
"Ally!" He hugged her tight.  
"Careful, she is not fully recovered yet," Kayla warned.  
"What? Why are you here then?" He frowned at his friend.  
"I yearned for your company." Alana grinned.  
"She was supposed to stay in bed at least one more day. But you know how you Thugs are. Lord Rodingoan will kill me if he finds out."  
"He won't. Anyway, I am fine." Alana rolled her eyes. "Let's get upstairs."  
Ham wanted to help her but Kayla held him off. She shook her head. Alana rolled her eyes and climbed the stairs but soon her legs started to quiver. She clasped the stair-rail.  
"I see how fine you are." Ham sighed. He lifted her to carry her upstairs. "Pewter is damn good to help you heal, but it doesn't work wonders." He laid her down on the couch. "You should know that people usually need about twenty days to recover from Gelak-Fever."  
Alana rolled her eyes again. "I am a Pewterarm, we recover faster."  
"Oh yes, a few days but not half the time," he said.  
Kayla stood in the doorway, her arms folded. She smiled satisfied.  
"Okay, I got it," Alana grumbled. "But anyway, I am here now."  
Ham nodded. "If you leave that couch you'll get trouble. Don't roll your eyes again," he warned. "I mean it."  
Alana sighed. "Can I have some tea at least?"  
"I'll make some," Kayla said. "Ham, will you fetch me Rena's papers from the study, please?"  
"Of course."  
Ham returned a couple minutes later to find Alana sitting on the couch. He started to complain but she raised her hands in defence.  
"I didn't leave the couch," she said.  
He sighed. Kayla brought some tea. She grabbed the papers after she had filled three cups. Then she sat down in an armchair and checked them.  
"Did Fand charge them," Alana asked.  
Ham shook his head. "As far as I know he didn't. I told him not to, that you will pay him afterwards."  
"Good." Alana turned to Kayla. "Any cases left?"  
"Yes, three. I think I can do them all tonight."  
"Before you say a word, you stay here, I will go with Kay." Ham looked at her, warning.  
Alana rolled her eyes again.  
"Forget it. You will not go out there before you don't need pewter anymore."  
"You are kidding me?"  
"Not at all."  
"Ham!"  
"No! End of discussion!"  
Alana pouted but kept quiet.  
"Okay, I'll get my bag," Kayla said. She left and returned a couple minutes later. "We can leave."  
"Yeah, go, leave me alone," Alana complained.  
Kayla folded her arms. "Your fault! You could have stayed at home."  
"Get some sleep," Ham suggested.  
"I have slept for days."  
He shrugged. "Anyway, you stay on that couch."  
"Yes, Master Hammond." Alana saluted annoyed.  
They left her alone, and she stared into space while she sipped her tea. Finally she grabbed the herbalism book that lay on the table in front of the couch, and put her feet back onto the couch. Half-heartedly she skimmed through the pages, starting to read from time to time, but skimming on a couple minutes later.  
"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"  
Alana looked up and her face brightened. "Dox!"  
The man grinned and entered the room. "Do you think there is some space for me on that couch?"  
She immediately sat up that he could sit down next to her. They sat for a moment without a word. Alana wanted to cuddle up against him, to kiss him, but she didn't dare.  
"Why, I had hoped for a little heartier hello," he eventually said and looked at her questioningly.  
Their eyes met. She grabbed for his shirt and pulled him down, gently. Then she kissed him tenderly. "Did you mean like that," she whispered when she let him go.  
"Definitely." He smiled and leaned down again. They kissed more intense.  
Alana wrapped her arms around him and cuddled up against him.  
Dockson caressed her. "Kay said you should be in bed." He pushed her away a little and lifted her chin with one finger. "Why aren't you?"  
"I am not contagious anymore, if you worry about that." Her reply came a little snappish.  
"No, I am worried about _you_." His voice softened. "Am I not allowed to?"  
"I am sorry. Everyone is so overprotective, it is annoying."  
"They care for you." He caressed her face. "Be honest, wouldn't you do the same when Kayla was in your place?"  
"Hum, maybe."  
"Maybe?"  
Alana sighed. "You are right. Are you happy now?"  
"No."  
She frowned confused.  
Dockson kissed her again. "Now I am happy," he said and grinned impishly.  
Alana smiled. "I think I can live with that." She kissed him another time and cuddled up against him again, then. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his warmth, feeling relieved and happy.  
"Why haven't you woken me?" Dockson suddenly asked.  
"I am not sure." She paused. "Perhaps I just needed time to think."  
"To think about us?"  
"Yes," she replied quietly.  
"And what was the result?"  
Alana frowned. _What was the result?_ She pulled away from him and looked into his kind grey eyes. How could she explain her feelings if she wasn't sure about them herself? Finally she shook her head and gave him a very long and tender kiss. When she eventually broke the kiss she leaned her forehead against his. "Let's enjoy the short time we have," she whispered.  
Dockson nodded. Then he pulled her close and they kissed again.

Kayla and Ham returned late. They found Dockson and Alana asleep on the couch, tightly embraced. Ham frowned and looked at Kayla questioningly.  
"Didn't you see it?" she said quietly.  
"I have seen it coming." His frown deepened.  
They silently left the room and went into the kitchen. Kayla closed the door behind them.  
"Why are you worrying about it?" she asked.  
"There are a lot reasons. First, what if she gets pregnant?"  
"She won't."  
"I know that noblewomen don't get pregnant as easy as skaa women, but you can't say that for sure."  
"I can."  
"Why?"  
"You remember what Ally gave that girl you saved?"  
He nodded.  
"It doesn't only help skaa women."  
"Hum, anyway, what do you think will happen, if he finds out that she isn't a half-blood?"  
"Let's hope he doesn't. She will leave Luthadel as soon as she gets her degree anyway. "  
"Does he know?"  
Kayla nodded. "She told him. They decided to enjoy the short time they have."  
"Do you really think it will be that easy?"  
"As long as they don't fall in love."  
"Are you kidding? They already _are_ in love."  
Kayla sighed. "I know."  



	13. Chapter 3 - Part 2

### » 75 «

  
When Ham returned home, the shop was still open. He entered through it, to say hello to his sister-in-law. She had a customer and Ham waited until the woman was gone.  
"Hello Ham," Rena greeted him. They hugged. "How is Mardra?" she asked.  
"She is fine." He smiled.  
"And Kopal?"  
"Growing. I think he will be as tall as I am one day." His smile widened. He felt proud. "I wish I could see them more often."  
"I know what you mean. But it is better this way."  
Ham sighed. "I know. How are your kids?"  
"They are fine. When will you visit us again? They ask for you."  
"Um, I don't know." He shrugged. "What about tomorrow?"  
"That sounds good." Rena smiled at him.  
"Just tell me when you close the shop and I'll accompany you home." He turned to check if another customer was around. But they still were alone. "Is Kay home?"  
Rena shook her head. "She's out with Mare. She said it might take longer. The case sounded like it could be a complicate operation."  
"Do you know where they are?"  
"It is on the list." She pointed toward the backdoor.  
"I guess I check it. Perhaps they will need company when the mists come out." Ham saw how Rena shivered. He knew she was afraid of the mists like most of the skaa. "Do you need something?" he asked.  
"No." She paused. "Or rather, yes. One of the greenhouses is broken. Could you have a look at it if you can repair it?"  
"Certainly. Anything else?"  
She shook her head. "No, not yet. But I know where to find you. And give Mard a kiss from me when you see her again."  
"I'll give her two." He grinned.  
"Oh yes, certainly." Rena laughed. "Go, and have a look at the greenhouse."  
"Yes, Mistress Rena." He saluted.  
Rena rolled her eyes but chuckled. "I'll close the shop now. It is late already."  
Ham nodded and they hugged for goodbye. Then he left through the backdoor and went upstairs to his room. Soon after, he climbed the ladder to the rooftop. He found the broken greenhouse. Its frame was cracked. He would have to replace the broken lath. He went down into the cellar where he found some laths. He cut one to the right length and returned to the rooftop. It was growing dark and he lit a lantern. Then he started to repair the frame. His thoughts wandered about.  
It had been two weeks now since he had discovered the relationship between Alana and Dockson. The situation worried him. There had been no opportunity to talk to her alone, because he had been away for most of the time for Kelsier's job. He had barely seen her since. In a way he hoped that Dockson had been away as well. It wasn't that he didn't like Dockson, he did. He was his friend and he trusted him with his life. Under different circumstances he would have been glad about their relationship. They were a good match, not only visually. But it was complicated. They shouldn't go on with this. He knew it couldn't end well. And it wasn't just the problem that she would leave Luthadel soon. Her background was a lie. She was a noblewoman and Dockson hated the nobility. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he found out. Ham worried that she'd tell him sooner or later.  
"I didn't know that I hired you as janitor."  
Ham looked up and spotted Alana. She smiled. "You are early tonight," he wondered.  
"I was at Kayla's," she replied.  
Ham stood and they hugged.  
"I have missed you," she added with soft voice.  
"I doubt that." He grimaced.  
She raised her eyebrows surprised. "Are you jealous?"  
"Perhaps a bit," he replied. He looked into her eyes and saw a sparkling in them that hadn't been there before. It let his heart drop. How could he tell her to stop the relationship with Dockson? She was happy. He could see it in her eyes, in her posture. "Are you happy?" he asked unnecessarily.  
Alana gave him a wide smile and nodded. Then she cuddled up against him. "Yes, I am."  
"Then I think I'll survive it. But, you know, I'm always there for you if you need me."  
He felt how she nodded. "I love you, Ham."  
"I love you too, hon."

***

Dockson searched his ledgers and papers. As always they were spread over the whole main room table at Ally's. He pushed each one aside, lifted them, skimmed through the pages and even shook them out to look if the paper he was looking for would fall out of one. Finally he sank on his stool frustrated.  
Ally stepped closer and fished out a paper that lay under one of the ledgers. "Are you looking for that?"  
Dockson grabbed the paper and sighed relieved, when he realized, it actually was the one he was looking for.  
"Why don't you just sort your papers instead of spreading them all over the table?" she asked.  
"Hum? I don't know."  
"If you sort them chronological or alphabetical or after whatever system is best for you, you would find things much more easily. And you would save a lot of space. All these papers and ledgers would easily fit on a small desk, leaving room enough to work on that desk as well."  
Dockson caught her hand and pulled her closer. She sat down on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you complaining about my chaos? Without my need of space I would never have spent so much time here."  
Ally laid her arms around his neck. "No, I am not complaining." She smiled and gave him a peck. "But it just doesn't suit you. You are so neat about anything; your work, your clothing, your beard." She caressed his half beard with her thumb. "Only when it comes to your ledgers, you are a slob."  
He cringed about the word she had chosen. The worst was she was right. He always wanted anything neat and perfect, but with his ledgers he was slovenly, not with his notes but with the papers themselves. He looked up at her eyes. "Any suggestions for a system?"  
"As I said, perhaps chronological or alphabetical. But you have to find your own system, what works best for you. I can't help you with that." Ally leaned down and gave him another kiss, this time a longer one. Then she climbed off his lap. "Above all, if you could skip the rummaging, we would have more time for each other." She winked at him.  
"If that isn't a good motivator." Dockson grinned. Then he looked at the table again, eying his chaos, and sighed. "That's not going to be easy."  
"You will find a way." Ally smiled and sat down on the couch, her legs tucked up underneath her. She fetched her cup of tea and sipped the hot liquid.  
Dockson watched her.  
"You will not find a way, if you undress me with your eyes," she said thereupon, her eyes twinkling.  
Dockson almost flushed. "Unfortunately," he eventually said, sighing, and returned to his ledgers. It would take a while until he found a good system. For the moment he concentrated on his actual work.  
A couple minutes later the door opened and Kayla and Mare sauntered in. "I should have known," Mare said grinning.  
"Hum? What do you mean?" Dockson asked. "Hey Kay," he greeted Kayla, who gave him a kiss on his cheek, before she left the room again, probably to get some tea from the kitchen.  
"That you would be here tonight."  
"Well, yes." He glanced at Ally who smiled benignly.  
"Isn't it kind of distracting to have her around when you work?"  
Dockson flushed. "Um, sometimes."  
"Then I would suggest doing your work at home."  
"There Kell interrupts me every couple minutes. However, she's definitely the nicer company."  
Mare laughed. "Don't let that hear Kell. He's already complaining that you're constantly gone."  
Dockson shrugged. "He'll survive it." Then he leaned toward her. "And, actually, _you_ are distracting me from my work right now," he added.  
"I do?" Mare turned to Ally. "Do I really?"  
"He worked until you entered," she confirmed.  
"Oh. Well, I was about to leave anyway. Who'll accompany you tonight?" She glanced at Dockson.  
He knew what she implied. "Ham," he said in Ally's stead. "I still have to work, unfortunately." He grimaced.  
Ally stood and joined Mare. "I'll accompany you out. I need to do something in the study anyway," she said. "Then we both don't distract him anymore." She smiled and winked at him.  
Mare chuckled. "Have a good night then, Dox," she said.  
Both women walked toward the door.  
"Hey!" Dockson protested.  
They turned, confused.  
He beckoned Ally over with his finger.  
Smiling she approached him.  
"You are not going to leave me just so."  
"Not?"  
"No."  
She chuckled and leaned down to give him a kiss. "Better?"  
He smiled satisfied. "Better."

### » 76 «

  
The wind let the mists swirl through the streets. In a way it was almost beautiful. Alana could see farther due to the wind as well, although the swirling mists hid movements better. She reached the shop without any problems. First, she had a short look at Rena's notes in the study. The list was not long, fortunately.  
Although she knew Ham wasn't home, she climbed the stairs. She prepared herself a tea and entered the main room to study Rena's list more thoroughly. She lit the lantern next to the door to have some light. When she turned she jumped and almost spilled her tea. Dockson sat on the couch his legs on the couch-table. "Are you trying to kill me?" she gasped.  
Dockson grinned. "Actually no, I was trying to take a nap. But it didn't work."  
"You have a room over there that is better suited for naps."  
"I could have missed you then." He smiled. "Where is Kayla?"  
"In bed. She fetched a cold and has fever. I ordered her to stay in bed."  
Dockson stood and took her tea cup to put it on the table. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Do you order me to stay in bed as well?" There was a lustful twinkle in his eyes.  
"I have patients."  
"The list is short."  
"How do you know?"  
"I had a look at it when I arrived. There are only minor cases."  
"Are you a healer now?"  
He shook his head. "No, just addicted to one." He bent down and kissed her impassionate.  
"You are awful," she whispered between his kisses.  
"Are you complaining?"  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "Not really."

He caressed her naked body, enjoying its softness. His hand paused on her belly. A sudden thought occurred to him. "What if you get pregnant?" he asked appalled. She was living among the nobility. How could she explain a pregnancy without being married to a nobleman?  
"Don't worry about that," she said and kissed him.  
"But I do. I don't want you to be killed because of me."  
She smiled fondly and kissed him again. "I am a healer, remember. We know ways to prevent that."  
He frowned. But she didn't go on. He sighed and went on caressing her. But Ally pulled away, climbed out of the bed and got dressed. He watched her smiling, enjoying the sight. When she was done she looked down at him.  
"Are you staying in bed or will you come with me?"  
"I would prefer to stay in bed, but I'm afraid I won't be able to convince you to stay with me."  
"I have responsibilities," she replied but smiled.  
Dockson sighed. He climbed out of the bed as well and slipped into his slacks and shirt. When he looked up again he could see that she was watching him the same way he had watched her before. A slight smile played around her lips.  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay in bed with me?" He grinned.  
"Want, yes, can, no." She pursed her lips. "But maybe we will be back early."  
Dockson grinned. "Then we should hurry."

The little girl was terribly afraid. She had wrapped her arms around her body and shivered.  
Ally sighed. "If she doesn't calm down the drug will not work."  
"Can't you give her something stronger, something that knocks her out?" Dockson asked.  
"She is too weak to get a stronger narcotic. She might die from it."  
"Can you remove the splinter without a narcotic?"  
"No way. Look at her. Her whole body is shivering. The splinter is too close to the air tube. I would damage more than help."  
"How did she do that, actually? I mean, how does someone get a wood-splinter in the throat?"  
"The mother said, it shot through the air and then stuck in her daughter. I don't know, perhaps from an explosion of some sort. Anyway, we need to calm her. The mother is no help. She is even more afraid than her daughter. Any suggestions?"  
"I am not exactly experienced in handling children." Dockson shrugged. "My mother used to sing a song for me when I was afraid as a child."  
"A song?" Ally suddenly smiled and gave him a kiss.  
Surprised he followed her with his eyes when she returned to the child. She embraced the girl. With gentle voice she started to sing a song and rocked the girl in its rhythm. Dockson held his breath. The song was familiar. It was the same song his mother had sung for him when he had been afraid, the song he had meant before. It caused flashing pictures of his childhood in his head. He shivered and closed his eyes for a moment.  
When Ally was finished with the song, the girl was asleep. Ally came over to fetch her instruments. Dockson just looked at her. She paused when she saw his expression. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
"Where do you know that song from?"  
"My Moomy sang it for me when I was afraid. Why?"  
"My mother used to sing the same song for me."  
Ally smiled at him fondly. "Perhaps it is a song every skaa mother sings for her child."  
"Perhaps." He returned her smile.  
She went back to the girl and removed the splinter, carefully. When she was done she checked the girl's life signs. She nodded satisfied. "She will sleep a couple more hours," she told the mother. "Don't worry, she will be fine."  
"Thank you," the mother replied with tears in her eyes.  
Ally just smiled at her and returned to Dockson. Together they left the building. Outside she linked arms with him.  
"You have a beautiful voice," he said softly.  
Ally looked up to meet his eyes. She smiled. "Now I know what song I have to sing when you are afraid."  
Dockson laughed quietly.  
"You know that this was my last patient for tonight?" Ally said, smiling.  
He grinned. "The night is still young."

***

Rena's list was gone and so was Alana. That meant she was certainly out with Dockson already. Ham sighed. On one hand, he was happy for his friends. Dockson had always been the man in the background but with her at his side he was livelier. It was good, especially given that Kelsier had Mare, and Ham had Mardra. Dockson had always been the odd one out, in a way. Now he had Alana.  
They spent as much time together as possible. Ham saw the glow in her eyes, the lust for life. She was happy and she definitely was in love. He knew her almost two years now and they had grown really close during that time, not just because they shared Pewterarming.  
The relationship between Alana and Dockson made him a bit jealous, because their time together had shrunken. But his jealousy wasn't the problem. Kelsier's last job had reminded him of the biggest problem, his biggest fear regarding their relationship. They had scammed a noble house. It had been a lesser one, but that didn't matter. The scam had ended with four dead noblemen, killed cold-bloodedly by Kelsier and Dockson, although it hadn't been necessary. But their argument always was: only a dead nobleman is a good nobleman.  
Alana was a noblewoman and Dockson had no idea. He hated the nobility from the deepest of his heart, and he had a damn good reason for it. If Alana would be a lesser noblewoman, the problem weren't as acute, but she was member of the high nobility, related to one of the Great Houses. What would happen if they found out who she really was? Would Dockson's love for her be deep enough to protect her? Or was his hatred more profound?  
And then there was something else. She would leave as soon as she got her degree. She had to. Everybody knew about her relationship to Straff Venture. He killed her fiancé after all. No one would understand if she stayed in Luthadel. It would be suspicious. Straff would get suspicious. He wouldn't stop until he found out. And that would be a death sentence not just for her, for all of her friends, no matter if nobility or skaa.  
Ham perked up as he heard voices. A moment later the door to the main room opened and Dockson sauntered in.  
"Hey Ham," the stocky man said. There was a disappointed expression in his face.  
Ham guessed he had hoped to spend the rest of the night with Alana alone. "Hey Dox. I see you took over my job again."  
"You weren't here." Dockson smiled.  
Alana entered the room. Her face enlightened when she saw him. She put the tea jar and the cups on the table, turned and fell around his neck. She gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
"Hey, Sweetie," he said.  
"You know, sometimes I could get jealous," Dockson grumbled.  
Alana raised her eyebrows. Then she shrugged. "I just love him."  
"Was that supposed to make me feel better?"  
She laughed. "Actually, no." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "That is supposed to make you feel better," she said quietly, when she let him go again.  
For a moment they stood in the middle of the room, just looking into each other's eyes.  
Ham cleared his throat. "Do I get an own cup or do I have to drink out of the jar?" he asked.  
Alana turned and gave him a peck. "I will get you one." She left the room.  
Ham sat back again and eyed Dockson.  
"What?" the man asked.  
"You really like her, hum?"  
Dockson nodded. "She's great."  
"I know." Ham leaned forward. "Greater than you think, trust me. There are many things you don't know about her." He paused. "She has lost people she loved," he said then.  
Dockson nodded solemnly. "Her fiancé."  
Ham was surprised. "You know about him?"  
"Only that he is dead."  
Ham nodded. "He was killed about three years ago, a few days before their wedding, killed to _hurt_ _her_." He paused to let the meaning sink in, and a moment later he saw the shocked expression in Dockson's face. "Ally has dangerous enemies, powerful enough to kill her fiancé without being punished for it, although he was a nobleman himself."  
His friend frowned. "What are you trying to tell me?"  
"Every night she is out here, she risks her life. And when she'll leave Luthadel in a couple months, she has no other choice. Else she'd endanger not only her own life but that of her friends, _all_ of her friends. I just ask you to keep that in mind. Don't cherish the hope she might stay, after all. That is impossible."  
Dockson took a deep breath.  
The door opened and Alana entered the room again. "Sorry, I had to find a new one first. Do you know what happened to our other cups?" She paused as she saw Dockson's expression. "What is wrong?"  
"Nothing. Everything is fine." He smiled and pulled her close.  
She pulled away again, frowning deeply. "Don't do that." She looked at Ham. "What happened?"  
"It's my fault. I raised bad memories. Sorry," Ham apologized.  
Suspicious she eyed him. "What kind of memories?"  
"Memories I'd prefer to forget," Dockson replied. He pulled her close again and bent down to kiss her. This time she didn't fight him.  
She looked at him afterwards, still sceptical, but finally she nodded. "Okay." She tip-toed and gave him a tender kiss.  
 _It will break your hearts when she has to leave, anyway._ Ham sighed.

### » 77 «

  
The women sat on the ground, books and sketches spread around them. Ally explained some medical techniques to Kayla. There had been only one patient to treat that night, so they had been back early. Dockson sat at the table, his neatly piled up ledgers in front of him and some papers.  
Finally he had found a sorting system that worked fine for him. But it had taken him days and some failed attempts. He now needed only a small part of the table and he found the things he was looking for much easier. It saved space and time and made him even more efficient.  
Dockson tried to save costs for Kelsier's next scam. But it didn't work as he wished. Furthermore he was distracted. Usually he could ignore his surroundings, but not today. Perhaps because his task was too frustrating and his mind was looking for an excuse to skip the problem. Again and again he glanced at the women.  
Ally wasn't what most people would call the perfect woman. She wasn't thin, maybe due to her pewter burning or maybe by nature. He didn't know. But neither was she fat. She was well rounded in his opinion. A noblewoman's gown she'd fill in the right parts. He tried to think of her in a gown and he liked what his mind produced.  
Dockson shook his head to concentrate. _Stop that,_ he ordered himself. He tried to return to his work, but as much as he turned the numbers around he couldn't find a way to save costs.  
"You look frustrated."  
He looked up. Ally stood in front of him. "It doesn't work the way I want to."  
She chuckled. "And that from the Master of Organisation."  
Dockson grimaced.  
She cocked her head and studied him for a moment. "Sometimes it helps to talk to someone not involved."  
"I don't know." He doubted that this would help.  
"My father always talked to me when he couldn't get things straight. When I was younger I often didn't understand what he was talking about, but when he tried to explain it to me, it helped him to see it in a different light."  
"I don't want to bore you."  
"Kay is learning and doesn't have questions now. So there is nothing else for me to do. It can't get more boring than it is now." She paused. "Unless you don't want me around," she added soft-spoken.  
Dockson looked up again. "No, I mean . . ." He paused and smiled. "You sometimes can be really distracting."  
"Distraction is my middle name," she smiled back.  
"Okay, you want me to bore you, here we go. But don't complain later. I warned you."  
"I will not complain."  
"We'll see."  
Dockson told her about the costs they had right now and the ideas he already had to reduce them, but which didn't work the way he wanted. Ally sat down next to him, listened and looked at the open ledgers and his notes. From time to time she asked a question or gave a comment. Sometimes she nodded and sometimes she looked at him questioningly. Always when she did that, he tried to explain. It wasn't really a discussion, because it was mostly one-sided.  
Dockson was excited that someone not only listened to his ideas for organization, but also seemed to be interested. Something he hadn't experienced until now. Kelsier usually dismissed what he said with the note, that he completely trusted him. But Ally actually listened with interest and her questions showed him that she didn't fake it.  
Finally he paused. He frowned and looked at his notes. "Why, that could work." He scribbled down some numbers and compared them with others. "Yes!" He smiled and gave her a kiss. "You made it." His smile deepened.  
"Whatever I did, I am glad I could help." Happily she smiled back at him. "But finally _you_ made it."  
"I couldn't have done it without you."  
"It might have taken a bit longer, but you would have figured it out on your own. You are the organization genius here. Without you, Kelsier's crew would be bankrupt within weeks, I guess." She smiled.  
Dockson chuckled. "Yeah, sometimes I am afraid so. Kell would give away all the money."  
"Even Mare couldn't stop him."  
They laughed.  
"What is so funny?" Ham asked. He entered the room the same moment.  
"I just told Dox, Kelsier's crew would be bankrupt within weeks without his great organizational talent."  
"Yep, that's why I always call him the brain of the crew."  
"The brain? That suits him." Ally grinned. Dockson rolled his eyes.  
"Dox, Kell is asking for you."  
Dockson sighed. "Looks like I have to leave."  
"What a shame!" Ally whispered. Their eyes met.  
"Maybe I'll be back in a couple minutes."  
"I doubt that." She gave him a kiss.  
Dockson sighed, fetched his papers and brought them to his own room.  
"Good night then," Ally said softly, when he returned, and gave him a kiss for goodbye.  
Dockson caressed her face and kissed her again. "See you tomorrow?"  
She shook her head. "The day after."  
"We should start with your dagger training then. We've postponed it enough already."  
She grimaced.  
" _You_ asked me to train you."  
"I know. But---"  
"No but! You have to learn how to use it. One day it might save your life or perhaps that of one of your friends."  
She sighed and nodded.

### » 78 «

  
Alana checked the leg of the boy. Kayla had been right. It wasn't just broken. The fractions were not in position, they were shifted. He would never be able to walk again without moving the bone parts back in place. But that wouldn't be easy because the leg already was heavily swollen, and the boy was conscious and too weak to give him an anaesthetic without risking his life. Alana guessed him to be about nine or ten years old. She sat back on her haunches.  
"Okay," she eventually said and rose. She went to Dockson. "I will need your help. I need to move the bone back into its natural position," she said quietly. "But it will hurt pretty much. The problem is, if he struggles too much while I try to pull the bone back, I can damage his nerves. It's already risky. Do you think you can hold him?"  
Dockson nodded. "Yes. He's scrawny and weak, should be easy."  
"No, it will not. Don't underestimate the power of pain. You have to hold him tight and expect the power of a Pewterarm."  
"Is he?"  
"No. But he will not be less powerful."  
"Okay." Dockson nodded.  
"Kay?" Alana called out. The woman drew closer. "I need you to hold the other leg. Lean on it if necessary."  
"So I was right?"  
"Yes. I already gave him a painkiller. It should make him a bit tired. But it will not help much."  
All three returned to the boy. His eyes showed how afraid he was, but also pain.  
"What's your name," Alana asked.  
"Astarion."  
"Okay, Astarion. Let me be honest. You have a good chance to heal completely but . . ." She paused. "It will hurt much first. I need you to struggle as less as possible. Every move you make during the procedure will endanger your leg."  
The boy nodded, seeming a bit more confident now.  
Alana smiled. "Good. My friend will hold you tight, to give you comfort and to stabilize you. If necessary press against him. Kayla will hold your other leg. Please, don't kick her too much. She doesn't look good with bruises." She winked.  
The boy sniggered quietly in response, despite his pain.  
"I will try to move your bone back into position."  
Astarion nodded.  
Kayla gave him a wooden stick wrapped with a kerchief. "Bite on it. It will help you."  
The boy put it between his teeth.  
Dockson now sat down behind him leaning against the wall. He took Astarion between his tucked up legs, resting the boy's back against his chest. He embraced his body and arms, so the boy wasn't able to move. Kayla knelt over his good leg so she could hold it with her full body weight.  
Both nodded to Alana.  
"Are you ready?" Alana asked Astarion.  
The boy was afraid, but he nodded as well.  
She carefully palpated the ends of the fracture. Then she turned the leg slightly to have a better position. The boy winced but didn't struggle. Alana finally took a deep breath and pulled and pushed at the same time. The boy couldn't help himself but struggle. Kayla and Dockson held him tight. There was a resistance. Alana burned pewter, just enough to overcome it. With a strange sound the fracture ends snapped back in place. The boy screamed through the stick and suddenly stopped struggling.

The boy collapsed in his arms. Dockson looked at Ally, worried.  
"It's okay. He fell unconscious. It is better that way," she said.  
Together Ally and Kayla splinted the boy's leg. When they were done they turned to the parents who were sitting in the back of the small room.  
"He should rest the leg for at least a week," Ally said. "No moving."  
"That's impossible," the father said. "If he doesn't go to work tomorrow, they'll come and get him."  
"Work?" Ally frowned. "What are you talking about? He is a child."  
"Sometimes even children have to work," Dockson mentioned. He addressed the father. "But who is coming for him?"  
"The taskmasters."  
Dockson frowned. "Why that? If he doesn't appear he won't get meal tokens, so why coming for him."  
The father swallowed and turned away. But the mother explained. "My husband has gambled with a nobleman. He lost."  
Now Dockson understood. The father had to pay it back, no matter how. If not in time they'd punish him just to state an example. In this case they would use his child as leverage. Anger rose in him. _Damn nobility!_ He clenched his teeth.  
"If Astarion won't be at work tomorrow they will send him to the pits," the mother said.  
"What?" Ally burst. "No!" She looked at Dockson, grabbed his arm and pulled him away.  
As he could painfully feel she still was burning pewter. "Al, extinguish, please," he cringed.  
Ally let him go, flushing. "I am sorry." Dockson rubbed his arm. "I am just---"  
"Pissed? I know. Me too."  
"We can't let this happen."  
"Ally, you can't save everyone. There is no way---"  
She interrupted him. "We can take him with us."  
"What?" He eyed her and frowned. "You really mean that?"  
She nodded. "I didn't treat the boy that they can kill him. I will not leave him alone. He trusted me there." She pointed at the boy's mattress.  
Dockson ran his fingers through his dark hair, thinking. "Ah, the heck with it! Why not?"  
Ally flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you."  
Dockson felt his heart skip a beat. It was the first time she had said those words. He had never expected to hear them. They shouldn't fall in love, he knew that. It would make everything worse when she left. He sighed and followed her.  
"We will take him with us," Ally said.  
"Whereto?" the mother asked.  
"A safe place," she replied.  
The woman nodded. She had tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.  
Ally turned to the husband. "I hope you will learn from it. Gambling is dangerous and often it hurts the people you love more, than yourself." She paused and looked at Dockson. Their eyes met and he could see her swallow.  
 _Thousand boxings for your thoughts right now, Al._  
"Pack some of his stuff, please," Ally asked the mother. Then she went to Astarion's bed, where she prepared to lift him.  
Dockson joined her. "Would you mind if _I_ carry him?" He smiled.  
Ally looked at him for a moment. There was so much love in her eyes, it made his heart throb. She leaned over the unconscious boy and gave Dockson a kiss. His smile deepened and he lifted the boy carefully.

Dockson bedded the boy in the second guestroom. He went to the kitchen where Ally and Kayla were preparing a late night snack.  
"Someone he knows should always be in his room. He'll be afraid when he finds himself in a strange place," Dockson mentioned.  
"You are right." Ally cleaned her hands. "I will take the first shift."  
"I'll join you in a couple minutes." Dockson kissed her before she left.  
He helped Kayla to finish the snacks. When they were done, he took two sandwiches and went to the guestroom.  
"Hey," he greeted Ally quietly as he entered the room.  
"Hey," she replied and smiled at him.  
Dockson gave her the snacks, got a chair and sat down next to her. They ate wordlessly, watching the sleeping boy. When they were finished, Dockson laid his arm around her shoulders and she cuddled up to him. He kissed her forehead.  
Her words returned to his mind. They troubled him. They had agreed to enjoy the remaining time together. He knew she would leave Luthadel in the near future. Now she had said that she loved him. He closed his eyes. She already had gained a much bigger part of his heart as he had been willing to give. Why couldn't she just be a simple skaa? Everything would be easier. But she wasn't, she was half-noble. She lived the life of a noblewoman during the day and she had been engaged to a nobleman already. One day she would marry a nobleman. Their relationship was without future. He knew that as well as she did. Anyway, she had said those three words. Three simple words which got all mixed up. As much as he wanted to deny it, to fight it, he knew he already had lost. He loved her too.

Two hours later they still sat on the chairs next to each other. Ally had fallen asleep in his arms. Dockson feared that they both would be stiff the next day. But he didn't want to let her go. He brushed a wisp of hair out of her face. Her nose twitched. He smiled.  
 _How can someone be so tough on one side and so fragile on the other? Oh Ally. How will this end with us? I thought I would never be able to love again and then you stumble into my life._ He sighed and kissed her forehead. She mumbled something he couldn't understand. He closed his eyes and leaned his face against her hair. _I love you._  
Dockson heard steps on the stairs. A few seconds later Ham entered the room. He looked at Ally. "It is late. She should go home."  
"I know."  
Ham frowned. "You have to let her go," he insisted. "She has to leave, now." As Dockson still didn't move, Ham approached them. He touched Ally. "Hey hon, it is late. There are only two hours left until sunrise.  
Ally yawned and stretched. Then she looked from Dockson to Ham. "Did I miss something?"  
"No." Dockson smiled and kissed her forehead. "I just hadn't the heart to wake you. So Ham did. He is right. You should leave now."  
Ally nodded and rose. She looked after the boy and checked the splint. "I will mix some Pewl powder before I leave. Give it to him in a cup of water when he wakes up." She looked at Dockson. "Will you stay here?"  
He nodded.  
She pulled his face closer and kissed him. "I love you."

***

Alana had left Keep Venture as early as possible. Still it had been hours later than when she stayed overnight at Mansion Foglio. Fortunately there had been no more patients and she had enough time to care for Astarion. He had awoken in the late morning and had been confused as expected. Although he tried to hide it, Alana had seen at the red around his eyes that he had cried. She could understand it. They had ripped him away from his mother, even if for his own good.  
Now she stood in the kitchen, preparing some tea for Astarion, something that would calm him. She intended to stay with him until he was asleep again. But Dockson wanted to start with the dagger training instead.  
"The boy will be fine, Al." He folded his arms and looked at her, frowning.  
"Someone has to care for him," she said.  
"He is old enough. And if he needs something he can call." He sighed. "You want to learn it but you also do everything to avoid it. Why is that so?"  
"I don't want to kill people," she replied quietly, not looking at him.  
"Sometimes you can't avoid it. Besides . . ." He stepped closer and lifted her chin with his finger. "I will teach you how to _defend_ yourself. For that someone has to attack you first. As long as you avoid that, you won't need it." He gave her a slight kiss on her lips. "Unless you don't want to spend time with me," he added soft-spoken.  
She laid her hand at his chest. "Of course I want to spend time with you."  
"Then let us redecorate the main room a bit that we have enough space." He smiled.  
Alana sighed but finally nodded. They moved into the main room and pushed table and chairs aside. Dockson fetched two wooden daggers from the sideboard. Their points were rounded. They reminded Alana of toys for boys. For a moment she wondered where they came from. But then again she had asked him weeks ago to train her. He probably had prepared for it already.  
"Before we start with real daggers I'd like to work with these," he explained.  
"Are you worried I could hurt you?" She grinned.  
"Yes. And I'm worried that I could hurt you as well," he replied. "However, don't burn pewter."  
"Why that?"  
"Pewter will give you an edge in a fight, but only if you know how to handle daggers without it."  
Alana nodded.  
Dockson handed her one of the daggers. "Show me how you hold it."  
She did as requested and held the dagger by its hilt.  
"Well, the correct end of the dagger so far." He grinned.  
Alana raised one eyebrow.  
He chuckled but then grew serious again. "The dagger is a fighting knife for close combat confrontations. You can use it either for thrusting _or_ for stabbing. You can throw it as well, but that's rather unusual. You also can parry other weapons with it. The way you hold it now, you can use it to parry, for instance."  
"How?"  
He smiled. "When I attack you this way . . ." He held his dagger as if attacking her. "You can thrust it against the blade of my dagger. Let me show you." He brought her into the same position as he had before, simulating the attack. "Okay, now you can bring up your dagger this way." He made an upward move with his dagger, meeting her blade with its guard, pushing her dagger away.  
Alana swallowed. "How am I supposed to do that? I mean, the attack will be fast. How big is my chance that I can do such a manoeuvre successfully?"  
"Better than you think." Dockson smiled reassuringly. "It's a matter of training. That's why I suggest that we train every night when you are here at least half an hour."  
"That often?" She wasn't excited.  
"Hey, it is time we spend together, isn't it?"  
Alana sighed. "You are right. But still . . ."  
He took the wooden dagger out of her hand and pulled her into his arms. "I want you to be able to protect yourself," he said with soft voice. "And the more we train the better you'll get. Besides, we can always pause a minute and do that." He bent down and kissed her tenderly.

### » 79 «

  
Two weeks had passed since they had brought Astarion in. They had changed his name to Thorn because he was so scrawny. The boy was back on his legs. He had to be careful, but he could walk with two crutches.  
Mare had stayed longer because she had befriended the boy. Now he was in bed and she and Alana sat together in the main room. Kayla had decided to retire early since she didn't feel so well. Ham accompanied her home while Alana hoped to see Dockson later.  
"I would like to have children on my own," Mare sighed.  
"Where is the problem?" Alana poured them some wine.  
"Kell doesn't want."  
"Why?"  
"They'd constrain him. He's planning so much. He wants to become the greatest crewleader ever." She sighed. "With me being a Misting our kids would be in danger, anyway."  
"Because you have noble blood."  
"Yes."  
"Where did you get it from, if I may ask?"  
"I am a half-blood. My father was a noble lord. No one important, a lesser one."  
"Does he know about you?"  
"No. He was killed by a cutthroat on his way back from my mother when she was in her third month."  
"But he knew she was skaa?"  
"Yes. I guess he really liked her, anyway. At least my mother thought so."  
"You know what I always say."  
"Not all noblemen are bad ones. I know. Maybe it is true."  
"I wish Dox could see it."  
"It is hard for him as well as for Kell. When Kell's father found out about his mother he called the obligators. They killed her and they would have killed Kell and Marsh too if their mother hadn't hidden them."  
Alana winced.  
"Dockson's landlord just used his girlfriend as a play toy for one night and then got rid of her. He didn't care."  
Alana nodded. That story was the worst for her. Not only that she knew Lord Devinshae, she had liked him, laughed and danced with him. Alana snorted quietly. She decided to change the topic.  
"What scam are you planning?"  
"Not planning. We're already on it." Mare grinned. "To be honest we are almost done. Have you ever heard about Lord Palron?"  
"Lord Harras Palron?"  
"Exactly." Mare smiled. "He has a fable for young ladies."  
"I know." Alana didn't just know. She had experienced it. At one of the few balls she had attended after Markes' death he had offered her his handkerchief. Fortunately he was low in standing so she had been able to refuse his impertinent courting without losing her face. The man was at least three times her age.  
"I was buying a gown for our next scam," Mare explained.  
Alana grinned. She knew how much Mare loved to go shopping. She always bought her gowns on her own and constantly drove Dockson crazy with that. She spent too much money for gowns in his opinion.  
"Lord Palron coincidentally strolled by the window when I was trying on my new gown." She smiled. "He couldn't resist and entered the shop to express his admiration." Mare leaned back. "I played the young and shy country noblewoman who was visiting town. I was deeply moved by his charm."  
Alana laughed. She liked the idea of this man being scammed.  
"Oh, did I mention that he already asked me to marry him."  
"You are kidding?"  
"No. Tomorrow I am going to meet him in his villa and of course I will accept his proposal. But I could never leave my gowns behind. So I need money to bring them to Luthadel including my personal seamstress and some more of my very personal servants."  
"Will he not tell you that you could buy new gowns and that he has enough servants?"  
"I told him how fancy my gowns are. Not to compare with the gowns here in Luthadel, but still something very special and that I would love to present those at court. And my servants, a Terrisman for my special service and a hand full of kids I have trained on my own."  
"He bought that?"  
"Of course," she said. "The only problem might be his son. He's kind of jealous."  
"He is a bored young man and often behaves like a child. I doubt he is dangerous," Alana said.  
She remembered the young Henning Palron. He was about her age. She once danced with him. His stupid comments had been annoying. He was bragging about how he would change the finances of House Palron when he finally would be in charge. But even Alana, who had no clue about finances, could see the flaws in his plans. She suspected that he had no idea what he was talking about, just trying to heighten himself.  
"But keep in mind, he is a Pewterarm," she said and took a sip from her cup.  
Mare nodded.  
"What are Dox and Kelsier up to now?"  
"They're preparing the next job already. We are going to scam House Hammerset."  
"House Hammerset? That will be a big one."  
"Yes."  
"What are you planning?"  
The door opened and Dockson sauntered in, smiling as he saw the two women. He kissed Alana for hello. "What were you talking about?" he asked.  
"Mare was going to tell me about your plans for the Hammerset scam."  
"That's going to be a financial disaster." Dockson sighed.  
"Not with the money we get from the Palron scam," Mare countered.  
" _If_ we get that money."  
"Ally, you should work on his optimism a bit. His point of view is a bit too gloomy for my taste," Mare said.  
Dockson sighed again. "I am just realistic. Someone _has_ to be." He leaned forward. "Has Mare told you about Palron?"  
"Yes," Alana confirmed.  
"Did she tell you _for_ _what_ they want to ask him for money?"  
"Yes."  
"What do you think?"  
"Absolutely unrealistic."  
"See." Dockson grinned satisfied.  
"But that's why it actually could work," Alana added. Mare chuckled.  
"Thanks a lot," Dockson grumbled.  
Alana moved a bit closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He laid his arm around her and she gave him a kiss. As he went on grumbling afterwards, she kissed him again.  
"Those are pretty unfair tactics, you know that," he said.  
"Are you complaining?" She kissed him again.  
"Hum, not really." Another kiss was shared.  
Mare laughed.

### » 80 «

  
In the morning Alana had had two women giving birth. The babies were healthy and the mothers fine. It had been a good morning. For lunch she had joined her mentor, talking about new methods of birth control and fertilizing. Although it wasn't his speciality, because he was a man and usually didn't work with such cases, it was good to talk with him about it. With his knowledge he provided a different point of view.  
When they returned to the hospital an emergency came in. Morris immediately joined the other healers. Alana bit her lip. She urged to help, too. But as a woman she wasn't allowed to do bloody work. She was supposed to help women in almost every case of sickness or pregnancy. She also was allowed to help with minor diseases, but never bloody work. It could dirty her gown. It didn't matter if she was able to help or not. Anyway, she was curious and so she joined the group as well, but stayed in the back of the room.  
She overheard the commands. The victim had been stabbed and was alive only because he was burning pewter. The man was bubbling something about those damn skaa were going to rob his house and he wanted to talk to an obligator or even better an Inquisitor.  
Alana shivered about that. Finally she caught a glimpse of the stabbed victim. She froze, shocked. It was the young Lord Henning Palron. The puzzle pieces fell into place. _Mare was going to meet his father today. But how does he know? Who stabbed him? Kelsier will be with Mare. That leaves Dockson only. But why is Henning still alive then? Dox is too good with daggers to . . ._ Alana felt a lump in her throat. Was Dockson dead? She didn't want to think about that right now. If someone started to listen to Henning's bubbling and sent for an obligator, Mare and Kelsier would be in real trouble. She had to do something.  
"Lady Alana, you should get back upstairs." Her mentor had appeared in front of her. His suit was bloody.  
"This is Lord Palron's son. Shouldn't someone call him," she asked instinctively.  
"That is true. Would you send a messenger, please?"  
"I will go on my own. There is nothing to do for me, anyway. In addition I know Lord Palron. I guess it is better if someone familiar tells him."  
For a moment Morris eyed her, frowning. Finally he nodded. "Do so. But hurry. I don't know if he will survive. The damage is severe. If he would be no Pewterarm he would be dead already."  
Alana didn't comment that. She hurried back down the floor to the exit and grabbed the first carriage.  
"Mansion Palron, hurry. It is an emergency."  
Yes, it was an emergency. But not the one expected by the driver.  
On her way Alana had time to think about what she was going to do. Would it be enough if Mare heard from Palron that his son had been stabbed and he had to leave for the hospital immediately? Would she do the math? She just could ask a servant for Lord Palron, tell him and leave before Mare appeared. What if Mare met her? She didn't want to think about it. Kelsier would be around there as well, she guessed. He was the bigger problem.  
It took almost fifteen minutes until she arrived at the villa. Palron wasn't rich enough to pay a keep tax so he was living in a large villa. Still it was impressive. Alana glanced out of the carriage window as they drew closer. A tall man stood outside, talking to a guard. It was Kelsier.  
Alana hid her face under the hood of her cloak. Fortunately they had a slight ashfall at the moment, so no one would expect a lady to go without parasol or hood. The driver told the approaching guard who he was driving and what the reason was. Then he helped Alana out of the carriage. She passed Kelsier without looking at him. But she felt his eyes resting on her. Of course he didn't expect a lady to arrive. He had been too far away to hear what the driver had said. She hurried upstairs and into the villa.  
A servant greeted Alana at the door and let her in. "I need to talk to Lord Palron immediately," she demanded.  
"Who may I announce, my lady?"  
"Lady Leary. Tell him it is about his son."  
A moment later the servant returned and bowed. "Lord Palron asks you to meet him in the salon."  
Alana swallowed. That didn't work as hoped. But she needed to warn Mare. So she straightened and entered the salon.  
"Lady Alana, what a pleasure." The old man beamed at her. He bowed to her and kissed her hand.  
Alana merely tilted her head in reply given that his station was way below her own.  
"May I introduce my bride, Lady Erienne Enchand," he added. "Lady Erienne," he turned to Mare, who stood next to him. "This is Lady Alana Leary, member of House Venture?"  
"Lady Leary. It is a pleasure to meet you." Mare curtsied, but Alana could see the shock in her eyes.  
Alana just tilted her head another time, and ignored her immediately after. She turned to the lord again. "Lord Palron, my visit is everything but private. Your son has been brought into the hospital. He is severely wounded and struggles to survive."  
The lord was shocked. "What happened?"  
"I don't know exactly. I only know that he was stabbed." As she said these words, she glanced at Mare whose eyebrows rose in alarm. "I am here with a carriage to accompany you to the hospital."  
Lord Palron turned to his servant. "Get my cloak," he ordered.  
The servant hurried out of the salon.  
Palron turned to Mare. "I am so sorry, my dear. But I am sure you can understand why I have to leave now."  
"Of course. As I said earlier, I will leave Luthadel today and return not before next week."  
"I look forward to that day. Then we can discuss the wedding ceremony."  
"I can't wait for it."  
"Lord Palron, please," Alana urged.  
Immediately the lord hurried out of the salon.  
Alana turned to Mare. "The young Palron called for an obligator," she just said and followed the Lord.  
Mare stayed behind, looking dumbfounded.  
Alana hid her face underneath her cloak's hood again as she hurried to the carriage. She passed Kelsier who wondered about Lord Palron's quick departure. Alana sighed silently in relief, when she sat inside the carriage with Lord Palron and the horses fell into trot.

Alana crossed the room again and again. The young Lord Palron had talked to an obligator before he finally died. When she had returned with his father he had been dead already. The obligator immediately had interrogated them. Alana hadn't had much to say. She had told him that she had met Lady Enchand the first time in Lord Palron's house and that she'd never seen her before. After that, she had been allowed to leave. Her mentor finally had sent her home to give her a break after the day's events. He had no idea. It wasn't finished yet. The worst part still lay ahead of her.  
 _Did she tell Kell? Did she tell Dox?_ There had been no time to explain. Unfortunately Lord Palron had presented her not only as Lady Alana Leary but also as member of House Venture. Now Mare was able to do the math. She closed her eyes. How would they react? How would Dockson react?  
Alana froze. _Why was Palron still alive if Dox has stabbed him? He is a skilled fighter. He would never risk leaving him alive. Does that mean Dox got wounded? Does that mean he is . . .?_  
She stopped thinking. She was about to panic. Could she risk returning? Ham had told her that Dockson and Kelsier were two of the people who would kill her for being a member of the nobility without questioning it. Since then many things had changed. Would they still kill her for being what she was? She had no choice. If she wanted to know what happened with Dockson, she had to go.

When she entered the main room Dockson and Ham sat at the table. Mare, Kayla and Thorn were apparently not in the building. Alana felt relieved to see Dockson alive, she blinked her tears of relieve back.  
Ham smiled at her. Dockson turned and grinned. He got up and pulled her into his arms. When he kissed her, she relaxed. She cuddled up against him.  
"You okay," he asked.  
"It has been a very bad day," she just said.  
"Indeed."  
Alana realized his bandaged arm. "What happened to your arm?"  
"That's part of _my_ bad day," he replied and grimaced.  
"Tell me," she demanded. Both sat down and Alana cuddled up to Dockson again.  
Ham grinned. "There is someone really in need of love today."  
Alana didn't reply but Dockson grinned as well.  
"I don't mind," he said and caressed her head. "Well, our bad day," he began. "Mare and Kelsier went to Lord Palron as planned. Everything went fine until some noblewoman from the Luthadel hospital arrived. She told him that his son had been stabbed. That was the moment Mare knew, we've been discovered. Mare and Kell disappeared, right in time as one of my spies told me. The obligators were at Palron's villa even before the old man entered the hospital. If Mare hadn't reacted so fast, they would have been caught."  
"You stabbed him?" Alana asked Dockson.  
"Yes."  
"But how could he survive then?"  
"I didn't know he was a Pewterarm, so I underestimated his power."  
"But I told Mare."  
"You did?"  
Alana nodded.  
Dockson grimaced. "Guess we felt a bit too certain."  
"You could have died." Alana looked at him, fear in her eyes.  
"I am fine," Dockson said smiling. He gave her a peck.  
"You are not. What happened to your arm?"  
"He bit me." He grimaced again.  
Alana frowned. "Who cared for the wound? Kay?"  
He nodded.  
"Good. Biting wounds are mean."  
"That's what Kay said."  
"Why did you stab him, actually?"  
"He didn't trust Lady Erienne so he investigated. It was a spontaneous scam. We hadn't created a watertight background. It was too thin. He found out that there was no Lady Erienne Enchand."  
"How did you know?"  
"One of my spies told me about his poking. I followed him."  
Alana just cuddled up against Dockson even more, holding him tight. Still she felt that terrible fear to lose him. Why hadn't Mare told them, yet?  
"Could you fetch us a new bottle," Dockson pointed at the empty wine bottle. "I am a bit occupied right now."  
Ham sighed but stood and went into the kitchen.  
Dockson looked down at Alana. "You sure you're okay?"  
She nodded. "I am just glad you are okay."  
"I am."  
"Promise me to be more careful next time."  
"I promise." He reached down and put his finger under her chin. He lifted it so she had to face him. "I love you, Ally."  
Alana's heart leaped. Tears appeared in her eyes. "I love you, too."  
He wiped her tears away and kissed her. They didn't stop until Ham returned.  
He cleared his throat. "Wine?"  
"Yes, please." Alana smiled.  
They just sat for a while, silent, Dockson and Alana cuddling, drinking wine, until the door opened. Mare and Kayla entered the room.  
Mare sighed and removed her cloak. It was dotted with fresh ash. "Have I ever mentioned that mists and ash are an awful combination for clothing," she complained.  
"At least a hundred times." Ham grinned.  
Mare's eyes met Alana's. The women looked at each other for a moment without a word.  
"We need to talk," Mare said eventually.  
Alana nodded and freed herself from Dockson.  
"Did we miss something?" Dockson asked frowning.  
"Just women's business." Mare smiled at him.  
Alana stood but turned and gave Dockson a long kiss.  
"What was that for?" he asked smiling.  
"To bridge the time I am gone."  
"Oh." He pulled her down again and gave her another long kiss. "That might be enough for a couple more minutes," he grinned impishly. Kayla snickered.  
Alana followed Mare into the kitchen. Mare closed the door behind them. Alana met her eyes again.  
"Did you do it on purpose?" Mare asked.  
"What?"  
"Warning me."  
"Yes."  
"Good." Mare sat down and looked at her questioningly.  
But Alana didn't say a word. She just looked to the ground.  
"Why, Ally? I don't understand it. You are a member of HouseVenture, member of the _high_ nobility! That means you can't be a half-blood. They would know it. Obligators watch their bloodline."  
"I am no _Venture_ ," Alana replied with an angry tone. "I am a Leary. I am not akin to Straff Venture."  
"You don't like him."  
"Make it an: I hate him. He killed my fiancé and my aunt."  
Mare's eyes widened. "Ouch." She shook her head. "Anyway, I don't get it. Why? You're a noblewoman, a _high ranking_ noblewoman. Why do you sneak out at night to help skaa?"  
"Because I am also skaa."  
"So you're a half-blood after all?" Mare looked at her, astonished. "How is that possible?"  
"No. I am not. But my foster mother is skaa as well as my foster brother."  
Mare raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "You have been raised by skaa?"  
"Yes."  
"How is _that_ possible?"  
"My mother died a couple days after my birth. The only available nursing mother was a skaa woman from my father's plantation."  
"But to nurse needs only a couple months. You said she raised you?"  
"Well, call me a very stubborn baby girl." Alana grimaced.  
Mare laughed.  
It made Alana feel a bit more secure. It didn't seem that Mare was angry, she was curious. And she hadn't told Dockson yet.  
"How long did she care for you?" Mare asked.  
"Until I was seven. Then my aunt moved in with us to teach me the ways of court." Alana rolled her eyes.  
"You did accept that?"  
"Yes, because I was allowed to see Moomy and Ash whenever I wanted."  
"Moomy and Ash?"  
"Moomy is my foster mother. I wasn't allowed to call her Mommy so I changed the name a bit." She smiled. "Ash is her son. We grew up together."  
Mare considered the new information. "Have you helped skaa from the beginning?" she asked eventually. "I mean here in Luthadel."  
"First I just helped Ronan and Kay. After Ronan's death we started to help other skaa."  
"Ronan is Kay's late husband?"  
"Yes. We became friends a couple months after I arrived in Luthadel. I brought Kay and Ronan into my fiancé's house after Ronan almost got killed by a taskmaster."  
"Wow."  
"Ham knows who I am," Alana sputtered, relieved that she finally could tell one of them the truth. "He saved us our first day out. He created my backstory and my fake name."  
"Elinaria? I always guessed it was an alias."  
Alana looked at her, still afraid. "Are you going to tell them?" she asked.  
Mare sighed. "I understand why you kept it a secret. It _is_ crazy. A noblewoman, no, a _high_ _ranking_ noblewoman pretends to be a half-blood to help skaa." She laughed quietly. "This is ridiculous!"  
"Will you tell Dox and Kelsier?"  
"No, I don't think so." She shook her head. "I have no idea how they'd think about it. Kell hates nobility so much. And Dox . . . He loves you. He should know but . . . a damn. This is really difficult." Suddenly she frowned. "He said you're going to leave Luthadel. Is that true?"  
"Yes." She nodded. "As soon as I get my degree. It is only a matter of weeks by now."  
"Then you shouldn't tell him. Enjoy the little time you have left."  
Alana looked at Mare. "Thank you."  
"No, Ally. Don't thank me for that. You saved our lives today, you saved Kell's live in past and I don't know how many skaa lives you save every night.Your secret is safe with me."

### » 81 «

  
After a late lunch in the kitchen together with some of the other skaa servants, Kayla returned with Tiya to her room. She checked the work she had done in the morning and was satisfied with her progress. She guessed that she would be able to finish the gown the next day. But now she would be off until late at night on Alana's behalf, or at least that was the official version. In reality she had an appointment with Mare. She was going to accompany her again.  
It knocked and Idara entered the room a moment later, because Kayla hadn't closed the door. She smiled at the elder woman and put away the gown. Then she cuddled her daughter and gave her a kiss. "Mommy is going to work for Ally now," she said.  
"Lady Lyddy wants to talk to you before you leave," Idara said.  
Kayla nodded and handed her little daughter to her. "Take care of her."  
"As always." Idara smiled and hugged the girl who had already wrapped her arms around her neck.  
Kayla gave her another kiss and left the room.  
A couple minutes later she entered the parlour and curtsied. "Lady Lyddy, you wanted to talk to me?"  
"Kayla, yes. My legs hurt so much today, will you have a look."  
Kayla checked the legs and sighed. "Have you worn high heeled shoes today?"  
"Of course, I was out for lunch with Lady Nassingway."  
"Lady Alana has told you not to wear high heeled shoes. You should wear low heels."  
"They don't fit with my gown. If I wear low heels my gown is draggling."  
"Then I will shorten your gown."  
"Oh, yes, do so." Her face enlightened. "I will give it to Idara later. Have you something against the pain?"  
Kayla smiled. "I'll be back in a minute, my lady."  
She went into the kitchen and prepared the medicine. When she returned, Lady Lyddy gulped the brew unladylike.  
"Now leave and do your work for Lady Alana."  
Kayla bowed and left.

When she entered the shop, she found Thorn behind the sales counter. "That's a surprise," she said.  
"Hey Kay. I hope it's okay if I help Rena a bit."  
"That's a wonderful idea." Kayla smiled. Thorn didn't have to use the crutches anymore. His leg was fully healed.  
"Oh, hello Kay," Rena said when she returned from the backrooms. "What do you think about my new assistant?"  
"I like it."  
"I was thinking about teaching him reading and writing."  
Kayla's smile deepened. "That's an even better idea." She nodded. "Do you have a list for me?"  
"I gave it to Mare. She is waiting upstairs."  
"Oh, good. Thank you."  
She went upstairs and found Mare in the main room.  
"Hey, dear," Mare greeted her. The women hugged. "Not much to do today." She waved Rena's list. "It seems like Ally can have some more time with Dox tonight." She winked.  
Kayla snickered. "Let me see." She checked the list and nodded.  
Half an hour later they were on their way to the first patient. "How is your scam going?" she asked after a while.  
"Everything is arranged. We just have to wait a little longer because of the incident with Lord P. Dox will do the main work this time, the nonchalant nobleman."  
"Will he be away for a while?"  
"Well, Ally will have to _abstain_ from him for a couple nights." She winked. "He will attend a few balls. That could be important information for her, anyway. She shouldn't be there. It could cause problems."  
"I didn't know Dox can dance."  
"That is another problem I need to talk to Ally about. As far as I know Lady H is an exceptionally gifted dancer. If he wants to impress her he has to train a bit more. Good that we have a noblewoman at hand." She grinned.  
"What is the final plan, actually?"  
"It is about an ore contract. They now buy from another house and Dox is supposed to convince Lady H that his ore is much better quality."  
Kayla frowned. "That sounds complicated. I am glad I don't have to think about such things."  
Mare laughed. "See, I think the same about healing."

They sat together in the main room at Kelsier's place. Mare and Kayla had filled Alana in about the scam and the need for dancing training. They had decided to move over to Kelsier's place because Kelsier always complained that his whole crew was gone and he found them more often at Ally's than at home.  
"We will need gowns for all three of us," Alana said.  
"I am not going to dance anyway," Kayla mentioned. "There is no reason to teach me."  
"You sure," Mare asked. "Could be helpful in the future."  
"I doubt that I am going to play a noblewoman in the future." She shook her head. "But I'd like to watch if you don't mind."  
"That is fine with me." Alana nodded.  
"I don't mind," Dockson replied.  
"Me neither," Mare said.  
"Ahm . . ."  
"Yes, Kell?" There was a minacious tone in Mare's voice.  
"Ah, well." He smiled embarrassed. "I guess I don't mind."  
"Good," Mare said. She turned to Alana. "But why the gowns?"  
"For the proper distance, the proper countenance of the women and, most important, for the men to learn, where their hands are allowed to be and where _not_." Alana grinned mischievous.  
"I knew there had to be a snag," Dockson complained.  
"Destroys all the fun," Kelsier agreed.  
"Why, I wouldn't like to see Dox touching Lady Hammerset at the wrong body parts." There was a warning sound in Alana's voice.  
"Uh oh, Dox, be careful. Jealous women are evil." Kelsier grinned.  
"You know there is only one woman I can't keep my hands off." Dockson pulled Alana close and kissed her.  
"See, Kell. That's the proper behaviour of a man in love," Mare noted.  
"Hum?" For a moment he was confused, but then he understood the meaning. He pulled Mare close and kissed her. "Better?"  
"Much better."  
Kayla chuckled. But for a moment Alana caught a glimpse of sadness in her eyes.  
 _How much must you miss Ronan in these moments?_ She sighed silently. _Perhaps we should hold a bit more back when she is around._ She pulled away from Dockson.  
He looked at her confused.  
Alana glanced at Kayla and back to him.  
He followed her gaze. Then he nodded, smiling fondly at her.  
Alana turned back to the others. "Will we train here?" she asked.  
Mare nodded.  
"Then we should remove the table. We will need a little space."

The three women met in Mare's dressing room. Actually, it was a part of Mare and Kelsier's room. They just had screened off a part of it for a couple of wardrobes for Mare's gowns.  
"I guess we won't find a fitting gown for me in here," Alana mentioned. "You are considerable thinner than I am."  
"I could make it over," Kayla offered.  
"You would need more cloth," Mare said.  
"Not necessarily. Let me see what you have."  
They went through Mare's gowns and finally a red one caught Kayla's eye. "This one is perfect. Would you mind if I redesign it a bit."  
"Feel free."  
"Do you have a sewer's kit?"  
"Over there." Mare pointed at a drawer. "But it isn't much."  
Kayla opened the drawer and checked its contents. "That will be fine."  
She fetched the gown and started to deal with the seams. It took her only a couple minutes until she was done.  
"Okay. Ally, would you try it on, please."  
Alana changed and was surprised that the gown fell free around her body. Then she saw the open seams. She frowned. "I don't think it is a good idea to show so much flesh around the guys."  
"I am not done yet." Kayla chuckled. "I just opened the seams to make it fit for try-on. Now I can take your measurements."  
"Oh. Okay."  
"It already looks good," Mare added. "I guess you always catch the eyes of the men at a ball."  
Alana snorted. "Fortunately _not_. I am not what they would call a beautiful woman. I might fill a gown . . ." She pointed at her boobs. ". . . but I don't have the wasp waist that is supposed to be beautiful. If men dance with me or try to court me than they do it because of my station." She sighed. "First it bothered me, but later I was glad about it."  
"I think you are beautiful." Mare said. "Not as scrawny as I am."  
"Mare, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You are not scrawny. As a noblewoman you would come home with at least half a dozen handkerchiefs per evening."  
"Handkerchiefs?" Kayla wondered and looked up from her work.  
"If a man seriously wants to court you, he gives you his handkerchief," Alana explained.  
"Ah."  
"Anyway, I think you _are_ beautiful," Mare said. "Perhaps not after the Luthadel fashion, but still you are."  
"I am sure Dox thinks so too." Kayla winked. "And I am sure he's going to die if he sees you in a gown."  
Mare laughed. "At least he'll start to drool."  
Alana blushed but then smiled. It felt so good. She enjoyed the company of her friends and the friendly banter. It was good to joke around without having to be careful what to say. By now she was glad that Mare had found out about her real identity. She wished Dockson would also know it. Alana sighed. Unfortunately it was impossible.

Dockson and Kelsier had removed the table and arranged the chairs at the wall. There now was enough room to dance. Both wore suits complete with vest and suit coat to fit the masquerade. Just the women were still missing.  
Kayla appeared first and smiled knowingly. A couple minutes later the door opened again and Mare poised into the room. She wore a green gown that accentuated her slender body without letting her look thin. Dockson whistled commendatory and Kelsier grinned.  
Mare often wore gowns for the scams so it was a rather usual sight. But she struck Dockson always with her elegance and beauty. No wonder that she was as good in acting as a noblewoman.  
"My lady," Kelsier said and bowed before her.  
"Lord Kelsier," she replied smiling and curtsied.  
As Mare moved out of the door, Dockson could fetch a look at Ally. His jaw dropped. This time it was Kelsier who whistled. Ally wore a red gown. It had a low-cut décolleté that Ally filled out impressively. The crystalline Tarok leaf on a thin white leather strap, which she normally wore underneath her clothing, now accentuated the curves of her breasts.  
Dockson just stood breath-taken. Finally he saw her in a gown and the sight excelled his fantasy. And she moved with the gracility of someone used to wear gowns.

Alana's heart skipped a beat when she saw how Dockson looked at her. She approached him. When she reached him, she placed a finger under his chin and closed his open mouth. That brought him back to his senses.  
"Ally, wow. You look stunning."  
"Lord Dockson. That is not the way a nobleman courtly talks to a woman."  
"I am sorry, but it is hard to stay in role if you look breath-taking."  
Alana's heart leaped and it was hard for her not to kiss him right away. But she stayed in role. It was easier for her because she was used to play the role of a noblewoman and not showing her true feelings. Almost four years of training at the Luthadel high court paid off.  
"Anyway, you should behave," she said.  
"That's going to be hard." He sighed.  
Then he took her hand and led her to the provisionary dance floor. Mare and Kelsier joined them. They took position next to each other.  
"I know you all have danced already at balls, but I start with the basics, anyway."  
Alana stepped closer to Dockson. She barely touched his upper arm with one hand and the other one lay in his hand. But still there was a distance between them that their bodies didn't touch.  
"The proper distance has to be kept through _all_ the time. Even if you have a married couple on the dance floor they will stay away from each other. It is supposed to be inappropriate to dance close."  
"Not even if you're married?" Kelsier asked, aghast.  
"No, in public you always behave properly. Mare!" Alana nodded at her friend. "Take position."  
Mare copied her posture. When she was done, Alana let Dockson go and moved behind Kelsier.  
"While your one hand always holds hers you are allowed to hold her at her waist with the other."  
She moved his hand in position. He instantly grabbed.  
"No. You may _hold_ her there, you do not _grab_! It is a light touch to stabilize your partner through more swinging moves."  
Kelsier rolled his eyes and Kayla snickered in the background. She sat on one of the stools at the side.  
Alana returned to Dox who now tried to copy Kelsier's posture. But he also grabbed. Alana cleared her throat. " _Light_ touch," she ordered.  
He grudgingly did as requested.  
Alana started with the basic steps as announced. The dancing of the nobility mostly was simple. There were some basic moves that could be varied with the music. Only some noblemen learned more complicated moves, almost entirely couples.  
After their engagement Markes and Alana had started to dance more complex, just to show the others that they were together. He had taught her most of the more complicated steps, given that her aunt had shown her only the basics. For a moment Alana remembered how she and Markes had danced on the balls, his cheeky behaviour and his mischievous grin. It gave her a stab. Then she met Dockson's eyes. She saw worry in there. Apparently he had realized a sad expression. She smiled at him fondly.  
 _I love you_ , she mouthed.  
It made him smile.

After two hours training they were exhausted, or at least the others were. Thanks to her pewter Alana could dance for hours without feeling any fatigue. She never used it at balls because she was hiding her allomantic ability, but at night with her friends she more often burned pewter.  
Meanwhile Kayla had left with Ham, who had appeared an hour ago. Alana suspected that watching wasn't as fascinating as Kayla had expected.  
"I guess a couple more days and Dox will be good enough to visit a court ball and impress Lady Hammerset." Alana smiled satisfied.  
Mare smiled back.  
Although Dockson seemed exhausted, he pulled Alana close. "Am I supposed to behave like a nobleman as long as you're wearing a gown, or may I be the thief again?"  
"The moment our training is done you may be whoever you want," she replied smiling.  
"Good." He kissed her.  
"If you'll excuse us then." Kelsier lifted Mare and carried her out of the room.  
Dockson and Alana could hear his footsteps on the stairs. They both knew where he was heading.  
Dockson looked down at Alana, his breathing faster now. She looked up and their eyes met. He leaned down and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Dockson grew more demanding. Finally he laid all his longing in the kiss as she could feel. She pressed her body against his. That was apparently enough invitation for him. He lifted her into his arms and kissed her again. Then he carried her upstairs.  
With his foot Dockson pushed the door open and closed it the same way. He moved to the bed and laid her down on it carefully. Then he stood and watched her on the bed for a moment. Suddenly he frowned. "Okay, there is one problem. I have no idea how I get you out of this gown without destroying it."  
Alana laughed. She reached out and he took her hand, helping her up again. She turned and removed her hair from her back. There he could see the hidden buttons. He opened the buttons and the gown slid to the ground. Now she wore undergarments only.  
"That's much better," he grinned and lifted her up again just to lay her back on the bed.  
"Do I have to lay here while you undress or may I help you?" Alana asked smiling.  
"I just want to watch you for a moment."  
"I hope that moment will not take too long."  
A mischievous grin appeared in Dockson's face. "Is there someone impatient?"  
"Yes!" She got on her knees and opened the buttons of his trousers.  
His upright swollen shaft immediately broke free when she pushed his underpants down. She cocked her head and smiled. She took it into her hands, feeling the softness of his skin, the firm fullness. Then she bent over and enclosed the head with her mouth.  
It obviously took Dockson by surprise. He gasped and grabbed her shoulders to steady himself. She let her tongue explore every bit of the smooth round head and follow the fissure on its bottom side. Eventually she took more of the shaft into her mouth, as much as possible. She felt his fingers clawing into the skin of her shoulders. She moved back and forth again.  
"Please, let me at least lay down," he gasped.  
She smiled and let him go. Then she pulled him onto the bed, just to climb onto his legs. She bent down again and went on where she had stopped before. Slowly she moved back and forth while her tongue licked and played. He groaned. She let her tongue move a little faster, what made him groan even more.  
"Oh Lord Ruler, please," he whispered with husky voice. "Please!"  
She went on, teasing him with her tongue, moving slowly up and down with her lips. His hands were clawed into the mattress. She felt a throbbing calling between her own legs, but she went on for a few more minutes, enjoying his gasps and his begging.  
He grabbed for her head and tried to fasten her moves but she resisted. "Please, Al, please!" he begged. "Make it end!" She let him go and looked up at him, smiling mischievous. He had his eyes closed, an almost pained expression in his face. She smiled and took his head into her mouth again. He gasped again and shuddered.  
Eventually she decided to end his martyrdom and removed her slip. She raised her pelvis and guided his shaft into her cleft, then sank onto him, fully embracing his manhood. First slowly circling, and then moving faster she rode him, feeling an increasing pleasure. He gripped her hips and conducted her rhythm until he shook with release. She moved on a bit longer, feeling her own inner respond on the pulsing. Relieved she sank down on him.  
"You are mean," he noted eventually.  
"Are you complaining?" She looked into his face.  
Their eyes met and she saw his teeth flash as he grinned. "No."

It was still a couple hours until dawn when Dockson climbed out of his bed.  
"You know my clothes are in Mare and Kelsier's room? I should not go out in a gown at night," Alana said and leaned back in the bed. She watched him getting dressed.  
"Perhaps I should wrap you in a cloak and accompany you to your place." He grinned, apparently liking the thought. "Then I could help you to get dressed over there."  
"Help me to get dressed? That would be a new one." She laughed quietly.  
Dockson buttoned his vest and slipped into his suit coat. "What do you think?" He turned around. "Am I classy enough to impress Lady Hammerset?"  
Alana eyed him sceptical. "Something is missing, something fancy, and a little bit arrogant. Let me think about it." She suddenly frowned. "You will have to shave as well."  
"I know." He grumbled.  
"I have never seen a nobleman wearing a half beard, although, I like it." She smiled. "Even if it scratches sometimes."  
"It scratches sometimes?" He raised his eyebrows. Then he grinned mischievous and bent down to her. "You mean like that?" He kissed her.  
Alana wrapped her arms around him and with a little pewter enhanced strength she pulled him back into his bed. The next moment she was over him. His hands immediately caressed her naked body.  
"It seems that I have to undress you again."  
"I don't mind," he said with husky voice.  



	14. Chapter 3 - Part 3

### » 82 «

  
Ham yawned. Immediately he burned some pewter to dampen his fatigue. Kayla and Mare were gone and it was too early to go to sleep already. Furthermore he hoped to see Alana tonight. Dockson was gone for a couple days to prepare some things for the Hammerset job what gave him the rare opportunity to spend some time with his old friend alone. Mardra had asked for her as well, and Alana had mentioned that she would love to see her and the baby again. He heard footsteps on the stairs. A moment later her head stuck through the door.  
"Hey!" Alana smiled and approached him. They hugged and she gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
"Hey," he replied. "I have good news and I have bad news, what would you like to hear first?"  
"Let us start with the bad news."  
"Dox will be away for three or four days."  
As expected her shoulders dropped. She sighed. "And what is the good news?"  
"Mardra has asked for you and you mentioned you would like to see her again. I thought we could visit her tonight."  
She immediately smiled. "I have to check Rena's list first."  
"Kay and Mare are still out, but Kay said they would be able to work off the list completely."  
"Well, then." Alana smiled. "Let us visit Mardra."  
They left the building and walked out into the mists. Like last times Alana followed him through the night, trusting him blindly. They didn't talk. They would have enough time to talk outside of Luthadel, where less people could listen. Soon they reached the hidden passwall. They pulled up the hoods of their cloaks and left the city.  
"Why are you so quiet tonight?" Alana suddenly asked.  
"Am I?"  
"Yes. Normally you would have started one of your philosophical puzzles already, but you have kept quiet the whole way. Are you mad at me?"  
Ham paused. "Why should I be mad at you?"  
"Perhaps because I spent so much time with Dox lately."  
Ham sighed and laid his arm around her shoulder. "I'm not mad at you." He kissed her forehead. "I'm just worried."  
"About what?"  
"About you and Dockson."  
Alana let her head drop. "I know," she said quietly.  
They walked on through the mists.  
"We should have never started this," she added after a while. "But those last months were . . ." She hesitated. "After Markes' death I thought I could never fall in love again. It hurt so much to lose him. I still miss him terribly." She bit her lip. "First, with Dox it was simple desire, I guess. I felt protected again. Not the way you could protect me, different."  
"I know what you mean. I feel protected in Mardra's arms too." Ham sighed. "Guess it's kind of a protection in here." He tapped at his chest.  
She nodded. "It wasn't planned to fall in love, least of all with a skaa." She sighed. "Ham, I don't know what to do."  
Ham stopped again and pulled her into his arms to comfort her. She rested her head at his shoulder.  
"I wish I could help you with that but I'm afraid it is impossible." He sighed. "I should have interfered earlier."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I've seen it coming. Do you remember the one night Kayla and I returned to the kitchen and you and Dox were fooling around? The night you met the Inquisitor. You wondered why I shook my head."  
"Yes, I remember. I wanted to ask you but I totally forgot about it." She frowned. "You have seen it back then already?"  
He nodded. "Al, to be honest. You and Dockson would be a perfect couple if you were skaa. You brought out the best in him. He has changed since you met first, changed a lot. He always has been a good guy but he was Kelsier's right-hand man, only, his shadow. He didn't actually live. Since you two are a couple I always hear Kelsier complain that Dox is gone almost every night." He chuckled. "Before, Kell simple clicked his fingers and Dox was there."  
"I know, Mare told me." She smiled.  
"Now he lives and he really enjoys his life. And I think he did the same for you," Ham added softly.  
She nodded and walked on. "I am afraid, Ham. I don't want to hurt him. But I know sooner or later the day will come. I have no idea when I get my degree, it could be tomorrow and just as well in a couple months. But then I have to leave. I don't see any alternative. If I would be a man and he a woman it would be easier. I could hide him as my mistress, a lesser noblewoman."  
"You could hide him as a lesser nobleman." Ham shrugged.  
"We are talking about Dockson," she just said. "I don't even know if he wouldn't hate me if he finds out the truth about me."  
"True." Actually, he didn't want to think about that. He still was afraid of it. He had experienced Kelsier and Dockson's hatred for the nobility far too often during the last years. He knew it couldn't end well, one way or another. Perhaps it was better when she got her degree the next day, although that meant she wouldn't just leave Dockson. It also meant that she would leave him. Ham felt how his heart tightened. He didn't want to lose her.  
They walked on in silence for a while. "What about a run?" Alana suddenly asked.  
"Good idea." Ham flared his pewter and dashed off. Alana followed.

It took them longer than last time to reach the place where they would meet Mardra. It wasn't the place where she lived. That would endanger her. Ham didn't know where she lived. They always met at a place where one of her colleagues lived.  
They approached a servant's entrance of a larger building. Ham walked ahead and chatted with the guard there a little. Obviously the man knew Ham already. Alana had no idea what their official story was. Usually they claimed that Ham worked for the garrison. But how did they explain that they only met at her colleagues place? She had to ask him that on the way back.  
Ham waved her over and Alana joined them.  
"This is my sister, Ally," he introduced her.  
The guard eyed her from head to toe and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He kissed her hand and smiled.  
"Forlorn hope, my dear friend. She is happily married."  
"Oh, what a shame." He shrugged.  
Alana simply smiled at the man. They entered the building and Ham followed a corridor.  
"Sister, hum?"  
Ham just grinned. After a few turns he stopped at a door and knocked. A minute later the door opened and Mardra appeared in the doorway. She smiled and hugged Ham. Then he kissed her tenderly.  
The sight made Alana smile. She knew how much he loved his wife and it saddened her heart to see them apart so often. Ham hid his feelings pretty well. He never talked about his family when he wasn't asked. If one asked him for his feelings he simply shrugged and said he just did what was necessary to protect his family. That was true but he missed them terribly. Alana could see it in his eyes when they talked about them.  
"Ally!" Mardra had spotted her.  
"Hey Mardra." She smiled and the women hugged.  
"It is good to see you again." Mardra smiled deeply.  
They entered the small room and Mardra closed the door.  
"Ham told me that you and Dockson are together now," she said.  
Alana nodded. "I am sure he told you as well that he is not happy about it."  
Mardra waved that aside. "Just ignore him. I think the two of you fit quite well."  
Surprised Alana raised her eyebrows. "You know Dockson?"  
"We've met a few times in the beginning. He helped to hide me first. He's a kind man, calm and stable. I think he'll make a good husband."  
Alana grimaced. "You know that this is impossible. I can't marry him."  
Mardra frowned. "So it is true. You really are a noblewoman."  
Alana looked at Ham. "You have told her."  
He nodded. "I can't have secrets from her. She'll find it out sooner or later. She knows me too good."  
"That's why you married her, after all." Alana smiled and turned back to Mardra. "However, yes it is true."  
Mardra sighed. "What kind of world is this where people in love can't marry?"  
"The Lord Ruler's world," Alana and Ham said at once.  
"However, how are you?" Alana asked.  
"I am fine."  
"Where is Kopal?"  
"He's asleep." She waved her to follow and they walked over to the next room, another small room that contained only a bed and a mattress on the floor, where Kopal slept. But the boy wasn't asleep at all. He squealed with glee when he saw his father.  
Ham pulled him off the mattress and hugged him tight. Alana saw tears in his eyes. They returned to the other room and Ham played with the boy on his lap. Mardra watched them fondly.  
"Mardra?" Alana asked quietly.  
"Hum?"  
"I want you to come with me when I leave. At my place you could be together all the time. You wouldn't have to hide. I could sell you as lesser nobility from Luthadel. You could live at the manor and Ham could work for my father as head of security," she said with lowered voice.  
"Me, a noblewoman? I doubt that someone would believe that."  
"You can learn that."  
Mardra laid her hand on hers. "Ally, that is a fantastic idea, but I doubt that Ham will leave. He wouldn't abandon his men."  
"Please, think about it at least, will you?"  
Mardra nodded.  
Alana watched Ham with Kopal. There was so much love in the man's eyes that it made her heart leap. She hoped that they would decide to leave with her. She didn't want to lose Ham. And it was time that he could be with his family all the time. He was a great father and a wonderful husband.  
 _What kind of an unfair world is that?_

### » 83 «

  
The day didn't want to come to an end. It felt like time had stopped. There was not much to do. And it didn't help that Alana was tired. It had been a very short night before, although she had really enjoyed the time with Dockson. Certainly, she hadn't slept much. Her pewter helped to control the physical fatigue but emotionally she was on edge. The few hours she had slept in her own bed had been fitful.  
She had dreamed about her family in South Searan. But it hadn't been a nice dream. She had seen her people in Luthadel, living in one of those skaa tenements, fear in their eyes. Now she wanted to see them and close them into her arms. She missed her father and Ash. She missed her Moomy and Harris and the plantation. She missed the place where skaa were treated well. Luthadel was a dark and stifling place. The skaa in Luthadel had nothing else but cruelty, hunger and pain.  
"Lady Alana, you should go home," Lord Rodingoan mentioned. "There is nothing to do for you today."  
Alana sighed. "Are you sure that would be a good idea? I mean what about the monitoring?"  
"Don't worry about that. There is nothing to monitor today. Besides, I send you home. See it as an order."  
"Are you absolutely sure, Lord Morris?"  
He patted her shoulder in a fatherly way. "Go home. Enjoy the beautiful day."  
He bid her goodbye and Alana left the hospital.

When Alana arrived at Keep Venture she immediately felt that something was wrong. The servants were even more quiet than normal. They showed respect but also anxiety.  
Alana grabbed one servant and asked: "What is going on?"  
"Haven't you heard yet, Your Ladyship?"  
"Haven't I heard what?" she snapped. She bit her lip. She didn't want to snap but she hated it not to get a straight answer. And today was no good day to annoy her.  
"There will be an execution in an hour. The Lord Ruler will be there."  
"An execution? Who will be executed?"  
"They caught a skaa thieving crew. The Lord Ruler wants to make an example."  
Alana's stomach twisted and her throat tightened. _A skaa thieving crew!_ She felt cold and sick. Fear got hold of her heart. _No!_  
"Lady Alana. You are right in time to join me for the execution." Straff Venture's voice oozed with sarcasm and malicious joy.  
Alana swallowed. She wasn't allowed to show her fear. He would feast on it and he would possibly do the math. So she put on a neutral face and straightened as she turned.  
"May I change before? The servant said it will be an hour until the event."  
"Of course. Please, wear one of your beautiful white gowns."  
"As you wish, Your Lordship." She curtsied and turned to climb the stairs to her rooms.  
Alana felt Straff's gaze on her back. _Oh no, I will not give you the satisfaction. I promise._ But on the other hand she was terribly afraid. Was it Kelsier's crew?

They sat on a grandstand close to the central fountain patio at the fountain square. It was the best place to watch the execution. Not that Alana wanted to watch it. But she would find out whether the condemned men were her friends or not. She was terrified.  
Straff Venture sat next to her with a satisfied expression. Apparently he enjoyed the prospect of the event. The way he sometimes glanced at her with an even more satisfied expression told her, that he could smell her discomfort. After all, the men were skaa and he knew very well that she cared for skaa.  
The square was crowded with people. The skaa population was forced to watch the execution as well as the nobility. After all it was meant as a warning for them. On the side she could see the prisoner carts. But they were too far away as that she would have been able to identify the prisoners.  
Suddenly she felt even more terrified. She had to fight to hold back the tears. Even Straff's expression changed to discomfort. It reminded her that the execution was a warning for the nobility too.  
And then she saw it, the Lord Ruler's black carriage, drawn by a pair of white stallions. People retreated to make room for it. Slowly it rolled to the square. As the carriage stopped, the door didn't open. The Lord Ruler remained inside. Alana guessed that he could see enough through the window. She felt the dark pressure on her mind coming from the carriage. _He is using Allomancy to Riot us._  
An Inquisitor directed the obligators and soldiers to unload the prisoner carts. Alana had seen Inquisitors before, always wondering how they could survive with two large spikes through their heads. Sometimes she tried to see the men they had been before but it was impossible. It seemed as if the spikes not only changed their looks but also their personality.  
Four men were pushed to the four fountains where the headsmen, all of them Inquisitors, were waiting. Alana could see their faces and felt relief. She didn't know them. But immediately she felt bad about her relief. After all those were skaa. They were a thieving crew, yes, but they also were skaa, struggling to survive.  
The first four were decapitated with obsidian axes. Their blood stained the water and the fountains began to glisten red. The colour got deeper the more people were executed. Finally the water was as red as blood itself.  
Alana didn't watch. She felt terrible. Sometimes she glanced at the victims of the massacre, just to be sure that there wasn't someone she knew or even liked. Instead she watched the nobility. And she was shocked even more. Only few of them seemed to be discomforted. Most of them chatted like they did at a ball, some even giggled. Others just yawned and checked their pocket watches from time to time as if afraid to miss an important appointment. And some were like Straff Venture. He enjoyed the execution and watched it closely, a smug grin on his face.  
"Why?" A quiet voice whispered to her other side.  
Alana looked at Elend who sat there. She followed his gaze and saw a young boy about Elend's age being pushed to an Inquisitor. A few seconds later his head dropped to the ground.  
"Why?" Elend repeated.  
Alana didn't say a word. She just didn't know what to say. She laid her arm around his shoulders to show him she felt the same. He looked at her, scared, and she pulled him close.

They stood on a rooftop together with several other skaa, watching the execution. The fountains glistened red by now. Too many people died down there. It was one of the usual skaa thieving crews, mostly cutthroats. But still they were their own people. It made her angry despite the fear she felt since the Lord Ruler's carriage had arrived.  
Mare turned her head. She saw her husband standing at the railing, clasping it. His knuckles shone white. She saw the hatred in his face, his jaws clenched, ready to jump down and attack the Lord Ruler himself and to kill all the nobility with him. Dockson didn't show it as obvious as Kelsier. He watched the execution solemnly as always. But she could see the same hatred in his eyes.  
She looked back at the Fountain Square, burning tin. There she sat among them, Alana. She had wrapped her arms around a boy. Mare could see the pain in her face. _Ally is different but you'd kill her anyway, just because she's one of them_ , she thought. _You wouldn't see it. Oh poor Dox._ She knew it would break his heart when he found out.  
"Do you see her?"  
Mare jumped, not just because the voice had been loud due to her burning tin but because it was Dockson who asked. She looked up at him and met his eyes. Beside the hatred she saw his pain. He knew she was down there given that the nobility was forced to attend the execution as well. _How can I tell you?_ She shook her head, eventually.  
"I hope she doesn't have to see it," he said quietly. "It would kill her."  
Mare nodded. _It_ does _kill her. I can see it. But I can't tell you. You would ask questions I don't want to answer._ Alone Alana's position showed her station. The high nobility sat closest to the execution. _He wants them to feel his pressure as well, to show them that he is in control, not them_ , Mare suddenly thought.  
The last heads fell and the Lord Ruler's carriage rolled away. Slowly the gathering broke off, people returned to their work. The carriages of the nobility departed soon after. They stayed on the rooftop, Kelsier still watching the fountains with their red water. It would take a couple hours until the water was clear again. Skaa cleaning crews began to collect the heads and corpses, putting them on carts that would bring the human remains to one of the furnaces.  
"That has to end!" Kelsier eventually said, his voice trembling from anger.  
Mare perked up. Dockson looked at him as well.  
"We will end that," Kelsier added. "One day we will raise an army and then we kill them all, one by one. I want to see them beg for their lives, trembling from fear, when I cut their throats. And the Lord Ruler will be the last one. That day we will be free, finally. No one will ever mistreat a skaa again."  
Dockson nodded solemnly. "I'm in," he simply said.  
Mare swallowed.  
Kelsier looked at her. "What about you?"  
"You really think about toppling the Lord Ruler?"  
Kelsier nodded.  
She sighed. "I would like to see that happen. Perhaps then finally the flowers will return."

***

It was already late when Dockson watched the street. He didn't like to be out in the mists, especially alone. But Kayla had been awfully nervous that Ally hadn't arrived yet. Dockson surmised that it was because of the execution. He had tried to calm her but without success. Well, yes it was late for Ally but on the other hand she was living among the nobility. Most likely they were celebrating the death of the thieves. The thought made him swallow. _How can she live among them?_  
Dockson saw a shadow at the end of the street. He wasn't a Tineye who could pierce the mists but the figure was familiar. He stood and whistled. The figure came closer, carefully. Her time on the streets had taught her well. When she was close enough to see his face she seemed to be relieved.  
"Dox!" She fell into his arms.  
Dockson pulled her close. She shivered. "Hey," he said in a calming tone.  
"I was so afraid. They told me that it was a skaa thieving crew." Her voice trembled.  
"Well, not us. We don't let us get caught." He smiled.  
"I am so glad that you're okay. It was terrible."  
"Everything is fine." He held her close and they stood there for a moment in silence. Dockson felt her breath underneath his chin, the warmth of her body, her female curves. He smelled her hair that was lightly scented. It made him take a deep breath. He could feel how his body reacted. It flustered him. _Many skaa died today and_ s _he is completely shocked, and I can't think about anything else but sleeping with her._ He sighed silently. _Perhaps that is the reason we still try, because love keeps us going despite the horror we experience every day. Love and hatred._ He remembered the strong feelings he had had that afternoon at the Fountain Square, the deep hatred for the Lord Ruler and his favoured nobility. _How can you live among them? How could you almost marry one of them? You are one of us!_  
He felt her move in his arms and let her go. She wiped tears away. Then she looked up and took his face into her hands. She tip-toed and kissed him demanding. He was surprised about the intense of her kiss and felt his body respond again.  
"I need you," she whispered. "I need to feel alive again."  
He nodded.

Alana lay in his arms with closed eyes, snuggling up to him, feeling his warmth and his breath, hearing his heartbeat and smelling his warm sweat. She felt his protecting arms around her.  
"I was so afraid it could be you," she said quietly.  
His embrace tightened and he kissed her head. "One day we will change that," he replied after a while.  
"How?"  
"We will kill them all. We topple the Lord Ruler and erase the nobility. Then they will never be able to hurt us again."  
"Erase the nobility?" she asked shocked. She felt her heart tighten.  
"Yes, all of them. They have no right to live. They terrorize us, they torture us, they kill us and they enjoy it. Such people have no right to live."  
"But not all of them are bad."  
"They are, trust me. I have seen enough of their acting. They play nice during the balls, but when they are in private they mistreat, they rape and they torture. They enjoy their power way too much. They are monsters and we are their toys. That has to end. And we will end that. Kell and I, we will find a way, and then every one of them will die."  
She heard the deep hatred in his voice. It made her shiver. She fought her tears. "But then you have to kill me too," she whispered.  
"No, you're one of us."  
She shook her head. "If you would see me in a gown at a ball, you would think of me as a monster playing a game. I am one of them, but I am not one of the monsters. Anyway, you wouldn't see the difference."  
"You are _not_ one of them," he said with firm voice.  
Alana closed her eyes and didn't reply to that. She felt her heart tighten even more, the deep pain inside increasing. She wanted to scream. She couldn't avoid the sob that came with her breathing.  
Dockson turned her around that she came at rest on her back. He looked down at her and obviously saw the pain, given that she found regret in his eyes a moment later. "I am sorry," he said. "I sometimes forget how much you hate the killings."  
She sobbed again. _You have no idea. I told you that I am one of them but you don't want to hear it. You hate the nobility so much, but you don't see that I am one of them_. _Not even after I told you._  
"I'm sorry," he said again. "All those killings today and I have nothing better to do than talking about more killings." He pulled her close and she hid her face at his throat, crying.

### » 84 «

  
Almost every night after work they went on with the dancing training for two weeks. Kayla had decided not to join them again. Instead she used the time to learn. All three got better day by day. Unfortunately they didn't have music. Alana would have loved to dance with Dockson at a court ball. But that would never happen, especially not after the execution. They had never talked about it again, neither about his hatred, nor about her reaction. Alana tried to forget it, but she could see it in his eyes from time to time. Perhaps it was good that she would leave soon.  
However, Mare and Alana had agreed that Mare would tell Ham when Dockson was attending a ball. He would warn her, just in case she was supposed to attend the same ball. Anyway, it would take at least another month until they could start with the scam. The Palron scam had caused a greater stir than expected due to the death of his heir. And with the execution the nobility now was even tenser. An unknown nobleman from outside Luthadel would raise too much attention.  
After the training Dockson accompanied Alana back to her shop. They found Kayla in the office, fallen asleep over a book. Alana closed the door carefully.  
"Seems like we have a little bit time for us alone." Dockson grinned and patted her buttock provoking.  
Alana rolled her eyes but smiled.  
He pulled her close and kissed her.  
"Will you ever have enough?"  
"No. Are you complaining?"  
She laughed quietly. "No. Anyway, I have something for you." Now Dockson got curious. "Let us get upstairs. I have it in your room."  
They went upstairs and entered Dockson's room. Alana opened a drawer and retrieved a little package. She handed it to him. Curious he sat down on the bed and unpacked it. Surprised he raised his eyebrows. The package contained a silvery belt buckle with stylised crossed daggers.  
"I thought that could be the completion to your outfit. Only a few noblemen are arrogant enough to wear metal, and if then mostly only rings. It could impress Lady Hammerset." She smiled. "Do you like the crossed daggers? I think they suit you."  
"Ally, I don't know what to say." He looked at her, an expression in his face she hadn't seen on him before. But it made her heart leap. She cocked her head. He stood and affixed the belt buckle to his belt.  
"It looks good." She smiled.  
Dockson pulled her close but didn't kiss her as she had expected. He looked into her eyes and caressed her face. "That is the best gift I have gotten, _ever_. Now I have something that will always remind me of you."  
Alana's smile deepened.  
He bent down and kissed her.  
"Ally?" Kayla's voice sounded from the hallway. She was calling.  
Alana frowned and pulled back from Dockson. She entered the hallway. "We are up here," she called back.  
Kayla rushed up the stairs. "We have an emergency."  
"An emergency? At this time. But the mists are out."  
"I know. The man is afraid, but I think he fears more for his wife. She has problems with the birth."  
"I am coming."

The man hurried into the building. Kayla, Ally and Dockson followed him. Dockson was proud of the man. He had fought his fear of the mists and had gone out for help. That was very brave for a simple skaa. The healers rushed over to the mattress of the crying woman. Dockson saw blood between her legs. Ally and Kayla immediately started to work. The husband had paused next to the door. Dockson could see the fear in his eyes. He laid his hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't worry. You did the right thing. They are the best."  
The man nodded.  
Together they watched the women work. Dockson had no idea what they were doing. The pregnant woman screamed in pain from time to time. Dockson wondered why they didn't operate. The blood definitely meant something bad. He decided to ask them later. Suddenly he heard Ally's calming voice.  
"You do that perfect. Is this your first child?"  
The woman nodded.  
"Well, you do that like someone with experience. I am proud of you. And don't worry about the pain and the blood. Everything is fine. It only looks bad on first sight." She smiled at the woman.  
The woman screamed again. Dockson saw Ally's lips move but couldn't hear her words. However, she smiled. It made him relax. "Everything will be fine," he said to the man next to him.  
"Okay, next time I want you to push as hard as you can. I already see the head. Do you hear me? I see the head."  
The woman nodded. The next scream came and again he saw Ally talking to her. She reached between the woman's legs and suddenly she held a baby in her hands. The screams died immediately. He looked at the mother. Her eyes were open and she breathed hard. Ally cleaned the baby and checked it. Finally she looked up at Dockson and the father and smiled. She turned to the mother and handed her the baby. Then she looked at the father again and waved him over. Dockson followed the man.  
"You have a daughter," Ally said, smiling.  
The man knelt down next to his wife and caressed her face. Carefully he touched the baby. It drank already. It was so small. The mother seemed happy and the father started to cry.  
Dockson watched the scenery, deeply moved. How would it be to have own children? Ally looked up at him and smiled. _I want to marry you. I want to have children with you_ , he suddenly thought. His heart tightened. He turned and left the room.  
Outside he leaned with his back against the wall, resting his head against it. _She will leave!_ It screamed inside his head. _She will return home and marry a nobleman, living among them. You will never see her again. Stop thinking about living with her!_ He clenched his fists, ramming his fingernails into his palms, trying to silence the desperation he felt. He remembered Ham's words of warning. _Don't cherish the hope she might stay, after all. That is impossible._ He closed his eyes. _She has no choice. We should have never started that. She knew that and I did. But we did it anyway._ He took a deep breath.  
"Are you okay?"  
He opened his eyes and saw Ally standing next to him. She looked at him, worried. He nodded. "Yes. Sorry. The whole situation just brought back bad memories."  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She gently touched his face.  
He shook his head and leaned down to give her a kiss. "Let's go back inside."

### » 85 «

  
Alana stretched her back. She yearned for her pewter but she barely used it at work. It was too easy to spot if you knew what to look for. Thanks to Ham's tips she had been able to realize the pewter use of some patients even while unconscious. She sighed.  
"You look tired," a familiar voice said.  
Alana turned and smiled. Elend stood in the doorway. "Have you grown over night, again?" she asked. The boy had had a burst of growth during the last months. He now was already taller than her. The average size of a nobleman was about six and a half feet, while the average size of a skaa man was about five feet and seven inches. Elend now had hit the six feet already.  
"No. Why do you ask?" He seemed confused.  
"Your suit actually fits." She smiled broadly.  
Elend laughed. "I thought I don't embarrass you and wear one in my size." He hugged her tight.  
"That is very sweet of you, my dear," Alana said. "What are you doing here, anyway?"  
"My father will return tomorrow and I thought it might be my last chance to visit you at work."  
"Tomorrow already? I thought he would be away until the end of the week?"  
Elend shrugged. "You know how he is. Business and pleasure are a bad mixture. And since the business part is taken care of already, he will return tomorrow. A courier brought the message today."  
Alana sighed. "That much about two nice free days alone with you."  
"Why, that's why I thought we could spend the evening together. You show me your work first and after dinner I take you out to the theatre."  
Alana looked at him surprised. "That is a fantastic idea, Elend." She gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
The boy smiled deeply. "Since I'm now taller than you are, it doesn't look so embarrassing anymore." He winked at her.  
She laughed. "Very well, then. Let me show you around."

***

The carriage stopped in front of the southern entrance. Thanks to the roofed courtyard they didn't have to worry about the current ashfall. Elend helped Alana out of the carriage and offered his arm. She linked with it.  
"What about some late night tea in the conservatory?" the boy asked.  
"A very good idea." Alana smiled. "First that wonderful dinner, then the amusing theatre and now even a late night tea. Elend, I have to say you have excelled yourself tonight." She had the feeling the boy grew an inch. It made her smile even more. "Thank you for that wonderful evening. I enjoy it pretty much."  
"Perhaps we can repeat that one day," he said.  
"Perhaps."  
They entered the keep and walked along the corridor to the stairs. Elend waved one of the servants over and ordered the tea brought to the conservatory. They climbed the stairs to the third floor and followed the hallway that led toward the southern balcony, but turned to the side before they reached it.  
The conservatory was lit and a jar of tea and cups already stood on a small table. They sat down and a servant filled the cups. Alana urged to take off her shoes. But that was unladylike. So she burned some pewter instead to dampen the pain in her feet. Out of the corner of her eye she saw how Elend dismissed the servants.  
"Al?"  
"Yes?"  
"Have you found out who killed my mother?"  
Alana looked at him startled. That was a question she hadn't expected. His mother's death happened almost three years ago. He had never asked since then, although she had promised to tell him when she found out something.  
"Unfortunately I never found any evidence. We haven't been able to retrace the poison."  
"But you know who did it."  
Alana cocked her head. "Why do you think so?"  
"It was my father."  
Her eyes widened in shock. "Why do you think so?"  
"No one has a reason to kill my mother. You said it yourself; she was a good person who had no enemies. No enemies beside my father. They didn't even sleep in the same quarters. Aren't couples supposed to sleep in the same room?"  
"Normally, yes, but it is not unusual that everyone has own quarters."  
Elend frowned. "Are you defending him?"  
"No. But Elend, we don't know if he really was it. He never bragged about it, he not even hinted it. That is unusual for him. I have no indication and no evidence that he really killed your mother, although he is the only one I can think of. But without any proof it is still possible that she was the victim of a mistake; that the poison was meant for your father."  
"I still think he was it."  
Alana leaned forward and laid her hand on his. "Elend, please, don't do anything as long as you have no proof."  
"Don't worry. I learned a lot those last years. There are other ways. And you showed me most of them." He grinned at her. "But one thing I don't understand. Why did you never avenge Markes' death?"  
"Why do you think I didn't?"  
"My father is still alive."  
Alana closed her eyes for a moment. "Killing him wouldn't make me any better than him." She shook her head. "My problem is that I can't do anything about his station, because that would hit you too. But that doesn't mean I didn't do anything." She smiled. "He has only one weakness." She met Elend's eyes. "Why do you think I stayed although I had the option to live at Mansion Foglio?"  
Elend's eyes widened. "You stayed because of me."  
Alana nodded. "Yes. To protect you and to prevent him from bending you after his will. Your mother asked me to do it, but I would have done it anyway. Because I love you, Elend." She gently touched his face. "You are his heir. One day you will lead this house and then things will change. And there is nothing he can do about it."  
Elend grinned and nodded.  
A servant entered the conservatory and bowed. "My lady, my lord, Lord Venture returned."  
"Already?" Elend said. "I thought he wouldn't return before tomorrow."  
"I don't know, my lord. His carriage drove up a few minutes ago."  
Alana perked up. "Where is he right now?"  
"Still at the courtyard, my lady."  
She sighed relieved. "You may retreat."  
The servant bowed and let them alone.  
"I am not in the mood to meet him tonight," Elend said. He stood. "I hope you don't mind if I retire."  
"No, I don't. It was a wonderful evening, Elend. Thank you."  
The boy smiled. He bowed and kissed her hand. Then he left the conservatory.  
Alana sighed. _I overlooked that you are almost fourteen now, love. Barely younger than I was when I came to Luthadel. And with your father you never had a chance for a normal childhood. I wish I could do more for you._ She sighed again, emptied her cup and retreated as well.

### » 86 «

  
It was early morning when Alana left the keep. She had skipped breakfast because she wasn't in the mood to meet Straff. Fortunately she had been able to avoid him the evening of his return and he hadn't insisted to see her immediately. Now she had the excuse to leave for the hospital, and in the evening she would go to Mansion Foglio. She would see her friends instead of Straff Venture.  
Alana climbed into the carriage and closed the door. But before the carriage rolled on, the door opened again and a man entered the carriage as well.  
"Lord Hergeller, what a surprise," she said.  
"Lady Leary. I apologize for my assault, but I have news regarding House Venture."  
Alana frowned. Hergeller had been one of the two guards protecting Straff against the attack of Markes. They hadn't known that it was a trap for their comrade. Although he hadn't been at the funeral, because he would have lost his job then, he had regretted what happened and that he had helped to murder Markes, unwittingly. Since then he was one of Alana's informants who provided her regularly with important titbits about Straff's business and privacy. But usually he didn't assault her this way. His information had to be important.  
Alana knocked at the ceiling to signal Winslow, that he could drive. They sat in the carriage, silent, until they passed the guard post at the gate. "What was so important that you risked to be seen with me?" Alana finally asked.  
"You know that Straff Venture was away for business."  
She nodded.  
"Lord Venture signed a contract. But it isn't just a simple contract with another business associate. It is a contract with the Lord Ruler himself."  
Alana's eyes widened with shock. "What kind of contract did he sign?"  
"He will mine the Lord Ruler's atium."  
"What? But no one knows where those mines are."  
Lord Hergeller smiled. "The Pits of Hathsin."  
Alana was taken aback. _The Pits of Hathsin!_ Criminals were sent to the Pits as a punishment. It was an unspoken death penalty. They never returned. Of course they didn't. If the Pits were the Lord Ruler's atium mines then he didn't want them to return.  
"Thank you, Lord Hergeller."  
The Coinshot nodded at her. "I think we are far away enough by now. I will leave you now. Have a good day, Lady Leary."  
Alana knocked at the ceiling and the carriage stopped. Lord Hergeller opened the door and climbed out. When the door was closed again, the carriage moved on.  
The Pits of Hathsin! She had no idea how she could use that information. But Straff would definitely keep that a secret. That meant he wouldn't tell anyone about his contract with the Lord Ruler. He played a very dangerous game. But if it worked it would make him incredibly rich and House Venture to the most powerful house in Luthadel.

The operation went well. Alana checked the baby. She cleaned nose and mouth and the baby started to breathe, weak but it breathed on its own. She handed the baby to a nurse and returned to the mother to clean and sew the cut from the birth section. After she was finished, she checked the baby again. It was fine for the circumstances. It was a tiny thing with even tinier fingers. It was weak but else healthy. Finally she gave some orders how to treat mother and baby.  
"That was good work," Morris said proud. He had watched the procedure.  
"Thank you, my lord."  
"Change your clothing. We have an appointment with the director."  
Alana frowned. She had ignored the appointment during the operation. It had bothered her since Morris had told her about it after her arrival in the morning. She had no idea what it was about.  
She walked to the changing room, cleaned herself and changed into her daily hospital dress. It wasn't as elegant as a ball gown but it still was worth a lady. She liked the clothing because she could move in it freely.  
Half an hour later, Alana met Lord Rodingoan in front of the director's office. They looked at each other. Finally Morris knocked. A muffled voice was audible from inside, calling them in. When they entered the room the director was with another man. As that man turned Alana's heart dropped. It was an obligator, and not just any obligator. As she could see from the extended tattoos around his eyes moving all along over his forehead and to his ears, he had to be a High Prelan.  
"Lord Gettway." Alana curtsied and Morris bowed.  
"Ah, Lady Leary and Lord Rodingoan. I see you have finished your operation in time. How is the mother?"  
"I have checked her on my way to your office, she is weak but fine. The baby, a boy by the way, is healthy," Alana replied.  
"Perfect. Lord Kandell will be pleased. Finally he has an heir to his house."  
"Yes, my lord." Nervous Alana looked at the High Prelan. The director hadn't called them to talk about the operation. It had been an emergency and he couldn't have known about it in the morning.  
"Ah, I see you are wondering why I called you." The elder man smiled impishly. "Why, Lady Leary, you have been a student in my house for four years now and I have to say, I like what a healer we have formed."  
Alana straightened her shoulders, slowly but surely foreseeing what would come.  
Lord Gettway opened a folder. "All the reports I got tell me the same: perfect work, very friendly to the patients, caring healer, smart and able to react fast in stress situations." He looked up and smiled. He took a paper out of the back of the folder and stood. "I called High Prelan Altrian to witness my final decision." He handed Alana the paper. "Lady Alana Leary, I name you High Healer of the Lord Ruler's Healing Guild. Congratulation, my dear."  
Alana's lips quivered. She had made it. She had finished her apprenticeship. She was an official healer by now. "Thank you, my lord." She curtsied and took the paper.  
"You should thank yourself. I am proud of you. To be honest, I have expected that you would be one of our best like your father was. I am sure he will be proud of you as well." He smiled. "I would have offered you a position at our hospital but Lord Rodingoan told me that you wish to return home as soon as you got your degree."  
Suddenly Alana realized what it meant. Her time in Luthadel was coming to an end, finally. She swallowed.

### » 87 «

  
The fine fabrics spread before Kayla. With scissors she carefully cut it into large pieces. Tiya sat in the corner on a blanket, playing with her newest puzzle. Kayla was still at home given that she had promised Lady Lyddy a new gown. In the evening she would leave with Alana who was supposed to be at Mansion Foglio that night. It knocked.  
"Come in," she called.  
The door opened and Alana entered the room.  
"Hey, Ally." She hugged her, but then frowned as she realized her gaze. "What's wrong?"  
"I got my degree."  
"You made it? Oh Ally, that's great!" Kayla cheered, but immediately stopped when she remembered the consequences. "Crap."  
Alana clenched her teeth. "Damn, Kay." She sat down at the little space left on the bed. "Just a few months ago it would have been so easy. I want to go home. I miss my family. I miss Ash and Moomy and Harris. I hate Straff Venture. I hate that smug court nobility. I hate Luthadel." She looked at her friend. "But I don't want to lose him." Pain was in her eyes.  
Kayla swallowed. That was what she had worried about, when it started between her friend and Dockson. "I know." She laid her hand on Alana's shoulder. "But you have to let him go. You know there is no future for the two of you. You are a noblewoman and he is skaa. You are not allowed to have a relationship."  
"Thanks to the Lord Ruler," Alana growled.  
"Yes."  
She looked at Kayla. "I was thinking about asking him to come with me."  
"As what? As your servant?"  
"No, I was thinking about lesser nobleman from Luthadel."  
"Ally, that doesn't work." She shook her head. "You know how much he hates the nobility. And he doesn't even know that you are a noblewoman. What do you think will happen if you tell him?"  
Alana looked down.  
"Furthermore, Dox would have to be a lesser nobleman with a far lower standing than yours. I know not much about standings and stations and that stuff but wouldn't that mean you couldn't marry him?"  
Alana nodded. "You are right. But he could be my lover."  
"You would have to marry a nobleman sooner or later. I doubt Dox could accept that."  
"Oh Kay! Why does it have to be so complicated?"  
"You knew that from the beginning."  
"It doesn't make it easier now," Alana said quietly.  
Kayla sighed. "When will we leave?"  
"Within the next three or four days, I guess. I have to talk to Lady Lyddy first. You know, I asked her to come with me. Aron can't hold the mansion with his earnings, anyway. I paid most of the costs over the last two years."  
"What about the shop?"  
"Rena can go on with the shop. The business is going well. Thorn can stay and work for her. Finally it is his decision. I was thinking about asking Fand if he would overtake the healing business."  
"You know Fand wants payment."  
Alana nodded. "I will have to find a way to deal with it. Perhaps I can combine the shop and his service. He can claim money from skaa, who can afford it. That I don't mind."  
"I will miss them," Kayla suddenly said.  
"Me too."  
"When will you tell Dox?"  
Alana swallowed. "I have no idea."

Alana entered the shop. As expected, Rena was gone already. She fetched some herbs from the shelves she would probably need for the trip. Finally she went through the backdoor and upstairs to the private rooms. It was quiet in the hallway. She swallowed. She walked over to the guestrooms but all were empty. Thorn was gone and Dockson wasn't home as well. She returned to Ham's door. She hesitated first but then knocked. It took a moment until the beefy man opened. He looked drowsy. Obviously, he had taken a nap.  
He smiled when he recognized her. "Hey, hon!" He was about to hug her but then he realized her expression. He paused. "What's wrong?"  
"I got my degree," she replied quietly, looking at him with sad eyes.  
Ham stepped back and sat down, a shocked expression in his face. Eventually he shook his head. "I knew that day would come sooner or later, but now it feels like someone punched me, nevertheless."  
Alana went over, sat down next to him and cuddled into his arms. Tears ran down her face. Ham embraced her and held her tight. "Have you thought about my offer?" she asked after a while.  
"You mean that about coming with you, pretending to be a lesser nobleman?"  
She nodded.  
"We have thought about it and Mardra would go with you immediately."  
"But?"  
He didn't reply right away. "I can't. I know Luthadel is everything but a lovely city, but it is my home. I couldn't leave it. I can't leave my men behind, they rely on me."  
"Not even for a better life?"  
"Better life sounds good. But I am not the person for a plantation."  
"We need guards as well."  
He laughed quietly. "I love you too, Al. But this is my home. Here I can change things. It's not much, but at least a bit."  
Alana nodded, although it squeezed her heart even more.  
"And someone has to take care of Dox and Kell. Would you want someone else to be in charge of their security during scams?"  
"No. You are the best."  
"See. That means I can't leave." He raised her chin with his finger. "But when you ever decide to return to Luthadel, I will be here, taking care of everything." He winked at her.  
Alana nodded but cuddled up at him even more.  
Ham held her for a while, silently. "Have you told Dox already?" he asked eventually.  
She shook her head. "Not yet."  
"Will Kayla go with you?"  
She nodded.  
"Good." He took a deep breath. "Maybe it is better that way. I don't want to think about, what would have happened, if Venture had found out about your double life."  
"I will miss you so much," she whispered.  
"I'll miss you too, hon. Damn, I got really used to your company. But it is better when you leave. The life you lived those last two years was pretty dangerous. We can be glad that no one found out about it till now. But sooner or later someone would have found it out or had done the math. I already heard rumours."  
"I know. Some people at the hospital started to wonder." Alana pulled herself away from him. "Promise me to take care of you and of Dox, and your family of course."  
"I promise." He frowned suddenly. "Do you think there is a way you can tell me, when you got home safely?"  
Alana thought about it. "There is only one person left I trust enough. He already knows more than anybody else besides you and Kayla."  
"Who?"  
"Lord Rodingoan."  
"Your mentor?"  
Alana nodded. "He was and I guess still is my father's best friend and he knows that I have trained Kayla. I will think about it. Perhaps he can pass on a message."  
"When will you tell Dox?"  
"Tonight, if possible. I should get it over with." Her voice was barely a whisper. The thought alone almost killed her.  
Ham pulled her close again. "I know it is hard. But there is no other way."  
"I know. But still, it hurts."  
He kissed her head and she closed her eyes.  
"I wished you would come with me, at least."  
He kissed her head again in reply.  
Light footsteps sounded on the stairs.  
"Sounds like Thorn is back," Ham said. "Shall I send him over to Kell's for Dox?"  
For a moment Alana stared into space. Then she nodded.

When Dockson entered his guestroom, Ally stood at the window, her forehead resting against the glass. Thorn had told him that she needed to talk to him, urgently. He had left immediately. She raised her head and looked over her shoulder. Their eyes met. There was a desperate expression in her face.  
Dockson frowned and suddenly he knew. His throat tightened and his heart dropped. The world started to spin around him. The moment he had feared the most had come. For a while he just stood in the doorway, not knowing what to do. Ally looked at him and he saw his own fear reflected in her eyes. Tears ran down her face. He went over and embraced her, holding her tight. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her face at his throat. She sobbed.  
"Guess it is time to say goodbye, then," he whispered with trembling voice. It wasn't what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell her to stay, to marry him, to run away with him. But he knew that was impossible.  
"I love you!" Her voice was barely audible. "I don't want to leave."  
"I know." He pulled her even closer and kissed her head.  
She looked up and he could see that her face was wet from her tears. He wiped the tears away.  
"I love you too," he whispered and kissed her lips, tenderly.  
She kissed him back, intense, longing. Dockson felt her desperation. He fought his own tears and adapted his kissing. Finally he lifted her and carried her over to his bed.  
Their lovemaking was more intense than ever before. It was filled with all their longing, all their love and, above all, with all their desperation. They knew it would be the last time.  
Finally they sank into the pillows, tightly embraced. They didn't move or talk for hours, until the first bird announced the coming dawn. It was time.  
"Come with me," Ally suddenly whispered.  
Dockson looked into her eyes and caressed her face. "You know that is impossible."  
She nodded. Again, tears appeared in her eyes.  
"There is something I want you to have." Dockson climbed out of the bed and searched for his vest. He fetched a small item out of a hidden pocket. "Give me your hand."  
Ally did as requested.  
He put a ring on her finger. "This ring I gave Kareien as a sign of my affection. When she died, I took it back as a reminder. I want you to have it. It's not comparable to your belt buckle but it comes from my heart."  
Ally looked at the ring. It was a plain band of metal, but beautiful in its simplicity. "Dox, I can't. You should give it to the woman you will marry." She tried to take it off but Dockson barred her from doing so.  
"I want you to have it. And I don't discuss. Keep it as a reminder of the great time we had."  
Tears welled out of Ally's eyes. "I love you so much!"  
Dockson fought his own tears. "I love you too." He held her face with his hands and kissed her deeply. Then he let her go and pulled back. "You should leave before the mists are gone."  
Ally swallowed.  
"Go," he repeated.  
She climbed out of the bed and got dressed.  
Dockson did so too. Finally he attached the belt buckle to his belt. He paused and ran his fingers over the crossed daggers. When he looked up again he met Ally's eyes. Apparently she had watched him. In that moment she seemed as fragile as never before. Dockson pulled her into his arms again. He wanted to scream. He didn't want to let her go. But she lived among the nobility. And the Lord Ruler forbade a relationship between skaa and nobility.  
The Lord Ruler! Dockson felt the hatred deep inside increase. One day he would let him pay for that. Kelsier was right. They had to topple him, to finish his reign. Otherwise nothing would change and situations like this would be repeated again and again.  
A knocking let them perk up. Ally broke the embrace and went to the door. Ham was outside. He looked at her and then at Dockson.  
"It is time," he said quietly.  
She nodded. But instead of leaving with Ham she turned and rushed into Dockson's arms again. They kissed a last time.  
Eventually he pushed her away, gently but firmly. "Go," he said. "Go!"  
He followed her with his eyes when she left with Ham. He heard her footsteps on the stairs and finally the door open and close again. The hallway grew silent. Dockson took a deep breath and smashed his fist into the wall.

### » 88 «

  
It was afternoon when Kayla reached the herb shop. Everything was prepared for their departure and they would leave the next day. For her it meant it was time to say goodbye to her dear friends. Alana already had said goodbye the day she had gotten her degree. She had only met Ham once more to organise their replacement. Fand, the healer who usually worked for Kelsier's crew, would take over the healing. Instead of charging the skaa he would be paid on a weekly base by Rena. It was more money than he ever had earned before, because the shop's business went very well.  
Kayla worried for her friend. The leaving of Dockson had hit her pretty hard. It was as she and Ham had feared for. It had broken her heart. Only the prospect of seeing her family again kept her going.  
The herb shop was open and Kayla entered through the shop's entrance. Several customers were present. Kayla turned and placed the 'Closed' sign in the window of the door. Then she waited. Slowly the shop emptied. Eventually Rena looked up and spotted her.  
"Okay, now I understand why it is suddenly so quiet." She smiled at Kayla and then helped her last customer. When the man was gone, she locked the door.  
The women hugged.  
"You are here to say goodbye?" Rena asked.  
Kayla nodded. "Yes. We'll leave tomorrow morning."  
Rena took a deep breath. "I still can't believe it. It will be strange not to have you around."  
"You will have the least changes. The shop is yours now. You can use the building still. Just see that Fand gets his payment. You won't notice much change."  
"That might be true, but I'll miss our conversations." Rena sighed and then hugged Kayla again. "I'm really going to miss you."  
Kayla spotted tears in her eyes. Now she felt tears coming up herself. "Take care of Thorn," she said, wiping her tears away.  
"I will." She nodded.  
"And of Ham. You know, he needs a woman around sometimes because Mardra can't be with him."  
"Don't worry. I'll have an eye on him."  
"Is he upstairs?"  
Rena nodded.  
They left the herb shop and went upstairs. Main room and kitchen were empty. Kayla knocked at Ham's door. It took a moment until the door opened.  
Ham's eyes widened in surprise and then he grinned. "Hey Kay!" He hugged her.  
Kayla wrapped her arms around him and started to cry again.  
"Oh, come on. Don't. Please," he said. "If you don't stop I'll start to cry myself and that's rather embarrassing in front of my sister-in-law."  
Kayla chuckled and pulled away. "You are awful," she said.  
"Yeah, that's what Mardra always says." He grinned but Kayla could see the sadness in his eyes.  
"We will leave in the morning," she said.  
Ham nodded. "How is Al?"  
"Not well. When no one is around she cries all the time."  
Ham closed his eyes and exhaled softly. "I have seen that coming. I should have stopped it."  
Kayla shook her head. "No. That time was important for her. It helped her to overcome the loss of Markes."  
"That might be. But I'm afraid it will be worse now. The thought alone to lose Mardra this way kills me." He shook his head.  
"They don't have another choice."  
"I know."  
"At least he is still alive. Have you seen Dox since?"  
He shook his head, again.  
"I'd like to say goodbye to Mare. I hoped I would see him there to say goodbye as well."  
"Could be possible." Ham shrugged. "There is only one way to find out."  
Kayla turned to Rena. "Will you come with us?"  
Rena shook her head. "No. I need to reopen the shop. That is the time most of my customers come."  
"I won't come back to the shop," Kayla said quietly.  
"Then it is time to say goodbye now." Rena hugged her. "Take care, Kay. Perhaps one day we will meet again."  
She doubted that but didn't voice it. "Take care, Rena."  
Together they walked downstairs and the women hugged again. Then Kayla and Ham left for Kelsier's.  
Ham laid his arm around Kayla's shoulder when they walked along the street. She looked up at the tall man and smiled sadly.  
"I'm going to miss you, Ham."  
"I'm going to miss you too, Kay."  
"Why don't you come with us?"  
Ham sighed. "I can't. This is my home. Perhaps one day when I'm old and grey I'll follow, but not now. There is too much to do for me. And my men need me."  
She nodded, although she wished she could find an argument to change his mind. Of all of her friends she would miss him and Mare most. They had been the ones she had spent most of her time with. How often had they been out with her, protecting her, helping her, laughing with her? She fought her tears.  
They reached the narrow building and entered it. Mare was in the kitchen together with Kelsier.  
"Kay!" Mare beamed at her and hugged her tight. "I was afraid I wouldn't see you again."  
"I couldn't leave without wishing farewell," Kayla said.  
Kelsier frowned. "It seems that it doesn't stop Ally."  
"She can't. Please, don't be mad at her. She asked me to say goodbye for her, too."  
"She should have done this herself."  
"Don't." Mare turned. "You know how hard it is for her."  
"Why is she leaving then? We would find a way if she let us help," Kelsier grumbled. "But she prefers to live the life of a noblewoman. She is not willing to give that up for him."  
"That is not true. Why are you mad at her?" Kayla asked quietly.  
"Why? I can tell you why. You should have seen Dox. She breaks his heart," Kelsier snapped. "If she really loved him, she would try to find a way."  
Kayla looked at Mare, pleading for help.  
"Kell, you're not fair. She can't just disappear."  
"She wouldn't be the first noblewoman who ran off with her lover."  
"And thereby causing a scandal," Mare added.  
"That wouldn't be her concern."  
"But that of her family. She loves her family."  
"Obviously more than Dox."  
"Where is Dox?" Ham asked, perhaps to change the course of the conversation.  
"He's gone. Checking the mine for the Hammerset scam and forging the results," Kelsier grumbled. He really seemed to be pissed.  
Kayla swallowed. She didn't know what to reply to his accusations. She couldn't explain the reasons. She couldn't tell him about Straff Venture, not without telling him the truth about Alana. She met Mare's eyes. The woman shook her head.  
"However, when will you leave?" Mare asked eventually.  
"Tomorrow."  
She nodded. "Guess it is time to say goodbye then."  
Kayla nodded, fighting her tears again. Kelsier's still bad mood didn't help.  
"Damn," Mare cursed. "I'm going to miss you like hell. I'll be left with three guys then again, no woman to talk to."  
"There still is Rena," Kayla said.  
"I like Rena, but she isn't you." Mare shook her head. "She can't replace you."  
Kayla smiled about the comment. "I will miss you too."  
"You'll have Ally at least."  
"I like Ally, but she isn't you," Kayla said. "She can't replace you."  
Mare smiled and then paused. She looked at her confused. Then she laughed. She stepped over and hugged Kayla tight. "Take care, Sweetie."

***

The mists disappeared and the red sun enlightened the courtyard. Elend stood outside the southern entrance when Alana left the keep.  
"Will you come back," he asked.  
"I don't know, perhaps when you are head of House Venture. But you could come and visit me in South Searan."  
"I doubt father will let me go alone."  
"When you are old enough it will not be his decision."  
"I am the heir to the house." Elend sighed. "I could be kidnapped."  
 _I doubt your father would pay a clip for your return,_ she thought. "Take care, Elend."  
"I will miss you, Al."  
"Keep me in your heart and never forget what I taught you."  
"I promise. One day I will be head of the house and then things will change."  
"I am sure about that." Alana smiled. "Will you write me from time to time?"  
Elend nodded. He blinked back tears.  
Alana pulled him close and hugged him tight. "I love you, Elend." With a kiss on his forehead she released him again. Then she turned and went to her carriage.  
Winslow opened the door and helped her up. A moment later she felt how he climbed on the driver's seat. The carriage jerked into motion and rolled into the sunlight. Alana looked out of the carriage window and spotted Straff Venture, standing on the upper balcony. She barely could see his face, but she knew _he_ could see any detail. She gave him a satisfied and knowing smile, showing him unmistakably that he had lost his game although he had been sure until now to have broken her. As little as she could see, she realized that he stiffened. He abruptly turned and left the balcony. She laughed quietly. _You might not know what I did but I am sure you now will feel even more unsettled than before._

They encountered the carts and the carriage of House Foglio outside Brass Gate. A group of guards on horses accompanied them. Kayla sat on one of the carts with Tiya at her side. Suddenly Alana realized how much she had grown during the years. She had been born not long after her arrival in Luthadel. Back then the world had seemed to be a little better.  
Alana looked back at Luthadel and remembered the day she had arrived four years ago. Markes had welcomed her back then. She felt her throat tighten and her stomach twist. She missed him. So many things had happened since then. Now she would return home with his family and with Kayla and Tiya.  
Then she thought about Dockson and Ham and tears welled out of her eyes. She missed them terribly already. In all likelihood she would never see them again. That thought almost ripped her apart.  
"Lady Alana, we are ready to move on," Winslow said quietly.  
Alana nodded. "Let's return home."  



	15. Chapter 4 - Part 1

## Chapter IV

### » 89 «

  
They had left the canal boats two weeks ago. Alana sat on horseback now. She was tired of travelling in the carriage. She still had too much time to think, but in the carriage it had been worse, although Kayla had tried to distract her. Alana didn't remember how often she had cried herself to sleep at night. Kayla always tried to comfort her but it just didn't help. One morning she had simply felt numb. That day she had switched to riding. She didn't want to feel numb, anything else but numb. The pain was awful but reminded her of him. _I miss you so much, Dox._  
Alana watched the lowlands in front of them. In the east she could see a dark mass, Lake South Searan. It touched the mountains of the Crescent Dominance. The mountains bordered the plantation to the south. All the land in front of her was part of the plantation already. It was a vast plain and it took days to cross it by foot. Only a couple more hours and they would reach the manor that was located closer to the lake. How often had she sat at the lakeshore with Ash, just enjoying the day, watching him swim? She missed her foster brother. And now she would see him again, finally, as well as her Moomy, her father and Harris. She blinked her tears away.  
She looked back over her small trek, consisting of two carriages and several carts. Beside one of the servants she was the only one on horseback by now. She had decided not to hire a new group of guards when they had stopped in Curafal. There never before had been an incident with bandits or similar on the way between Curafal and the Leary manor. And she didn't want to have strangers around when she returned home, people who didn't know her and who weren't familiar with the situation on the plantation. She didn't want to have to hold back her feelings for some skaa.  
A tiny figure came closer, her scout. The man stopped in front of her, a big smile in his face. He was apparently happy to return home. Alana could understand it. He wasn't the only one who had left family behind.  
"Everything is fine, Lady Alana," he reported. "Your father is awaiting you."  
Alana nodded. "Good."  
"Perhaps you should get back into the carriage, Lady Alana," Winslow mentioned.  
"No. I don't think my father will mind."  
"You should maintain appearance, my lady."  
Alana snorted. "Not anymore. I am tired of maintaining appearance for anyone." From the corner of her eye she could see Winslow smile. "Let's return home," she said. With these words she spurred her horse until it fell into a trot. The carts and carriages followed her.

Kayla sat on the driver's seat of one of the carts by now again. She hadn't wanted to travel in the carriage alone with Tiya. It felt awkward to her. She was skaa and no noblewoman. Tiya sat next to her. The almost four years old girl obviously enjoyed the sight. She pointed at the trees and fields, babbling excited. Kayla could understand that. Tiya had grown up in a city and the sight of plants and animals had been completely new for her. She never grew tired of the things she spotted out here, although they travelled since about three months now. Every new shape of a tree, every new animal or insect she spotted was commented. It made Kayla smile.  
The plantation spread around them. Skaa were on the fields. They looked up as they passed. Some of them smiled and greeted, when they realized who headed the trek. Alana had told her that the skaa on her father's plantation were treated well, but Kayla never had expected to see _this_. There were taskmasters around as well, but they didn't carry whips at all and that amazed her. In Luthadel Taskmasters always wore whips. It was their mark. One of them talked to a group of skaa who looked at him _directly_. There was no subservience or even fear to see. The taskmasters bowed to Alana, when the trek passed them.  
Finally they arrived at the manor. Kayla stared at the large building in awe. It wasn't as high as the keeps in Luthadel, it had only two upper stories, but it was a wide building. But that wasn't the reason Kayla was awed. She was used to dark grey and black buildings, darkened by the ash. This one had the colour of cream. Now she understood why Alana had always complained about the depressing dark colours of Luthadel.  
The carts and carriages entered the courtyard following the riders. Kayla watched how Alana dismounted. A servant came over, bowed and took care of her horse. The servants on the carts looked at her and waited for her orders.  
Suddenly Alana smiled. "Unpack and then go to see your friends and families," she called out. Immediately the skaa burst into motion, laughing. Kayla saw Alana's smile deepen. It was the first happy smile since they had left Luthadel. Kayla climbed down from the cart and helped to unload it.

Alana enjoyed seeing her people laugh again. They had been suppressed for too long in Luthadel. At Mansion Foglio they had been freer than at Keep Venture but anyway, they had had to be careful. Now they were at home where for a skaa it was normal to feel free.  
Alana turned to the building. The first person she spotted at the manor was a slightly smiling young man about her age who looked familiar though he had changed a lot during the last years. She squinted incredulously and moved closer, to assure herself.  
"Ash? Is that you?" she asked eventually.  
The man nodded and glanced at the second carriage where Lord and Lady Foglio climbed out.  
Alana rolled her eyes. "It is okay. They know."  
"Good." Now he gave her a wide smile and approached her.  
She rushed into his arms and he lifted her. Alana hugged him tight. Tears flowed out of her eyes. Finally he sat her back to the ground but still held her.  
"It is good to have you back, hon," he said.  
Alana sobbed.  
"Hey, you don't cry because of me, don't you? Come on, stop that or I'll have to cry too and that would be rather embarrassing."  
Alana nudged him and pulled away. She wiped her face.  
"Ah, not good. Your make-up is smudged now."  
She looked at him shocked and pulled out a handkerchief. "Would you please?"  
He chuckled and cleaned her face. "Better," he said when he was done. "Well, at least it doesn't look smudged anymore." He grinned.  
Alana eyed him. When she had left South Searan almost five years ago he had been as tall as she was and now he was about a head taller. She guessed him to be more than six and a half feet tall, if not even seven. And with that came the beefy build of a warrior. _Ham and you have even more in common than I thought._ She looked up at him and met his eyes. "What happened to the scrawny boy I have left almost five years ago?" she asked.  
"He fledged."  
"Look at you. You are a real man now, a damn good looking man by the way, and tall."  
He grinned. "You haven't changed a bit."  
"Oh, I did."  
"But then only inside because you look as beautiful as I remember. No, that's not true. You look even better."  
Alana blushed. "Stop that, brother." She looked up at him and then cuddled into his arms again. "I have missed you so much."  
"I have missed you too, little sis."  
"Hey, I am still older than you are."  
"Hum, yes, about an hour, but who has to look up to see the others eyes?" He grinned. Alana nudged him and he let her go, chuckling. "I guess you should maintain appearance. Lady Ortwin wouldn't like to see her niece cuddling a skaa guard."  
Alana rolled her eyes. "She hasn't changed?"  
"No, not at all. She treats us well but she _is_ a noblewoman. She can't help herself. That's the way she was raised. Isn't the nobility in Luthadel like her?"  
"No, they aren't like her. They are arrogant and narcissistic." She sighed. "I will tell you everything later, but first and foremost I would like to introduce you to someone. I think you will like her." She winked. "There is a lot to tell." She added and smiled melancholic.  
He raised his eyebrows but then grinned. "How many broken hearts have you left back?"  
A painful expression flickered over her face.  
"Okay, _that_ is an expression I don't like to see." He frowned concerned.  
"As I said, there is a lot to tell," she said quietly. "Unfortunately not only good things."  
"I hope you will tell _me_ as well."  
Alana turned and faced Lord Brandon. "Dad!" She fell around his neck.  
Her father held her tight. "Oh, my dear Alana, I was so glad when I got your message."  
"I have missed you so much."  
"I have missed you too, my love. I am glad you returned home safe." He pushed her away and looked at her. "You look beautiful. You are a real lady now. Lady Ortwin will be thrilled."  
Alana sighed.  
He winked at her and laughed. "Will you introduce me to your friends?"  
"Certainly."

They walked down to the carriage, where a nobleman about his age and an elder noblewoman waited, shadowed by a parasol held by a servant.  
"Father, these are Lady Lyddy Foglio and Lord Aron Foglio." Alana turned to them. "This is my father, Lord Brandon Leary."  
"I do remember a young boy constantly driving his father crazy with his questions." Lady Lyddy smiled deeply. "It is good to see that you look like your father although it makes me missing him even more."  
Brandon chuckled. "I do remember you as well, Lady Lyddy. You have been a close friend of my father. I used to sit on your lap when I was a child."  
"Indeed." She padded his face.  
The men shook hands. "Alana has told us how life is on your plantation but I have never expected to see _this_. I still can't believe that something like this is possible in the Final Empire." Aron pointed at the laughing skaa who unloaded the carts, some of them singing.  
"It always pays to be far away from the Lord Ruler's grip. The obligators here are less stiff. They accepted my way of treating the skaa as they are demonstrably more efficient."  
"Markes would have liked to see that, I am sure." Aron sighed.  
"My condolences. Alana wrote me what happened. It makes me sad that I will never get the opportunity to meet the man who gained my daughter's heart." He looked down at Alana, who showed a sad expression. It hurt him to see her pain. He laid his arm around her shoulders.  
"Fortunately we had Alana. Without her Markes' death would have hit us much harder, not only emotionally also financially. She gave us hope and held the family together. I don't know what would have happened, if she had not decided to stay with us and to help us."  
Proud Brandon kissed her head. "When she wrote me that you will join her, I let prepare quarters for you. Osra will show you. She will as well show your servants where they can stay. We have chosen rooms close to your quarters so you don't have to abstain from their service."  
"That is very kind of you, Lord Leary," Aron said.  
"Please, call me Brandon."  
Aron nodded and smiled.  
They accompanied them to the manor, where the skaa maid Osra was waiting. Lord and Lady Foglio followed her into the building. Brandon stayed outside with his daughter.  
"I would like to introduce you someone else," Alana smiled up at him.  
Curious Brandon followed her to the carts where a skaa woman, a few years older than his daughter, with a child was waiting. The woman curtsied.  
"Father, this is Kayla. She has been one of my closest friends over the last years. I have taught her everything I know about healing. She is a fully trained healer by now," Alana blurted out. "Together we have treated skaa in Luthadel secretly."  
"You have what?" He looked at her shocked and also dumbfounded.  
Alana swallowed visibly and then looked to the ground, almost ashamed.  
Could it really be that she had unwittingly followed in his footsteps? That was ridiculous. Was it really? No, not with her background. Brandon burst into a loud and heartily laughter. "After all, you are my daughter," he said when he stopped laughing. He wiped away a tear from his eye.  
Alana and Kayla looked at each other, confused. "That's what Morris always said to me. What does that mean?" Alana asked.  
"I guess it is time that I tell you about _my_ time in Luthadel." He smiled. "But not now, later." He turned to the skaa woman again. "I am pleased to meet you, Kayla. I guess you are the person, Alana called Lady K in her letters." He glanced shortly at his daughter who nodded and then added: "Welcome at Manor Leary."  
"I am honoured to meet you, my lord." Kayla curtsied again. "Lady Alana has told me a lot about your work and how you treat the skaa on your plantation. Although I have gotten to know her quite well over the years, I hadn't expected to see a place like this. If I were religious I would ask if I am dead and this is some kind of paradise."  
Brandon laughed. "That is a very nice description, Kayla. And I have to say it is the nicest someone has ever said about my plantation. It seems that I have done something right." He smiled happily. He already liked the young woman. "So, you have been trained as healer by my daughter?"  
"Yes, my lord."  
"That is very good. We have a lot of people to care for on the plantation and we can use every helping hand." He smiled again and turned Alana. "I am very proud of you, daughter."  
Alana smiled at him. "Thank you." She glanced towards the manor. "Where are Lord Benten and Lady Ortwin?"  
"Lady Ortwin is asleep. She didn't feel so well today. Lord Benten is in Curafal with Harris."  
"Curafal?" Alana's shoulder's dropped. "But we have been in Curafal too. Lord Harsworth didn't say that Uncle Benten is there."  
"Hmm, Benten mentioned something that he wanted to stop by at a friend's. Perhaps they have stayed there."  
One of the servants approached them. "My lord, Lady Tedwin doesn't feel well and asks for your presence."  
Brandon sighed. "I am coming."  
"I see Lady Tedwin still refuses to go to the hospital."  
"Some things will never change." He smiled and gave Alana a kiss on her forehead. "I will see you later, my dear."

Alana and Kayla watched the others unload the remaining boxes. "Shouldn't I help them," Kayla asked.  
"No. They know where to put it, you don't. Anyway, I want you to meet someone." Alana lifted Tiya, who wrapped her arms around her neck. "Follow me."  
They went over to the Manor's main entrance, where Ash was standing. He smiled, when they approached him.  
"Kayla, this is Ash, my _little_ brother." She highlighted the word _little_ on purpose, what earned her an evil eye from him. She grinned. "Ash, this is my friend Kayla."  
"It is a pleasure to meet you," he said smiling and kissed Kayla's hand.  
Kayla blushed. "The pleasure is mine," she replied.  
He leaned down to her secretive. "Let me give you an advice. Just ignore her from time to time. It's good for your health."  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Alana nudged him.  
Ash just grinned. "I'm sure she knows what I mean."  
Alana looked at Kayla who snickered. "Ah, wonderful. I should have seen that coming. Kay, let me give you an advice as well. He can be terribly charming when he wants something. But never ever give him a finger. He will take the whole hand."  
"I don't," he protested.  
"No? May I remind you of my birthday party when I turned fourteen?"  
Ash flushed. "That is mean, sis."  
"You taught me that kind of game. Don't think I have forgotten its rules during the last years. Actually, I learned a few new tricks in Luthadel. The high court is quite fond of such games."  
Ash rolled his eyes.  
Kayla seemed to be confused.  
"Don't worry. That's just banter." He smiled deeply. "You'll get used to it. We have a . . . special way with each other. But I love her and she loves me." He winked at Alana who rolled her eyes but then gave him a kiss on his cheek. Afterwards Ash looked at Tiya. "Who is this beautiful young lady?" He gave her a wide smile.  
"This is my daughter Tiya. Tiya say hello to Ash."  
The girl looked at him and just snickered. Ash laughed a heartily laugh what made Alana's heart leap. She had missed him a lot.

### » 90 «

  
In the bath tub all the remaining physical pain caused by the travel had gone away but it had left the emotional pain. And pewter didn't help her with that. Alana had cried again. When she looked in the mirror afterwards, she could see eyes reddened from tears. She would have to wear thick make-up to hide it. She brushed her hair, still sobbing.  
A knock let her wince. She straightened her gown and went to the door. "Who is it?"  
"Elyria, my lady."  
Alana's eyes widened and for a moment she felt happiness wash over her. She opened the door and fell around the woman's neck. "Moomy!"  
The woman held her tight. "Ally, my dear."  
While hugging her Moomy all her sadness returned with full power and she started to cry again.  
"Ally, are you okay?"  
"No, Moomy," she snivelled. "I am not." Alana let her go. "Come in." She closed the door and they took a seat in her lounge. The young woman cuddled up to the elder one.  
"What happened?"  
"I hate to be noble. Why can't I be skaa? Everything would be fine then. I miss him so." Alana sobbed.  
Elyria frowned. "I don't understand. What are you talking about? Please, tell me from the beginning."  
"In Luthadel I have friends, but not noble friends, they are skaa. Everything started with Ronan." She sobbed. "His wife Kayla was pregnant and sick."  
"Kayla? Isn't that the young woman with the girl who arrived with you?"  
Alana nodded. "In Luthadel no one cares about sick skaa. Most can't pay even a skaa healer. They don't even have enough to eat." She shook her head. "The nobility treats skaa like waste."  
"That is the normal way, unfortunately. This place here is an exception."  
Alana snorted. "I helped them."  
"Ronan and Kayla?"  
She nodded. "Ronan and I became friends. When a taskmaster almost killed him, I brought them to Mansion Foglio." She paused. "Has father told you about Markes?"  
"I have read all your letters." Elyria caressed her. "I am sorry what happened to him. He must have been a wonderful man."  
"He was." Tears ran down her face but she didn't bother to wipe them away. "He treated skaa well. And so does his family. Ronan and Kay could stay there with Tiya, their little daughter. They both worked for me. Kay is a seamstress, but I taught her how to heal. She now is as good a healer as I am, if not even better."  
"You trained her as a healer?" Surprised Elyria pushed her away and looked at her.  
Alana nodded. She saw proudness in her Moomy's eyes.  
Elyria smiled fondly at her.  
"During the winter we had an accident with the carriage," Alana went on, swallowing. The memory still hurt a lot. "I fell into the river. Ronan rescued me." She sobbed. "He died because he saved me."  
Elyria took a deep breath and pulled her close again. "I am so sorry, my love," she whispered.  
"After that I Snapped. I am a Pewterarm now, Moomy, I burn pewter."  
Elyria looked at her confused. "What does that mean?"  
"Among other things that means I am stronger than a strong man, when I burn pewter. I am an Allomancer, a Misting like my father," Alana explained. "However, Kayla and I decided to do something, to make Ronan and Markes proud. We started to help skaa at night."  
"You did what?" Elyria pushed her away and stared at her shocked. "You know, I never was happy about your nightly excursions with Ash here on the plantation, but I am sure Luthadel is much more dangerous at night."  
"It is." She nodded. "Fortunately we met Ham. He taught me how to use pewter. He is a Pewterarm as well, but he is skaa."  
"That is impossible. There are no skaa Mistings."  
"There are, Moomy. More than you think. I have met lots of them." She paused and then went on. "Ham taught me and we became friends. He reminded me so much of Ash. They have a lot in common." Alana paused in remembrance and her chest tightened. She missed her friend terribly. "Upon Ham's advice we bought a house with a shop that we used as contact point for skaa who needed help. We opened a herb shop there. The people could go to the shop and our shop leader Rena noted their names, addresses and problems. This way we could visit them later in the night."  
"You know, what you did was very dangerous?"  
Alana nodded. "I know. But I _had_ to do something. Ham often was out with us, he protected us." Alana swallowed and lowered her voice. "There was another man who helped us. His name is Dockson. He and I . . ." She sobbed hard. "Oh Moomy, I miss him so."  
Elyria's eyes went big. "Are you telling me, you fell in love with a skaa?"  
Alana nodded.  
"Oh Ally." She held her hand at her mouth in shock. Then she sighed and caressed her face.  
"He doesn't know who I am. He hates the nobility. He even kills noblemen. He and his friends are thieves, they scam noblemen."  
"Thieves?" Elyria frowned. "Cutthroats are not exactly the association I would prefer for my little girl."  
"No, Moomy, they aren't cutthroats. They are different. They dress like lesser noblemen and they behave more like nobles than like thieves." Alana wiped away her tears. "Dox thinks I am a half-blood living among the nobility. He knew I would leave Luthadel sooner or later to return home. I love him, Moomy. I asked him to come with me. But he was right, it wouldn't work. Maybe he even would have hated me, when he had found out, who I really am."  
"If he really loves you, he wouldn't mind," Elyria said. "Love sometimes crosses bridges you never thought they exist." There was a strange wistful undertone in her voice.  
"Anyway, it wouldn't have worked," Alana went on, ignoring it for the moment. "He is skaa after all and I am not allowed to love him. What kind of terrible world is this? Why does the Lord Ruler hate skaa so much?"  
"I don't know my dear. I don't know."  
"I miss him so much." Alana cuddled into her Moomy's arms and cried.

### » 91 «

  
They were supposed to meet in the study. But when Alana arrived, no one was there. She took a seat and waited. During dinner they hadn't been able to talk. As expected Lady Ortwin had bombarded her with questions about court. Fortunately Lady Lyddy and Lord Aron had joined them for dinner as well and Lady Ortwin soon had chatted with them.  
Alana studied the room's interior. Not much had changed. The large room was equipped with a massive desk and several shelves with almost any available book about healing. They had a separated library but that contained only books about harvesting and statistics. Her father barely used that room. Leading a plantation wasn't his. Although he owned one he had no knowledge about these things. Soon after he had taken over the plantation he had found people among the plantation skaa who cared for all farming matters now. He only had to care for the yearly management issues, buying plants and selling spare harvest, and from time to time negotiating with other landlords. She knew he hated these things, but anyway they were necessary. His father would be happy to lead the hospital and ignore anything else.  
As his only child Alana would inherit the plantation one day, but she had no idea how to lead a plantation herself and didn't look forward to the day. In her opinion her father should marry again. He was forty three now and still could easily father a male heir. But after her mother's death he hadn't been willing to look for another wife. By now she could understand him. It was hard to find someone who could fill the large hole inside again that the death of a beloved person ripped. For her it had been Dockson. But she hadn't looked for another man, for a replacement. She hadn't wanted to fall in love again. It had simply happened. And now she had lost that man too. The only good thing about it was that this time he was still alive. It didn't lessen the pain it just made it a bit more endurable.  
Her father entered the study. "Alana, I apologize. Lady Ortwin delayed me."  
She gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Apology accepted." She smiled. "I can't wait to hear your story about Luthadel."  
Lord Brandon sighed. "Yes. I guess it is time."  
"You always avoided that topic."  
"That is true. I had my reasons. And I am sure you will understand when you hear it." He sat down and sorted his thoughts before he started. "Very well, then."  
Alana leaned back and looked at him, not hiding her curiosity.  
He took a deep breath. "As you know, I was born and raised in Luthadel. Our house was one of the Great Houses. I started to visit the Lord Ruler's Higher Healing School when I was sixteen to become a healer. I have never been interested in trading or mining like your grandfather. I guess it always bothered him, and we fought a couple times about it, although I know that he still was proud of me." He sighed. "At the Healing School I met my best friend, Lord Rodingoan, you mentor."  
"Is he still your best friend?" It was a question that had bothered her all the years. She hadn't wanted to ask it in a letter. It was too personal.  
"Of course he is. He and I have more in common than you think. I guess he never gave up our dreams. He just has different ways to handle this." He sighed. "I care for people and it doesn't matter if they are noble or skaa, and so does he."  
"I have realized that. He supported me when he found out that I trained Kayla. When I had Gelak-Fever they both cared for me together. Kayla asked him a lot of questions and he was more than willing to give her answers."  
Her father nodded. "We had the dream to build a hospital that was open for nobility _and_ skaa, where skaa healers would have been trained as well." He snorted. "Absolute impossible, I know, but back then we believed in the impossible."  
"I have been cured of such dreams very early," Alana grumbled. "Although Markes and his family showed me that there is hope.  
He laid his hand on hers. "That hope is very little, unfortunately. It is frustrating, I know. However," He met her eyes and smiled benignly. "Our free days, Morris and I spent on the streets, helping the skaa."  
Alana was astonished. "That is what Morris meant with I continue your work."  
Brandon nodded. "I think so."  
"But why did he always say _your_ work? Actually you _both_ did it."  
"Perhaps he didn't want to reveal that he did or probably still does the same. I don't know. But we can ask him when he visits us the next time. I am sure he will come sooner or later, now that he has two friends down here." He smiled.  
"I am not sure if he calls me a friend. After all, he didn't trust me enough to tell me."  
"I am sure he had his reasons."  
Suddenly something occurred to Alana. "Wait a minute. When did you start with helping the skaa?"  
"After about a year at the Healing School. Why do you ask?"  
"I know it has been a long time ago, but do you remember a case about a skaa woman with a way too big baby?"  
He frowned. "Do you have any more details?"  
"Not many. The woman was pregnant and she had problems with the birth. The babe was too big and baby and mother would have died without help. But they survived thanks to a healer, a nobleman who helped skaa."  
Brandon thought about it and then his eyes widened. "I do remember such a case, yes." He chuckled. "They named their boy Hammond after my father, your grandfather, to thank me. He was really big. Perhaps he is now as tall as I am. Unusual for a skaa boy, but his father was tall too, as far as I remember."  
Tears appeared in Alana's eyes. "He is not as tall as you are, but he is tall." She buried her face in her hands.  
"How do you know all this?"  
She wiped her tears and leaned back again. "You saved my life, Dad, indirectly."  
"What?" He was confused. "How?"  
"That boy, Hammond, he saved our lives the first night we were out to help skaa. Ham is one of my closest friends. He helped us. He protected us all those years when we went out at night." More tears flowed. "He told me his full name that first night. I didn't even realize that it was grandfather's name." She shook her head. "He told me the story about his birth. His wife, Mardra, had the same problems. She has Kayla's build and Ham has a build like Ash, he is just not as tall as Ash. I had to do a birth section to save their lives." She snorted. "Ham even told me that the healer who had helped his mother disappeared one day. He thought the man was killed by the ministry for helping the skaa." She met her father's eyes. "But that healer was you."  
Brandon was taken aback. "That is---" He shook his head and smiled. "A very nice coincident. You have to tell me more about Ham, later." He sighed. "I wasn't done with my story, yet."  
Alana leaned forward and listened curiously.  
"One day, we were visiting the beggars to bring them food and blankets, and there she was, Alana."  
Alana's eyes went big. _I got her name. She must have been important to him_ , she thought. She was about to ask, but then decided to let him tell his story. He would come to that point sooner or later. "Go on, please," she said, when she realized that he was waiting for her to say something.  
Brandon smiled knowingly. "She was the daughter of a merchant, still skaa, but a better suited one. She helped the beggars as well as we did. We realized that the skaa trusted her, so we asked her to be our assistant."  
Alana chuckled. "Like Kay for me in the beginning."  
He smiled again. "We taught her some healing basics that she could find out, who really needed our help, and we could treat those people later, sometimes even after work if necessary. We worked with her for about a year before it happened." He sighed and Alana could see a wistful expression in his face. "Alana and I fell in love."  
Alana closed her eyes. She didn't know if to cry or to laugh.  
"Alana, are you okay?"  
"Yes." She took a deep breath. "Yes. Please, go on."  
He studied her for a moment, undecided. But finally he went on. "One day Alana discovered that she was pregnant. We both were shocked. We had been careful, and I have given her Lisbit, but sometimes nature . . ." He didn't finish. "I had to decide what to do, kill her as I was expected to do, abort the child, or hide her." He paused and met Alana's eyes. "The decision was easy for me. I loved her and I wanted the baby."  
"So you hid her?"  
Brandon swallowed and shook his head. "I couldn't. When I figured out, how to hide her, I went for her. But it was too late."  
Alana could see the pain in his eyes. _It happened so long ago but he still feels the agony._  
"Her father had found out about her pregnancy. I don't know how, I guess she told him." He clenched his teeth. "Her father was a man, who cared for his business only, but after all, he was her father and she loved him, anyway." He paused and took a deep breath. "He told me that she was dead, and sent me to her room. There she was, on her bed, her throat cut."  
Alana felt her stomach twist. Tears appeared in her eyes again. She stood and went to her father to comfort him. "I am so sorry."  
He looked up to her. "It wasn't the worst. When I asked him, who had killed her, he just shrugged and told me, _he_ had. I was shocked, and asked him, why." He snorted. "Do you know what the reason was? She was _bad_ for his _business_."  
Alana was taken aback. She didn't know what to say. Her own father had killed her? How could a father kill his child?  
"That day I left Luthadel."  
"You just left?" She asked, incredulously.  
"No, I didn't just leave. I killed him. I didn't even hesitate. I just killed him. But I didn't feel better afterwards. It had not been his fault. It was the society, the Lord Ruler. The Lord Ruler makes the rules. The Lord Ruler has decided not to allow a relationship between skaa and nobles. That day I realized, my dream would never come true, not in Luthadel." He looked at her. "Out here, far away from the Lord Ruler, I was able to realize at least a bit of my dream."  
"You do great work with that. The people here are happy, all of them. They are still the slaves of the Lord Ruler, but slaves with a live much better than that of the people in Luthadel." She gave him a hug.  
"Thank you." Brandon smiled at her. "And I have raised you. I guess I didn't do such a bad job."  
"You did a fantastic job." Alana smiled deeply. Then she wondered. "You were the heir of House Leary. Grandfather must have been furious about your retreat."  
"He was. I had already damaged the name of our house. Not with killing the man, no." He snorted. "But with helping the skaa."  
"Is that the reason why Aunt Luisa had to marry Straff Venture?"  
"Yes." He nodded. "House Venture was one of the most ambitious houses back then. Straff already had concluded contracts far beyond imagination, while he was just the _heir_ to the house. He always had had an eye for Luisa."  
"That's why he tried to provoke me with bothering the servants. He knew your history and he guessed that I am my father's daughter."  
"You are, after all." He smiled with proud eyes.  
"More than you think." She sat down again.  
Brandon wondered. "What do you mean?"  
Alana's face clouded. "While I was out with Kayla to help skaa, I fell in love with a skaa," she said quietly.  
"Hammond?"  
"No" She shook her head. "But his friend."  
Brandon exhaled softly. "What happened?"  
"We have been together during the last months until I left Luthadel. Dox doesn't know that I am a noblewoman. He thinks I am a half-blood. He hates the nobility. I can understand why. He has been a plantation skaa first. He ran away after his landlord raped and killed his girlfriend."  
"Some landlords do that from time to time, unfortunately." Brandon shook his head, a deep frown on his forehead.  
"The worst is I know that lord and I actually _liked_ him, until I found that out. You know him too. It is Lord Devinshae."  
He perked up. "The lord I bought the plantation from?"  
Alana nodded. "Devinshae told me that he sold this plantation to you when we met first. He is one of Straff's business associates and was in Luthadel from time to time. With your boxings Devinshae was able to buy a plantation close to Luthadel. I guess that is where Dox grew up."  
"I knew Devinshae was beating his skaa here, but I didn't know that he is one of _these_ lords." Brandon sighed. "Tell me more about Dox."  
"Actually, his name is Dockson. We call him Dox. As I said, he is a friend of Ham. He helped us to buy the shop we used as a contact point for skaa who needed help. They could go there and tell what problem they had and where they lived." She swallowed and then added. "Dox is an organizer. Whatever we needed he could get it for us."  
"I thought he is a skaa."  
"He is, but a better suited one. Actually, he looks more like a nobleman than a skaa. He works for a thieving crew."  
Brandon raised his eyebrows. "A thieving crew?"  
"Not what you think, Dad. They are no cutthroats. They are not that kind of people. As I said, they look and behave more like lesser nobility. They are good people, basically. Kelsier and Dox hate the nobility and do anything to make them bleed, because noblemen killed their loved ones. They scam noblemen for a livelihood." She shook her head. "Dox and Kelsier's wife Mare helped us a lot. When Kay started to treat skaa during the day, Mare often accompanied her. She knew the city much better than Kay. And at night, Ham and Dox protected us. Although it wasn't really necessary anymore after Ham had trained me how to properly use my pewter." Alana paused and let the information sink in. It took a moment until her father realized what she had told him.  
"To use your pewter? You can burn pewter?"  
Alana nodded. "I am a Misting as you are, I am a Pewterarm."  
"When did you Snap?"  
"When I almost drowned."  
He nodded. "You mentioned that in a letter. I guess there is a lot more you haven't told me in your messages." He looked at her curiously. "I want to know anything, love. But first, tell me more about Dockson."

It had been late when Alana returned from her father. She had told him anything that had happened during the years in Luthadel, anything that she hadn't been able to write in her letters. It had been good to tell someone the whole story, someone who obviously understood it better than she had expected.  
Her father knew both sides of the coin, the ways of the nobility and the life of the skaa. She had told her Moomy her story before but this had been different. She had no idea how the nobility worked with its intrigues and standings. It hadn't felt as relieving as telling her father.  
Alana was about to go to bed when it knocked at her door. Confused she looked at the clock. It was close to midnight already. She threw over a robe. "Come in," she called.  
The door opened and Ash sauntered in. He paused when he realized her robe. "Is this a bad time?"  
"Rather bed time," she smiled impishly and winked.  
For a moment he looked confused, and then he grinned. "Right."  
"I was about to go to bed, but honestly, I am not tired at all. I have rarely been in bed before midnight in Luthadel." She sighed.  
"Speaking of Luthadel," he smiled and sat down in an armchair. "You wanted to tell me something."  
"I wanted to tell you a lot." She sat down on the couch. "But first, I would like to know what you think of Kayla?" She grinned.  
"She is cute and almost as beautiful as you are."  
Alana rolled her eyes. "You haven't changed a bit. You are the same childish boy I have left five years ago."  
Ash laughed. "Are you complaining?"  
"No," she chuckled. "Not really. Anyway, what do you think?"  
"Where is Tiya's father," he asked, more serious now.  
Alana's face clouded. "Ronan is dead."  
"He was a friend?"  
She nodded. "He was my first real friend in Luthadel, my first skaa friend."  
"First skaa friend?" He raised his eyebrow. "Sounds like you had a lot."  
"A few close friends, yes." She smiled, but the mirth was gone. For a moment she looked at Ash without saying a word. "Are you going to sit there the whole night?"  
He grinned and outlined a bow. "I wasn't sure if the noble lady from Luthadel wouldn't think this inappropriate."  
Alana arched an eyebrow at him.  
Ash chuckled. He stood up again and then sat down next to her on the couch. He laid his arm around her shoulders, and she leaned against him, like she had done so often in the past.  
"I have missed you," she whispered. "But I am glad you weren't there with me. Luthadel is no good place for skaa. I have lost too many people I loved in that terrible city."  
"That's why you brought Kayla with you?"  
She nodded. "I would have liked to take them all with me. But that was impossible." Tears appeared in her eyes. Angry she wiped them away. Hadn't she cried enough for one day? Hadn't she cried enough the last months? When did that stupid lacrimal gland dry out finally?  
"I know about Markes," Ash said quietly. "I am sorry."  
"It's not just him. You have read my letters?"  
"Yes. You want to talk about the rest?"  
Alana nodded and cuddled into his arms before she began.

### » 92 «

  
Kayla followed Alana to one of the plantation's hovel complexes. They were arranged in groups of five large buildings spread all over the plantation. The complex they approached was the one closest to the manor. They entered a small building that was located between the larger hovels. It was only one room filled with work benches and all different kinds of tools. Kayla smelled worked wood.  
A man stood in the back of the building. He didn't hear them entering because he was sawing wood. For a moment Alana just stood there, watching the man with sad eyes. Kayla studied him closer and was taken aback. He looked like an elder version of Dockson.  
When the man stopped sawing, Alana cleared her throat. He turned and his face enlightened. His eyes flickered to Kayla and then back to Alana, and he hesitated.  
"It is okay, she knows," Alana just said.  
Now his smile widened. He came over and hugged Alana tight. Then he eyed her. "My little girl has become a beautiful young woman. You look a lot like your mother, you know, just the eyes are your father's."  
Alana laughed quietly and hugged him again. "I have missed you so much, Uncle Harris."  
"I have missed you too, love."  
She gave him a kiss on his cheek and then took a step backwards. "I want you to meet my friend Kayla," she said.  
"Lady Kayla." He bowed.  
"Just Kayla, I am skaa," Kayla noted, smiling.  
"I should have known it." Harris grinned. "Ally only befriends skaa."  
Alana protested. "That is not true."  
"I forgot. You almost married a nobleman." His joking manner disappeared as soon as he saw her reaction. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to . . ." He looked uncomfortable.  
In that moment Kayla saw Dockson again, even more than before. The resemblance was clearly visible now. She gasped. "Oh wow."  
Harris raised his eyebrows and Alana turned, looking at her questioningly.  
"You once said, Dox reminded you of Harris, but I never guessed that he actually is a younger _copy_ of him."  
"Dox?" Harris wondered.  
"Dockson. Has Moomy told you about him?" Ally asked.  
Harris nodded. "She has. But she didn't mention that he looks like me."  
"I didn't tell her."  
Harris frowned. "That Dockson is a skaa you met in Luthadel?"  
Alana nodded. "Yes." She cocked her head. Harris had a strange expression. "Why do you ask?"  
"How old is he?" he asked instead of answering her question.  
"He is in his mid-twenties, maybe a little older. I don't know."  
"Do you know anything about his family?"  
"No." Alana looked at Kayla but she also shook her head.  
"Has he ever mentioned that he was born on a plantation?"  
"Yes. He was a plantation skaa."  
"Do you know who his Master was?"  
Alana clenched her jaws. "Lord Devinshae," she pressed out between her teeth.  
"Oh dear." Harris closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I never guessed the Final Empire is such a small place."  
Alana frowned. "What do you mean?"  
Harris looked at Kayla. "You said Dockson looks like me, like a younger version of me."  
Kayla nodded. "He is just about a head taller than you are and wears a half beard, but else a perfect copy. Actually, he could be your son."  
"He isn't my son, but my sister's."  
"What?" Alana stared at him, dumbfounded.  
"Sit down." Harris cleaned a bench and they sat.  
Alana still stared at him with wide eyes. Kayla swallowed. Could it really be? What kind of strange coincident was that?  
Harris seemed to search for words. Eventually he began. "When Lord Devinshae sold this plantation to your father, he kept some of the skaa. One of them was Sevran. Sevran was married to my sister Enya." A wistful expression appeared in his face. "Enya loved Sevran and didn't want to lose him. She asked to go with him. Devinshae agreed, although they had a baby boy." He locked eyes with Alana. "The babe's name was Dockson."  
Kayla could see how her friend swallowed. "Was Sevran tall?" she asked.  
Harris nodded. "Sevran was way above-average in height. Not as tall as Lord Brandon, but for a skaa he was very tall. It would explain why Dockson is a head taller than I am."  
"You have the same eyes," Alana whispered, tears in her eyes.  
"Yes, and so did Enya. We both have our mother's eyes, while Elyria has our father's."  
For a while they sat quietly. Kayla spotted how Alana played with her ring, the ring Dockson had given her the last night.  
"That is just crazy," Kayla said quietly.  
Harris nodded.

***

The sun was at its highest point and the heat was almost unbearable. Ash was glad that the place, where he and his comrade Gerris were on sentry, was shaded. Anyway it offered a good view at the courtyard and the approaching roads. Gerris yawned.  
"Shouldn't you sleep at night?" Ash grinned.  
"I am married."  
Ash raised his eyebrow. "That is a strange excuse."  
"You know my wife. She's kind of . . . demanding, especially when it is about fulfilling my duty as her husband." He grimaced.  
Ash chuckled. "Shouldn't you be happy about it?"  
"Yes, if it would be once or twice. But if she is in the mood she is kind of voracious. I had problems to come on duty this morning. She didn't want to let me go."  
Now Ash laughed. "I would be glad about such a wife," he said after he had calmed down.  
"Let's talk about that, when you found one."  
Ash sighed.  
Gerris eyed him.  
"What?" Ash asked.  
The man looked around, making sure that no one else was around. "What about you and . . . Ally?"  
Ash raised his eyebrows in surprise. "She is a noblewoman!" he replied confused.  
Gerris shrugged. "She never behaved like one."  
Ash shook his head to erase the strange pictures the comment had caused. "She's my sister!" he said.  
"Actually, she isn't. And don't tell me you didn't think about her boobs when you saw her in that low-necked dinner gown last evening. I mean she has an impressive bust size." He smirked.  
Ash growled. He pointed the tip of his sword at the man's chest. "Stop speaking derogatorily about her. Or I'll forget that you're my comrade."  
Gerris raised his hand in defence. "Sorry, that didn't come out as intended."  
"I doubt that." Ash snorted. "Ally is my sister and I don't care if by blood or not. If I hear you again talking about her like that, you will experience my other side," he added with a threatening tone. "That's a promise."  
Fear flickered in the man's eyes. His reaction shocked Ash a bit. He was everything but a violent person. But when it was about his family he could easily forget himself. And Alana was part of his family. He growled another time just to underline his words and then turned back to look out over the fields, ignoring Gerris.  
A couple minutes later, Ash heard footsteps from inside the manor. But it weren't the steps of an adult, rather the tip tap of a child. Eventually, a little girl appeared in the entryway. He recognized her as Kayla's daughter.  
"Can I help you, young lady?" Ash asked smiling.  
The girl eyed him and Gerris wary. Finally she sighed. "Have you seen my mommy?" she said with unconfident voice.  
"She is at the hovels with Lady Alana."  
The girl's shoulders dropped.  
Ash studied her. He guessed her to be about four or five years old. "Your name is Tiya, am I correct?"  
She nodded.  
"I am Ash. Do you remember that we met when you arrived?"  
Tiya shook her head.  
"No problem. I guess it was really exciting yesterday, anything new and mysterious." He smiled deeply.  
Tiya nodded.  
"Would you like to go to your mommy?"  
Now she nodded eagerly.  
Ash looked up at Gerris. The man just nodded. Ash turned to the girl again. "I have to call someone to take my post, but then I can show you, where your mommy and Lady Alana went."  
For the first time the girl smiled.  
"I'll be back in a minute."  
Ash went inside to call one of his comrades. When he returned, Tiya was waiting for him. He gave her a hat against the sun. The girl sat it on her head and disappeared beneath it. The hat was way too big.  
Ash laughed. "Okay, at least it was worth a try." He pulled out a clean handkerchief. "Let's see. It should be big enough." He tied it around the girl's head as a headscarf. "Much better." He smiled and put his own hat on. "The sun is very hot down here in the south at this time of year," he explained. He held out his hand. "Would you follow me, please?"  
Tiya took his hand and together they walked down the stairs and followed the road to the hovels.  
"You are not very talkative," Ash noticed. "Are you always so quiet?"  
Tiya shook her head. "I don't know you."  
"Good point. Well, then let me introduce myself." He smiled at her. "My name is Ash and I am the only son of Elyria. I was born the same day as Lady Alana. Actually, I call her Ally."  
"My Mommy too."  
Ash smiled. "Ally and I grew up together like brother and sister. I never had to work on the fields like most children born here, thanks to her. A couple years ago, Lord Brandon, her father, offered me a job as guard. Since then I live at the manor and work there. I watch out for troublemakers. Or I am out with Lord Brandon and assist him."  
"What about your daddy?"  
 _Observant little girl_ , Ash thought. "I don't know him. He disappeared before my birth. But people say it is better so. He wasn't very nice to my mother."  
"Do you miss him?"  
Ash shook his head. "No." He eyed the girl. She seemed a bit sad. "Do you miss your daddy?"  
Tiya nodded.  
"Do you remember him?"  
Now she shook her head.  
"I know your daddy wasn't like mine. Your daddy was a good man. I am sure he loved you very much." Ash smiled at the girl. "You know, your daddy always watches over you."  
Surprised Tiya looked up at him. "Really?"  
"Yes. He always watched his family and friends when he was alive, and he still does." Ash stopped. "You can't see him. But if you close your eyes, you can feel his love."  
The girl closed her eyes and cocked her head. Eventually she smiled happily. She opened her eyes and hugged Ash abruptly.  
Surprised he embraced her. "What did I do to deserve that?" he asked afterwards.  
Tiya just went on smiling happily.  
He shook his head smiling. _So young and already as mysterious as adult women._  
They moved on. Tiya was as quiet as before, what made him sigh. When they arrived at the hovels, he ducked into the main hovel. It took a moment until his eyes adapted to the darkness inside.  
The hovel was filled with people. During the midday heat, Lord Leary had ordered everyone to stay inside, so the plantation workers withdrew to the hovels. Often the skaa from a hovel cluster met in the main hovel, given that it was the largest one. They talked and played games or simply took a nap.  
Ash realized that Tiya hid behind him. "Don't worry. They are nice people." He smiled at her. But still he could see fear in her eyes. _Maybe she isn't used to have so many people around. Ally said she was a baby when she moved in at Mansion Foglio._  
Ash greeted one of the inhabitants. "Have you seen Ally and her friend?"  
The man shook his head. "They weren't here," he said.  
Ash frowned but then he had an idea. "Is Harris at the workshop?"  
"As always."  
Ash turned to Tiya. "I guess they are at my uncle's workshop. It's right next door."  
They left the hovel and went to the small building next to it. They found them there, sitting on a bench. Ash immediately realized their strange expressions.  
"Guess we missed something," he said loud.  
All three looked to the door.  
"Tiya!" Kayla stood and came over. "What are you doing here?" She hugged her daughter.  
"She was looking for you at the manor," Ash replied instead of Tiya.  
"Thank you for taking care of her." Kayla smiled at him thankfully. It made her even more beautiful.  
When Alana had asked him what he thought about Kayla, he hadn't told her the whole truth. The moment he had laid his eyes on her he had been struck by her beauty.  
"No problem. If there's a damsel in distress, I am at her command." He grinned.  
Alana chuckled.  
Ash looked at her and winked. Eventually he walked over to her. "So, what did I miss?" he repeated his question.  
"An unexpected development."  
They all sat down and told him what they had found out.

### » 93 «

  
Alana stood on the balcony, looking over the plantation. In the east she could see the lake as a dark mass. To her right the mountains were visible in the distance. She took a deep breath. She had missed this kind of vastness when she was in Luthadel. She was back at home since three weeks now and it felt good to be home. But still she couldn't suppress the bitterness, the sadness, the desperation in her heart.  
The sun set and soon the mists would come out. It reminded her of the time she had spent with Markes. How often had they watched the sunset together? Instinctively she looked at her side. But he wasn't there. She sighed. Absently she twirled the ring on her finger. When she realized it, she thought about Dockson. Both men were so different. Their sense of humour had been similar but else . . .  
She never had been able to see the sunset with Dockson. She had been with him only at night, with Markes mostly during the day, first, and later all the time. Suddenly she chuckled quietly. Night and day, yes. They had been night and day compared to each other, one a nobleman the other one a skaa thief. But not only with that. Markes had been tall and svelte with green eyes and dark hair. Dockson was tall as well, but shorter than Markes, and stocky with grey eyes and almost black hair. Nevertheless, she loved both men with the same deep affection. She missed them terribly.  
Alana heard something behind her and turned. Her father stood in the balcony doorway. His forehead showed a deep frown. He came over and leaned against the railing.  
Finally, he looked at her questioningly. "When have you slept with Dockson the last time?"  
Alana wondered about the strange question. "A few days before I left Luthadel."  
"Have you taken Lisbit afterwards?"  
She thought about it. She had been devastated after she had left Dockson, and had packed her stuff herself to be distracted. She couldn't remember. "I don't think so," she said quietly. "Why do you ask?"  
"I have seen a lot of pregnant women in my life, Alana." He looked into her eyes. "You are one of them."  
Alana stumbled and clenched the railing. She looked at her father wide-eyed. "Are you sure?"  
"Think about it. There have been a lot of signs the last weeks. What do _you_ think?"  
She hadn't been very hungry but she had blamed her longing for Dockson. She had been easily exhausted but with her pewter it hadn't been a problem. Alana touched her belly. Had it grown? She looked at her father and swallowed.  
For a moment Brandon closed his eyes. "Who else knows about Dockson?" he asked then.  
"Kayla, Ash, Moomy and Harris. I don't think they have told anyone else. In Luthadel only Ham and Mare, at least they are the only ones who know who I really am. Perhaps Aron and Lyddy guessed something, but I have never told them."  
Her father sighed and looked over the plantation. "Okay," he said. "You have worked at the hospital as well, I guess. Have you treated men there too or only women?"  
"I have treated lots of men thanks to Lord Rodingoan. He let me help with his cases."  
"Were there lesser noblemen as well, I mean men who are less enough not to be known at court."  
"Most of them."  
"Good. We need a family name for Dockson."  
Alana's eyes widened when she understood. "You want to sell Dox as a lesser nobleman?"  
"Would you prefer to be killed for being pregnant with a half-blood?"  
She swallowed and shook her head.  
"Do you _want_ that child?"  
Thousand thoughts spun through her mind. It was Dockson's child! Of course she wanted it. She nodded.  
"Then the official story will be, you met a lesser nobleman at the hospital, you fell in love. But with his low standing you weren't allowed to marry. So you kept it a secret." He sighed. "It will be a scandal anyway as you are not married." He looked at the ring on her finger that she twirled again. "He gave this to you?"  
She followed his gaze and looked at the ring. Then she nodded.  
"Then we can sell it as an unwitnessed engagement." He sighed again. "You have been melancholic since you returned. Perhaps we should tell them that he was killed during a robbery, shortly before you left Luthadel."  
Alana swallowed but nodded.  
"Do you have any idea for a fitting family name? It should be one people dismiss easily."  
"I don't know." Alana frowned. Her head still spun. She was pregnant with Dockson's child. Her heart throbbed.  
"What about---" He paused to think. "Cowell? Lord Dockson Cowell?"  
"Sounds good." She smiled.  
"Okay, then the father of your child will be the late Lord Dockson Cowell, a lesser nobleman from Luthadel."

### » 94 «

  
Alana was pretty nervous, especially because an obligator was present. He made her uncomfortable even if this one was a lesser one, a merely scribe. He didn't wear the intricate tattoos of a High Prelan, only a few marks that identified him as a member of the ministry. Still with his grey robe he reminded her of the obligators in Luthadel.  
Her whole noble family was present as well as Lyddy and Aron. They looked at Brandon who had told them, there would be an important announcement. That was the reason the obligator was present. He had to witness the announcement.  
Brandon cleared his throat and the room immediately grew quiet. "My daughter told me about certain events that took place in Luthadel before she left the city." He paused as if hesitant to tell. "It seems that she had a romantically relationship with a young nobleman far beneath her station." He sighed.  
Alana glanced at her family. Lady Ortwin sat wide-eyed with shock as she had expected. Lord Benten had raised his eyebrows, but his lips outlined a smile. Lyddy and Aron just sat leaned back and listened curious.  
"The young man proposed to her anyway and Alana agreed to an unwitnessed engagement."  
Lady Ortwin gasped.  
 _She will pass out if he tells her the actual reason for that announcement_ , Alana thought, suppressing a smile. Instinctively her hand went to her belly. _I am expecting your child, Dox, our child. I wished I could tell you._  
"The young man was supposed to follow her to South Searan." Brandon laid his arm around Alana's shoulders, as if to comfort her. "Unfortunately he has been the victim of a robbery a couple days before Alana left Luthadel." He softened his voice. "He didn't survive the attack."  
Alana thought about Dockson's goodbye, what made her close her eyes in sadness. She didn't have to fake it. She barely could hold back her tears.  
Brandon squared his shoulders. "The young love didn't remain without consequences. Alana is pregnant."  
"Oh Lord Ruler!" Lady Ortwin gasped in shock and held her hand at her breast. She almost passed out. Lord Benten leaned over and fanned his wife's face.  
"What was the name of the young Lord?" It was the first time Alana realized a reaction from the obligator.  
"Lord Dockson Cowell," Brandon replied.  
The obligator noted the name.  
"Lord Cowell?" Lady Lyddy asked. "Wasn't that the young man who picked you up one morning to escort you to the hospital?"  
Alana perked up surprised. Lyddy looked straight at her. _Does she know?_ Alana wondered. Trusting in her friend she nodded in reply. "Yes," she said with lowered voice.  
"A very nice young man, I have to admit. I can understand why you fell for him." She sighed. "It saddens me to hear that he died. But it explains your mournfulness during our journey. Why haven't you said a word, dear?"  
"You are Markes' family. I didn't want to shame you."  
"Shame us for falling in love again? No, my dear. I know you would never tarnish the memory of my grandson." She smiled at her. "But I am glad that this time you at least have something left from the man you loved."  
"How can you be glad?" Lady Ortwin gasped again. "It is outrageous, a scandal! Not only that she had an affair with a man far beneath her station, she is pregnant as a bachelor woman."  
"She wouldn't be a bachelor woman if Lord Cowell had had the chance to marry her. But as you heard he died in a robbery." Lady Lyddy turned to Alana. "I apologize, my dear. That conversation is disrespectful."  
Alana caught the eye of her father.  
He frowned at her. Obviously he was confused.  
She just outlined a smile.

Lady Foglio sat on the balcony and enjoyed the milder warmth of the evening sun. Alana studied her elderly friend for a moment before she spoke to her. "Lady Lyddy?"  
The noblewoman looked up. "Alana, my dear! What can I do for you?"  
Alana joined her but didn't sit down. Instead she leaned over the railing to look down. There was no one to be seen. "You have never met Lord Cowell. Why did you claim so?" she said then.  
Lyddy sighed. "I doubt that your Lord Cowell exists, at all," she replied with lowered voice. "Although I guess the name Dockson is correct."  
She took Alana's hand and the young woman looked down at her.  
"After you have been so awfully sick you changed. I soon recognized that someone has brought back that sparkling in your eyes that you had before Markes died." She smiled. "If you would have met a nobleman you had changed your behaviour. But still you went out with Kayla at night. You didn't stop to sleep at our house. It could only mean one thing. You met him during your nightly excursions with Kayla."  
Alana swallowed and nodded. "Thank you for covering me."  
"That is the least I could do after what you have done for us the last years." She leaned forward. "But I would appreciate if you tell me, at least, how he looks like, in case someone will ask me." She winked at her. "Not that I tell that he had dark hair and your child will be blond."  
Alana laughed quietly and sat down.  



	16. Chapter 4 - Part 2

### » 95 «

  
The sketches were neatly drawn. There were three different desks outlined, one better than the other. It was hard to decide which one it finally would be.  
"You like my ideas?" Harris asked.  
"They are amazing," Alana replied. "You excelled yourself, once more." She smiled happily.  
"Which one will it be then?"  
"I don't know." She looked at him, feeling a bit lost.  
"Well, I can make all of them, if you want me to. Then you switch desks every couple weeks." He winked at her.  
Alana laughed quietly. "Perhaps not the worst idea." She grinned. "I would like to take this with me and sleep a night on it."  
Harris nodded. Alana rolled the paper and tied it with a band. Harris sat down on the bench and tapped the place beside him. She joined him and cuddled up against him.  
"Will you tell me the reason for the meeting or do I have to wait until the others arrive?" he asked.  
Alana bit her lip. Eventually she pulled away and met Harris' eyes, those overly familiar eyes. It gave her a stab.  
"I hate to see that pain in your eyes," he said quietly. "Is there anything I can do?"  
She shook her head. "It is okay. You remind me of him, but that is good. The last thing I want is to forget him."  
"But perhaps it is _better_ to forget him. His life will go on and so will yours."  
Alana shook her head again. "It is not that easy. I love him. I can't just go on and pretend that nothing happened." She looked away. "Now less than ever."  
Harris frowned. "What does that mean?"  
"I am pregnant with his child," she whispered.  
He forced her to look at him again. "You are pregnant?"  
She nodded.  
Harris swallowed. "Technically I should be happy for you, but you are a noblewoman and he is skaa." She could hear the fear in his voice.  
"Not officially."  
"Not officially?" He raised his eyebrow. "Okay, what has your father puzzled out?"  
Alana smiled. "I was secretly engaged to a lesser nobleman far beneath my station and I will bear that nobleman's child. Oh, the nobleman's name is Lord Dockson Cowell." Her eyes twinkled.  
Harris stared at her dumbfounded. Eventually he started to laugh. "That's quite a scandal," he said after a while, grinning.  
"I know."  
"Lady Ortwin will be thrilled."  
"She is."  
"They know already?"  
"Father made an official announcement yesterday. Even an obligator was present." She grimaced.  
"Oh dear. And they bought it?"  
She nodded. "They did."  
"Good. That means you're safe." He sighed relieved. "Is that the reason for the meeting?"  
"Yes. I want you to know it."  
"I understand why you invited Ash and Elyria and of course your friend Kayla, but why Gizer and Swefa?"  
"They are your parents. That means they are Enya's parents and with that Dockson's grandparents. The child I expect will be their great-grandchild. They have lost their daughter. With this child they will get something back of her, in a way. I want them to know."  
"We told them that Dockson is alive. But we didn't tell them about your relationship to him."  
"Then I will tell them."  
"Ally, do you really think this is a good idea? I mean, the less people know about the child's origin the better."  
She bit her lip. "If I were in Swefa's place, I would want to know," she said quietly.  
"You have a good heart, love. I hope it will not kill you one day." Harris sighed. "Very well, then. We should get back to the hovel before everybody else is waiting for us, and especially before the others return from the fields. Too many curious ears."  
They stood and Alana fetched the rolled paper. Then they left the workshop and walked over to one of the smaller hovels. They found Kayla and Ash already there, chatting lively. Alana had asked Ash to accompany her friend. Gizer and Swefa were present as well, only Elyria was missing.  
Alana hugged Ash and Kayla and then curtsied to Gizer and Swefa. Since she wore a mundane skaa dress it didn't feel awkward to her to do so. It had been a simple rule for the skaa on the plantation. If she wore skaa clothing, she was one of them. If she wore a gown, she was the noblewoman. It simply protected them from formal errors when other nobility was around. Only Elyria, Ash and Harris were freed from that rule.  
Alana looked around. The hovel was empty, the men and women on the fields with most of their children. The others were over in the main hovel with the elders. A shadow fell in the door and Elyria entered. Alana smiled at her fondly.  
"Finally everybody is present." She hugged her Moomy.  
"What is this about?" the woman asked. "Why do you make such a secret out of it?"  
"You will know soon enough, Moomy. Please, sit down."  
They all sat around the table. Alana glanced at Harris who smiled reassuring. She met everyone's eyes.  
"You all know about Dockson," Alana eventually began. "Although Harris told me, you don't know about our relationship." She looked at Gizer and Swefa.  
The woman raised her eyebrows.  
"Dox and I have been a couple for several months."  
"But you're a noblewoman!" Swefa gasped.  
"That is called love, dear. Love usually ignores such thinks like social standing or laws." Gizer padded her arm.  
Alana smiled at the old man. "Dox doesn't know that I am a noblewoman, although he knows that I live among the nobility. He thinks I am a half-blood."  
"Something that isn't allowed to exist," Swefa replied.  
"Still there are many half-bloods out there, usually born by skaa women who had a relationship with noblemen," Alana explained.  
"A noblewoman pregnant with a skaa child would be impossible. The obligators would know," Elyria noted.  
"Only, if the noblewoman is unmarried. Is she married to a nobleman, everyone would expect the child to be his," Ash said.  
Kayla leaned in. "If it doesn't look completely different."  
"Good point." Ash nodded. "However, if she is not married it would be a death sentence for mother and child."  
"Why should a noblewoman risk that?" Swefa asked.  
Alana leaned back. Her eyes locked with Harris. He smiled. She was sure he was counting the seconds until someone realized what they were discussing about and why.  
Gizer sighed. "As I said before, love ignores such facts."  
"Wait a minute." Ash frowned. "Why are we discussing half-blood children by now?" His eyes turned to his sister. "There was something you wanted to tell us." His voice had a suspicious touch.  
"You are guessing right, brother. I am pregnant with a half-blood," Alana said.  
"What!?"  
Alana couldn't say who had voiced the question first, since it came from all at once. Beside Kayla, who sat utterly dumbfounded, and Harris, who smiled knowingly, everybody stared at her in disbelief and shock.  
"They will kill you, Ally," Elyria said eventually with trembling voice.  
"No, they will not," she replied calmly. "Because they don't know."  
"They will know soon enough," Kayla whispered.  
"I am not talking about the pregnancy, Kay. That they already know. But they think the father is a nobleman."  
Ash narrowed his eyes. "The obligators are going to find that out. They have listed every nobleman."  
"There is one advantage to a very large city with hundreds of thousands citizens. There are not enough obligators to write down every single person." She smiled. "So they concentrate on the upper crust. The lesser nobility is not listed." Her smile deepened. "The father of the child is a lesser nobleman I met during my work at the hospital. I agreed to an unwitnessed engagement because he is so low in standing that we never would have been allowed to marry in Luthadel. He wanted to leave with me but unfortunately he was killed during a robbery short before. And Ash, when your jaw drops a little deeper you will eat dirt."  
Ash snapped his mouth shut. Then he shook his head, incredulously. "They buy this?"  
She nodded. "By the way, the name of that nobleman is Lord Dockson Cowell."  
Gizer started to chuckle.  
"That means you are pregnant with our great-grandchild?" Swefa asked, tears in her eyes. "Enya's grandchild?"  
"Yes. I thought you would want to know," Alana said softly.  
"Thank you."  
"Wait a minute. That child will be your great-grandchild. That means it will be related to all of us," Ash realized. He grinned. "That means you are kind of related to us then."  
"I am already related to you, brother. In here." She tapped at her breast and smiled. "But yes, the child will be a cousin to you."  
Now everyone relaxed and congratulated her. They were pretty happy about the child. And so was Alana. It was Dockson's child. The child of the man she loved. Alana caught sight of Kayla. She sat on her stool, quietly.  
 _She feels excluded_ , Alana suddenly realized. _Everyone here will be related to my child but her._ But it wasn't just that. She knew no one of these people. They were strangers to her. Alana glanced at Ash and remembered the lively chatting she had spotted before. _I guess I have to change that._

### » 96 «

  
The sky was clouded when Kayla left the manor. It would be her first day out on her new job. Lord Brandon had assigned her as plantation healer. She now was responsible for the skaa on his plantation. She was free to treat them the way she wanted. There was no need to confer. He provided any necessary resources. She didn't have to ask for permission first, she was allowed to order the resources on her own.  
Still Kayla felt light-headed. Just a few years ago she had lived huddled in a skaa tenement, barely surviving on her husband's food tokens, taking every small job as a seamstress she could get. Now she was her own boss and actually had the rights and the money of a noblewoman. That was something she never had dared to dream of.  
She just wished Ronan could see this. But perhaps he did. She closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated on him. And there it was, the strange feeling of intimacy and love. Why had she never felt it before? When Tiya had told her about this, she had thought that it was a nice idea of Ash to tell her daughter such things, especially because the girl believed in it and now was happy. But Tiya had insisted that she tried it too. She had been utterly surprised when she actually felt something.  
Kayla opened her eyes again and approached the cart that was waiting for her. Her assistant was nowhere to be seen. She had hoped that Alana would join her on her first days but she had left for the hospital in the morning to help her father there. That meant she was on her own. Fortunately a skaa nurse was assigned to her as assistant. But she hadn't met the woman before. She didn't even know her name by now.  
Kayla checked the equipment on the cart and found two stretchers, several bags with bandaging material, cans with boiled water and a heater as well as a fully equipped healer's bag.  
"Ready to leave?"  
Kayla jumped. She turned around and faced Ash who grinned down at her. She had to lean her head back to meet his eyes because he was almost two heads taller than she was. The last person of that height had been Kelsier. But Kelsier had been lanky and Ash in contrast was beefy with broad shoulders. "Why, actually no. I'm waiting for my assistant."  
"That would be me." His grin broadened.  
She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "But Ally said a skaa nurse will accompany me."  
"Why, I am a skaa nurse." He grinned mischievous.  
"I thought you were a guard."  
Ash nodded. "I am. But I accompanied Lord Brandon as guard quite a while and eventually he trained me as a nurse as well that I could also assist him. That means I am your driver, your nurse and your guard in one person." He bowed to her. "Always at your service, my lady."  
Kayla chuckled. "That also means you are three men in one. That's quite a feat."  
"Only the best for Ally's best friend."  
"I thought you are her best friend?"  
"I am her brother. That's enough title for me." He winked at her. Suddenly he grabbed her and sat her down on the cart's seat.  
Kayla yelped in surprise.  
Ash then climbed on the driver's seat next to her.  
"Are you always that---" She didn't find a fitting word.  
"What? Cheeky, brazen, impudent or boorish?" He grinned broadly.  
"Guess a little bit of all."  
"Well, I hope you don't mind." He winked at her and clicked his tongue. The horses moved into trot.

***

Mists crept along the road when the carriage returned to the manor. Winslow jumped off the driver's seat and opened the carriage door. Lord Brandon climbed out of it and helped Alana afterwards. Then he stretched his muscles.  
"I really envy you for your pewter," he said. "My back is killing me. I think I am getting old."  
Alana laughed quietly. "You are barely in your forties, Dad. You are still young."  
"Tell that my back."  
"Perhaps you just need a little more exercise."  
Brandon raised his eyebrows. "What would you suggest?"  
"Well, a little workout with Ash for instance, and less desk work and less bending over."  
"Okay, about the less deskwork we can talk. You could take over some of it."  
Alana grimaced and he chuckled.  
"The less bending over could be kind of impossible or I will have to quit my job, and that is not going to happen. And about your idea of a workout with Ash," He met her eyes. "Do you want to get rid of me?"  
Alana now laughed. "There are a lot other people you can do a workout with, Ash was just a suggestion." She smiled. "I would offer to do it myself but I am afraid my personal healer will not allow me that."  
"You are absolutely right about that." He laid his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "You treat yourself with care the next months."  
"But I will work as long as possible. I am not made of sugar."  
"Time will tell."  
They entered the manor and Alana bid him goodnight. He looked after her when she walked along the corridor. She didn't head toward her own quarters, he soon realized. He guessed that she was going to look after her friend who had had her first day as plantation healer that day. Perhaps he should follow her. _No, she is her friend. I still am a stranger. She will be more comfortable if only Alana is around._ He turned and headed toward the kitchen to fetch a late night snack.

Alana reached the door to Kayla's place. She knocked. A minute later the door was pulled open. Kayla wore a robe.  
"Oh, were you in bed already?" Alana asked surprised. It was not that late. They had been in bed way later while in Luthadel.  
"I was on the way to bed. It was a long and hard day."  
"It was?" Alana raised one eyebrow.  
"Hey, come on, not everyone has pewter. I am just a humble skaa."  
"Who has Tin. Are you going to let me in or will we finish that conversation here?" She looked at her friend. _Or am I interrupting?_ She suppressed a smile.  
"Tiya is sleeping."  
Alana shrugged. "We can talk quietly."  
Kayla stepped aside and let her enter. "Have you returned only now?"  
Alana nodded. "We had an emergency coming in late."  
She overlooked the room, but it was empty. _That much about interrupting._ She sighed silently and sauntered to the couch in the corner and sat down.  
Alana leaned forward when Kayla sat down in the armchair opposite to her. "How was your day?" She smiled.  
"You could have told me that Ash would be my assistant," Kayla complained.  
"And destroy all the fun? No way!" She grinned. "Guess you were surprised."  
"Yes, I was. But he is good. Your father taught him well."  
"I was kind of surprised when I found out that he taught him at all. I only knew that he had him trained as a guard."  
"With his build he is predestined for that job. He reminds me of Ham a lot." Kayla sighed, obviously remembering their old friend.  
Alana nodded. "He has been scrawny when I left five years ago and nowhere near that tall. Harris says he had a burst of growth short after I left. However, he was my father's personal guard. That's why he eventually taught him, to assist him."  
"He was a great help out there." Suddenly Kayla frowned. "Why isn't he your father's personal guard anymore?"  
"With my return things changed. You took over the plantation healing. That means he now can concentrate on the hospital again. I help him at the hospital what means he has a Pewterarm around all the time."  
"But still it is a difference to have a personal guard."  
Alana smiled. "There are guards at the hospital as well as nurses. You need both, a guard and an assistant. He was the best choice for that job."  
"Still you could have warned me."  
Alana laughed quietly.

### » 97 «

  
Ash sat on the driver's seat of the cart they used for their trips, reins in his hands. Kayla sat next to him. She still wasn't familiar with the entire plantation although they had arrived about four months ago. At this day she was called to a location she had never been before. Ash accompanied her as always.  
Kayla liked to spent time with Ash. He fascinated her, not only with his good looks. She glanced at him. He was a few years younger than she was. But that she only knew because Alana had told her that there was only one hour between their births. He didn't look so young. In fact, he seemed about Ronan's age. But he was much livelier than her late husband. He reminded her of Ham a lot, always in a good temper. Tiya was totally besotted with him. He had a great way with her. He always laughed and fooled around with her. When he was around, Tiya insisted to sit on his lap. He didn't mind at all. She loved to see them together.  
Kayla concentrated on the driveway in front of them. It wasn't one of the better ones. The ride was bumpy. Sometimes Alana went with them, but with her advancing pregnancy, she stayed at the manor more often.  
 _Her pregnancy,_ Kayla sighed silently _._ She had been shocked as well as thrilled. She remembered how much Tiya had helped her over the loss of Ronan. She was partly him. She hoped the same would happen for her friend. Alana missed Dockson terribly. Often when they sat with Harris she fought her tears. It was hard for her to see Dockson's uncle, but she loved Harris too much to avoid him. Kayla still laughed about the official story for her pregnancy. Of all people, to make out of Dockson a lesser nobleman was so ridiculous, although he dressed like one. But apparently the story was bought and that was important. Else Alana would have a deadly problem.  
Kayla realized that Ash glanced at her from time to time. "What are you wondering?" she finally asked, smiling at him.  
"What you are thinking about?" he replied.  
"Ally's pregnancy. I think the child will help her to handle the loss of Dockson."  
Ash nodded. "I hope so. I hate it to see her suffer."  
"You like her a lot, don't you?"  
"I love her. I barely remember a day we haven't spent together as children, at least until she went to Luthadel. She often snuck out at night to meet me." He chuckled.  
"It must be hard for you to see that she loves another man, a skaa after all, and is pregnant with his child."  
Ash frowned. Suddenly he laughed. "Oh no, not _that_ love." He grinned. "I love her like a brother loves his sister, I guess. I don't call her sis just out of fun."  
"Some of the skaa think otherwise."  
"I know. They see Al and me fool around and think we are in love." He shook his head. "I am in love with her, but not that way. I love her for what she is. My best friend and a person I trust with my life. And I don't care what other people think. She is my sister, perhaps not by blood but by heart."  
"Good." Kayla surprisingly felt relieved.  
The cart stopped, and Ash turned to her. There was a look in his eyes that made Kayla nervous. "Kayla, Kayla, Kayla. You are a mysterious person. Always when I think I come to know you, I find something that surprises me."  
Kayla blushed and looked away.  
"Did you really think I'm in love with Ally?"  
She nodded. "The way you cuddle up against each other, when no other nobles are around, the way you tease each other. I have only seen that with Dockson before." She paused. "No, wait." Kayla sighed. "Ham! Ally behaved the same way with Ham." She looked at Ash. "She once mentioned that he reminded her of you. And I realize that myself. You have a lot in common. Ham and Ally have been very close friends in Luthadel. They've spent lots of time together because he trained her in the use of pewter. I sometimes was a bit jealous." She snickered.  
"What about Ally and me? Are you jealous as well?"  
"Maybe," she said and looked away again, even more nervous now.  
Ash lifted her chin and forced her to meet his eyes. "Are you jealous because I steal Ally from you or . . ." He didn't finish.  
Kayla's heart skipped a beat. She looked into his brown eyes. "Maybe," she whispered.  
He just smiled, bent down and kissed her.  
Kayla's world turned upside down. When he let her go she was about to protest. He must have seen it because he laughed heartily. Still grinning he bent down again and kissed her another time. This time Kayla wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Don't you think we should go on and see your patient?" he said after a while, his eyes twinkling with joy.  
"Right!" Kayla took a deep breath and let him go. "But I would like to continue that later."  
"So do I." He caressed her face.  
Kayla beamed at him. She was so happy she wanted to embrace the whole Final Empire.

When Kayla and Ash returned to the Manor, Alana met them half way. With advancing pregnancy such trips to the outer parts of the plantations were impossible for her. The roads were too bad. She was glad to have Kayla to go in her stead. On purpose, Alana had assigned Ash to guard her. It wasn't really necessary, but it made Kayla more comfortable given that he was a known person. And the two of them spent time together. Alana hoped one day they would be more than just friends. In her opinion, they would be a great couple, not just because they both were her best friends. As well Tiya needed a father, and Ash loved the little girl.  
Ash helped Kayla down, when she approached them. Suddenly she paused. Apparently they hadn't seen her yet. She cocked her head and watched them. Ash held Kayla longer than necessary. The way Kayla looked up at him made Alana's heart leap. When they kissed, she cheered silently.  
"That was about time," she said loud.  
Surprised, the two of them turned.  
Alana grinned at them.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," Kayla said, but smiled from one ear to the other.  
"No, not at all." Alana laughed. She gave Ash a kiss on his cheek. "Take good care of her," she said smiling.  
"First of all, we both will take care of _you_. You should be inside, resting," Kayla mentioned.  
"Ah, come on. You are kidding me. I am not out of sugar."  
"You heard what your healer said. Go back into the house." Ash grinned mischievous.  
"I should have seen that coming. Now you ally against me."  
"Your fault." Kayla laughed. "You paired us off."

### » 98 «

  
The house's nobility sat at the dinner table. They were talking about Lady Lyddy and Lord Aron's day out on the plantation. They had been out for a drive that day.  
"Alana once said that all the people who work for you are skaa. Does that mean your taskmasters are skaa too?" Lord Aron asked.  
Lord Brandon nodded. "Devinshae took his few noble taskmasters along because I didn't want noblemen on my plantation. I kept only the skaa."  
"But skaa who work as taskmasters, that is quite unusual."  
"Not really. Lots of the plantations around here have skaa taskmasters. They can be paid poorly. Noble taskmasters charge more for their work."  
"It seems odd to have skaa beating their own people to make them work."  
"It is not that different to the skaa who work in the Luthadel Garrison. They would attack and kill their own people if they rise in a revolution. It is their chosen job."  
Aron shook his head, incredulously. "However, one thing struck me again. Your taskmasters don't even _wear_ whips."  
"It wasn't from the beginning," Lord Brandon explained. "All of them worked for Lord Devinshae before. Beatings were daily occurrence back then. When I forbade the beatings, the taskmasters were worried. They were afraid the plantation skaa could avenge the previous beatings. I allowed them to wear the whips for self-defence."  
"What changed it?" Aron asked.  
Brandon looked at Alana who smiled knowingly. "One day Alana watched one of the taskmasters beat an elderly skaa woman. She was only six years old back then. She immediately stopped the beating and looked after the woman. When she saw the blood in the woman's face, where the whip had hit her, she got furious." He couldn't hide a grin. "You can't imagine what a furious six year old girl is able to do with a whip."  
"She didn't? Did she?" Aron's jaw dropped when Brandon nodded solemnly.  
Alana snickered quietly.  
"After that event I decided to forbid the whips as well."  
"Have there been any assaults on taskmasters afterwards?" Aron asked.  
"Never."  
"I think they should wear whips. Everybody is frowning about taskmasters who _talk_ to the skaa to make them work," Lady Ortwin complained.  
Alana rolled her eyes and breathed slowly when the pain washed over her. It wasn't the first time this evening. The intervals got shorter. She knew what it meant but there was lots of time left.  
"They don't need whips to work. They work by choice," Brandon explained.  
"Alana, are you all right," Benten asked. He apparently had seen her sudden expression of pain.  
"I guess the baby wants out." She smiled. "But I still have time."  
"You are in labour!" Lord Brandon jumped up. "Why haven't you said a word?" He immediately checked her.  
"Because everything is fine, father. I still have a couple hours."  
"You should lie down."  
"Father! Stop that. I have helped over a hundred children into this world, I know what to do."  
"It never has been your own child. You lie down. I don't discuss."  
Alana sighed and stood. "If you will apologize, I have an overprotective father."  
Lady Lyddy snickered. "Don't forget, it will be his first grandchild as well."  
Alana raised her eyebrows. "Then I might ask for another healer as assistant."  
"You would have asked for Kayla, anyway." Brandon sighed.  
Alana grinned. "You know me too well."

It was a simple birth without any complications. Anyway, Alana was exhausted when they laid the baby onto her belly. She wasn't able to burn pewter since she had burned it away before the actual birth. It could be dangerous for the baby if the mother pushed with pewter enhanced strength.  
"It's a girl," Kayla told her. She smiled.  
Alana touched the dark hair of her daughter. She seemed to be as tired as herself. "Are you hungry, Sweetie," she asked quietly. As if the baby had understood her words, it smacked. Kayla helped her to nurse the baby.  
Brandon smiled at his daughter. "What will be her name?"  
"I will call her Enya," Alana replied. She gazed at Elyria who had assisted as well. The woman looked at her surprised and then smiled.

 

» End of Book I «


	17. Ars Arcanum

## Ars Arcanum

**Alana Leary** : A young noblewoman who goes to Luthadel to attend the Lord Ruler's Higher Healing School. She was raised by a skaa woman after the death of her noble mother.  
 **Allomancer** : A person who can burn metals to heighten or earn certain abilities, like Pushing on metal objects.  
 **Ally** : Alana's nickname used by her skaa friends.  
 **Amaranta Minteur** : Mistress of Staff Venture.  
 **Aron Foglio** : A nobleman living in Luthadel.  
 **Ash** : Foster brother of Alana. He is skaa and lives on the Leary plantation.  
 **Astarion** : A skaa boy who lives in Luthadel.  
 **Benten Leary** : Brother of Brandon Leary. He lives on the Leary plantation.  
 **Boxing** : Currency in the Final Empire.  
 **Brandon Leary** : Father of Alana. High Healer of the Lord Ruler's Healing Guild who owns a plantation in South Searan. He is a Soother.  
 **Burn:** An Allomancer can burn Allomantic metals. It is no actual burning but using the metals special energy to heighten or earn certain abilities. The metal decreases while burning it until it vanishes.  
 **Canton:** A department of the ministry, i.e. Canton of Inquisition or Canton of Orthodoxy  
 **Coinshot** : An Allomancer who can burns steel and Push on metals.  
 **Dockson** : Right-hand man of Kelsier, friend of Ham. Organisational genius.  
 **Dox** : Dockson's nickname  
 **Elend Venture** : A young nobleman living in Luthadel. Cousin of Alana Leary.  
 **Elinaria** : Alana's alias among the skaa  
 **Elyria** : Foster mother of Alana Leary, mother of Ash. She is skaa and lives on the plantation in South Searan.  
 **Enna** : Skaa maid of Alana Leary who accompanies her to Luthadel.  
 **Extinguish** : To cease burning an Allomantic metal.  
 **Fand** : Skaa healer in Luthadel. He works for Kelsier's crew as healer.  
 **Fiora Leary** : Late mother of Alana Leary. She died a couple days after giving birth from postpartum depression.  
 **Flare** : To draw extra power from an Allomantic metal by burning it faster, but at the expense of an earlier depletion.  
 **Gettway** : Lord Gettway is a nobleman living in Luthadel. He is the director of the Lord Ruler's Higher Healing School and the Luthadel Hospital.  
 **Ham (Hammond)** : A part-time member of Kelsier's crew. He leads a group of Mistings, specialized on security matters. He is a Pewterarm.  
 **Harris** : Brother of Elyria. He is a skaa carpenter on the plantation in South Searan.  
 **High Healer of the Lord Ruler's Healing Guild:** A healer who was trained at the Lord Ruler's Higher Healing School in Luthadel.  
 **High Prelan:** Title of an obligator of high standing.  
 **Idara** : Skaa maid at Mansion Foglio.  
 **Inquisitor** : Member of a priesthood very devoted to the Lord Ruler. They have enhanced Allomantic abilities due to a transformation. They have several large metal spikes driven through their bodies.  
 **Kayla** : A seamstress living in Luthadel. She is a Tineye.  
 **Kell** : Kelsier's nickname  
 **Kelsier** : Leader of a skaa thieving crew in Luthadel. He scams noblemen. Best friend of Dockson.  
 **Leary plantation:** Large plantation located in South Searan, south of Lake South Searan. It is bordered by the lake to the North and the West, by the mountains of the Crescent Dominance to the South and East.  
 **Lord Erikell:** A coinshot who was trained together with Markes Foglio.  
 **Lord Ruler** : The emperor who rules the Final Empire. Thousand years ago he saved mankind from the Deepness, an unknown force that threatened to destroy the world.  
 **Lord Ruler's Higher Healing School** : A school for the healer training. Healers who complete the training are called High Healer of the Lord Ruler's Healing Guild.  
 **Luisa Venture** : Sister of Brandon Leary. She is married to Straff Venture and mother of Elend Venture.  
 **Luthadel** : Capital of the Final Empire located in the Central Dominance. Seat of the Lord Ruler  
 **Luthadel Hospital** : A hospital for the nobility in Luthadel, divided into several departments like the Department of Obstetrics.  
 **Lyddy Foglio** : A noblewoman living in Luthadel.  
 **Mannie** : Skaa steward at Mansion Foglio.  
 **Mardra** : Ham's wife. She is a seamstress.  
 **Mare** : Kelsier's wife. She is a Tineye.  
 **Markes Foglio** : Personal guard of Straff Venture. He is a nobleman and a Coinshot.  
 **Marsh** : Kelsier's brother. He leads the skaa rebellion.  
 **Mayn Erikeller** : Apprentice at the Lord Ruler's Higher Healing School in Luthadel. He is a nobleman.  
 **Ministry** : The Lord Ruler's priesthood. The ministry is divided into several Cantons like Canton of Finance or Canton of Orthodoxy.  
 **Mist** : Omnipresent fog that falls every night, creating simply in the air out of nothing. Thicker than common fog it limits the sight to about ten feet. A Tineye can pierce the mists and see much farther than others.  
 **Mistborn** : An Allomancer who can burn all metals, not only a single one like a Misting.  
 **Misting** : An Allomancer who can burn one metal, like a Coinshot or Soother  
 **Moomy** : Alana's affectionate name for her foster mother Elyria.  
 **Morris Rodingoan** : Healer at the Luthadel Hospital. He is the best friend of Brandon Leary and Alana's mentor at school.  
 **Nobility** : Descendants from the men who helped the Lord Ruler defeat the Deepness. They are privileged people, no matter if rich or poor, or if high nobility or lesser nobility.  
 **Obligator** : Member of a priesthood of the Lord Ruler. Obligators are mostly bureaucrats. They are the eyes and ears of the Lord Ruler among the nobility and the skaa. They watch over every transaction, witness every important event et cetera.  
 **Ortwin Leary** : A noblewoman living on the Leary plantation. Wife of Benten Leary.  
 **Pewterarm** : An Allomancer who can burn pewter to enhance the Allomancer's physical abilities. The Allomancer grows stronger, can endure more and heal faster.  
 **Prelan** : Ministry title for an obligator  
 **Pull (Pulling)** : Allomantic ability. The Allomancer can Pull on metals or emotions for instance. Opposite of Pushing.  
 **Push (Pushing)** : Ability of an Allomancer like a Coinshot. Opposite of Pulling.  
 **Regrac** : A game of stones. Usually played by two people, but can be extended to four people  
 **Rena** : Sister of Mardra. She is a tea specialist.  
 **Rioter (Riot, Rioting)** : An Allomancer who can Pull on a person's specific emotion to enflame it. A Rioter can burn zinc.  
 **Ronan** : A skaa millworker in Luthadel, married to Kayla.  
 **Seeker:** An Allomancer who can burn bronze and hear and locate Allomantic pulses. While burning a metal an Allomancer emits a pulsing with a specific frequency.  
 **Skaa** : The peasantry of the Final Empire. All skaa are regarded as slaves owned by the Lord Ruler. They work for the nobility.  
 **Smoker** : An Allomancer who can burn copper and create a Coppercloud to hide Allomantic pulses. A Seeker cannot pierce a Coppercloud and thereby is not able to hear the Allomantic pulses. A Smoker cannot be affected by Emotional Allomancy.  
 **Snap (Snapping)** : To come to an Allomantic awakening a person has to live through intense psychological or physiological trauma. Most of the nobility beats their children close to death to make them Snap.  
 **Soother (Soothe, Soothing)** : An Allomancer who can Push on a person's specific emotion to dampen it. A Soother burns Brass.  
 **South Searan** : Area around Lake South Searan in the Eastern Dominance, bordering the Crescent Dominance and the Remote Dominance  
 **Straff Venture** : Head of House Venture. A very powerful and ruthless nobleman. He is a Tineye.  
 **Terrisman:** A member of the Terris people. Terrisman are the most expansive servants in the Final Empire.  
 **Thorn** : Astarion's nickname  
 **Thug** : Skaa term for a Pewterarm.  
 **Tineye** : An Allomancer who can burn tin to enhance the Allomancer's senses. A Tineye can pierce the mists.  
 **Tiya** : Daughter of Kayla and Ronan.  
 **Winslow** : Carriage driver of Alana Leary. Follows her to Luthadel. He is skaa, but has the appearance of a noble servant.  



End file.
